Why Me?
by Rose Russo
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared and ruthless Death Eater, is dead according to a recent edition of the Daily Prophet. 6th year has already started being incredibly hectic for the Golden Trio and things can only get worse as sinister plans are uncovered, truths are pushed out, and war is on the horizon. Will they make it though with the help of a mysterious auror turned teache
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story I've ever written for this site, so let's hope that it's acceptable and at least mildly entertaining. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter. If I did Bellatrix would have survived the final battle and ended up with Hermione. **

**Chapter one: Re-awakening**

The wind whistled through the trees as the dark clouds began to roll in from the east on this early England morning. Lightning crashed within the sky lighting the darkened forest and the manor it surrounded in its pale glow, thunder rumbled within the sky in the distance as the first droplets of rain descend down upon the area followed by a torrent of the cold, piercing water the pounded onto the highest window of the dark and eerily quiet manor encircled by the forest.

It was here that Bellatrix Lestrange, or Black as she had begun calling herself once more after the untimely death of her husband at the hands of Lord Voldemort, rested.

Sitting in one of the few chairs within her sparsely decorated room in the Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix impatiently tapped her finely manicured nail on the polished and carved wood as she stared off into space deep into her thoughts. It had been less than three days since the encounter with Harry Potter and his party in the Department of Mysteries, and she was getting anxious and if she were to be honest slightly worried.

Bellatrix scrunched up her face slightly as she thought of that particular emotion before letting out a nearly soundless scoff into the darkness that engulfed her in the empty bedroom. If anyone, be it Death Eater or and Order member, knew that the woman before them was feeling that emotion they could possibly have had a heart attack.

'_That is… if the Order Member in question has other plans. . .' _Bella thought with her normal faint crooked smile upon her face as she leaned back in her chair lazily. Keeping the crazed smile in place, Bella thought back to the night when she was handed one of the biggest quests of her entire life. Actually, if she were honest with herself, it was her life's true mission. Everything depended on how she handled herself and how flawless her acting had been up until this very moment. Thinking back to the night the assignment was handed to her, Bella gave a very soft almost unheard sigh as her already deaden eyes glazed over with a memory.

* * *

_*Flashback: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry January 13, 1969*_

_An eighteen year old Bellatrix Black slowly walked up the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a faint smile upon her beautiful face that reached all the way to her bright brown eyes that shown with kindness. Walking past the various painting that greeted her with smiling faces, Bellatrix slowly came to a stop in front of a stone Gargoyle, whose lifeless eyes jerked to her face waiting patiently for the password._

_Bellatrix shivered a little bit at the lifeless eyes but refused to show an ounce of her surprise as she gave a slight smile, "Lemon Drops." She said crisply and waited a moment as the old stone statue moved revealing the spiraling stair case that hid behind it. _

_Stepping onto the stairs after a moment of waiting, the young witch waited until the stairs stopped moving completely stepping up the remaining step and into an oval office with many large windows, and just as many bookshelves lining the far wall. To her right, paintings of old Headmasters and Headmistresses hung each of them wide awake and gazing at the young pureblood that had stepped into the office. Smirking to herself, Bellatrix bowed her head as she spied her relative, Phineas Nigellus Black, smiling widely at her a prideful gleam seen in the old paintings eyes as she sauntered into the room fully. _

_Combing the area with her eyes, Bellatrix finally allowed them to gaze forward at the large wooden desk before her and then at the old grey beard man that sat in the comfy chair behind it. The man had wizened grey eyes that held a slight sparkle as he gazed at her from over his half-moon spectacles. "Good Morning Miss. Black. I'm glad that you received my owl." He said kindly clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "Can I interest you in some Sherbet Lemons? They are particularly feisty today." He smiled the laugh wrinkles in his face shown slightly as he did popping one of the candies into his mouth after his offer. _

"_I'm quite alright, Sir. Your message sounded completely urgent, I could not help myself but to get here as soon as possible." Bella answered as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of her ex-professors desk crossing her long legs, her silk cloak sliding open somewhat revealing her traveling attire underneath. "I'm assuming that it was urgent with how cryptic it was . . ." She trailed off watching as the professor's smile faltered ever so slightly._

_Dumbledore stood from his desk walking over to his phoenix, Fawkes, and pet the gentle creature not looking at the young woman for a moment before training his gaze onto her. "Yes, Miss. Black. What I have called you for is of upmost importance." He started gravely before moving his gaze off, "Tell me. Have you by any chance come across a man by the name of Voldemort while you have been away from the castle?"_

"_My father had a meeting with him not to long ago, actually Professor. My betrothed and his brother have been making preparations to meet with him and discuss some revolutionizing development the man has created. He sounds completely . . . . insane if I may be so bold. He's been making his rounds through most of the pure blood families to secure their loyalties in his revolution." _

_Dumbledore nodded a little bit at this snippet of information, "Have you found out what this 'revolution' will consist of Miss. Black?"_

"_I have heard only what my father has been spewing, as well as the things Lucius has been saying here and there when he's boasting. I do know that they are seeking to 'purge the world of all mudbloods, blood traitors, and muggles' and create a world based upon Pure blood domination." Bella said offhandedly without much care for the slogan the others of her kind threw around, as a Christian throws around the words of the bible. _

"_Yes, your information is quite correct, Miss. Black. Voldemort seeks to destroy everything that does not meet the standards of the Pure blood world. Odd seeing as he himself is a half-blood." Dumbledore mused with a slight smirk upon his face. "Voldemort, or as he was known here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle has been very successful in garnering a lot of supporters for his revolutionary ideas, and I'm afraid things may turn for the worst if things are not put in order quick enough."_

"_And this has to do with me how, Professor?" The raven haired beauty asked looking at her Professor with a slight glare her mind already working ahead to what the newest Headmaster of Hogwarts may want with her._

"_My dear, I come to you as a friend, and as a member of the newly created Order of the Phoenix to ask a tremendous favor of you." Dumbledore said walking back over to his large comfy chair and sitting down looking at the woman before him. "I wish for you to join our side of this impending war . . . and infiltrate the ranks of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, his inner circle if you will."_

_Bellatrix balked at the idea looking at the man who gazed at her with a stony gaze. "Professor, I hardly think that I could do what you ask. First off, I may have the title as the best witch of my age as well as a renowned dueling champion, but this Voldemort fellow seems to be someone who will not look for women to enter his circle if he believes in the basic principles that most pure blood males do." She pointed out looking at the man with obvious disbelief in her eyes, "Secondly, if I even had the chance of doing what you ask… then wouldn't I have to do things that will inevitably lead me to do things . . . . Dark things… Things that I should and probably would be sent to Azkaban for?"_

_Dumbledore looked at her his face grave and his age shown clearly as he gave her a level stare, "Yes, Miss. Black. There will be things that you will have to do that will cause great pain and suffering to others, you will have to fight and kill people you have grown up with, and you will have to watch the most dangerous things in your life; however, this could end up in a war that will decide the fate of the Wizarding world as we know it. Everyone will have to kill or be killed no matter what side of it you are on, Miss. Black. You will still have to fight and kill people you have known for years. At least if you are on our side, I can assure you that your fears of Azkaban for your future crimes will not be as you perceive. If Tom has been defeated for good, and your loyalty to us is shown through this very memory, I can assure you full amnesty."_

_Bellatrix frowned a little bit at the man before her, cutting her eyes dangerously as she watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts keep a steady piercing gaze upon her. "If he has been defeated for good?" She questioned not liking the tone he used when at the end of his little speech._

"_There has been a prophecy recently given by a divinations teacher that forebodes to the return of the 'dark lord' and only his equal will be able to destroy him. The prophecy has said that the Dark Lord shall rise again and neither he nor the boy will be able to live as long as the other survives." Dumbledore voiced looking at her his twinkle gone from his eyes. "I know that my assumption could be wrong, Miss. Black, however I do believe. . . that even if this war is won by the light, the dark lord will return stronger than ever. . . and I fear that you will be of service to him if that should come to pass."_

_Bellatrix frowned at the absurdity of the man before her. He was basically asking her to throw away everything she had hoped, she had dreamed, and she had worked for to join a cause and a war that would more than likely end her life, and that was if she was one of the lucky ones from what she was saying. "You want me to give my entire life up for a cause that will destroy me one way or another? Why me? Why not someone else?" She demanded to know her eyes hard as she looked over the older man._

"_My dear Bella…" He said softly looking at her with an expression of sadness. "I only trust the brightest, strongest, and most capable people with my inner most plans. . . and I am entrusting everything in you, Bella. You have always been the leader of the school, the pride, and the iron fist when you were a student here. Your skills are unmatched, your style untamed. We need you for this. You will not come out of this in the negative, my dear girl."_

"_Then what, if anything, will I receive from this, Professor." She said with an edge to her normally musical voice._

"_If your services are required longer than we anticipate the war to last, you will be given a completely new chance when the time is right for you to return to our side completely. The Minister of Magic and the department of Mysteries have both been briefed in the plan that I have proposed, and if your mission is a success, there is a way for you to return – physically, back to the woman you are this very moment. " Dumbledore said simply, "It's a very old, very secretive magical practice that the Ministry of Magic has kept secret for near a millennia when it was discovered by one of your ancestors, Miss. Black._

"_You will be given asylum and amnesty immediately upon your defection from the inner circle, and you will be given the magic as soon as humanly possible." Dumbledore finished looking at her. "This choice is difficult I know. . . but the only other person who has the possibility of pulling this off, is Severus Snape. . . and with his blood status. . ."_

"_It's not guaranteed that he will be accepted in the inner circle. . ." Bella muttered out leaning back in her chair quietly nibbling on the inside of her lip with a frown upon her face. ". . . " The witch went quiet thinking over the deal Dumbledore offered her and the consequences of her actions. _

_Sitting there as still as a stone for what seemed like an eternity in the closed confines of the office, Bella pondered everything. The pros, cons, and the things she would have to face if she were to make this plan a reality._

"_Professor?" _

_Dumbledore looked up from his clasped hands towards the sullen and dark woman, with a frown seeing not for the last time the weight of the world upon her shoulders._

"_I accept…"_

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

'_The old fool allowed the fate of the world to rest in my hands.' _Bellatrix thought her faint smile turning to one of complete madness for a moment before closing her eyes thinking over things over and over as she recuperated from the fighting the previous day her thoughts running rampant.

Bellatrix broke herself from her current thoughts as a slight popping noise was heard over the thunderous rain that pelted the manor, and grabbed her crooked wand with a dark look crossing her face as she stood and looked cautiously around for the source of the noise. Scanning the room, the dark woman spun on the spot with a frown on her face.

"Come out come out where ever you are. . ." She hissed out coldly dead chocolate brown eyes tightening as she caught sight of the purple trim of a familiar set of robes. "Well well well what do we have here?" She said ever so softly her wand pointed in the direction of the barely visible trim.

"Good Morning, Bella." A soft, male voice called out calmly no ounce of fear heard in his unshakeable voice.

Bella blinked for a moment before grinning like a deranged animal shooting over a massive amount of spells at the spot before her cackling like a wild woman she was at the moment. It was time indeed.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before anyone returned to the Malfoy manor and dared to go to the highest room in the top most room, and what they saw was a grizzly scene. The entire room had been ripped apart by spell after spell, lingering effects of paralysis spells, jinxes, and hexes could be seen due to the ripped and torn furniture that had decorated the room and a now small fire was burning in the corner of the large room nearest the decimated wall where a beautiful stained glass window had been at one point. Blood spattered the wall near the giant opening and a pool of it was lying in the exact position of where a charred female corpse lay holding a broken and splintered wand.

The Death Eater that entered the room first fell to his knees and relieved the contents of her stomach into the floor by the door at the stench of fried and cooked human blood, flesh, and hair as the two others just stare wide eyed at the sight. In the middle of the destroyed bedroom lay the final remains of one of the strongest, and most loyal of Death Eater.

The Dark Lord would certainly not be pleased when news of this reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts

**Hello again my current readers. This is the next installment of Why Me. I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter (Spelling, grammar, etc.), but it was not thoroughly edited and redone and that is my fault. If anyone is interested in helping me with any problems you see in the story please let me know . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter better than the previous one.**

**I also want to thank you guys for your alerts, and reviews! They are my newest drug or so it seems. **

**Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger mentally sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror before her, a blue tooth brush hanging from the right side of her mouth as she moved her eyes around the small, cramped bathroom she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. '_This week has been eventful' _she thought dryly to herself as she continued to brush her teeth vigorously just as her parents taught her to do from the time she was able to hold the brush properly by herself. '_First Sirius is killed in the Department of Mysteries; next the Ministry of Magic is in shambles over Voldemort's return . . . what next . . .?' _

Leaning over the basin of the sink and spitting out the spearmint toothpaste, Hermione lifted a hand grasping the silver handle that controlled the water and turned it inwards towards the sinks spout, watching distractedly as the water streamed out washing away the residue left behind from her brushing before coming to her senses again, washing her toothbrush in the lukewarm water. Placing her toothbrush back into its red plastic casing her parents gave her, Hermione cupped her hands under the water watching as it slowly fill her hands and leaned down bringing her hands to her lips allowing the water to slip through her parted lips.

Rinsing her mouth of the rest of the highly minty paste, Hermione tilted her head slightly hearing a slight commotion coming from downstairs her ears picking up the few muffled words of 'Harry' and 'up there?' followed by the distinct sound of an owl screeching.

Frowning slightly at this, Hermione spit out the rest of what was in her mouth and turned off the water heading out of the bathroom towards the railing, "Was that an owl I heard?" She questioned with a tilt of her head looking down at the red haired girl on the first floor unconsciously noting the presence of Ron, and his mother on a slightly lower levels of the stair well.

"You haven't seen him have you? Apparently he's wandering about the house." Ginny replied not necessarily answering her question directly, but none the less the older girl knew who she was talking about due to the muffles she had heard a moment earlier.

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly leaning more over the railing perking up more so than she had all night.

"Yes, really." A masculine voice called out from downstairs it belonging to none other than Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitedly as she rushed down the stairs, Ron and Hermione right on her heels.

The three stopped after they all got off the stairs with Hermione hiding the little smile that tugged on her lips at the embrace between Harry and Ginny they had walked in on before quickly running up to the boy who she had called a friend for years now not able to fight to keep the smile off of her face any longer as she embraced him, exclaiming his name in a happy tone before releasing him her eyes giving him a quick once over before moving back slightly.

'_At least he's looking healthier. Maybe he's actually been given food during the summer this time.' _Hermione thought with a smile on her face as she watched Mrs. Weasley hug the boy who was like her son as he explained to the older woman how he had ended up at the Burrow in the first place.

The young witch barely noticed as Ron moved at her side, and quickly back peddled away from him and closer to the wall when she saw his pale, freckled hand nearly touch her face with a squeak. Everyone in the room turning to look back at them each gaze holding an unspoken questioning directed towards the youngest of the Weasley's male children.

Ron's eyes widened a little bit as he took a step back himself and awkwardly shuffled as he blushed meeting only Hermione's curious gaze as he gestured to her face, "Y-y-you had a bit of toothpaste. . . ." He started and trailed off as he looked away bringing his hands back to his sides a deeper blush setting across his features after speaking.

Hermione let out a nervous giggle at his antic a slight blush coloring her cheeks as well and turned looking at the smiling face of Harry as he gazed at the people who he considered his closest family."

"Come now you must be exhausted after traveling with that man!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed good naturedly as always brandishing her wand and muttered a quick levitation spell once her eyes landed on Harry's things. "You four go on up to your rooms. I'll send your things up to the room you share with Ron, Harry." She smiled flicking her wand expertly the luggage making its way up the stairs at her command.

Hermione smiled slightly, her nervous giggling stopping as she followed Harry up the stairs with quick strides entering the boy's room taking a seat at the edge of Ron's bed discreetly rolling her eyes at the mess that littered the room, and at the numerous quidditch posters that hung on the walls. Curiously, she watched as the two males sit down opposite of each other, all three of them sitting in a triangular pattern that she found slightly amusing before her attention shifted to Harry who had brandished his wand levitating a balled up copy of the Daily Prophet and in slight irritation, or so she assumed, caused the paper to start to burn from the edges and working its way to the center slowly.

Hermione frowned a little bit at the use of magic in the room, the rule abiding side of her going mad at what the young man was doing before she narrowed her eyes slightly, barely noticeable to anyone. She knew that the Ministry of Magic still had a trace on the two younger males before her, and that most people who used magic while they were underage would receive a serious punishment, as Harry had experienced the year before when he had saved himself and his cousin from the clutches of rogue Dementors.

'_It's because he's in a house surrounded by magical people that use magic at all times.' _Hermione reminded herself bitterly, _'The trace detects magic used near the user, and in a house like this they really can't prove that the underage witch or wizard had been the one to use it. . . It's exceedingly unfair for the muggleborns out there. The people with the magical parents can and probably do use magic as much as possible when they are at home over the holidays, and break. ' _ She looked at the floor before her crossing her legs in mild irritation at the information her brain had brought forward, coming from – if she remembered correctly – Hogwarts: A History in regards to why the Ministry of Magic did not investigate the use of underage magic while school was in session.

Continuing on her rampant thoughts about how unfair the underage magical trace was towards those without any magical parents, or users around them most times, the young woman barely registered the question directed towards her that had broken the silence that permeated the bedroom for the entire thirty minutes they had been in there.

Blinking out of her haze, Hermione looked over at Harry and his small smile and had to give him a small one in return for breaking the silence, "A few days ago actually. . . Though for a while there I didn't know I was coming." She admitted moving out of her crossed leg position and brought her knees to her chin resting her head on them while wrapping her arms around her legs effectively holding herself.

Hermione watched as Harry's face went from the 'breaking the ice' smile to one of more confusion before subtly gesturing towards a hunched over Ron.

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no Business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous." Ron said finally after a moment rising from his hunched over position to look at his best mate with a frown on his face.

"Oh come on!" Harry interrupted with a disbelieving look on his face

"She's not alone. Even my parents, they're muggles, and they still know something bad is happening" Hermione cut in through Harry's shock looking at him as if he was over reacting, before returning her attention to Ron.

"… Anyway, Dad stepped in and told her she was being barmy… it took a few days but she came around." Ron finished quietly as if he never got interrupted his eyes still on his best mate clasping his hands on his lap.

"But… this is Hogwarts we're talking about. Dumbledore. What could be safer?" Harry questioned looking at his friends with a shocked expression still on his face, his wand still pointed at the paper before him.

Hermione frowned a little looking at Ron to see if he was going to speak and frowned slightly when she noticed his pleading expression towards her. Letting a moment pass to steel herself, Hermione gently spoke once more, "There… has been a lot of talk recently…." She looked at her friend seeing his pleading eyes gaze at her imploringly, "Dumbledore's gotten a bit old. . ." She finished with a sigh and mentally counted from three for her predictable best friend's outburst.

_3_

_2_

_1…_

"Rubbish!" Harry exclaimed right on time, causing the elder of the three students to stifle a smile that tried to fight its way to her face. "He's only. . . . How old is he?" Harry began fiercely before drifting off into a question looking between his two friends curiously.

"A hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years?" Ron said with a disarming smile on his face and in his most childish voice as he grinned at his best friend his muscles loosening considerably when both occupants in the room began to laugh softly at his words.

Hermione continued to laugh for a couple more minutes before slowly quieting herself down as to not disturb the other sleeping members of the household and lapsed herself into a silence as she watched the two males fondly engraving this moment into her memory happily.

"So, other than the talk of Dumbledore being ancient, what else has been said? I'm a little late on most magic related topics it seems…." Harry said after a moment of quieting his laughter his eyes trailing over both of his friends.

"We received our O.W.L. scores today along with our shopping list. I received 9 O's and 1 E in Defense against the Dark Arts…. Ron received his getting seven O's and the rest are E's. I think Mrs. Weasley has your records as well today." Hermione said simply which only earned her a smile and a nod from Harry, who like always, didn't care much for the academic world.

"Well, Fred and George are doing great with their shop." Ron offered looking at him, "Business is booming apparently because of all the death and hate. People need a good laugh here and there." He admitted looking at the ceiling as he leaned back against the other bed in the room. "They are making a huge fortune off of everyone… you can barely say the Weasley stereotype fits anymore because of them."

"That's brilliant." Harry said with a smile on his face looking at the woman before him with a grin on his face. "I'm glad there is at least some good throughout all of this." He said sincerely looking at his red headed friend and then to his bushy haired friend across from him.

"They've been inventing new things lately…. Ron here has been then guinea pig in a few of their more …. Interesting experiments." Hermione pointed out with a snicker noticing how the red head before her turned an odd shade of purple at her admission, "They had him try out a few of their newest candies . . . and of course Ron took them without a second thought. He looked like Umbridge for at least two hours." Hermione laughed softly ignoring the glare she received from the red headed male and concentrated on the soft snorts of laughter coming from Harry at his best mate's expense.

Ron glared at her and started a mild argument with her amusement shining in his brown eyes, however, betrayed his faux anger. Hermione obliged, participating in the soft banter with her friend and even got Harry in on the argument with a few well-placed jabs towards the young man.

The golden trio continued their argument for a while smiling and laughing with one another forgetting about the war looming on the horizon, forgetting about all the death and fighting that was taking place this very moment, forgetting everything to do with the magical realm and enjoyed each other's company like normal teenagers did every day. They weren't the Golden three at the moment. They were just friends sitting around and having fun with one another.

Soon enough, however, Hermione broke from her argument and stretched a yawn coming from her chest unable to stop it in time before she relaxed once more. "I'm getting a little tired. . ." She admitted with a blush as she noticed the two boys' gazing at her from their seated position. "I think I'm going to head off to bed… We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for supplies." She pointed out in a motherly tone, "We all need to rest up."

"Yes mum." The boys said together with a slight smile on their faces at their friends none to lady like response of sticking out her tongue as she stood up from her seated position.

Smiling at the boys and wishing them a good night, Hermione exited the room shutting the door behind her and slowly made her way up the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible. Getting off of the stair well and in front of the door she shared with Ginny, Hermione quickly opened the door as silently as possible going inside and repeated the process as she closed the door. Pleased with her quiet entrance the brunette woman went over to the vacant bed smiling slightly at her other ginger haired friend who sat reading what seemed to be a romance novel.

"Enjoying a nightly read?" Hermione asked pleasantly as she slipped off her slippers and slid into the warm inviting bed before her placing her wand on the desk beside her.

"You could say that." Ginny said with a blush as she quickly marked her place in the book and placed it in the dresser drawers beside her. "How are they?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. Harry is in a better mood and your brother is… well your brother." Hermione said with a soft smile as she thought about her friends on the lower floor of the house, leaning over slightly and pulling out a big tome from her bedside table opening it up to the page she had left off of a few hours previous.

"It's cute how my brother acts around you 'Mione." Ginny said after a moment of silence, effectively causing the bushy haired teen before her to lose her place in the middle of the paragraph to look up at her with a slight blush.

"What … What do you mean?" The older witch said after she had gotten rid of her blush.

"He fancies you. . . Therefore he acts like an idiot around you to get your attention." Ginny pointed out with a slight smile on her face crossing her arms over her chest. "It's as plain as day to everyone 'Mione."

Hermione frowned a little bit as she blushed thinking back to how awkward Ron had been acting around her for the past few months, even as far back as when Hagrid had them watching after his 'little' brother. Shaking her head at the absurdity of such a thing, Hermione met the gaze of the smug ginger before her with a deep frown, "You don't know what you're talking about Ginny. Ron acts like an idiot all the time. Besides, if I remember correctly, he sees me as one of the guys and nothing more. Remember the Yule Ball a few years ago? I was a last ditch effort for him to get a date. He doesn't have any sort of 'feelings' for me seeing as I'm just another bloke to him… and I don't have any for him either so it works out." She said haughtily closing her book and placing it on the bed side table once again a bit too peeved to continue reading the book beside her.

Ginny shook her head with a knowing smile as she looked at her older friend, "If you say so 'Mione. Don't say I never tried to tell you when you finally figure everything out." Ginny giggled to herself from her bed as she settled in finally. "To be the smartest girl in your year you're honestly the densest at times… just like Ron." She jabbed turning off the light on her side of the room, "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione huffed in annoyance at the final jab made towards her but didn't retort to the gingers maddening argument. Settling down in bed the brunette pulled the covers to her chin her mind forgetting the argument for the moment as she let her eyes drift to the book she had been reading and sighed. She was glad she had spelled the book easily enough so no one was able to read the title… if they did she doubted anyone would leave her be as to why she was reading up on such things. Reaching up to her light, the muggle born let out a silent sigh turning it off and curled in her bed slightly her mind replaying all of the information she had gotten from the darker book in front of her. '_They will thank me for this someday. . . .' was_ Hermione's last thought before she closed her eyes allowing her mind to finally power down and rest.

* * *

"My lord." A quiet voice sounded in the dark study gazing at the back of a comfy lounge chair that faced a large fire, the only source of light in the entire room. The cloaked man that stood at the door shifted uncomfortably on his feet as his eyes met those of the large snake, Nagini, that rested on the back of the chair before tearing his eyes away from it. "I have. . . . disturbing news." The man began his voice trembling ever so slightly as he moved his eyes around the area cautiously, worried about ensuring his masters anger with the words he must speak.

Silence was his only answer to his statement, causing the man to continue shakily, "… I have received word from Malfoy manor. . . . Since My Lord has forbidden apparition the news has taken a while to get here. . ." He trailed off but a hiss from the snake shot him back on track. "It seems. … My lord that someone attacked the manor a week ago, nothing of value was taken, but. . . It is Madam Lestrange . . . Black. They… They found her dead in her room burned to a crisp and her wand …. Her wand was snapped in two." The man informed and it was not a second later than he was hit square in the chest with a green bolt. The last thing the man ever saw was the furious look on his newly revealed master's face contorted in anger, and the giant snake that he had as a pet slithering down the chair.

It would be a while before anyone in a thirty mile radius of the Riddle manor could do anything but run and hide from their infuriated master. He had lost the one person whom was his most loyal, his most dangerous, and he vowed to himself that the order would pay for destroying his best Death Eater. That was, however, after he paid Lucius Malfoy a visit to explain why security measures were a thing of upmost importance.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she walked around the Joke shop aptly named "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" at number Ninety-Three Diagon Alley. Her eyes gazed over all the contraptions the twins had created as she followed Harry and Ron into the shop having left Mrs. Weasley outside as she went to turn in their newest measurements for robes. "This place is bonkers." Hermione commented as she ducked under an enchanted plane noting a few students from her year doting over the love potions the twins had near the front of the store.

"It's positively brilliant, 'Mione!" Ron countered with a laugh as he looked around the shop with a smile on his face fingering a contraption nearby that had caught his interest.

Hermione just shook her head with a smile looking at the trapeze wire above her head with an Umbridge doll carrying a scale filled with water and it repeating Umbridge's famous line 'I will have order!' as it fumbled with the unicycle and scale across her shoulder before walking over to stand beside Ginny looking at the love potions the twins had created.

"Well hello Ladies." The two twins said smiling at Ginny and her happily. "Love potions aye? They really do work you know." One of the twins called out as the leaned over the side of the stair well they were on.

"Though we heard that you don't need any help in that department aye, Sis?" The other countered teasingly looking at his sister, both of the twins having coy smiles on their faces at their sister's blush.

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Ginny asked with a frown forcing the blush to dissipate as she put down the vial she had in her hands.

"Oh nothing really other than the fact that you are dating Dean Thomas aye Sis?" The first twin, who Hermione thought was Fred, said in a patronizing voice.

Hermione frowned a little bit still holding the vial of love potion in her hands as Harry passed by the group, overhearing who Ginny was currently dating with a slight frown on his face. Hermione sighed to herself as she fingered the love potion for a moment longer blushing slightly when a young man across the room caught sight of her and smiled charmingly towards her. Fumbling, Hermione quickly put the vial down and headed closer to Harry staying at his side for the moment fighting the blush on her cheeks.

Nudging him slight, Hermione motioned for them to leave as a pouting Ron walked away from his brothers, who he thought would cut him a discount and didn't, and towards them. Seeing him nod, Hermione pushed herself to the from leading them out into the mostly deserted Diagon Alley the happy mood that had permeated her being while in the joke shop faded away as quickly as it come as she took in the sight of the once lively street.

On every side of her, shops were closed down and boarded up, burned down, and clearly just abandoned completely.

"It's a wonder the twin are surviving as well as they are. . ." She commented softly looking towards them with a slight look down either end of the alley only seeing a few shops still open for business and that most entering and exiting them were in groups and huddled together for protection.

"Times are dark 'Mione like I said last night." Ron said simply, "People need to have fun and forget about everything plaguing them… what better way than to use a joke shop?"

Hermione nodded in agreement again her eyes gazing over the most broken down shop gasping slightly, "Oh no…." She said gently looking at the torched sign over Ollivander's wand shop. "Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's…." She pointed out with sadness lacing her voice as she made her way towards the door with a sad expression on her face, the boys following her dutifully.

Pushing open the broken door, Hermione allowed Harry to enter first before going inside with him looking at the mess inside the once pristine shop a sharp pang of sadness washing through her at the very sight of it.

Hermione kept looking around holding herself in the cool air looking around quietly before turning her gaze towards her two companions. "Harry?" She asked softly seeing the boy wincing and with a hand over his scar. "Harry?" She repeated again rushing to his side and holding his arm as he stumbled slightly before Ron grabbed him as well steadying their friend until he was able to stand on his own. "What is it, Harry?" She asked gently, in her head promising herself that she would not scold him for not continuing his training in occlumency like he had assured her he was doing.

"Voldemort… he… he's furious" Harry said with a grimace on his face moving out of his friends gasps, "I don't know why… but I know it is bad. . . . What I saw… he was going on a rampage killing some of his followers." Harry admitted as the pain in his head ebbed away.

Hermione frowned a little bit at his admission before a shock of silvery-blonde hair caught her attention, "Is that Malfoy?" She questioned still knelt beside Harry.

"Draco and Mummy dearest look like they don't want to be followed." Ron pointed out seeing how the Lady Malfoy looked every which way possible before leading her son down Knockturn alley.

Harry furrowed his brow before tugging his friends out of the old wand makers shop and headed out to follow the suspicious looking Purebloods.

Hermione frowned a little as she followed behind her friends, her mind telling her that going to spy on them is a horrible idea, and that if they were captured, especially her due to her blood status, wouldn't end in a way that was beneficial to any of them or the order.

Pushing her better judgment aside, however, Hermione followed stealthily behind them, scaling the roof of the nearest building with ease to watch the two Malfoy's as they entered Borgin and Burke's shop a moment later the youngest Malfoy hesitating before entering and heading up to the second story of the shop.

Scrambling to the top of the roof, Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched curiously as Draco touched, caressed, and observed every bit of information about the large cabinet like thing before them before moving out of his range of sight.

Hermione frowned a little bit as she craned her neck seeing Draco speaking to a tattered looking man behind the counter his face contorted in fear as he lifted his left arm up going for something or about to reveal something from it. Hermione frowned and motioned to her left arm with a questioning look on her face before moving her head slightly for her two best friends to come look as she shifted slightly on her perch.

Harry was just about to scramble up higher to get a better look before cursing lightly ducking down behind the roof once more as a Death Eater looked out the yellow tinted window of the shop before scowling seeing nothing and pulling down the drapes hiding the ongoing observations from view.

Harry frowns darkly at this breathing slightly labored from the fear of being caught before looking at his two huddled companions. "Head down." He said softly waiting for Hermione to get down first and then followed after her and Ron.

Hermione waited till Harry had gotten down all the way before taking off at a quick pace towards the end of the Alley and into the less frightening area of Diagon alley. Turning, she gave a frown towards the two boys that were right behind her and held back her comment as she turned her head towards the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley calling their names near the Leaky Cauldron.

Sighing wordlessly, the young witch knew without a doubt that this year was going to be a hectic one as she made her way over to the red headed matron and took a handful of floo powder. Waiting her turn, the bushy haired brunette tossed the powder into the fire and clearly spoke the words, "The Burrow."

Stepping out of the flames, Hermione stepped back casually and sat down on the couch facing the fireplace her expression cool and collected even as Ron stumbled and fell into the living area of the Burrow. Watching as everyone reentered the living room in once piece, Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley who looked at the four before her.

"I managed to get you all your supplies for the next year. Author already brought them in and put them on your beds. I suggest you go finish packing your trunks and I'll call you down to dinner when it's ready." Mrs. Weasley advised with a kind smile before making her way to the kitchen humming a marry tune to herself leaving the children to their own devices.

Harry and Ron quickly made their way up the stairs while Hermione leisurely made her way up the stairwell with Ginny behind her the entire way. Passing the boys' room and hearing the unmistakable sounds of wizard chess going on, Hermione rolled her eyes heading up the last flight and entered the bed room smiling slightly at the organized piles before her on her bed.

"Your mum is the best." Hermione pointed out as she went over to the piles opening her trunk at the foot of the bed absentmindedly with her wand.

"That she is." Ginny agreed as she began to pack her own trunk with a slight smile on her face.

Hermione smiled a little bit putting the new text books away for the moment in an organized pattern and then put her robes in their specific spot in the trunk. Finishing with the last of her items, Hermione sat on her bed grabbing her large book once more opening it tuning in for a good read.

Hours passed in the Burrow as quickly as always for the young Gryffindors in the house. They played, read, and ate happily on their last day of break before term started once more signifying the Golden Trio's start of their Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the morning rose and each of the students were awake, fed, and pushed through the platform nine and three quarters towards the Hogwarts Express.

It wasn't until they were away from the platform and Hermione was already curled up with her Transfigurations text book did she see the signs of Harry's impending dramatization of the events of yesterday and braced herself mentally for how calm she was going to have to be with the younger wizard.

"So what do you think Draco was doing yesterday with that weird Cabinet?" Harry said allowed, ignoring the tired yet smug smirk that sat on Hermione's face the moment that he spoke up. "And who were those people? It was a ceremony…. An Initiation."

Hermione exhaled a little bit as she lifted her eyes from the transfiguration text book, "Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this…."

Harry ignored her as he looked at them imploringly, "It's happened. He's one of them!"

"One of … what exactly?" Ron asked as clueless as always.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly as she looked at the ginger haired boy with a tired expression on her face, "Harry is now under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione explained in her know it all tone looking back and forth between the two men.

Straightening up, Ron smirked slightly "You're barking. What would You-Know-who want with someone like Malfoy?" He asked with a chuckle upon his face.

"Then what would he be doing in Borgin and Burke? Furniture shopping?" Harry said disbelievingly at his two mates frowning a little bit at the way Hermione just shook her head and started to read again.

"It's a creepy shop and he's a creepy bloke…" Ron retorted sitting back more in her seat.

"His father is a Death Eater! It only makes sense!" Harry reasoned leaning forward so his elbows rest against his knees as he looked at each of his friends. "Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes-"

Hermione inhaled slowly moving her eyes from her book, "I told you I don't know what I saw. He could have very well had something in his hand he was showing the man." She said gently as she looked at the increasingly frustrated male before her.

Trailing him with her eyes, she frowned when he up and left the carriage they were in walking away in a flustered huff. "He's going to get himself into trouble… I feel it." Hermione muttered to herself knowing better than to go after her temperamental friend at the moment. "He won't listen to reason right now… and it's going to get him in a world of trouble."

Ron nodded slightly in agreement going back to laying against the door closing his eyes to rest for a little while leaving Hermione to her reading.

Sighing to herself, Hermione kept reading the text book for the entirety of the train ride only stopping four times, once to go and preform her prefect duties by scouting the train and making sure no one was getting rowdy, the next to change text books, the third time to get some snacks off of the trolley, and the other to change into her robes for Hogwarts.

Hearing the signs that the train was about to reach Hogsmeade station, Hermione closed her textbook and placed it back into its proper place in her charmed bag and looked over to her only other companion with a small smile at the resting man.

"Ronald, it's time to wake up" She said simply nudging him gently for a minute before he came to and gestured to the walkway with a tilt of her head in that direction. Seeing him nod, Hermione walking out into the isle way of the train her prefect badge gleaming slightly in the soft light train came to a complete stop.

Smiling slightly, Hermione looked down the way at the students exiting their seats. "First years with me!" Hermione called after inhaling a large puff of air once the train had settled fully in the station, her mind solely on her prefect duties for the moment watching carefully as the newest editions to Hogwarts made their way towards her with nervous expression before she made her way out of the nearest exit avoiding the other students with ease, but keeping her pace slow enough so the first years would not lose her.

Hermione led the first years over to the burly form of Rubeus Hagrid "Good evening Hagrid." She greeted with a smile on her face as he took control of the first years, who compared to Hagrid's great height seemed just as small as Professor Flitwick.

"Alright there 'Ermione." Hagrid grinned with a smile waving his lantern to get the attention of the few stragglers. "Where's 'Arry and Ron?" He questioned looking around and over the head of the students who had already made their way to the carriages not seeing hide nor hair of the two boys in question.

"They are already at the carriages or in the castle more than likely." Hermione said with a furrowed brow her mind drifting to one Harry Potter. "I needed to make sure the first years got here safely before heading on myself." She added on with a smile.

"Aye, Well they 're in good 'ands now 'ermione" Hagrid beamed at her petting his large dogs head with a smile, "Ole Fang an me 'ave 'em now."

Hermione grinned at the man before nodding, "I'll see you later than Hagrid. I'll make sure to head to the cabin sooner this year for tea." She promised as a goodbye walking briskly off towards the carriages frowning slightly when she saw neither the gangly ginger, nor the dark haired boy-who-lived awaiting her at the last of the carriages.

Sighing, she slipped into one of the last carriages available; Hermione barely registered the dark winged creatures that pulled the carriage not wanting to remind herself of all the death she had seen in the past few months, especially the death of her best friends God father.

Hermione tried to relax as the thestral drawn carriage made its way up the path towards Hogwarts at a brisk pace so that the student's upon it would not be late for the ceremony at the beginning of the year. '_I wonder where Harry and Ron are…' _ She questioned in her mind as she stepped off the carriage and onto the soft earth in front of the large castle.

Making her way towards the Great Hall to join her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione's coffee colored eyes scanning the long row of her classmates she frowned only seeing Ron sitting at the table stuffing his face full of food while trying to hold a conversation with Seamus about quidditch. Coming over to the boys, she sat down and looked at Ron, "Where's Harry?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Dunno. He'll show up 'Mione." Ron said scarfing down another plateful of food going back to his conversation with Seamus without a backwards glance.

Hermione shook her head slightly eating some of the food her eyes glancing around the Great Hall curiously for a moment seeing random people scattered around the Great Hall watching intently for anything out of the ordinary she assumed.

'_I imagine they are the Aurors that the ministry sent to look after the school this year…_' Hermione thought letting her eyes drift from a few Aurors she knew from ministry and some from the Order. Eating an apple quietly, Hermione looked towards the teachers table at the front of the room tilting her head slightly when she saw a woman sitting in the normal spot for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher talking silently with one Severus Snape.

Hermione blinked a little bit at the new addition to the table taking in the sight that was the woman before her. She had long thick shiny hair that fell over her face and her shoulders in black silky curls, dark chocolate colored eyes that gleamed merrily as she discussed something with the normally quiet potions master, full pouty lips painted a dark shade of purple, porcelain skin that contrasted greatly with her black and purple silk robes, and a beautifully sculpted face with high cheek bones even without the light makeup that decorated her face.

'_She's beautiful'_ Hermione thought before widening her eyes slightly looking down at her lap clutching her book against her chest. _'What the hell 'Mione?' _She hissed in her mind before looking back up at the Professor noticing that she had turned her gaze over to her and couldn't help but to think that she knew this person from somewhere before.

Blushing again she quickly turned away and looked at Ron and at the doors again to keep herself from looking at the woman again.

Ron noticed her looking and sighed a little bit, "He'll be here soon geeze. Calm down 'Mione" He said putting a spoonful of Jell-O in his mouth.

Losing her cool with the ginger headed boy, Hermione took her transfiguration book and started hitting the boy with it, "WILL. YOU. STOP. EATING!" Hermione yelled punctuating each word with a slap from the thick textbook her eyes narrowed dangerously hearing the laughs from her classmates and also a tinkling laugh that sounded somewhat muffled. Curious at the sound, Hermione turned and noticed the new addition to the table laughing a little behind her hand watching the two with amusement in her eyes causing Hermione to blush darkly and cast her gaze away quickly. Shaking herself from the blush she spoke hotly, "Your best friend is missing! How can you eat at a time like this?"

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed "Look behind you will you, you bloody insane woman!" He said hotly eyes having recoiled somewhat to get away from the blows she had landed on him.

"He's covered in blood again… Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked as she took in the sight of Harry with blood upon his face.

"Looks like it's his own this time…" Ron pointed out.

"Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed leaning across the table as Harry sat down beside Ginny.

"Never mind… later… What did I miss?" Harry asked quietly

"Sortin' hat said we have to be strong in these harsh times. Easy for it to say eh? It's just a hat." Ron pointed out with a disbelieving look on his face gazing at his friend.

Hermione watched as Harry nodded somewhat, causing her to frown, "I've also noticed there is an increase in Aurors around the castle this year…. They are expecting something to happen apparently… and there are two new teachers up there this year…" Hermione pointed out with a small frown on her face as she watched more blood pour from his nose before straightening up slightly hearing the sounds of the Headmaster making his way up to the podium.

Dumbledore gave a soft smile as he looked over the sea of students that sat patiently in front of him awaiting his speech. "Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First off I would like to introduce the newest members of our staff." He began with a warm smile at the students gesturing to his far right, "Please give a warm welcome to Professor Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore paused briefly watching as the man he introduced stood and waved at the crowd of students before sitting back down. "Professor Slughorn, I am proud to announce, will be resuming his post as Potions master here at Hogwarts."

A few gasps and collective groups of whispering were heard as everyone eyes slid from the old Professor to Snape who stood rigidly as always beside the younger woman, whom Hermione could tell seemed a bit young to be a teacher here at Hogwarts.

Clearing his throat somewhat, Dumbledore quieted down the students with a raise of his good hand keeping the darker one hidden in the sleeve of his periwinkle blue robes. "Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be given to none other than Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced with a slight twinkle in his eyes as a chorus of 'Snape?' reverberated through the Great Hall.

"I would also like to introduce our last, but certainly not least, addition to our staff, Professor Callisto Russo." He smiled and gestured to the woman beside Snape with a smile as she stood and bowed her head slightly her warm gaze fleeting over everyone with a smile upon her sweet face. "Professor Russo, an Auror from the Ministry of Magic, will be taking on a new role here at Hogwarts as an assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while also instructing our newly instituted Dueling class." Dumbledore explained as he smiled at his students who all looked perplexed at the mention of the newest class they had to participate in.

"Schedules will be sent out with revisions of times and the added dueling class." Dumbledore said his eyes flickering towards Hermione who gave a mental and physical sigh of relief at that news.

"As you know, each and every one of you was searched on your way inside of the castle, and I believe that you should know why." Dumbledore began again after everyone let the last bit of information sink in his gaze traveling past youthful faces before him with a sad expression on his wizened face, "Once, there was a young man who sat in this very hall just like you all. He walked these castle's corridors, slept under this castles roof, and to the entire world a student just like you. His name: Tom Riddle." Dumbledore began with a slight frown on his face.

"Today he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand here looking at you all I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps dark forces work to penetrate the walls of this castle, but in the end their greatest weapon is you. It's something to think about." Dumbledore said coolly looking at the children. "Just something to think about… now off to bed, pip pip!" Dumbledore said his smile returning as he walked from his podium and over to the teachers that had begun to stand at the end of his speech crowding around him.

"Well that was cheerful." Ron pointed out as they made their way up the spiral staircases with a frown as Hermione led the first years without his help, as always.

Harry nodded watching his oldest best friend stand in front of the Fat Lady calling out the words, "Abstinence" clear enough so the first years can hear her before filing in with them.

Hermione smiled as she directed the first years to their dormitories with a smile upon her face before going to sit down in her usual seat beside the fire watching the entrance to the room, and was rewarded to the sight of both Harry and Ron entering the room at the same time followed briskly by Ginny and Neville.

"You'd think that the Fat Lady would pick a better password than that…" Ron muttered his face a bit red at the choice before sighing going to his normal spot beside Hermione as Harry took to her other side. "I mean blimey, first years will be using that password!"

"I agree, however, it is a good reminder for the Fat lady not to drink herself into a stupor again like she did a while ago." Hermione interjected as she relaxed herself in her seat looking at the tapestries that lined the circular room of the Gryffindor Common room.

"… Fair point" The red head said after a moment before looking over at the quieter male beside Hermione. "Now, what happened to you and why were you covered in blood, mate?"

Hermione quickly zeroed in on Harry after a moment with a frown on her face as she impatiently waited for his response.

"Malfoy." He said with a frown. "After I left our compartment…. I went to do a little spying on Draco again… I used one of Fred and George's inventions to cause a diversion as I slipped on the luggage rack." Harry began avoiding the glare he got from Hermione, "He started talking about how he wishes he wasn't at Hogwarts this year and that he won't be coming back next year because of things that will be happening this year. I don't know how but he knew I was there on the rack and when the train was being unloaded… he petrified me and after a few harsh words, he broke my nose with his foot. The only reason I'm not back in London with the train is because Luna found me." Harry finished looking at his friends wiping the remaining blood from his face with the rag he had from the feast.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed with a frown on his face, "What a git…" He growled lowly his eyes trailing across the common room to Lavender Brown who smiled flirtatiously at him waving all the while stealing his attention from the matter at hand before walking up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Focus Ronald!" Hermione frowned hitting his arm again before looking over at Harry. "We know he's up to something now at least… But Harry I'm still not fully convinced that he's turned for the worse. Not yet anyway. There is always the possibility that he isn't a Death Eater." She voiced with a soft voice as to not be overheard by the students making their way to their rooms.

"But what about the things Dumbledore said tonight 'Mione! He must know that the Dark Lord is using someone and I think he knows that Malfoy is the one! It makes sense!" Harry protested loudly his voice raising a few octaves gaining a bit of attention from some second years that were entering the dorms.

Hermione sent him a cool glare that chilled him to the point of controlling his temper ever so slightly, "Firstly, Harry he could have been talking about anyone in any house that has any affiliation with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He could have very well been talking about you since you've been neglecting your occlumency training!" Hermione said hotly. "You remember what the Dark lord did to you last year! You might have saved Mr. Weasley's life but yo-"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID HERMIONE I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED" Harry yelled standing up looking down at his shocked bushy haired friend his anger reaching the highest point it had since the night when Bellatrix Lestrange killed his Godfather right before their eyes.

Hermione frowned at the seething boy in front of her recovering from her shock with a glare once more, "You may not want to be reminded, Harry, but you know what I say is the truth. Dumbledore wasn't singling anyone out. He was pointing the finger at every single one of us because like it or not we are all still students here! There isn't much that we can do if we are imperiused to submit to whatever they want to do to us, our mines are overtaken by legilimency, or we are forced to do things because they have something important to hold against us!" She said haughtily looking at the 'chosen one' with a glare that would probably earn her house points from Snape.

Harry faltered under her gaze looking down and returning to his seated position completely subdued as he looked at the floor in front of his feet. "…. I'm sorry… 'Mione…. It's just a feeling I have… I can't shake it. I've learned over the years to trust my instincts." He whispered to the woman beside him before lifting his gaze to look at her properly.

Hermione sighed putting a hand on his knee and squeezing it gently as her own anger dissipated towards the boy in front of her, "I know how you feel Harry. . . I honestly do but we can't make rash decisions and assumptions… Not anymore." She said calmly leaning her head on his shoulder, ". . . Onto another subject, what do you think about these new changes here…. I mean a dueling class instructed by an Auror? Can they even be trusted here anymore? And Snape as the new D.A.D.A teacher?" She asked breaking the tense silence after Harry and her's argument.

"Dumbledore told me that Slughorn had to return here to Hogwarts for some reason." Harry pointed out after a moment, "I think that's the only reason Snape got the D.A.D.A position he's been dying for."

"With that position he might end up dead…. It's a cursed position I say." Ron chimed in finally deeming it safe to speak now that the two more level headed companions had calmed each other down with the fierce argument. "Though it's got to be an insult if he has to share it with some Auror." Ron pointed out with a smirk on his boyish face.

"Could be a reason why Dumbledore hired her… to take a bite out of Snape's pride…. but 'Mione's right. I'm not honestly positive that an Auror can be trusted after Umbridge… No offense to Tonk's or Shacklebot but that woman gave the whole Ministry a bad name in my book." Harry pointed out rubbing the faint scar that littered his left hand.

"Perhaps, and she is exceedingly Young…. I don't think we have much to worry about. She looks like she's barely old enough to be out of the trace." Hermione added in with a rub of her temples feeling a headache coming on from the stress pouring off of everyone already. "Let alone properly duel."

Harry and Ron nodded slightly at her admission before looking up at the clock that sat above the fire place. "We should probably head off to bed…" Ron chimed with a soft yawn after a moment getting two nods of agreement from the two shorter comrades.

Hermione stood from her set on the squishy chair and gave both boys a hug and a quick goodnight before heading up the stairs to the sixth years girls dormitories and smiled to herself when she found that everyone sans herself had already gone to bed for the night. Stretching the young witch pulled her red curtains to on her bed and shifted through her trunk with a tired expression on her face pulling out a sleeping gown she had grown fond of over the summer break with her parents. Disrobing quickly and neatly placing her clothing in a pile beside her trunk, Hermione slipped on the sleek gown and crawled into her bed soundlessly. As soon as she laid her head upon her pillows sleep took her but not without a single thought running through her mind first, _'Something is definitely going to make this year the most challenging yet.'_

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2. Tell me what you think in a review or a PM. I love talking to people and answering questions. I believe it helps me to become a better writer to entertain my faithful readers.**

**Until next time **

**Alpha Silver Wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rosemary and Spearmint

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers. Here's my newest chapter for you guys. I must admit there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, and a lot of editing that should be done, but there's only so much I can catch without simply bypassing it. I would like to thank all of you for your favorites/follows and I encourage you all to review. It's quickly becoming my personal brand of heroin. If anyone is interested in become a beta reader for me please send me a P.M. on here. Without further ado …**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rosemary and Spearmint**

Hermione groaned lightly to herself when she heard the rattle of her wand beside her on the bedside table knowing even through her sleep fogged brain told her it was the alarm charm she had put on her wand to wake her up in the morning. Sighing to herself, the muggleborn witch all but dragged herself up from the warm confines of her bed and into the cool, crisp air of the girls' dormitories. Grabbing her still buzzing wand, Hermione ended the spell and reset it for the same time tomorrow with a quick movement of her wrist and a muttering of the incantation, and quickly slipped fully off the bed her feet quickly finding her slippers as to not face the freezing cold floor she knew was waiting.

Grumbling, she pulled open her trunk looking inside for some acceptable clothes and sighed reaching in her trunk pulling her favorite uniform out from its perch atop her muggle attire and began her morning routine of peeling off her sleep attire and proceeded to slip her undergarments on before moving on to her school robes, that she admitted were her favorite simply because they were a bit shorter than school policy. _'I wonder if the Professors even notice the length of the skirts some girls adorn. . . . Granted, most wouldn't believe I owned something this short, but still.'_ Hermione mused with a coy smile upon her face as she put her tie around her neck before pulling the normal half sweater on along with her robes already fashioned with her prefect badge.

After taking care of personal hygiene and applying a Sleakeasy's hair potion to tame her wild hair, Hermione grinned as she walked down the stairs quickly seeing the two taller gingers waiting for her with Harry on the comfortably squishy couches in the common room. "Morning." She said cheerily with a smile on her face looking at the two women before her. "Sleep well?" She asked seeing the sleepy expressions on everyone's faces with slight amusement.

"Bugger off…" Ron said grumpily, not looking up from where he was resting with a frown on his face as he tried to doze off for a moment.

Hermione gave him a slight glare before looking at her other friends, "Come on. We need to get down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast before it's all gone." She said in a joking manner, rolling her eyes as Ron perked up hearing the word 'breakfast' and 'all gone' making him rise from his seat and head towards the entrance to the Common room.

"Come on then." Ron said impatiently, looking back at his best mates and his little sister, all of which had slight smiles on their faces besides the bookworm, and shrugged not seeing what was so amusing heading out of the portrait's entry way and into the corridor.

"Come on, we don't want to get there after Ron…. All the food might actually be gone then." Harry joked at his friend's expense getting a small laugh out of the tall ginger girl, which made his whole demeanor brightened if Hermione's vision was correct, and stood offering his hand to the girl in front of her in a gesture of politeness.

Hermione giggled behind her hand at the two, shaking her head as she followed them out of the Common room staying a few paces away from the two 'love birds' as she had aptly named them ever since last school year when she noticed the way they both looked at each other. '_Now if only Ginny would leave that git Dean and ask Harry out already…_' Hermione mused to herself with a soft smile on her face still as they headed down the moving stair cases jumping over the disappearing step without a single thought as her mind roamed over the two awkward teens before her, and then to the gangly ginger in front of them a few meters. '_He has gotten pretty hands- Whoa where did that thought come from…_' Hermione asked herself almost stopping her strides completely when the thought crossed her with a blank expression on her face blushing a little bit shaking the thoughts from her head.

Speeding up to catch up with her friend, Hermione banished the thoughts completely from her head as she headed inside of the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table giving her year mates a charming smile greeting a few specific people, Neville and Seamus to be exact, before taking her customary seat at Ron's side in front of Harry watching as the Ginger haired garbage disposal piled his plate high with food and quickly began stuffing his face full with bacon and scrambled eggs.

Scrunching her face up in slight disgust at the man before her stuffing his face, Hermione turned her attention to gathering a small helping of scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon, toast slathered with strawberry jam, and an green apple to top it off before eating her food slowly and with perfect manners. Sipping her morning pumpkin juice, Hermione looked at her friends quietly assessing them before turning her attention to the teacher's desk.

Glancing from the empty spots Hagrid normally sat in with a frown and then over to Professor Flitwick, Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when her eyes unexpectedly landed on Professor Russo who was leaning across the head table slightly, wearing what looked like a corset top that pushed her breasts up even more than they already were, and fingerless gloves that stroked the table seductively.

Hermione could not stop the blush that ran from her cheeks down her neck and probably covered her entire chest as she ogled the teacher who was talking quietly with the ever stiff Snape. Shivering with a little disgust at where her mind went when the word 'stiff' swam through her head, she froze from her gazing at the teacher's lower area by a slight movement of the witch.

Lifting her gaze, Hermione eyes went wide noticing that the teacher was now looking directly at her with a coy smile on her face at the startled, yet horrified, face the younger student had on her face. Snapping to her senses after a moment of mimicking a gold fish, Hermione ducked her head tucking into her food once more a dark blush on her face obscuring anyone's vision of her face with her mane of hair.

The brunette sunk into her seat again when she heard soft laughter coming from the head table she fought herself to not think of what she had just down and to force the blush that colored her body away. Thankfully, the moment she did regain control of her body from the offending blush owls flew overhead dropping their schedules down into the student's laps, a few unlucky ones landing in the remains of breakfast that laid on the tables. Grateful for the new focus, Hermione caught her own mid-air with mild enthusiasm- unlike her Gryffindor class mates who dreaded opening the parchment- and gazed at the writing upon the scroll.

_Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Year 6 Schedule_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Monday's_

_Breakfast: 7 A.M. – 8:45 A.M._

_Double Potions – Professor Slughorn: 9 A.M.-11: 20 A.M._

_Lunch: 11: 30 A.M._

_Ancient Runes – Professor Babbling: 12 PM. - 1 P.M. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Snape/Russo: 1:20 P.M. - 3 P.M. _

_Dueling- Professor Russo: 3:30 P.M. – 5 P.M. 4__th__ floor ball room_

_Dinner: 5:30 P.M._

_Astronomy – Professor Sinistra: 12A.M. _

_Tuesday's_

_Breakfast: 7A.M. – 8:45 A.M._

_Transfigurations – Professor McGonagall: 9 A.M. -10 A.M._

_History of Magic – Professor Binns: 10:10 A.M. – 11:20 A.M. _

_Lunch 11: 30 A.M._

_Herbology – Professor Sprout: 12 P.M. – 1 P.M._

_Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Hagrid: 2 P.M. – 3 P.M._

_Charms – Professor Flitwick: 4 P.M. – 5 P.M._

_Dinner: 5:30 P.M._

_Wednesday's_

_Breakfast: 7 A.M. – 8:45 A.M._

_Double Potions – Professor Slughorn: 9 A.M.-11: 20 A.M._

_Lunch: 11: 30 A.M._

_Arithmancy – Professor Vector: 12 PM. - 1 P.M. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Snape/Russo: 1:20 P.M. - 3 P.M. _

_Dueling- Professor Russo: 3:30 P.M. – 5 P.M. 4__th__ floor ball room_

_Dinner: 5:30 P.M._

_Thursday's_

_Breakfast: 7A.M. – 8:45 A.M._

_Transfigurations – Professor McGonagall: 9 A.M. -10 A.M._

_History of Magic – Professor Binns: 10:10 A.M. – 11:20 A.M. _

_Lunch 11: 30 A.M._

_Herbology – Professor Sprout: 12 P.M. – 1 P.M._

_Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Hagrid: 2 P.M. – 3 P.M._

_Break: 4 P.M. – 5 P.M._

_Dinner: 5:30 P.M._

_Friday's_

_Breakfast: 7 A.M. – 8:45 A.M._

_Double Potions – Professor Slughorn: 9 A.M.-11: 20 A.M._

_Lunch: 11: 30 A.M._

_Break: 12 PM. - 1 P.M. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Snape/Russo: 1:20 P.M. - 3 P.M. _

_Dueling- Professor Russo: 3:30 P.M. – 5 P.M. 4__th__ floor ball room_

_Dinner: 5:30 P.M._

_Concerns and Questions should be brought before the Deputy Headmistress immediately_

Hermione tiled her head at her class schedule, a bit glad that for once she was receiving breaks between classes on a few days of the week smiling slightly as she looked at the boys. "How are your schedules looking?" Hermione asked putting her down on the table looking the boy's over once they showed them to her.

"Blimey, Hermione! Do you not know how to take a break?" Ron exclaimed looking at her enormous schedule compared to his smaller one which only consisted of D.A.D.A., Dueling, Transfigurations, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, History of Magic, and Divination.

"I do have a few breaks, Ron." She countered slightly looking at them. "It's not as horrible as it could have been. I could still be taking Muggle Studies, Divinations, and Theory of Magic." She voice evenly looking at the male before her as if to get her point across by telling him what other areas she could have been studying.

"Ron's right on this one Hermione… Your schedule is tight most days. . ." Ginny pointed out looking over the older girls' schedule. "You're taking on a lot of demanding classes so that makes it that much more …. Impossible I suppose you could say."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put her magical back across her shoulders, "I don't know what you mean, Ginny. All those classes are simple really. Now if you excuse me I have Potions with Slughorn today. I would like to get there a bit early to read up on today's assignment." She said a bit innerved at the two Weasley's statements.

Standing from her seat, the Gryffindor Prefect moved from her seat turning towards the exit to the Great hall, "Do try to get things done today? And stay out of trouble at least for a little while." She said turning her head slightly to give them all a kind smile and walked off her earlier frustration melting away as she made her way out of the hall and into the main corridor.

Walking briskly, Hermione made her way through the corridors with ease even stopping to help a few first years find their way to their Herbology class before ducking down the stairs that led to the dungeons. The Prefect smiled as she caught sight of the Potion's room and nearly made it inside when a dark figure came from around the corner running into the distracted Gryffindor.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A husky yet musical voice twinkled from above Hermione as she took a second to grasp at her surrounding the collision causing the young girl to lose her breathe for a moment. "Are you alright?" The voice asked a hand as a hand was extended in her line of vision.

Hermione nodded a little bit grabbing the hand and blinked when she was hoisted up with barely any problems at all, "It's quite alright, I just lost my bearings for a moment there." Hermione said simply lifting her eyes from the black heeled boots, past skirt clad legs, up to a corset fitted upper torso – _'Now where have I seen..' _Hermione's thoughts began before she blushed slightly her eyes speeding past exposed flesh where a necklace she assumed belonged to her family seeing as it was a crest composed of a dragon and two wolves howling a large R in the breast of the dragon hung, and up to the beautiful face of her newest teacher, Professor Russo.

"Well, that still doesn't excuse me for not watching where I was going, now does it Miss. Granger." The young Professor stated with a slight smile on her face as she bent down again coming back up with Hermione's Potions book held out towards her.

"Thank you, but as I said Professor Russo, it's fine." Hermione blushed slightly at the smile she had received taking the book from her Professor's grasp careful not to touch the woman's hand.

"As you say, Miss. Granger though please, call me Callisto. Professor Russo is a bit too formal for my tastes." Callisto said offhandedly looking down at her student with a gentle smile as she shifted her weight from foot to foot for a moment her warm chocolate brown eyes gazing over the witch in front of her seemingly analyzing her. "I prefer to be on a first name basis with people I'll be working closely with in these dark times." She explained after seeing the stumped expression on the student's face.

Hermione just nodded mutely at the teacher staring bewilderedly at her for a moment before information from the feast clicked in her head, '_Of course… she's an Auror… and with the war looming…'_ Hermione trailed off with that thought and quickly cast away the look upon her face to smile at her, "Of course Pro… I mean Callisto." She stammered for a moment watching the corners of the darker woman's purple tinted lips twitch slightly at her slip, "Thank you for picking up my book but I really should be heading into Potions." She said gesturing behind the young teacher with a smile on her face.

Callisto nodded looking back at the class seeing Slughorn already preparing for the day. "Ah yes, do have fun with that Professor. He is hard to impress at first. Though, with your reputation, Miss. Granger, I don't think you have any impressing to do." Callisto said with slight smirk coming onto her face as her arms went to hang loosely at her sides. "I suppose I shall be seeing you later in at least one of your upcoming classes. Good luck." She said simply nodding to her and walking off past her and up the stairs.

Hermione barely had a chance to say her goodbyes as she watched the lithe teacher disappear up the steps blending in with the shadows when she reached the first curve of the spiral. '_That was… an odd first meeting._' Hermione pointed out mentally as she scurried forward into the Potions classed she shared with other students who met the required grade for the course.

"Good Morning" Slughorn's old trembling voice called out to her the moment she placed her book down at her particular station. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Very well Professor, thank you for asking." She said with a genuine smile looking at the board behind the man seeing nothing written there, before opening her book and reviewing the first few chapters of the book, awaiting the rest of her classmates so class could begin.

It wasn't but five minutes later that everyone enrolled in the class had shown up and they were all standing in front of their desks books in hand watching as the Professor reintroduced himself with the class while fettering with three potions lined up on his desk for a moment before facing them directly.

"Now, my dear class I have a – " The Professor began but was abruptly caught off guard when the sound of the dungeon's door opened revealing the other halves of the Golden Trio standing together awkwardly. "Harry my boy! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Slughorn said his voice carry a large amount of excitement at the boy's entrance.

"I'm sorry Professor. We got side tracked on our way here." Harry lied smoothly, smiling at the older wizard before him.

"It's quite alright Harry, just take out your books and join your classmates." He said turning to face the class again and inhaled to restate his previous statement.

"I would sir, but I don't have a book for this class at the moment." Harry began again with a slightly embarrassed look upon his face.

Slughorn didn't miss a beat as he turned giving him a closed lip smile, "That's alright my boy. Look in the cabinet over there. It should have two more books."

Hermione watched with a roll of her eyes as the two boys walked over to the opened cabinet and seemed to struggle for a moment with Ron looking victorious as he held up a newer copy of the text book while Harry begrudgingly made his way beside Hermione holding a tattered copy of the book.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any idea what these might be?" Slughorn smiled a little bit seeing Hermione's hand fly up the moment the question left his lips. "Yes, Miss . . . ?"

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. . . and that…" Hermione trailed off taking a step forward as if compelled by the third potion before stopping herself, ". . . is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world it is rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them." She said simply taking a step forward towards the potion taking a deep inhale of the fumes of the potion for a moment, "For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and rosemary and spearmint toothpaste. . ." Hermione blushed deeply stopping herself as she took four steps back returning to her previous position clutching the book in her arms a bit tighter, '_Where have I smelled Rosemary before? I don't even like the scent… not really…' _ She questioned fighting away the blush.

Slughorn regarded her carefully for a moment before looking at the now seated Harry in a silent confirmation which Hermione found quite odd when she caught it and saw Harry nodding back to the older wizard. "Now, Amortentia doesn't create love of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession and for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

Hermione held herself back as she thought of the scents she had smelt wafting off of the potion and couldn't help but strain to not following the gaggle of girls who were currently trying to get closer to the potion.

Slughorn quickly grasps the top to his cauldron and places it over the love potion cutting off the alluring scent coming from the potion snapping the girls out of their days. Hermione frowned slightly her eyes gazing over the girls who took steps back away from their teacher's desk one dark haired girl, Millicent Bulstrod staring at Harry with a devious smile on her face, and then Lavender Brown who, much to Hermione's displeasure, is still staring at Ron dreamily as if still smelling the potion around him.

Pulling her attention away from the infuriating girl, Hermione huffed to herself as she concentrated on the older potions professor.

"Sir, you still have not told us what's in that one." The voice of Katie Bell sounded out from somewhere behind Lavender making Hermione's attention drift to the last black kettle as Slughorn dipped a ladle into the small black cauldron and pouring it into a tiny vial.

"Ah, yes…" The Professor smiled slightly putting the vial into a holder, "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as –"

Hermione frowned deeply as she listened to the Professor prattle on cutting him off at the end, "Liquid Luck."

Hermione couldn't help but notice that everyone, even one particular Slytherin in general perked up at the name of the potion, all of them tuning in now to the lecture they were given now.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed… at least until the effects wear off." Slughorn explained the potion looking at it with a fond smile before returning to look at his class gesturing to Katie Bell once more.

"But then, why don't people drink it all the time?"

Slughorn smiled a little bit as he placed his hands into his pockets rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment, "Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence."

Hermione couldn't help but scoff a little bit thinking of the potion for a moment in relation to simple alcohol, '_though the succeeding bit does make it a bit different_' Hermione reasoned as she scribbled down a few notes in the edges of her text books first page her smirk coming full blast as a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini she assumed because of the deep baritone, asked the professor if he had ever consumed the potion.

"Twice. Once when I was Twenty-four. Once when I was Fifty-Seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days…" Slughorn said reverently as he dreamily eyed the vial before snapping back to attention, "So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck… to the student, who manages, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be on found on page ten of your textbook."

Slughorn smiled at the excitement that took over the class as they quickly turned their books to page ten, and hurrying off to grab the ingredients that they would need for this particular assignment.

"You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, only two students brewed a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize." He said simply seeing only one curious gaze of Hermione Granger look at him before flying back to her book at his words, "In any event – Good luck." He finished sitting down at his desk for the moment watching the students curiously watching as the potion before him shimmers in the sunlight flittering in from the lone window in the stuffy dungeon.

Hermione smiled a little bit as she looked at the recipe with a slight smile on her face grabbing the bean used in the potion and grabbing her silver knife poising the knife over the bean bringing it down onto it only to duck a second later when the ingredient shot towards her at lightning speeds and hit Seamus on the back of the head. "Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed making her way over to the boy apologizing profusely and grabbed the offending object taking it back over to her station, noticing everyone having trouble with the potion.

Placing the bean back onto her cutting board, she eyed her companions seeing Ron's bean shoot across the room and hit Katie Bell in the head and then moved her gaze over to Harry who was crushing the bean with the flat of his blade seeing the juices leak out of the bean, "How did you do that!"

"Crush it. Don't cut it."

"No. The instructions specifically say to cut."

"No. Really 'Mione…" Harry calls out looking at her and shut his mouth instantly seeing her glare. Shrugging his shoulders, the boy who lived lifted the protective parchment and tips the juices into his cauldron, and then crushes the bean to get the rest of the red fluid out of it.

Hermione stood there for thirty minutes looking positively frazzled; her hair having returned to its large frizzy mane instead of the wavy hairstyle her potion from earlier in the morning provided her because of the steam rising from her cauldron. She looked over at the other students, her pride not taking a blow at the moment seeing Seamus' cauldron blow up in the boy's face, Millicent's cauldron over flowing with a green slime slipping onto her table, Draco cursing to himself as he cut himself while still trying to open his bean.

Hermione narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at Lavender who had all but forgotten her potion to stare at Ron, who was currently frowning at the offending bean in front of him, knife in hand while muttering soft curses under his breathe regarding their head of house and the potions class.

Shifting her gaze to Harry, her pride takes a crippling blow as she watched him drop the last ingredient into the potion and step back from it looking as cool as a cucumber while everyone around him suffered some sort of trauma. Glowering, the muggleborn looks over at Slughorn who quickly makes his way over to Harry's station his eyes widening in disbelief at the pearly sheen of one crystal clear bubbling potion.

Taking a leaf from his pocket, and dropping it into the brew, the older man's eyes grew wide and his smile turning giddy, "Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all!" The Professor gloated looking at the boy with a sparkle in his eyes that left Hermione feeling slightly glad she wasn't the one under it, but only slightly. "Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this? My, my, my what can't you do, m'boy" The Professor happily pulls the boy up to his desk clapping a hand onto his back looking out at the scorched, frazzled, and all over glowering faces of the students before him and aptly ignored him.

Harry's bright smile faltered only slightly under Hermione's gaze and looked at the Professor her held the small vial of liquid luck in his hand.

"Harry, as promised, one small vial of liquid luck. Use it well." Slughorn advised watching the young man take the vial and pocket it.

Hermione scoffed slightly as she cleaned up her area and quickly vanished the contents of her cauldron putting her things away into her large bag, slinging it over her shoulder with ease. Walking briskly out of the classroom, the flustered girl makes her way out of the dungeons and into the main hallway of the castle breathing in the fresh air to calm herself down.

She tried to stop herself from overreacting over the fact that Harry had completed something she couldn't even get off step two with. Leaning back against the wall as she cooled down considerably, Hermione slowly let the stress melt off of her frame with each breathe she took. Having calmed down enough, Hermione looked down the stairwell leading to the Potions classroom hearing voices growing louder, the brilliant witch waited patiently ignoring the Slytherins that past her on their way to the great hall, and finally gave her two friends a smile when they reached the top of the stairs. "Sorry for bolting. I thought I had a class lined up after that one…" She lied easily with a fake smile upon her face.

Harry frowned a little bit but nodded his acceptance of her story before putting his hand in his pockets.

"Only you would get so excited over going to a next class…" Ron said in a grumble still annoyed at the potions class he had just entered.

"Some people actually want to learn, Ronald. I thought you two didn't sign up for potions though." Hermione said simply looking at the two boys now her questions from earlier now popping back into her head.

"McGonagall caught us in the hallway this morning when she directed the other years to their classroom… told Harry that he should enlist in the potions class, and then to bring me along too… said I looked to happy…" Ron grumbled out the answer, "Of course I was bloody happy…. I'm horrible at potions."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she motioned for the boys to follow her to the Great Hall her mind back on potions, but not on Harry's. Her mind wandered to the two students before Harry that completed the Draught of Living Death potion so flawlessly, before pushing the touchy subject from her mind putting a smile back on her face as they entered the Great hall once more seeing light food placed on every table.

Sitting with her friends through lunch and nibbling on her turkey sandwich, no mayo, ignoring the voices of fellow Gryffindors who had been in the potions class asking Harry to see the vial of Liquid luck shine outside of the dungeons and in the full light of the Great hall. Sighing, the girl kept her mind busy from those thoughts her eyes scanning the first few pages of the book her next class would be using, Ancient Runes.

Turning the last page of the chapter, and subsequently the last bite of her sandwich, the young witch wished her friends goodbye as they prattled on about quidditch and how Harry had been chosen captain of this year's team by McGonagall herself. Shaking her head at the conversation that seemed to never cease with the boys in her life, the young witch quickly made her exit and into her next class the small smile she got when Ron had smiled at her as she left still upon her face.

Her Arithmancy hour passed by rather quickly with Professor Sinistra, almost too fast for Hermione since she felt that one second she was at the door of the Arithmancy class room and the next she was seated in the middle table on the right side of the door in their defense class flanked on either side by Ron on her right and Harry on her left while the rest of the class, a combination of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors, sat sectioned off from each other, house segregation at its finest.

"So, any new thoughts on why grease monkey got the job, and with a watcher?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper, "an Auror no less."

"The Ministry probably doesn't trust Dumbledore's judgment of Snape anymore now that… Voldemort has been publicly seen." Hermione whispered back ignoring Ron's freeze at the use of the name. "That's another reason why they probably sent an Auror to teach dueling… so she can assess each of us and know our strengths and weaknesses so the Ministry will know how those who side against them to fight."

Harry nodded a little bit at her judgment not saying a word as Snape entered the class room, wand at the ready all of the light that had entered the classroom through the open windows cut off quickly once the blinds were drawn. "Open your books to page 127." He said emotionlessly turning to face the class with his normal stoic expression on his face as he met no one's eyes. "Can anyone tell me what an Inferi is…. and not you Miss. Granger." He said without even looking over at the girl whose hand had just moved an inch off of the table.

Hermione glared slightly at the man as the Slytherin's across the room gave small chuckles at her expense, but no one said a word nor raised their hands. "Pity." Snape pointed out a small frown of disappointment reaching his face as he looked at his Slytherins. Inferi are animated corpses who do the bidding of the particular Dark Wizard that controls them. Seeing as they are already dead, not many spells can affect them. Can anyone tell me what spell is effective against such creatures?" The man drawled out ignoring the hand that Hermione had shot up quickly from her seat.

Snape shifted his gaze from his young house and then slid them over to the Gryffindor section of his room, "Yes, Granger." He said after a moment as if it pained him to do so.

"Inferi, along with many other faceless and foul dark creatures, can be fended off with fire spells. The most affective one being Fiendfyre spell. However, that particular spell is volatile and will easily turn on the caster if they do not possess the skill to control it correctly." Hermione answered all in one breathe as if she was afraid that the man before her would revoke her chance to speak if she took too long to get the words out of her mouth.

Snape sneered slightly at her answer before turning away slightly, "Yes, Granger is correct that Fiendfyre is the most effective spell out there to use against creatures such as Inferi. She was also correct in saying that fire spells are the most effective against the undead." He admitted as if it pained him once more.

Hermione relaxed a little bit watching the Professor continued speaking about everything concerning their particular subject matter – the undead. Taking notes on particularly interesting pieces of information that she would do more research on later, Hermione was a bit shocked at how thorough the man was being while teaching defense. '_Perhaps it is because it was originally his first pick…. He could be in his element… in more ways than just one.'_ Hermione mused inwardly never noticing the quick look Snape sent her nor the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at her thought.

Hermione frowned slightly when she looked at her emptied ink bottle that sat on her desk and sighed in mild annoyance before leaning over and down slightly to reach her satchel, her right hand furiously searching the contents of her bag as her head nearly made contact with the slouching Weasley boy's upper arm in her frustration. Moving to sit up, Hermione instinctively sighed before furrowing her brow as she inhaled a little more air and nearly let out a gasp as she quickly moved back in her seat.

Hermione opened her ink bottle in a rush and kept her head down for a moment as she furiously scribbled out more notes onto the sheet of parchment in front of her trying and failing horribly when she tried to get the pleasantly unpleasant scent of musk, earth, and spearmint toothpaste out of her somewhat flared nostrils. _'The Amortentia's scent. . ._' Hermione thought before shaking her head ever so slightly to discourage the thought but not before a deep blush set upon her face and shook her head restating the things she smelled in the potion the only thing matching being the spearmint toothpaste.

Shaking herself from her daze, Hermione let her eyes rest on the text concerning mummies, vampires, inferi, and Dementors with a slight shiver remembering the empty feeling she received even at the mention of such creatures. Tuning in to the teacher for a moment, she heard him assign them a full two parchment on the process of turning a corpse into such creatures and the full spectrum of complications that could arise when facing such beasts if caught off guard.

Hermione rolled her eyes upon hearing the class groan slightly at the assignment they had received from the Professor, and simply made note of the assignment before putting away her supplies she had taken out for the class at the dark haired man's hissed 'dismiss'. Hurrying out the class with her two mates, Hermione mentally prepared herself for her companions' complaints.

"First day back and Snape has already started with the work load and on bloody corpses too..." Ron complained as the made their way out of the room with a frown.

"He's starting off with some of the darkest magic possible…. You don't think he's trying to … give hints do you? To the newer Death Eaters." Harry asked quietly as they walked down the corridor making their way towards the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Harry be serious. With as many Aurors that the castle has, and with all the protections that have been put into place, Hogwarts is nearly impenetrable as is and that's not counting the various inner barriers placed within the castle by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick themselves." Hermione reasoned rolling her eyes somewhat at Harry's one track mind, "Besides, He's an Order member Harry. He's not on Voldemort's side in this war. Dumbledore trusts him and so should you."

Hermione barely registered the sounds that spewed forth from Harry's mouth in a mumble as she opened the doors to the large ball room that had not been in use since their second year with Lockhart's attempt at his own dueling club with Snape as his opponent.

In the years that she had not been in here, the room had stayed mostly the same, except now it was littered with training materials such as dummies, moving targets, warm up benches and the like. There were also seats for each student to rest at for the moment as they mingled before class with their friends.

Taking a seat in the front of the class, much to her other companions annoyance, the brunette woman before them rifled through her satchels side pocket and brought out a quill already wet with ink and a notebook before angling her bod to listen into the conversation that Neville had begun with the boys concerning the elusive nature of their new teacher.

"I think I've heard her name before when my gran came back from the last order meeting." Neville said softly her voice even more quiet than normal, "She was ranting and raving about Death Eaters and how insufferable they all were, before she began to go on a tangent about the audacity of some Auror woman who waltzed in on their meeting and basically took over every facet of it. Dumbledore didn't even stop her, if I remember her words correctly."

"So she's not just an Auror but an Order member too?" Harry asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Apparently or she wouldn't be able to find where the Order held their meetings." Neville pointed out as he leaned forward to get closer to the students on the first row his head resting on his palm.

"It just proves Harry's point a little further about not trusting Snape if she's teaching D.A.D.A with him." Ron chimed in adding fuel to Harry's growing fire.

"That could just be a ministry thing like we said earlier… The only class I haven't seen an Auror stalking on my way to Potions this morning was Professor McGonagall's and that's only because she'd turn them into toadstools if they interfered with anything she was doing." Hermione countered letting the top of her quill thump against her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"Why are you determined to defend them, Hermione? Snape is a known Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" Harry hissed at her in a low tone as to not gain the attention of anyone else as the room began to fill up with the sixth years from every house, the separated sections of chairs now making sense to the four Gryffindors who claimed the middle section.

"Because Harry, Dumbledore knows Snape well and trusts him. He must have some sort of hand he's yet to reveal." Hermione pointed out levelly looking at the man, "If Dumbledore is anything, he is a strategists first and a powerful wizard second." She eyed the boy in front of her with a level stair her gaze hard and dared for him to say something in rebuttal to her words.

Thankfully, for Harry's sake, a loud slam of the doors cut off any conversation as every student turned to look at the doorway with a varied amount of expressions.

Walking briskly into her 'classroom', Callisto made her way between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students her red and black cloak that hung from her shoulder swishing with every click of her heels. "Good evening class." She started off her voice even huskier than it had been before, and if Hermione wasn't trying to keep the blush off her cheeks it sounded like she had just had a quick go with someone, as she turned and looked at her students leaning provocatively against the only desk in the room. "I am, as you already know, Professor Callisto Russo, however, during my stay here at Hogwarts you are to address me by my first name only. My title may be added, but please do not refer to me as Professor Russo. I'm not as stuffy as the other teachers here so I say that means I don't deserve the last name only bit." The young teacher admitted with a smile on her face.

"Regardless of that, I will be treated with respect in and out of this classroom if you know what's good for you. Now, for a bit of information about me that you may find interesting: I went to Hogwarts and I was sorted into Slytherin house, as was most of my family." Callisto said ignoring the varied looks of smugness, indifference, meekness, and groaned annoyance coming from the four houses respectively, "I played on the quidditch team, and got acceptance letters from the Holly Headed Harpies quidditch team, but I turned it down in order to go through extensive training to become what I am today. I've taken lives, and unlike most Aurors, I enjoy my job to the fullest.

"I've seen things that would make even Alistair Moody's skin crawl and I've worked with the man in many cases be it in interrogation or in raids where we were dodging flaying curses and watching helplessly as our comrades get hit with the entrails expelling curse suffering before choking on their own fluids." Callisto described her face turning grim as she looked every single one of her students in their eyes not phased when a good portion of them shrank back at the dark look that sat in her eyes. "That is why I'm here. I'm not under the Ministry's orders to come teach you how to hold a wand properly, because quite frankly they could care less as to how effective you all are in battle. I'm sure you've noticed that from last year's fiasco with that toad dressed in pink."

A few students snickered at the title for the previous D.A.D.A. teacher before quieting down sheepishly. "I'm actually going against Ministry protocol just being a teacher here at Hogwarts, but I'd rather see you now knowing you will know how to duel correctly soon enough, than watching you die on the battle field as I've seen many a friend, and colleague do over the years." Callisto finished and motioned for the students to stand before her as she lifted her other hand unclasping her cloak letting it fall onto her desk with soft whisper of silk against wood.

"That is why today, I will be testing your skills personally in a duel. The first to immobilize and disarm the opponent, wins. I do warn you though; I do not go easy on anyone." She voiced looking at the students who were now standing. "In my record only one wizard has ever defeated me in a duel. Let's see if any one of you can break my record." She said flaunted tauntingly moving off to the far right section of the ballroom.

"I want you all to line up after Draco Malfoy." Callisto said singling the boy out to Harry's shock and surprise.

"I thought she was going to call me out …" Harry muttered making it to the middle of the line between a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs Hermione in front of him somewhat and Ron directly behind him.

"If you don't quiet down, Potter I still might." Callisto taunted from across the room startling the boy into a stunned silence at her impeccable hearing.

Hermione hid a slight smirk as she watched the professor bow slightly to the platinum haired boy brandishing her uniquely carved wand that rested loosely in her pale hand, and then to Draco who also bowed to her with a sneer on his pale face brandishing his own wand.

"Begin."

"_Expelliarmus"_ Draco shouted quickly slashing his wand forward as the teacher a smug look on his face as the teacher stood there quietly.

Callisto smirked slightly dodging the spell at the last possible moment the spell zooming by the woman easily and fizzling harmlessly against the wall behind her. "You're a bit too cocky, Draco. Everyone would expect that curse to come from someone freshly out of school. You cannot rely on simple spells such as that in every situation you face." The Professor instructed before moving impossibly fast in the restrictive skirt, and heels she adorned flicking her wrist sending a volley of low leveled jinxes towards the boy who barely fended off the first barrage without stumbling and failing miserably before he was hit with a _tarantallegra_ jinx his legs moving of their own accord before his wand went flying from his hands, his body stiffening due to the effects of a well-timed paralysis spell.

Hermione could only watch, her nerves starting to get the best of her, as each and every student that went up against her met a similar fate as the last, and the teacher had not even broken a sweat yet. Her eyes glazed slightly as she watched in mild amusement as Lavender Brown was thrown back onto the floor and slid a few feet back totally immobilized by the skilled duelist, before gulping slightly noticing that she was up for her own try with the teacher.

Calming herself as she stepped up to her place and bowed with the teacher, Hermione's eyes scanned the area with a bit of her lip taking in every detail of her current battle field before snapping her eyes back to the teacher with a steady gaze as she lifted her wand in her attacking stance mimicking the teacher who nodded and told her to begin.

Hermione stood there for a moment assessing the woman before her quickly seeing her do the same thing before noticing a faint twitch of her wand arms muscle and quickly cast a _Protego_ charm wordlessly in front of herself giving herself a slight smile as the langlock jinx bounced harmlessly off of her shield.

"Wordless magic Miss. Granger? Very nice." Callisto nodded approvingly before starting with her offensive movement countering her student magical use with her own variety of wordless magic sending a volley of mid-level jinxes towards the Gryffindor, who repelled most of them with ease and those she couldn't she dodged and hid behind the strategically placed furniture around the hallway.

Hermione huffed slightly as she lifted up quietly sending an _impedimenta_ curse towards the teacher watching as it harmlessly was blocked by a quick movement of the witch and held her breathe as she dashed from her cover tumbling behind another to avoid three jinxes even she wasn't sure of the exact name.

Callisto smirked as she stayed out in the open and amused as she dodged another volley of spell coming from the witch's hiding spot. Doing the necessary wand movements, a strong jet of water collided with Hermione's hiding spot and before the young witch was able to speed off to another hiding spot, the older witch aimed low at the ground sending a strong _glacius_ charm towards the floor turning the water into ice and catching the young Gryffindor's legs in the icy prison.

Hermione could do nothing by the time she noticed what was going on her wand flying from her hands and invisible ropes binding her in her standing position cursing herself for falling for such simple spells before nodding her defeat to the Professor.

Callisto chuckled and removed the full body bind and allowed her to break free of the ice that had captured her giving her a pleased smile as she cleaned up the mess she made with a simple repairing spell. "I'm impressed Miss. Granger. I had to get the most creative with you. I haven't had a wordless duel in quite some time." She smirked somewhat nodding towards the girl and motioned for the next competitor to step forward.

Hermione beamed at the compliment and sat down in a vacant chair near the back of the classroom where the rest of the defeated student's had sat not paying much attention to the on goings around her anymore as spell after spell, and student after student failed against the teachers more than adequate dueling skills.

Her eyes only lifted from her lap where she had them when she saw Harry getting knocked back rather forcefully and quickly subdued by the older witch after a quite long duel.

"Nice one, Harry." Hermione said congratulating him with a smile as he limped over to her and threw himself in the chair beside her.

"Thanks… She duels like a monster. . ." He said in a huff his eyes shut slightly, "Fast and deadly. I know I've seen that fighting style before though." He muttered the last part more to himself.

"It could be anyone we've faced before." Hermione said agreeing to his statement mentally, "but your right. The way she moves and fights is oddly familiar." Lifting her gaze to the battle before her she quietly seethed seeing Lavender Brown helping Ron up from his prone position on the ground a large grin upon her face as she talked with him for a moment as he got to his feet.

"Your right… but it seems like it's been recent." Harry chimed in as he gave a small smile to the red head who slumped in the seat beside him, "Held up well?" He asked seeing the boy littered in bruises.

"Not at all, bloody woman is like a dragon when she's fighting." Ron grumbled rubbing his sore wrist.

"Maybe we should find Charlie so he can tame her." Harry jabbed allowing a smirk to graze over his face, the red headed male letting out a small chuckle as he eyed the teacher.

"She is a looker. Scary, but a looker none the less." He admitted his eyes catching sight of the teacher's ample cleavage a blush flaring over his cheeks.

Hermione grimaced at the two boys who were now looking over their teacher as she wiped out the rest of their year mates with ease, but mentally the girl had to agree that their observations were mostly correct. The teacher was one of the most gorgeous human she had ever laid eyes on, her natural beauty almost rivaling that of the Veela she had seen two years ago during the Quidditch World Cup match and also during the tri-wizard tournament with the girls from the French Wizarding School.

As the last student was finally immobilized by the teacher, Callisto cautiously made her way through each of the student to make sure that none had been hurt terribly by her during their duel and stopped in front of the trio gazing them over. "Very nice work from the three of you. I expect to see much improvement in the days to come from you." She said simply as she checked over the blushing Ron, and then Harry for major wounds. As the professor made her way to Hermione, she smiled.

"I think I know what aspect of dueling I am going to emphasize with you, Miss. Granger. You concentrate heavily on knowing your surroundings and not enough on your opponent. It's a quick fix to that but it will take dedication." She pointed out and casually as she rose from her kneeling position and swept by her students to check on a group of groaning Gryffindors.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she caught wind of a particular odor but shrugged it off to think about later as she nursed her sore ankles with her fingers, trying to massage the pain out of them.

"You all did relatively well today, but there is room for much improvement I dare say. We will meet back here on Wednesday to actually work on a particular weakness that nearly all of you had today during our warm up. I suggest you prepare yourself for a long class ahead of you." Callisto warned going to her desk after a few more minutes' worth of checking over her students. "You're dismissed. . . . Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, would you please stay for a few more minutes, however, I promise I will not keep you for very long."

Harry and Hermione frowned a little bit before nodding and watched as every other student left with a limp in their steps or a groan as they stood carrying their belongs out of the room. Both Gryffindors picked up their bags with little complaint and made their way to the teacher's desk as she clasped her cloak around her once more.

"You wanted to see us, Ma'am?" Harry finally asked after moments of watching the teacher gather a few pieces of parchment.

"Ah yes, excuse my fiddling around, I've had an exciting day." Callisto said simply turning to face them sitting on her desk slightly, "I was asked to tell you both something earlier today after class. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Harry, in the headmaster's office later tonight after dinner." She said handing the boy an envelope with his name on it before turning to look at Hermione. "Professor McGonagall wishes to see you as well, Miss. Granger after dinner in her office."

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly before nodding at the information that she had just received, faintly noticing that once again she caught wind of something a bit strange. "Of course, thank you for the message Professor."

Callisto nodded a little bit as she looked at the two before her, "Now for my own notice. You both are exceptionally skilled in dueling, but you are both lacking in area's the other is strong in. Mr. Potter, you have the drive and the power to attack and hurt your opponent but you leave yourself open to trouble more times than naught and that makes you a particularly easy target. Miss. Granger, you are strategically inclined and you make sure that you have yourself in a perfect defense. However, you lack the drive to actually force your opponent into a defensive position and that will be a downfall that could cost you your life in a real battle."

Hermione and Harry both frowned at the teacher as they listened to her words allowing them to soak in ever so slightly.

"I want you two to work closely with one another and improve your dueling skills in and out of class. Learn from each other and rely on each other as much as possible this school year. You're only bound to grow stronger. When possible I may be able to offer extra lessons after school hours, but those times will be few and far between." Callisto instructed pushing a raven curl from her face and behind her ear. "But I'm sure the Order will appreciate whatever I do for you both, so I will try my hardest to schedule one on one practice times with each of you in the R. o. R." She mentioned the last part of her sentence in a whisper.

Both nodded in agreement in her statement, Harry's mouth opening to ask her a question but stopped when she raised her hand.

"The walls have ears, Harry. Don't forget that when you're out and about. Such questions can be asked in more secure areas." Callisto warned her eyes flickering towards the slightly ajar doorway with a frown. "That's all I needed of you two at the moment. You're dismissed."

Harry blinked and nodded turning to walk off with Hermione a few paces behind him and walked out the door.

"Oh and Miss. Granger?"

Hermione stopped her hand on the door looking back at the teacher who had her arms crossed against her chest and a coy smile playing on her face.

"School dress code states that the skirt worn by girls in this school can only be above the girl in question's knees by one inch." Callisto quipped with a slight smile on her face, "You gave me quiet the flashing when you were running from behind my desk. Though, I'm sure that no one else noticed." She assured the cheshire grin still upon her face as she pushed off the desk and past the prone, blushing girl, "You may want to work on those wandering eyes of yours. You're very easy to catch."

Hermione stood there as still as a statue as the teacher before her sauntered off towards the stairwell and possibly the Great hall for dinner, her mouth agape. After nearly ten minutes of opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Hermione finally forced her sore body to move and make her way quickly down to the Great hall for dinner.

"What took you so long 'Mione?" Harry questioned the girl once she sat in her seat beside Ron and stared at the food in front of her, "Something happen?"

"… No, nothing. I had to run to the lavatory that's all." Hermione said quickly as she finally forced herself to fix a plate of food to nibble on.

"Ah, my body is killing me from that duel earlier. I mean you'd think after all the things we've done over the year I'd be used to a little skirmish." Ron grumbled for the first time without food in his mouth.

"Tell me about it…" Harry and Hermione said together wincing slightly as they sat up a bit straighter to pop their backs.

Ron raised an eyebrow at the two before shrugging, going back to stuffing his face, resuming his conversations even with a mouth full of food.

Hermione quietly ate her fill, not looking up when she felt eyes staring at her from somewhere at the front table and quickly finished off her pumpkin juice. "I think I'm going to go and wait for McGonagall." She said quickly picking up her satchel with a wince leaving her friends at the Gryffindor table with a wave goodbye, heading out of the hall and into the corridors of the school making her way to the transfigurations professor's office.

"You're here rather early, Miss. Granger. I admit I expected nothing less." Minerva McGonagall clipped from her position behind her desk as she looked up at her favorite student and away from what Hermione assumed was her lesson plan for the year.

"I wanted to find out what it is you needed from me, Professor." Hermione smiled a little bit looking at the older woman with a genuine smile on her face taking a seat in front of her desk.

Nodding, McGonagall entwined her fingers together as she looked at the woman before her, "I see… Tell me Miss Granger how have your classes been so far today?"

"They were quite interesting today to say the least. I enjoyed them. . ."

"And what of your extra-curricular activities?" The professor asked with a slight fidget already a bit uncomfortable.

"Extra-curricular activities, ma'am?"

"Professor Dumbledore has brought it to my attention as of late that Mr. Potter and you have been spending a copious amount of time with one another…" McGonagall trailed off seeing the blush that colored her cheeks at the words.

Hermione's eyes widened a little bit at the words and quickly butted into McGonagall's statement, "No, Professor. It's nothing like that. Harry is… Harry is great and all but he's head over heels for Ginny. Besides, he's a lot like an older brother to me…"

McGonagall nodded a little bit as she looked at her favorite student with a smile now that the question had been asked her posture less rigid, "Alright, I am sorry about asking about your personal life, but it was a request made by the Headmaster himself. Now, I'm quite curious to ask you about your newest theory you've made last school year concerning arithmancy and algorithms. . . . What kind of shield is it that you think you may have discovered?"

Hermione's eyes brightened considerably at her Professor's words. She had already talked to Professor Vector about combining the abilities of a shield charm while also using Arithmancy and various algorithms to make it nearly impenetrable the previous year, so she was mildly surprised to find that the professor had even mentioned her idea to the deputy head of the school.

After about an hour of sitting and explaining her idea to the deputy headmistress, Hermione was finally given the chance to leave, but only after reassuring the transfiguration teacher that she would write the exact formula down for the charm she had created and quickly headed off towards the Gryffindor common rooms to finish her D.A.D.A. essays as well as start the notes for the Headmaster to look over.

After saying the password and entering the common room, the bookworm relaxed slightly as she took in the atmosphere of the common room before letting her gaze drift over the circular area. Most of the students were playing around with various joke shop items or playing wizards' chess in the more spacious area of the common room while her favorite area by the fireplace stayed empty.

Making her way over to her normal seat, the girl pulled out her materials with a smile on her face and began to write her two parchment worth of homework for D.A.D.A., then moved on to her other homework she would have to have completed in the next three weeks, before moving on to her more entertaining bit of work with a dip of her quill in the ink before her.

The hours passed by quickly, Harry having retuned already from his meeting with Dumbledore and telling his friends the gist of the information he had received about Voldemort from the old Headmaster, but obviously kept something to himself.

Hermione frowned at this but shrugged slightly before gathering her needed materials for her Astronomy class. "It seems he had sociopathic tendencies back then." Hermione pointed out as she put the stopper in her ink. "They didn't have any inkling as to what he may become back then?"

"They saw him as a misunderstood boy who didn't know how to control the magic he possessed." Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulder as he noticed his friend getting up and preparing for her last class.

Hermione frowned a little bit before nodding, "I suppose . . . I have to head on to class, but keep me posted on any other memories he may let you see concerning Voldemort… there may be something that could help us in bringing him down in them." She said simply letting her eyes drift to Ron with a faint smile on her face that both Ginny and Harry caught as she walked out of the room her bushy hair bouncing with every step she took.

Giving each other a knowing glance, the two smiled awkwardly at one another and started talking about the upcoming quidditch try outs that they would be hosting a few weeks from now.

At two o'clock sharp, Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor common room with a slight drag in her step. Her ankle from dueling class had begun to hurt tremendously over the course of the hour she was standing and gazing up at the constellations and answering various questions that were thrown towards her.

Noticing that no one was in the common room at this hour, Hermione quickly made her way her bed, taking out her night clothes and headed off to the showers and did her nightly routine with a tired haze clouding her vision.

When she finally made her way into the bed, Hermione cuddled close to her pillow the last thing in her mind being the scents she had smelled from Slughorn's potion earlier that day, as well as the scent her hazy mind still recognized even hours later that coated the entire dueling classroom's area. Chocolate and rosemary, with a hint of mint. Sighing contentedly, Hermione pulled the covers higher her dreams consisting of a red and white dog and a fiery dragon dueling over what appeared to be a swimming otter. Weird.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. **

**Alpha Silver Wolf.**


	4. Chapter 4: So Full of Surprises

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews that I've been getting. They fuel me to write even more for you my readers. Don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism, ideas you may want to see in the story here and there, or to bring forth your questions. I'll be sure to respond to them as soon as I am able. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait in updating my sweets. I had some turbulent times for a short while (My Ferret was killed, I moved, and a really bad time between my ex-girlfriend and me), but things are slightly better now. Without further interruptions I now present to you ….**

**Chapter 4: So Full of Surprises**

Two weeks passed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at an alarmingly fast rate, much to Hermione's chagrin. The weeks had not been easy on any student that walked these halls and had to deal with Dueling class at any point of the day. Along with the numerous paper work assignment the Auror dished out in regards to various techniques and battle strategies, the in-class exercises against training dummies, and dueling against each other under her instructions had caused many a student to leave the class with various bumps, bruises, pulled muscles, and damaged prides galore.

Hermione was one of the unlucky ones who had such ailments every other day and due to her body being unused to the physical strain the class put on her kept her at a very large disadvantage compared to the students who actually did physical work-outs due to sports, or their own personal reasoning.

It was Saturday morning, the day after one of the 'unlucky' days, that the bushy haired girl winced inwardly as she sat down at the Gryffindor table nursing a cup of herbal chamomile tea the house elves now served most of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years after getting plenty of requests to provide something that could soothed the body into a relaxed state. Hermione relaxed her shoulders slightly as the soothing effects from the tea washed over her allowing her eyes to roam over the piece of parchment editing the horrible try Ron had made for Slughorn's assignment pertaining to the many uses of unicorn horns in magical potions. _'I honestly can't see how Ron made it through most of his O.W.L.S. without me sitting by his side.'_ Hermione mused reaching to her plate grasping her jam covered toast and bit into a corner before replacing it on her plate chewing methodically.

Scratching out a few unneeded lines from the parchment and adding a few notes to the side of it Hermione let her eyes wander from the page up to the teachers section seeing that most of the Professors, minus Snape it would seem, were present for breakfast. Dumbledore was watching the students from his squishy chair in the very middle of the long table that sat the teachers a familiar twinkle in his eyes as he glanced at the Gryffindor table before turning his head responding to something McGonagall had said to him. Flitwick was talking quietly to Professor Sprout, his small arms moving around to emphasize whatever point he was currently trying to get across to the rosy cheeked Herbology teacher. Hagrid was currently engaged in a conversation with the ever alluring Callisto Russo – the bane of most upper years' existence if Hermione were to speak omnisciently.

The two instructor seemed to get on quite well seeing as Hagrid's face never fell from his jovial smile, nor had the dueling instructor seem to want to end the conversation with the Half-giant as quick as possible seeing as she continued talking animatedly and seemed to initiate an even deeper conversation. Hermione could only spare a small smile at this happy her friend had found someone at the head table to talk to other than the half goblin charms professor, who never seemed to care what the half giant said most times. Letting her eyes return to the professor she had come to respect due to her kind yet fierce way of teaching her student, Hermione could not help but remember the offer of extra dueling classes that the Auror would eventually put into place and felt her muscles shudder slightly in response.

Her already battered body shuddered as it remembered the events of yesterday evening before dinner as the Auror put them through grueling tasks similar to how Auror were trained that had most of her class mates bedridden at this time of the morning, exactly where the muggleborn wished wanted to be, but she knew that she needed to be up alongside her companions who had to deal with quidditch try outs this morning.

Ripping her eyes away from the teachers table, Hermione finally let her eyes go to her aforementioned companions stifling a yawn behind her left hand. Harry was quietly eating his food dressed to the letter in his quidditch uniform, his eyes scanning over the names of every person who had signed up for tryouts already trying to determine who may or may not be on the starting team. Ginny was by his side her head tilted slightly as she frowned at a few of the names, her position of lieutenant of the quidditch team having already earned her the position she wanted a wee previous. Looking to her side, while also taking another bite of her toast, Hermione was surprised to see Ron sitting there staring at the food in front of him not touching morsel due to what Hermione assumed to be nerves.

Shaking her head at this, Hermione returned to editing the essay and writing various notes on the side for Ron to review before turning her attention to Harry's essay doing the same thing while drinking her tea to relax herself.

It did not take the witch long to finish her drink and Harry's paper quickly handing them to the respected boy receiving only a few mumbled words of thanks from either of them. Turning her attention to her replenished tea, Hermione couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel to the ceiling of the Great hall smiling faintly as the first screech echoed from outside the opened window before a swarm of owls made their way into the Great hall dropping various packages, mail, and notes off to their students.

Humming in minor excitement, Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat when a large black owl with piercing yellow eyes landed beside her dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet, a small package, and lifted it's right leg in offering a note tied to the end of it. Taking the objects from the bird and giving it a few loving strokes to the head and bits of meat that littered the plate before her, Hermione took her copy of the newspaper and sat it to her left side which was unoccupied at the moment taking her package and opening it.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that her muggle parents had been thinking of her and her upcoming birthday and had sent her a small parcel filled with various muggle treats, as well as a few quills she had wanted from a muggle store that sold surprisingly magical things for a decent price. Closing the package with a childish glee, her hands picked up the note that had been attached to the owl's leg a moment earlier opening it and reading the contents with a tilt of her head.

'_I think about you day after day,_

_Most times, I even plan out what I will say._

_You have no clue,_

_Just how much I started thinking of you._

_I remember the time, I remember the day,_

_Though I had no idea what I was going to say._

_I remember getting lost while staring into your eyes_

_Those pools of molten chocolate make my spirit rise_

_I don't know why I have come to feel attached to you_

_I know my words are few_

_But introductions are not due_

_Though I'm always in sight_

_Till next I write_

Hermione blushed at the words that were present in the small poem, her heart thudding in her chest as she looked around the Great hall in earnest to see if someone was watching her as she read her note by her 'secret admirer'. Sweeping her gaze over every student, even the Slytherin table, the muggle born witch was not able to confirm that anyone was even watching her to see her reaction to the note. Holding it out slightly, the witch cast a glance back to it before a loud gasp was heard from none other than Ginny Weasley.

Hermione's eyes widened uncharacteristically as she pulled the note to her chest in fear that Ginny had seen it, before noticing that her friend's gasp was not towards the odd note Hermione had received, but towards something in the Daily Prophet she had looked at. Frowning away her fear and embracing her curiosity, the Gryffindor packed her note safely into her satchel and pulled her copy of the popular newspaper towards herself unrolling it till the first page was revealed. In response her own gasp was given at the front page news:

_Daily Prophet _

_BREAKING NEWS:_

_BELLATRIX DRUELLA LESTRANGE_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO'S MOST NOTORIOUS DEATH EATER _

_DEAD IN MALFOY MANOR_

_Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (nee: Black) who had been convicted of assisting in the brutal torturing of two Ministry Aurors and aided in various raids He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has schemed over the years has been found dead after her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, notified a funeral home near their mansion for her sister's funeral. _

_Aurors quickly descended upon the area upon revelation of this information, and were able to positively I.D. the wand that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as the body which was burnt nearly to crisps. Upon closer examination, it was concluded that the cause of death for the Death Eater had been a well-controlled, yet highly powered, Feindfyre spell that decimated most of the wing Mrs. Lestrange inhabited at the estate. _

_Nothing has been released concerning the actions held against the Malfoy family for harboring a wanted criminal within their household. A source tells us that it was Mrs. Malfoy who opened her arms to her deranged sister in hopes of shielding her from You-Know-Who's influence in hopes of helping her regain her lost sanity. Note that at the last return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lucius Malfoy had ardently refused any connections with the master willing, stating he had been forced to endure the tortures he had committed under the influence of the Imperious Curse. The Ministry of Magic has not yet said if his story will be under revision once more, but there could be possible repercussions if things are checked out. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange has but four blood relatives remaining: Andromeda Tonks (nee: Black), Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy (nee: Black), and Draco Malfoy. Her late husband's brother, Rabastan Lestrange, is also alive and at large. _

_(For more on Bellatrix Lestrange Turn to page 5 in your newspaper)_

_Article by_

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione could only stare at the article in a stunned sort of silence that permeated most of the Great Hall as more students learned of the untimely (or not) death of the Death Eater. The shell shocked Gryffindor could only think of the time she had seen the Death Eater last. It had been at the Department of Mysteries, and she had appeared with the others of her order and attacked them with the intent to kill. The crazed, yet oddly beautiful, woman had captured and held Neville captive until the order arrived, yet according to Neville she was oddly gentle with him compared to how he assumed a meeting with the crazy woman would go.

Hermione tried to replay the events of the fight after the Order had appeared and immediately frowned when she thought of how Bellatrix dueled three Order members at once and did not break a sweat even when she added another opponent and sent a stunner at her cousin at the same time as Rodolphus Lestrange sent an _Avada Kadavra_ Sirius way. The killing curse had missed, due to Bellatrix's well timed stunner; however, Hermione remembered vividly how the older animagus had fallen into the Veil because of being thrown back of the stunner.

Hermione remembered the look upon Harry's face seeing his Godfather die in the battle and how he had chased after the dark witch into the chamber while she taunted him about her recent killing, '_It's odd… when you think back to it… why did she hit him with the stunner while Rodolphus could have been killed him… _' She questioned silently for a moment before pushing those thoughts away remember that Harry had said that the woman had lasted in a duel even against Dumbledore long enough for her Master to intervene so she could escape via the floo network before the Ministry Officials arrived.

Blinking out of her thoughts when she was shook by Ginny Weasley she tilted her head questionably.

"Breakfast is over… Harry and Ron already left to go to the Quidditch Pitch…. Are you alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked quietly holding her broom in one hand her other still resting on her friends shoulder.

"I'm fine Ginny. I was just lost in thought is all…" Hermione countered with a slight smile folding the paper her eyes gazing over the two pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange. The first one was of her mug shot in Azkaban screaming and struggling against her restraints, and the other was a by far more flattering picture of her sauntering up towards the camera her crooked wand held in her right hand, a crazed smile upon her face as she gazed alluringly at the camera man a platoon of masked Death Eaters behind her. Blinking out of her daze again, she put the paper away in her satchel and nodded to Ginny who had waited for her as she made their way towards the quidditch pitch.

Neither girl took any notice to the three sets of eyes watching them as they retreated from the Great hall.

Parting ways with Ginny before going to the actually field with a quick promise to speak with her later after being badgered the whole walk out of the castle and to the quidditch pitch, Hermione finally released a frustrated sigh as she walked up the stairs of the Gryffindor section of the stands the young witch frowned seeing Harry's fan girls huddled together nearly drooling over 'The Chosen One' as he talked with his team, and also Lavender Brown one of the only Ron supporters.

Hiding her soft sneer at the sight of the girl, Hermione made her way over to the third highest section of the stands sitting down pulling her muggle jacket tighter around her huddling into herself, mentally cursing herself now for not wearing her warmer Hogwarts attire than her muggle jacket, t-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

Huffing, Hermione pulled out her parchment and paper barely paying any attention to the ongoing on the field at this particular moment, choosing to simply write out her thoughts on the algorithm she was currently perfecting before turning it into the deputy Headmistress later on this evening. Working over the algorithm quietly while making sure to write the rune that should be written while using ones wand and casting the spell, Hermione spared a glance at the field with a faint smile crossing her face looking at the confident chasers and the newest beaters before frowning seeing the two keepers.

The one on the opposing side was none other than Cormac McLaggen looking as confident and prideful as ever as he kicked and tossed every quaffle away from his three goals with ease. His blue eyes roamed over the crowd in a moment in reprieve and smiled a smile he thought would be charming while simultaneously sending her a suggestive wink.

Hermione shuddered at his gaze and turned her eyes to the other half of the field frowning slightly when she noticed Ron clutching his broom for dear life and taking literal body shots to keep the quaffle from going in. The poor ginger had even fallen off of his broom while trying to get a rogue quaffle from entering the goal before righting himself on it. Grimacing at this 'barbaric' display, Hermione quietly turned her eyes to the crowd, no one was looking towards her most too absorbed into the game to pay her any attention and the teachers that were watching seemed to be doing the same.

Hermione bit her lip a little bit looking out towards the field at Cormac before covering her mouth slightly whispering a _Confundus _as quietly as possible her eyes locked onto Cormac while trying to hid the smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth as the young man's broom zipped in the opposite direction he had wanted causing him to miss the quaffle heading towards the center goal.

Satisfied with herself, Hermione quietly began writing again letting her spell ride its course before a shadow appeared above her. Frowning slightly, Hermione turned her head slightly to the right and gulped ever so slightly as her eyes met the piercing black ones of one Callisto Russo. "P-p-Professor Russo?" Hermione stuttered out after a second, immediately berating herself for her stuttering and her shocked profession of the Auror's name that she was specifically told not to use when addressing her.

The Auror just gave her a slight smile on her face as she looked at her with a gleam in her dark eyes, "Hello, Miss. Granger. Enjoying the game?" She questioned as she sat herself beside the young girl, "Not busy I hope. I came for a little chat."

Swallowing down her nerves, the student looked up at her curiously, "O-oh um… Not entirely. Quidditch has never been a sport that I agree with, though that has to do more so with the fact that I detest riding on a broom." She admitted as she watched Ron deflect another quaffle with his head. "I'm not really busy. I'm just working on something for Professor McGonagall."

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did say something to me about you perfecting some type of protean charm that could prove very useful if used in the castles fortifications." Callisto pointed out her eyes scanning the parchment that sat upon her student's lap growing quiet as she observed.

"It's really a comple-"

"You should add this rune there. It should make the barrier even stronger and it may make it so not even Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Merlin together could get through the barriers." Callisto advised with a smile on her face as she took the girls quill with a quick 'May I?' before showing her how to arrange the runes in a different pattern that could yield better results. Finishing her thought on the parchment, the Auror returned the paper and quill to the woman with a slight smile on her face, "It should flow a lot easier than it had a moment ago." She pointed out crossing her arms on her lap her cloak covering her completely now.

Hermione furrowed her brow not sure on how to think about someone up and suggesting something like this to her before blinking, her mind carefully examining what the teacher had wrote down trying to find even the slightest flaw in it and could not. Stumped, the brilliant Gryffindor looked at the teacher placing her a bit further up on the pedestal she had once been on, "Thank you, Professor. I can't believe I didn't notice such a thing when I reviewed it this morning…" She said her voice dropping somewhat as she shifted her eyes back to the parchment.

"T'was nothing Miss. Granger it was a simple over looked that I'm sure you would have caught eventually. Also, I believe that with this morning's news." Callisto began having retrieved the daily prophet newspaper that stuck precariously from Hermione's satchel looking at the front page, and at the screaming Death Eater's picture in front of her. "…of Ms. Black's passing your small oversight can be overlooked easily." She said a small smile stretching across her face as she looked at the brunette whose eyes were on the photo before moving her own back to the paper.

"Not a very good picture of that lunatic eh Miss Granger?" Callisto asked with a frown on her face at said picture. "She was a deranged, evil being. I had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing her." She said simply putting the paper back where she found it her eyes gazing straight ahead at the quidditch try outs.

Hermione furrowed her brow even more now that the information had sunk it, "Wait, what do you mean? How did you know her?" She asked tilting her head somewhat, she knew that wizards aged very slowly but she couldn't for the life of her imagine that the woman before her was that old to have known the Black woman.

Callisto cast her gaze to the woman beside her a faint smile gracing her lips, "Before I came to Hogwarts to teach dueling, I was a full time Auror this I'm sure you know. I wasn't one of the pencil pushers in the Ministry of Magic. I spent my time either on the field, or I was in Azkaban as a guard. That is where I became aware of the insanity that was Bellatrix Lestrange." Callisto shuddered slightly at the mention of the prison she had worked to maintain as an Auror. "I was around the most wanted Death Eaters…. Fenrir Greyback, the Carrows, Barty Crouch Jr., Yaxly…. None of them were as horrifying as Lestrange had been. None as tormented, none as devoted, none as . . . hard to break as she had been. Even after an interrogation with Moody and me she only laughed in our faces spewing Voldemort's propaganda and calling Moody and me blood-traitors."

Hermione nodded absently as she looked at the woman with a gulp slightly before tilting her head finally noting something that was a bit strange for those who weren't apart of the Golden Trio and Dumbledore himself, "You're not afraid?"

"Afraid of what may I ask Miss Granger?"

"Saying Voldemort's name?" Hermione questioned noting that the woman barely bated an eyebrow where even Mad-Eye Moody had quieted down and used only the customary alluding to his name.

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Callisto said without batting an eyelash leaning forward so her arms were pressed against her thighs and her stomach warming them as a breeze past by them.

"Dumbledore's influence upon you I take it?" Hermione said remembering the quote from a discussion she had with Harry about the man.

"More so a habit, I found that calling the man by his chosen or given name roused plenty Death Eaters and made patrolling a bit less of a bore." Callisto admitted turning her head a few stray curls falling into her face, "When you're in the high security sections of Azkaban, two Aurors are allowed in once through the doors without anything but their wand and Merlin given talent. You are stuck in there until the next unit of two enters with their wands drawn at you the killing curse upon their lips if they suspect foul play." Callisto informed her eyes darkening to a black color, "if you so happen to miss your chance… you're stuck down there with them, and the newer Aurors who are ordered to bind and gag you near the entrance of the hall while your wand stays with them. The Dementors loved it when that happened…. They could feast upon someone who actually had a life outside of Azkaban and had happiness when they weren't in that hell hole."

Hermione shuddered at the teachers chilling words not daring to say a word as the now silent woman was absorbed into her own thoughts for a few moments.

Shaking herself from her troubled thoughts, Callisto cast a look towards the younger girl who was watching her for a few brief seconds and then turned away from her looking back down at her notes she would be turning into her professor as soon as possible that day. "I'm sorry I began rambling… No one should know the horrors that went on within the halls of Azkaban prison." She apologized as she pushed the curls from her face and gave the woman to her side a smile that in it caused the student to relax and forget most of what the teacher had rambled about, "Now onto a much more pleasant topic. I would like for you to inform Mr. Potter that the two of you will be meeting me in the R.o.R. later tonight to continue our conversation we had some time ago."

Hermione felt a tightening in her muscles as they groaned in protest at this specific piece of information before nodding to the teacher who stood from her seated position with a pleased smile on her face.

"Very good. . . ." The Auror said simply "I will see you then."

Hermione nodded as she began to put away her supplies she had taken out previously letting out a soft, unheard, sigh of relief.

"Oh yes, and Miss Granger. I wanted to come and personally say _bless you_ after that _cough_ you had suffered from earlier. It was rather loud, so I assume that from Mr. McLaggen's position on the field it caused him to become a bit _confused_ as he was going to save the quaffle. I'm happy the Mr. Weasley wasn't distracted by it in the same way. Though, I must advise… perhaps you should learn to _silence_ your _cough_ as well as _wandlessly_ summoning some tissues if no one has any to offer. You would not want anyone else _catching_ your cold. You never know it could become a serious problem."

Hermione could not help but to stare at the woman's back who subtly and easily told her one very simply thing in her long monologue: _I caught you, Miss Granger_. The words were loud, clear, and . . . surprisingly teasing and complementary in a few aspects. Groaning to herself, Hermione put her bag over her shoulder as she slowly made her way down to the entrance of the quidditch pitch thinking the entire conversation over once more before coming to Harry's side leaning to his ear whispering their instructors words in his ear as they both watched the now beaming Ron gloat about making the team as Keeper while simultaneously rubbing it into Cormac's slightly disgruntled face.

Seeing Harry nod slightly at her words Hermione couldn't help but go to congratulate Ron on his achievement with his sister at his side smiling fondly at her older brother. Ron grinned boyishly at her praise and walked back to the castle with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione in slight silence before the gangly ginger turned his head slightly looking down at the shorter brunette female.

"Hey 'Mione, you know that bloke Cormac? I think he fancies you if you want to give him a go he was asking about you on the pitch." He offered with a slight frown marring his face as he relayed the message he had obviously received on the field.

"Honestly, Ron, there's nothing to like about a prick such as Cormac. He's vile, disgusting, and completely irritating to say the least." Hermione fumed thinking of the arrogant Scottish boy, a deep frown marring her pretty features. "I'm not in the least bit interested in him and could care less for his infatuation with me."

Hermione missed it as she sped up her pace towards the castle, but Harry and Ginny both noticed the pleased expression the crossed Ron's face at hearing her admission about the boy he disliked partly because of his quidditch skills and also for his crush on the book worm who was a few meters ahead of them obviously still fuming over the things Ron had just said.

Grumbling to herself as she stomped away from her friends, Hermione made her way over to the main entrance into the castle her hair bouncing with every step she took before heading off to the library for some light reading, and to brush up on a bit more on dueling. Hermione groaned mentally at just the thought of the word _dueling_ her body nearly shaking from the abuse she was likely to suffer tonight,

'_I'm barely healed from yesterday's grueling session…_' Hermione mentally complained before shaking her head of the thoughts as she made it up the stair cases. She was Hermione Jean Granger. She never complained about her academics no matter what they may have in store from her- except for Divinations seeing as it was a completely stupid subject in her book. She had faced greater things than a simple dueling class where her stamina, strength, speed, and mind were put to the ultimate test. She was friends with Harry Potter after all and that was not something that comes easy.

After making it to the Library and the scent of books melted every ounce of stress from the woman's body, Hermione eased herself into her favorite seat, in her favorite section and pulled her parchment with her shield charm theory upon it as well as a large brown leather tome whose spine read _Dueling Across the Ages: A Guide to Understanding the Art_ and placed it before her. Opening to the middle of the book where her bookmark – a signed postcard from none other than Viktor Krum who was waving and smiling handsomely that simply stated that the Bulgarian seeker missed her company, her relaxed ways, and that they should get together as friends soon, Hermione quickly put the postcard near the back cover settling herself down to read in the comfy chair.

Thumbing to the next page, Hermione's eyes sped from word to word soaking the author's words in like a sponge would absorb water completely engrossed in the book never noticing someone sitting beside her until a pale freckled hand snatched the book from her. "What the.."

"You're avoiding me 'Mione." Ginny said smirking lightly at her bookworm friend her arms crossing over her chest which now sported regular muggle clothing like most Hogwarts students on weekends. "I want you to spill… Everything please spare no details." Ginny sat beside the woman with a slight smirk on her face crossing her arms over Hermione's book a pointed look upon her face. The bushy haired woman beside her sighed slightly as she looked at her friend shaking her head ever so slightly.

"What is there to tell Ginny? I don't know what you want from me…" Hermione admitted looking at her friend exasperatedly.

"Oh don't start that with me Missy. I already told you what this would be about back home. Now spill everything and don't start this 'I don't have anything to tell you about Ron, or any boy in particular' because you've been ogling Ron… and don't say that you haven't been. I've seen the looks you've been given him." Ginny pointed out with a look on her face crossing her arms.

Hermione blushed a little bit at the pointed look and opened her mouth slightly and then closed it once again. Repeating the movement one more time, the bushy haired bookworm forced words to come from her mouth, "I… at least I'm not as bad as Harry and you!" Hermione accused silently a blush on her face feeling a bit of pride when the Weasley's face turned as red as her head.

"Alright, you've known that I've liked Harry for years. You're point? I've admitted it before to you haven't I?" Ginny pointed out with a blush crossing her arms at her housemate, "So enough pointing fingers. Spill."

"I like Ron alright… it's not a huge thing… but he's been growing on me for a while I suppose. He still gets on my nerves because of his lack of effort in academics, his horrendous eating habits, his idiotic way of rationalizing things, and every other 'Ron' trait. . . But regardless of that. . . I still find myself liking those very things . . . if only at a miniscule level. It's nothing more than a small infatuation I'm sure." Hermione gushed for a moment fiddling with her hair nervously her eyes down on the ground before her.

"You know I said the same thing about Harry at one point of time." Ginny mentioned, "It was back when I used to have the butterflies in the pit of my stomach, the shy glances of a 12 year old looking with idol worship at my brother's best friend. It never went away even when I found myself dating the other boys that were in my year or a bit older because I still had dreams of him. Most of the time it was him exclusively other times it was his patronus. I'd always see the stag gleaming in the moon light fighting off anything and everything that tried to get near me."

Ginny blushed at her own words, "He was always my hero in my dreams… and always the most powerful creature. I told my mum about the dreams this past year, and she told me that seeing the patronus in your dreams is a form of really old magic that predates even most pureblood records or so she says. She explained it as being the same magic that protects Harry during the summer. . . .but it's different form. She was extremely happy about it and told me about all of the dreams she had about dad. Granted she nearly used a love potion to get him to notice here, but that's a different story." Ginny waved off the last part as well as her blush as she returned her gaze to Hermione from its place at the window.

"An old type of magic? What does it tell you your soul mate or something?" Hermione jested to try and ease the tension that had filled during the few minutes of silence between them.

"I'm not sure, though with magic as old as this it could be possible. Mother explained it to me that a person can be coupled with other souls and those souls can complete one another… its why some people's patronus' can change to fit whomever they are with in some way. . . .Kind of like mum's is a dog…. And so is dad's. Mom's used to be a seal or so she says." Ginny tried to explain. "She also said that it's kind of like saying that there are many different soul mates for one person, yet only one will prove to be the strongest of them all. It's rare for anyone to find their 'strong' soul mate seeing as they could be anywhere in the world and the only race of people that could possibly find that strong love with ease happen to be the Veelas….and as much as I dislike Phlegm that has to be a useful thing." Ginny muttered thinking of the French beauty that was currently dating her eldest brother.

Hermione was silently going over the information in her head and nodded somewhat at the explanation before sighing looking at her best girlfriend. "Are you happy you got it out of me now?"

"That confession will have to suffice for now. We will tackle your jealousy towards Lavender tonight" Ginny teased dodging a swipe aimed towards her head sticking her tongue out at her friend before jogging away out of the library.

Hermione huffed in annoyance regarding her friends parting words heatedly telling herself in her head that she was not jealous of anyone least of all that Lavender Brown. 'She's completely and utterly repulsive.' Hermione thought to herself as she picked up her books from her table replacing them quietly before grabbing her wand stuffing it in her pocket.

Making her way out of the library with a soft 'Good day' to Madam Prince, Hermione quietly made her way through the throng of students and over to the main gate where third years and above migrated towards making their way towards Hogsmeade. Scanning the descending crowd as she followed, she easily spied her friends walking before her simply by scouring the area for the famous Weasley red hair of one Ron Weasley. Thinking his name caused the young bookworm to blush before she shook her head and berated herself for her current thoughts as she picked up her pace towards the other halves of the Golden Trio.

"Oi, Hermione! We thought you were going to lock yourself away in the library for the rest of the day." Ron said with a shrug when she finally appeared beside Harry. "I was beginning to think you were completely barmy for missing the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year." He jested lightly ignoring the playful glare he got from the bushy haired girl.

"I'll have you know I was just working on our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and doing some light reading on various duels in the past and the strategies used in their situation while applying them to the things that we have learned in class." Hermione said offhandedly about the so called 'light reading' that she had been doing before Ginny rudely interrupted her with that annoying bout of questions aimed at her very confusing and mostly unwatned feelings.

"You call that light reading?! Blimey… I knew you were mad, but here I though Harry and I had done something to keep you from going barking." Ron exclaimed looking at the book worm in disbelief that she was calling her excursion in the library light reading. "You make the Ravenclaws look like slackers with all the things you do in your 'light' reading time. You should put down the book every now and then… Live a little."

"I do 'live a little' Ronald. I have to follow you two blokes around when you're getting yourselves in trouble, don't I?" Hermione threw back at the Weasley with a smirk ghosting over her lips.

"Mione's completely right Ron. If it wasn't for her 'light' reading and her following us around, we would probably be dead by now… especially if you think back to first year with the Devils Snare... Or if you think of second year and the basilisk, even if 'Mione was turned to stone by the blasted creature, she still gave us enough clues to save our arses." Harry pointed out to keep Ron from shoving his foot into his own mouth as the boy-who-lived lead them towards Madam Rosemerta's careful to avoid the Slytherin's that roamed around the little village.

Entering the establishment, the Golden Trio quickly made their way to their normal table within the bar behind the chairs after ordering their three butterbeers from the counter, but not without Ron ogling Madam Rosemerta from over the counter and making obscene comments about her body once out of earshot to the other male of the group until they sat down with Hermione's back to the stairs and the two boys in front of her looking over the bar. The bushy haired teen quietly leaned back in her chair as the butterbeer was placed before her taking the handle of it in her hands and quietly sipped her drink content to sit out in the conversation the boys were having over quidditch.

Idly sipping at her drink, Hermione barely noticed as Harry's eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses. "Malfoy. . ." He silently hissed out breaking her out of her revere.

"Harry, let it go with Malfoy. You've been stuck on that bloke since before school." Ron muttered exasperatedly as he took a sip of his drink letting his eyes glance over towards the blonde male whom was currently exiting the Three Broomsticks. "You-know-who would never let another Malfoy scum in on his plans. The bloke's father is barely worth having with all his screw ups." Ron said honestly in a quiet, hushed voice leaning in close to his friends as he said those things.

"Ron maybe right on this one, Harry. You are a little obsessed over him." Hermione said gently, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another 'Potter tantrum' as she had dubbed the bursts of anger that normally came from her friend. "Just take your mind off of him for right now. He isn't going to be a problem for us, and if he does, at least we know his dueling skills can even make Seamus seem like a master at utilizing his wand when not blowing anything up."

Harry couldn't help but to crack a small smile at that and nodded to her words before cringing slightly. "Slughorn." He said softly as if in a warning before taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Hermione cringed herself and looked away slightly as the older man came over to the table with a wide smile as he looked at the young wizard. "Harry, my boy, what brings you here?" The cheery old man said his eyes gazing at the younger wizard with a weird glint in his eye, as if he were a trophy to be won.

"Just relaxing here and having a few butterbeers before heading back to school, Professor." Harry said in a chipper voice that belied his true emotions in his eyes, which the old professor seemed to be ignoring as he gave a jolly laugh.

"Yes, yes quite. Can't work too hard all the time eh? Oh yes, Potter. I hope that you are willing to come to a few of my parties this year. It's only for the cream of the crop. The first will be held next week in my office. You're invited too Granger." He added offhandedly looking over at the bushy haired girl who was nodding at his words with an unknown butterbeer mustache upon her face. "Um… Yes. I will see you all in class. Nice to see you Weaselbee." Slughorn stumbled leaving their table to return to the staff that congregated at the bar.

Ron gaped at the man for a moment before letting his eyes trail over to Hermione and blinked, "Um, Mione? You have a little…" he trailed off gesturing to his own lips.

Hermione widened her eyes squeaking slightly as she hastily started to clean her covered lips with her napkin looking away from the boys and to her lap in embarrassment.

"What exactly are you trying to get at mate? You hate the attention Slughorn gives to you." Ron pointed out looking at his other friend now before allowing his eyes to trail over the bar.

"Dumbledore wants me to get closer to him." Harry answered quietly with a slight smirk on his face. "So, I guess I'll be going to this party…. Why, I have no clue."

"I guess if Dumbledore wants you too." Ron grumbled not really like the idea. "What about you Mione?"

"Of course I am going to go." Hermione said without looking up and taking another sip of her butterbeer finishing it off. "I still don't see why you haven't given the Professor that book either, Harry. I'm still ashamed that you're cheating instead of trying things out on your own."

"Oh bugger off. You're just upset that Harry is even stumping you in Potions class now." Ron said heatedly taking up for his friend after setting down his glass of butterbeer looking at his bushy haired friend before looking over to a dark corner of the pub, "Blimey, is that Ginny and that Git Dean?"

Hermione flinched at that her eyes quickly looking over her shoulder at the snogging couple not too far from their seated area, and then at her dark haired friend whose smile faded into nothingness at the sight of the two together, '_He is so hopeless. ._ _.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out a few sickles to pay for her drink at the front motioning for her friends to follow her. "Let's get out of here… the atmosphere has gotten a bit too much." She persuaded and turned her back to them without another word paying her tab for the butterbeer to the cheery barwomen and headed out the door.

After she was joined with her two friends, Hermione relaxed immediately engaging the boy-who-lived in a soft conversation to get his mind off the images he had been subjected to while in the pub while they walked up the mostly deserted slope leading from Hogsmeade to the castle.

Harry couldn't help but to smile at his friend's thoughtfulness of him and her heated comments towards Ron every time he tried to bring up Ginny and Dean snogging in the pub, but the smile did not last long as a shrill female scream was heard up ahead.

As they raced up the snow covered path, the trio made it to the side of a fellow Gryffindor who was staring in horror at the sky above them. Lifting their eyes, the trio gasped as they saw Angelina Johnson, a fellow quidditch player on the Gryffindor team, suspended in the air as if jinxed by a broom hex, flailing left and right in sharp intervals before the girl fell to the ground in a heap of flesh not far from a package holding a black onyx necklace.

"Back aw'y I say!" The burly voice of Hagrid called out as he stumbled and lumbered to the teens as quickly as his giant legs would allow him to go appearing at Angelina's side and picking her up. "Whatever ye do, don't touch that bloody necklace." The man ordered cradling the girl in his arms.

"Go on Rubeus, I'll get the necklace." A voice that sent chills down Hermione's spine said from behind them, the feeling odd and weird, but not at all unwanted she concluded. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, Spinnett – I will need you four to come with me so we can get to the bottom of what happened here." Callisto Russo finished as she walked in front of the student's her wand already out of her robes pointed at the apparel at her feet as Hagrid made his way to Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and McGonagall in the castle.

Hermione only nodded her consent, as did most of her other companions, as they wearily watched the jewelry lift into the air from a wordless spell the teacher effortlessly casted on it and walked ten spaces behind the teacher, just in case something else were to happen with the cursed jewelry.

After walking into the castle and coming face to face with Snape and McGonagall, the group of people made their way to Snape's empty class room, the Dueling instructor flicking her wand subtly making the jewelry lay flat on the pedestal in front of the other teacher's within the room.

"Miss Spinnett would you please tell me what exactly happened with this?" McGonagall asked in a grave voice looking at her with soft, but stern eyes that most Gryffindor's learned to associate as the teacher's odd way of showing affection.

The Sixth year stuttered at first retelling how Angelina and she had been at Honeydukes while everything was fine and then their arrival at the Three Broomsticks. Everything had been normal up till the point that Angelina emerged from the loo with the package insisting that they leave now and head back to the castle as to give the package to its 'rightful owner'. The Gryffindor took a pause for a moment here as she tried to compose herself before admitting to being curious as to the contents of the parcel, but that it was ultimately Angelina who opened it and tried to touch the ornate necklace.

McGonagall nodded at the information as her eyes returned to the two darkly dressed teachers before her watching as they talked in hushed whispers about the various properties of the jewelry. "Miss Johnson will be fine after a few days in the Infirmary. . . You are dismissed though perhaps Madam Pomfrey would not mind for her to be visited by a friend." She faintly comforted her watching as the girl raced out of the room.

"It is definitely cursed with a very powerful, very deadly curse. Miss Johnson should be happy to be alive." Snape said in a clipped town as he brandished his own wand, giving it a few flicks of her wrist, and muttering a few more detection spells on it as it hovered in the air. "Very old as well."

"It also seems to have been addressed to Professor Dumbledore." Callisto pointed out after carefully taking a small sheet of white paper out of one of the folds of the wrapping the necklace had been incased in.

"Who would have done such a thing to a student just to get to Albus?" McGonagall questioned quietly as her face turned to one of mild horror.

Hermione flinched inwardly at that question mentally counting down the seconds before Harry blurted out the one name no one wanted him to yell, Malfoy.

"Potter, I hope you have evidence to back up such a serious claim." Callisto called out her voice having dropped to an even lower tone than it was already causing a chill to creep up the spine of more than one person in the room. "Accusations such as those can end badly for you in more ways than just one if your information is invalid."

"Its… just a feeling I have Professor."

"So now we base accusations off of 'feeling' Potter?" Snape sneered looking down at the boy levitating the jewelry back to its place on the pedestal.

"Draco is up to something, Professor, I know he is." Harry insisted with a glare staring back at the man the word Professor being forced out of his mouth in mock politeness.

"Enough with this Potter, you're excused, but I'm expecting to see you promptly in my meeting room in one hour. Granger you are expected to be with him. Weasley you're dismissed as well to return to your dorm." Callisto ordered before things could escalate to something worse than it already had become turning her back to the students murmuring something as she waved her wand over the enchanted necklace.

Hermione nodded towards the teacher's exposed back and quickly pulled her friends with her heading off towards the Gryffindor commons. "What were you thinking?!"

"Malfoy did do it, Mione! I know he did." Harry said hotly looking at her with a frown on his face.

"But you accuse him in front of an Auror who could take you both to jail in a blink of an eye, him for suspicion and you for speculation?" Hermione said annoyed, "You should really think before you act Harry or you could get in to a situation even I can't get you out of."

Harry glared at her stomping ahead to the portrait of the Fat Lady and entering inside of the commons.

Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, "Honestly?" She questioned out loud for a moment before walking away running her fingers through her hair heading to the commons with Ron quietly.

"He's just stressed 'Mione. He'll be fine later." Ron assured as they walked through the hole to the inside of the commons, before going over to Neville, Harry, and Seamus watching the game of exploding snaps.

Hermione shook her head going to the fireplace and pulling out her large tome from her enchanted bag and sat down for a short read in this particular book.

Exactly an hour later, Hermione and Harry both made their way out of the commons and down the revolving stairs heading towards the Room of Requirements and to what they both knew would leave them begging for the next weekend.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Heart and Heartbeats

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my readers. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately that I won't get into while also working on my portfolio for my apprenticeship. Regardless, I'll try to update faster and a bit more regularly than I have been lately though I would appreciate more reviews (I think I'm turning into a review hoarder lol I live for them). Thank all of you that have reviewed my story and I hope you continue to do so. It makes me want to continue this story till the end and a possible sequel.**

**Chapter 5: Broken Heart and Heartbeats**

* * *

Hermione frowned as she walked down the hallway with the boy-who-threw tantrums, or at least that how he was acting at the moment. Ever since the argument they had earlier about Harry not thinking before accusing Draco the dark haired boy had been acting as if the world was against him and that he should be taken seriously over his accusations of the Slytherin boy. Now, Hermione wasn't one to give Draco a break obviously considering the fact that at every chance he was given the platinum haired male called her a mud blood, but she couldn't rightly judge the boy based solely on allegation made against him purely on speculation or his family's alliances. Sighing, the bushy haired girl looked over at her best friend and noticed his peeved expression still hadn't changed and simply shook her head as they walked down the sparsely light hallway leading to the Room of Requirements. Hermione stepped forth before the blank expanse of wall her mind on one Callisto Russo as she began pacing back and forth the required amount of times a smirk upon her lips as an elaborate wooden door materialized before the two friends.

Going through the doors first Hermione was greeted by the sight of a large square training grounds three times as big as the dueling area the castle provided for class and was filled with muggle training equipment such as climbing walls, nets, balances, a sparing mat, and other military like equipment as well as magical dummies for training, floating targets, spell shooting wall fixtures, and other odds and ends. "This place looks like my death bed." Hermione muttered paling considerably as she took in everything before her. "Why can't we have something normal coming after us for once and not an enchanted room bent on killing us?"

"Your life would be too boring and you'd end up exhausting ever library in existence, Miss Granger. " Callisto said walking out from an unseen area blocked off by a wall. "Good Evening, Gryffindors. I'm assuming the last bit of your evening was less eventful after leaving me?" She questioned as she paid attention to her gloved hands for a moment and then pulled out her wand with a smirk upon her face.

"It was Professor." Harry answered easily rolling his shoulders looking warily around at all of the equipment.

"Good because these lessons will be enough excitement for even you, Mister Potter. Now the reason I only told you two about this extracurricular activity is simple, you both are the life lines of the coming war with Voldemort." Callisto started holding up a hand automatically to stop Harry from saying anything, "Interrupting me will just give you double the work out, and yes I am well aware that with your rudimentary skills you've beaten him. However, you never faced him at full strength and when you did you lost. Dumbledore had trouble against him this past year in the Department of Mysteries so what do you think a student who only makes high marks on his papers due to a persistent book worm of a friend?

"I've been watching everyone in your year and above, scouring for potential either in light and dark and I've seen those who have the potential to turn very dark and you, Mr. Potter, have one of the highest possibilities of doing both. I've seen your memories, and I've noticed how volatile you are because of your connection with Voldemort. I've heard from Dumbledore about your chronic night terrors where you see what he does, or sometimes wants you to see. You are becoming him little by little because you won't accept help from those willing to give you the time of day." Callisto ended with a slight hiss in her voice her eyes narrowed slightly looking at the quite teenager who looked up at her with a startled expression.

"You are not safe, yet you are the only thing standing between Voldemort's reign of terror and the triumph of the Order. You have the drive, focus, and power to destroy him once and for all . . ." She trailed off looking at him and then Hermione, "While she has the book knowledge, spell knowledge, and creativity to make sure that things run smoothly and neither of you die. That is why I'm taking it upon myself to train you into true heroes."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked looking at her, "Shouldn't he be in this if you're basically going to train us into warriors?"

"Mr. Weasley is better suited as a practice dummy for death eaters spells rather than a hero. Though I will admit his contribution to the 'Golden Trio' is invaluable at times, but he is the least likely of the three to really make an impact in Voldemort's control. Take a moment to reflect on his past behavior with the three of you before you react." Callisto asked as she leaned against the wall to her right looking at the two young adults. "Harry, if it had been just Ron and you from the beginning . . . do you think you'd still be alive now? And Hermione, do you think if Ron were to abandon you both during a dire situation that the two of you couldn't survive easily or perhaps easier with him not around?"

The two teens were quiet both of them unwilling to admit their thoughts aloud as the teacher before them nodded slightly. "He will not be completely sheltered. He still has to go through my classes, young Gryffindors, and that of itself is 'the bane of the upper years existence' if I've heard correctly from my students." Callisto offered with a grin upon her face as she noticed them avert their eyes. "Now, for our training regimen: We will meet twice a week, every Saturday night and every Thursday night for training. We will begin with basic muggle warm ups that I'm sure you both know of, and then we will begin endurance training for the three months or until I'm satisfied with your results respectively. You will run the course set up in this room at least three times, an every week we will add another time that you must run and complete this course. When you are able to run it successfully ten times, you will have to compete against me in it and if you are able to beat me then you are able to skip the next two training sessions." Callisto crossed her arms looking at the two of them seeing their horrified expression and allowed a slight sadistic smile to color her face.

"Exercises start now, Gryffindors . . . the sooner you finished all three the sooner you can leave." Callisto propositioned winking at them. "Have fun." She practically purred walking away and sitting in the niche area she had come from before out of sight.

"She's barmy!" Harry whispered haughtily looking at the course as he removed his cloak and then his half sweater. "Positively barking."

"Careful, she can hear very well, and if she doesn't hear you she'll hear your thoughts." Hermione pointed out in a hushed whisper doing the same, "I've felt her probing me . . . she's nearly undetectable though."

Harry nodded before looking at the death trap of a course lay out and looked at his best mate before sighing resigning himself to his fate as he went through the proper warm up along with his friend.

Three hours passed before they both completed the course their bodies heavier than lead as they lay on the ground covered in sweat and speckles of blood in some places. Both students barley registered the teacher's footsteps drawing near them until she hovered over them with an amused expression upon her face, "I can't believe you two ever survived in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid if that's all you are capable of in three hours. Perhaps I should add some of the creatures within the forest into the obstacle course you may run it faster." She half teased as she knelt down pouring a peppermint tasting potion down their throats, "It's a Pepper up potion… It should last until you reach your respective dormitories." She explained looking at the two as they slowly sat up, "I suggest you go straight to the dorms, take a shower, and fall into bed. I'd hurry. It's nearly curfew."

The demon of a teacher, as Hermione was coming to see her as, merely smiled at the two of them before going back to the niche, which Hermione identified as being a small office space when she was running by the first time. The Gryffindor pulled herself to her feet as she looked at Harry who was leaning against the wall for support, his legs feeling as if they had the jelly legs curse put on them or so it seemed.

Waiting until he was able to move again, Hermione set off with him on the long trek back to the dorms her body screaming at her with every jostle, ever step, and every shift of the staircases. When the two finally managed back into the Gryffindor common room they appeared about to drop dead on the spot but thankfully they managed to make it to their rooms respectfully to grab clothes and head to their own showers. Hermione bathed quickly under the hot water that massaged her aching body from all angles as she used her vanilla scented body wash to wash away the grim from the training session, as well as her thoughts on Ron and the faults that the Professor caused her to have about him. '_He is useless most of the time unless chess is a part of it. . . Honestly he is more help getting into trouble than getting out of it.'_ Hermione thought as she turned off the shower and quickly trudged into the changing area putting her sleeping clothes on has hastily as her body allowed her. Sighing, the young prefect made her way onto her bed and under the covers that thought still on her mind throughout the night until blackness overtook her.

Groaning away her grogginess as the sun shined into her eyes the next Monday morning after her lazy Sunday, Hermione pulled her body out of her cocoon cursing the morning as her muscles stretched and ached in places she never knew she had till recently. "You seem chipper, 'Mione. Late night?" Ginny questioned looked over at her friend as she pulled her tie on.

"Hardly. I went to sleep long before curfew. . . My body is killing me and I'm not sure that it's going to get any better." The book worm professed as she pulled off her night clothes changing as well within the common room not at all disturbed with the fact that the red head was in there as well. "I never knew I could hate a subject more than Divinations, but Dueling is starting to take its place. . ."

"At least Professor Russo is pleasant enough to look at sometimes." Ginny said aloud looking at her friend with a smile on her face at the surprised and astonished look that sprung up on Hermione's face.

"Ginny! What about Harry? And more importantly right now, What about Dean? Secondly, when did you notice things like that?"

"I hang around boys all the time 'Mione. I sometimes can't help the fact that I get caught up checking a girl out that they happen to be talking about. You should know what I mean . . . you did have to listen to plenty of people talk about Phlegm while also dealing with Harry's constant observation of Cho. You can't tell me truthfully you never checked another girl out." Ginny said simply looking at her friend, "Don't get me wrong, I would never go that way even if it is completely normal here, but I do not have a problem with others that are like that nor checking someone out every now and then."

Hermione shook her head ever so slightly as she fixed her tie once more before looking at her friend, "You are absolutely bonkers." Hermione said playfully as she stood up with little trouble walking with her friend down the stairs of the girl's dormitories and into the Gryffindor common room with a smile upon her face.

"Have you met a Weasley that wasn't a little bit bonkers?" Ginny questioned with a chuckle upon her face as she walked over to her boyfriend at the time kissing his cheek gently before looking over at Harry and Ron.

Hermione shook her head ever so slightly before going to her mates and smiled at them, "Ready for breakfast?" She asked in a chipper mood than she had since term started before following the two boys down to the Great Hall sitting down for her breakfast between the two other boys.

"So 'Mione did you get invited to that Slug Club thing with Harry?" Ron asked for the first time the frown that had been on his face from earlier growing even deeper when Hermione nodded, "Blimey Harry . . . why wasn't I given one of those blasted invitations."

"Ron it isn't a big deal. It won't be any fun at all and you know it." Harry said softly looking at his best friend, "The only reason I'm going to go to the party is because Dumbledore insists that I get a little closer to Slughorn. Apparently he was Voldemort's favorite teacher when he was here and he might know a secret behind Voldemort's power. . ."

Ron flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and looked away slightly his temper flaring as he looked away from his friends and down to his pile of food. "Yeah yeah . . ." He muttered eating his food now ignoring his friends.

Hermione shook her head at the jealous red head her eyes rolling unconsciously wondering what the hell she saw him before looking at him, "Honestly, are you still jealous of our achievements Ron? If you honestly wanted what we have you'd work for it . . . not that I'm approving of Harry using the book, and I honestly think he should turn it in, but at least he shows more commitment to learning than you do."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Hermione? That's all you bloody care about is your dusty old books and making everyone else feel like sodding idiots." Ron hissed out glaring at the bushy haired girl his face flushed as red as his hair at the moment due to his anger.

Ginny turned her head when she was walking by with Dean and stopped glaring at her insensitive brother with cold eyes cutting in before Hermione could say anything, "She's farther along in the emotional department than you, Ronald. She's at least had a real boyfriend, and she's kissed someone. Harry has even had a kiss before you, no offense Harry." Ginny glared at her brother before tugging Dean off with her now.

Ron just glared now getting up bumping shoulders with Dean as he left. Harry shook his head slightly in irritation before looking at the scarlet Hermione, "He will get over it. . . . You know how he is."

Hermione just frowned sitting in her seat pushing around her eggs now upon her plate as the mail ran once more as the Daily Prophet and another letter was dropped in front of her by a Hogwarts owl once more. Grabbing the letter from the paper, the young Gryffindor furrowed her brow opening it and reading the words that were written on the paper.

_I have something to tell you today,  
So please just listen to what I have to say.  
This is so very hard,  
Like walking on shards.  
Yes, I'm afraid,  
But my courage is finally made.  
It'll take a little while,  
But for you, I'd fly a mile.  
The truth is, I love you;  
Will you love me, too?  
I've waited forever,  
For I want you as my lover._

_I wonder if you feel for me what I feel for you_

_I await our meeting that is to come_

_Until then my sweet little Gryffindor_

Hermione frowned at the very lines of this poem a creepy vibe coming from her as she thought of who might have sent this particular letter. Her first mind was of course thinking it was a prank from a Slytherin probably since it seemed to have been written with a magical quill instead of sowing a true penman's work. Frowning, she put it with the other letter from before and goes off for her first Slughorn class.

For the next few days nothing at all out of the ordinary happened besides Ron's avoidance of this friends especially Hermione. While together Ron's attitude was horrible as he talked down to them while treating Hermione and Dean as if they were a disease that should be avoided. It even affected their quidditch practices or so Harry mentioned once he had to allow Dean Thomas take the spot of Alicia Spinnett. Hermione had not gotten another note since the last one she had received since earlier that week and currently stayed sitting at the Great Hall lunch table with Harry who was dressed in his quidditch gear for their game against Slytherin in a half an hour. Ron sat across from them nervous and barely picking at his food worried over his performance later during the game because of his horrible performance for the past week.

"I'm going to suck worse than Neville on a broom, Harry. . . we should just give up now." Ron pointed out pinching the bridge of his nose as she looked away from his friend and back down to his food.

"You'll do fine Ron." Harry said softly before thinking for a moment.

"Bloody Hell Harry you know as well as I do that I haven't got a chance against Slytherin." Ron glared a little bit at his friend putting his head in his hands.

Harry frowns and shook his head pushing a goblet of pumpkin juice towards the man with a shake of his head. "Here drink this. . ." He said simply.

Ron lifted his head his eyes widening seeing his friend put the small bottle of his Felix Felicis back into his pocket with a smirk on his face before taking the goblet and drank it down to the last drop smiling widely "Come on lets head down to the field!"

Hermione looked aghast as she looked at Harry now, "Why did you do that? Its cheating!"

Harry just grinned at his best girl friend with a grin on his face. "I didn't do anything 'Mione." He pointed out pulling the full bottle of Felix Felicis out of his shirt pocket and winked.

Hermione stood mouth agape while her two friends left and went to the quidditch pitch. Shaking herself out of her stupor Hermione made her way out of the Quidditch pitch. Quickly walking down the halls she once again rain into a solid form and stumbled falling on her bum once more. "I cannot walk to save my life." Hermione muttered sighing a little bit before looking up at a smirking Callisto once again.

"Seems we always bump into one another, oui?" Callisto chuckled offering her hand and pulling her up when she was given a hand to pull up. "Heading to the Quidditch pitch?" She questioned the girl looking her over with a smirk on her face.

"Yes on both accounts, Professor." Hermione said softly with a slight smile on her face as she looked up at the tall dark haired Professor with a small half-smile. "I'm sorry for running into you again."

Callisto chuckled to herself as she started walking beckoning the student to follow her, "Don't worry about it, Love. I kind of like it when girls are falling for me." She said flirtatiously with a wink as they continued down the hall pleased with her taunt due to the wide blush that spread over the book worm's cheeks. "How is your body feeling? I'm sure the work out that you've been receiving has been improving your stamina for class?" Callisto followed up to get them off of the flirting subject after a whole minute of silence on the younger girl's part.

"I'm not struggling anymore if that's what you mean. It still makes me want to curl in bed and stay there forever after one of your lessons." Hermione said honestly brushing a bit of her bushy hair out of her face looking down at the tiled floor.

Callisto's eyes sparkled at that nodding a little bit, "I can see that. I know what you guys think of me but I'm sure you'll thank me later for everything I'm doing now when you need it. There's a war brewing and things won't be pretty if things continue on the course that they are on right now. A lot of people will die, and friends could turn into enemies if you aren't careful and observant." The Professor's eyes darkened lost in her thoughts as she crossed her arms under her bosom and lapsed into a sort of silence before turning her head and looking down at the Gryffindor, "But I have faith in everyone here to pull through till the end…. If the listen to my lessons and take what I teach to heart."

Hermione nodded not able to comment at the moment already knowing that things will get worse now that everyone knew that Lord Voldemort had returned. Even the muggles were feeling his evil seep into their communities, seeing as it wasn't even a week ago that she saw the headlining involving fifty muggle families being found dead in their homes which was supposedly the work of the Dark Lord. Hermione could only guess, but she assumed after a few guesses that the man or whatever he had turned himself into had been ruthless in his attacks leaving no survivors due to his second in command having been murdered in her own home not even a month ago. It was times like these that Hermione dreaded to think that her own family was the target of one of these raids because of her connection to them. She always waited on baited breathe until she received a letter from her Mum and Dad saying that they were alright and doing well with the protection the Ministry had started to send out to Muggle Born Hogwarts student's parents.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she was startled with the light from the sun beamed down into her eyes for a painful moment, before they adjusted looking up at the teacher that was beside her, "Guess this is where we part. . ." Hermione trailed off, surprised slightly at the sinking feeling she was getting from the very sentence as she looked at the Gryffindor area of the stands.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your friends will be more than enough company on this one." Callisto pointed out looking at her smiling a little bit, "Just make sure to keep your coughing under control. I wouldn't want to have to come over there and … correct it, now wouldn't I?" She said with her eyes shining a little bit winking at her, "and don't think for a moment that I won't be watching for that cough. I wouldn't want you to contaminate other student."

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the teacher leave with a blush upon her cheeks and then rushed to the Gryffindor stands pushing her way to the area beside Hagrid and Ginny avoiding any questions she could have gotten as she watched the game cheering and clapping for her team the entire time, but remained mindful to the trained eyes piercing into her from time to time. By the end of the game, Slytherin was suffering a horrible lose against Gryffindor all because of Ron blocking everything the Slytherin chaser's sent at him with ease and grace that no one had seen out of Ron. Hermione was one of the loudest cheering student's on the Gryffindor her spirits lifting as she saw how happy the Red headed male was as he was bombarded by his team and clapped on the back.

It wasn't till later when they had all gone back to the Gryffindor Common room where everyone was singing their 'Hail Weasley' chant and held the Red head upon their shoulders was the smartest witch of their age was able to come up to the 'hero' of the day. Hermione smiled a little bit as she tapped his arm her mouth formed to congratulate him on his win today when she was cut off by his glaring green eyes.

"I showed you didn't I 'Mione. You thought I actually needed that potion to win today's match but Harry showed me that he didn't do a thing to help my performance." Ron pushed out into her face heatedly glaring down at his friend, "It was all me. My skill. My talent. My hard work. That's all I needed." He snorted a little bit, "Why don't you go and read your book or something. I'm sure they miss you." Ron snorted as he turned and went back to celebrating with the ecstatic Gryffindors.

Hermione stood there her mouth agape from her male friend's brash actions and his callous words unable to form any sentence as she felt the warm hand belonging to one Harry Potter on her shoulder to keep her calm and from seriously hurting their friend. Hermione was about to just let it go and apologize after a few minutes of deep breathing with her friend's support but stopped mid breathe as something caught her eyes. Ron stood in the middle of a semi-circle with his arms wrapped around the shapely body of one Lavender Brown snogging her as if his life depended on it.

The bushy haired girl's heart broke at the sight her eyes brimming with steam before ripping herself from Harry's grasp and ran aimlessly out of the Gryffindor Common room and a hidden corner of the stair well leading to the dorms in the highest tower. The girl held herself together for the moment ignoring the sounds of the party as she sat there on the step alone for a long while before shaking her head slightly clutching her knees to her chest as she thought quietly her mind aimlessly using a charms spell to keep her busy.

The charmed birds fluttering over her head only proved to be only a mild distraction but enough to allow Harry to sneak up on her unnoticed until he pulled her close resting his head on top of hers.

Hermione, unable to hold back a sniffle, clutched Harry's arm in her own grasp biting her lip for a moment before looking up at him slightly moving his head from her own, "Harry? Does it always hurt like this? . . ." She questioned weakly sniffling again her eyes finally allowing the tears to trail down her face slowly.

Harry's jaw tightened slightly before looking at his heart broken friend, his mind briefly wondering how she knew before he tossed it away seeing as Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing, "Yeah. . . It does." He said slowly putting his arm around her shoulder this time watching the spell she had casted for a few moments before the sounds of giggling reached their ears. Harry blinked slightly seeing Ron standing in front of them finally pulling his lips away from Lavender's upon seeing his two mates huddled up together.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lavender giggled as she clutched her boy toy's arm between her breasts looking up at the Red head in a lustful manner.

Ron just gave a cocky grin looking at his friends opening his mouth for another rude comment, or so Hermione could tell before he stopped mid breath as Hermione stood her anger flaring as well as her magical core. "Oppugno!" She hissed out flourishing her wand in a quick stroke of her wrist the birds above her head forming a deadly line and zoomed forward in a bee line for Ron before he and Lavender ran out of the way and up to the stairs once more, the birds harmlessly crashing and disintegrated as they hit the wall that was behind their targets.

Hermione shook her head looking at Harry with hurt eyes before running off once more tears streaming down her face in a torrent rather than a slow current like before as she moved aimlessly moved and left the Gryffindor wing entirely unable to get the sight of her crush with someone else. It wasn't until her legs gave out did the young woman stop her aimless running and just collapsed in her tears and sobs leaning against the cold stone wall that was at her side her hot forehead taking solace in the temperature of the castle at the moment. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them close to her as she rocked trying to calm herself before lifting her head upon hearing a set of footsteps stop beside her and warm arms pulling her into a caring embrace.

The irrationally thinking woman couldn't even process who it was in the dark hallway and obviously didn't care as she threw her arms around their neck and cried her heart out, unconsciously thinking she would take comfort in Snape if he offered it to her right now. It seemed like hours before she finally quieted down to a deep hum that reverberated through the body that was under her and mixed with the steady strong heartbeat that was thrumming in her ears, Hermione was helpless to fight the grasp of unconsciousness that tightened around her going into a deep sleep in the strong arms of a stranger. It was only an afterthought to her as she drifted off that the only comfort for a broken heart is the sound of a beating one.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I'm sorry its so short but I wanted to get something out for you guys in case something else happens in this spiral I call a life. R and R guys they are my addictions (like I said before :) )**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Sweet Merlin

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. I'm glad I was able to publish this one in a timely way. I'm hoping that will become a trend from now on. I'd like to thank you guys who have reviewed the last chapter and fav/alerted as well. The full A/N will be at the bottom of the page for you guys to ignore or read your choice****. Anyway on to…**

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione quietly opened her sore and tired eyes sometime the next day groaning a bit at the discomfort she felt in her legs, eyes, and chest. Her hazy mind wondered why she was feeling as horrible as she was and quickly frowned when not a moment later the events of the night before flooded back to her causing her eyes to mist over once more before she dried them hastily on her forearm. As she finished reliving her memories once more, she came up with only two blanks. The first, who had found her wherever she had been on the grounds? She knew that it was after hours when she was found, even as Head Girl it didn't excuse her from being out of bed, and out of her jurisdiction in the castle especially if she wasn't doing any of her duties. The second, where in the bloody hell was she?

The witch looked around at her current lodgings noticing everything was draped in silvers, emeralds, and blacks with books lining the far left wall of the bedroom surrounding a black fireplace. A large armoire lay to the right of a doorway that probably led to the adjoining bathroom. Hermione mentally noted that it looked like a Slytherin head's room before hastily remembered her idle thought the night as she drifted out of consciousness and turned paler than a ghost, honestly hoping against hope that it had not been Snape that she had taken comfort in the night before. Moving the silk sheets from her body she paled even more noticing that she was dressed in a large shirt and shorts that hung off of her small body and gulped. The only solace she took from the clothes was the familiar scent of Rosemary that wafted off of them as well as the faint scent of old parchment. Sitting up and slipping her feet onto the carpeted floor she tried to calm down one arm clutching her bicep as she took in more of the large loft apartment like room that she was in biting her lip.

"You know, looking so innocent and vulnerable may make me forget that I'm your Professor . . ." Callisto's teasing voice called out as she walked out of the room that was indeed a bathroom smiling at the young Gryffindor. "I didn't expect you to be up so early after how much you cried last night."

Hermione relaxed slightly as she looked at the Professor, who she had been found by, before her eyes registered everything about the Professor before her. Instead of being in her normal provocative corset and flared skirt – or skin-tight pants under her cloak for their more vigorous training sessions – she normally wore during the week, the woman dressed in a silver tank top that clung to her in all the right places while making certain that anyone looking would notice that she was definitely not wearing a bra since her nipple had hardened because of the cool air in the room. She was also donning a pair of black boxer shorts that hung low off of her waist tauntingly shifting higher as its owner shifted exposing more of her cream-colored thighs. Hermione blushed a bit at her teacher's words her eyes gazing slowly up her pale legs at that very moment before snapping them back to Callisto's face.

Callisto laughed a bit at her reaction, walking over to the girl with a playful glint in her eyes at catching her student checking her out amused when Hermione's face turned an even brighter shade of crimson. "Careful there Hermione. Your hair is turning the same color as your Weasley friend's hair." She teased lightly putting her hands on her hips, her smile slowly fading from her face when she noticed the younger girl's mood drastically shifting from embarrassed to immensely sad like she had been last night. Twisting her lips at that Callisto moved herself to the bed sitting beside her student and placed a hand on her shoulder tilting her head slightly, "Hey now . . . what's bothering you? It's not like you to be this sad . . . or out as late as you were last night. You were lucky I was the one who found you instead of Snape. He was patrolling with me last night in the hallway you were in." Callisto informed stroking the stray strands of hair out of the Hermione's face pure concern upon her own face.

Hermione said nothing as she leaned into the teacher's touch wondering if she should tell her what was going on with in her love life but shook her head knowing such problems would seem trivial to the woman she was currently with. The bushy haired student was about to get up and excuse herself to the bathroom feeling the prickling feeling in her eyes once more when the same strong arms from the night before pulled her close locking her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere until you talk to me. I know something is bothering you and I will help in any way I can to get my top student back to her true self. Now start yammering or I'll keep you here all day and miss the party Slughorn is hosting tonight." Callisto pointed out stroking the younger girls wild hair as she soothed her, feeling her body begin to shake like it had last night.

Hermione sniffled as she shook lightly in her arms and finally conceded to her teacher's demands, "It's stupid really." She muttered to herself biting her lip ever so slightly before making herself continue, "It started a few weeks ago when I got an invitation to Slughorn's party. Ron was asking me about it and what could be the reason that he didn't get one. I might have been a bit snappy with him because it's obvious he doesn't have a work ethic. Like always we had this fight that escalated from the invite, to me only caring about my books. It didn't help that his sister, Ginny, stepped in at some point saying something about him never being in a relationship because of his immaturity and idiocy in anything about girls. She mentioned her own relationship, Harry's encounter with Cho last year, and my experience dating with Viktor Krum during my fourth year while bring up how he shouted towards Fluer our fourth year. Well, he left after that, and he's been acting like a prick ever since the fight and somehow his skills in quidditch suffered as well.

"Yesterday it was the same until lunch when the match was about to start that he started to truly show how nervous he was and Harry gave him a placebo confidence boost . . . it worked as you know. Well when we returned to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate, I try to go over and say I'm sorry, that he was wonderful during the game, but he took me approaching in the wrong way and started hounding in on me for not believe in his quidditch skills. I think he took my indignation towards Harry 'pouring' the liquid courage into his drink as me basically saying that if he doesn't have the skill he shouldn't be there. Well, Harry calmed me down from going over there to rip him a new one – verbally of course. It worked until . . . until I saw him kissing this... this horrible girl, Lavender Brown. I don't know what came over me but I had to run. I ran to a corridor inside the tower and tried to calm down by practicing charms when Harry found me. Unfortunately, Ron and Lavender showed up a bit later going to the dorms and well I lost my good sense. I nearly attacked them with a spell that I was practicing for Flitwick. Then I ran until I couldn't anymore … and you know the rest." Hermione said in one long breath her eyes closed slightly biting her bottom lip ever so softly as she leaned into the strong arms of the woman, crying softly as she finished her tale.

"You love him, but he's too much of a . . . male to notice it?" Callisto tried to summarize as she held the girl knowing that was the only real comfort she could offer her at the moment.

". . . I would not say that I love him . . . but I have had a crush on him since last year, despite how annoyed I get at him." Hermione said softly her arms wrapping around herself while still staying in the older woman's embrace. "But he's never done something like he did last night to me ... It hurt ... it feels like he just stepped on my heart like it was a cockroach or something." Hermione admitted sniffling as a new wave of tears began streaming down her face.

"Now, now dear. . . Come now, calm down." Callisto said softly as she stroked her head once more to soothe her. "The best thing for a broken heart is to avoid him while it's still fresh in your mind. Tomorrow you can tackle seeing him. When you do, I suggest you just act like he doesn't exist until you can face him head on. When that time comes you have all the right to be a cross 'witch' if need be. Don't actively try to be, but passively? It is fair game." Callisto advised still with a smirk upon her face as she stroked her bushy hair. "For now you are to relax here, then go out and get ready for the Slug club party. I'll be there for when you need to escape from everything. Also, my room is open to you when you need it as is my comfort with a healthy dose of witty and perverted comments."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the last part of it and wiped her eyes dry with a nod towards her before finally feeling the warmth from the woman's arms leave her. Hermione didn't really know why, but that alone made her feel exposed before she shook the thought away.

"Are you hungry?" Callisto asked looking at her with a gentle gaze moving back to lie across her bed her breast bouncing as she did, that very action causing Hermione to turn a pretty shade of pink.

"A bit, I missed Dinner yesterday." Hermione said sheepishly bowing her head lightly as she whipped her damp hands on her thighs.

Callisto nodded a little looking at her, "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll call a house elf up to bring you food and some clothes eh? I'm sure you don't want to wear the uniform you had on last night again today when you head out."

Hermione barely nodded thinking of the house elves and her work to get their equal rights, but she supposed in this instant when she needed fresh clothing and food without running into anyone it was okay to use them. Without another word passing between them, the brunette made her way into the Auror's bathroom turning on the shower water with a sigh of relief as the warm droplets pelted down on her tired muscles from the emotional rollercoaster she suffered from the night before and the insane running she must have done to get wherever she had been.

After thirty minutes of lounging and then actually bathing, the woman exited the shower wrapping herself in a spare towel that was laid out beside her along with her clothing and smiled faintly as she worked on drying her body and placing clothes upon herself. After another five to ten minutes worth of spelling her hair into a manageable curl instead of the bushy mane she normally sported, Hermione walked out of the bathroom but not without casting one last glance at her puffy red eyes. Mentally fortifying herself now for anything, Hermione sat back down on the now made bed glancing around the room looking for Callisto momentarily before seeing her standing in front of her desk looking at a collage of pictures of Azkaban most dangerous that covered a small part of her wall. Some had red X's painted across their faces or green circles surrounding them. At the beginning of the wall, Bellatrix Lestrage's face was displayed screaming out against her chains in pure rage as she struggled against her bonds. Her picture, unlike other death eater's faces like that of Barty Crouch Jr., wasn't bearing the red X but it did have a green circle around it like the Death Eaters that were still at large and working for the Dark Lord. This small thing sparked a bit of curiosity inside of the inquisitive girl.

"Why isn't she marked?"

Callisto barely flinched at the sound of her voice her eyes trailing from the Lestrange brothers to the picture in question, "She was too strong to just be murdered so easily don't you think? I should know. I had to deal with her for years. What's to say that she isn't out there hiding?" Callisto informed turning her head looking at the young Gryffindor. "Perhaps I am just paranoid but it's a thought." She pointed out shrugging to herself going over to the girl, "I had the House Elf keep the food warm in the kitchen until you got out." She said softly sitting beside her as food materialized on plates on their lap. "Eat up."

Hermione nodded picking up her utensils to eat but her mind now racing with what the Professor had brought to her attention. What if that lunatic was still out there? That thought alone was enough to send a chill of fear up the muggle-born's spine before she made herself tuck into the breakfast, whole heartedly finishing it with a blush at how famished she had been from skipping only one meal.

Callisto chuckled a bit now dressed in her normal attire of a corset, black skirt, and her boots finishing her own food a moment later. "Now, don't you feel better?" She questioned a smile upon her face when she saw the nod. "Good. Now come." Callisto stood from her seated position and led her to the back of a portrait opening the door.

Hermione sighed a bit as she got up from her seat with a slight smile upon her face following the dark haired woman exiting out of the portrait that hid her room. Turning to see the painting she was only mildly surprised at coming face to face with a sleeping dragon curled up around its egg smoke circles exiting its nostrils.

"Pickled Ashwinder." Callisto said softly looking at her pupil. "The password for the door that is."

"Thank you Professor. I promise not to bother you . . . Just when I need to get away." Hermione said softly smiling a bit in thanks towards the older woman. "I'll see you later . . ."

"Don't worry about practice tonight. The Slug club party is a bit more important now." Callisto winked at her walking away with a smile on her face, heading off to do her own thing for now.

Hermione stood alone for a moment before walking towards the Gryffindor common room once more just to see if she could find Harry to hang around until they had to go about getting ready for the night ahead of them. Glancing around the common room once she was inside, she spotted her friend alone in their normal seats looking a bit worse for wear this early in the morning. Hermione couldn't help but frown walking over and took a seat beside the spaced out young man. "Is everything alright Harry?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention removing it when she felt him jump in surprise.

"Hermione! I was worried about you. Ginny said you didn't return to the dorms last night." Harry pointed out looking at her a bit of tension relieving from his face upon seeing her unscathed.

"I'm fine Harry. What's wrong with you? You seemed distracted and it isn't just because of me either, dear."

"Well, you remember those girls you were warning me about a few days ago…especially Romilda Vane? Well, apparently she did slip me a love potion in some chocolates. Ron got a hold of them first thinking I wouldn't mind him having a few. Well, we went to Professor Slughorn to get it treated and well . . . Someone was trying to poison Professor Dumbledore again." Harry said looking at her, "But instead of the drink getting to Dumbledore, the drink made its way into Slughorn's stash, and Ron drank some of it. He's okay. . . He's already all cleared by Pomfrey and with Lavender I think." Harry cleared up a bit annoyed with himself at adding the last part of his sentence. "Sorry."

"It's alright Harry." Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder before moving it to lay her head on it. "Have you gotten a date for the party?" Hermione questioned the young man to get his mind off the night before a bit shocked when he nodded to her question. "Well out with it Harry who is it?"

"Well, after I went to breakfast today I ran into Luna and asked her if she had seen you. She was saying something crazy about you being taken by something purely black in the middle of the night. I don't have a clue about what that could be so I tried to get her to elaborate. Anyway, we got on the subject of the party and I decided to just go with her." Harry said simply smiling a little bit at his friend.

"At least you got the courage to ask out a girl, Mr. I-Have-Fought-Dragons-but-I-can't-ask-a-girl-out." Hermione teased a bit to the blushing boy her head returning to his shoulder. "I can't believe this year is flying by so fast. . . We are almost out for Christmas break." She muttered nuzzling his shoulder slightly taking comfort in the man she had come to see as a brother.

"Yeah. . . I guess it a moot point in asking if you are heading to the Burrow this year for Christmas…" He trailed off a bit.

"After last night I don't think it would be a good idea. I don't want to start a fight during Christmas Holiday while at the Burrow. I respect Mrs. Weasley a lot more than to do that in her own home. I'm assuming you are going?" She questioned looking at the boy already knowing his answer regardless of what he was going to say.

"I don't have a choice. Mrs. Weasley won't have it if I stay here for Christmas, and I really don't want to go back to the Dursleys." Harry pointed out leaning his head back missing the look that Hermione gave him at that. The genius witch felt the familiar twang of jealousy when she was over looked for a possible escape route for her friend. She had never said anything of the like to anyone before, but she sometimes wondered why Harry never asked her if he could come and stay with her for at least one of the breaks. Hermione shook that thought from her head, before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Then you make sure to give my love to the other Weasleys." Hermione said softly with a faint smile coming onto her face.

"I will." Harry began shifting slightly to make it more comfortable for them to sit as they were," Anyway, have you found someone else to take to the party tonight? I know you were going to ask Ron but I'm sure that idea is gone." Harry pointed out looking down at her now.

". . . I have someone in mind. I don't want to tell you just yet who it is." Hermione said with a down casted look biting her lip at who her potential date could be.

"Okay. . ." Harry trailed off curious as to whom she could be bringing. He wasn't even going to try to fancy a guess knowing that the last time he had, she turned up with Viktor Krum of all people.

Hermione smiled a little at him and spent the rest of her time with her friend helping him with his essay he had worked on before she found him that morning. The two stayed there doing their work for the weekend while talking about various subjects, even touching on a bit of quidditch, before lunch time came upon them. The two friends packed up their scattered materials into their respected bags returning them to their dorms taking only an extra moment or two for freshening up and removing ink from their hands before making their way down to the Great Hall together.

The trip down was far from silent as they made their way down to the tables, seeing as Neville and Seamus had both joined them and both started conversations one centered on Herbology and what all Sprout had done with his help in the green houses while the other talked about his newest explosion in Slughorn's class.

The quartet walked through the open double doors of the Great hall with smiles on their faces heading over to the Gryffindor table. Things turned a little sour when Hermione and Harry spotted Ron, Lavender, and Cormac McLaggen sitting in their normal area laughing while Lavender seemed to be scooting closer to Ron and moving her right arm slightly in a stroking movement, if Hermione's eyes were telling the truth. The very thought of what she could be doing had the witch's blood boiling, her eyes watering, and if she wanted to be honest with herself a bit grossed out. Sneering slightly at them Hermione made a quick turn sitting further down than normal at the Gryffindor table closer so she was closer to Ginny's area of the table with Neville following her as well as a reluctant Harry who seemed to be getting the evil eye from Ron.

"Is Ron getting wanked o'er there or is that just my eyes playin' tricks on me?" Seamus muttered as he sat down leaning in close so that they would not be overheard by any teachers or blabber mouthed students.

Hermione inwardly gagged as she thought about Lavender touching him that way and looked at Seamus, "If he is, I don't want to think about it. He should be careful thought. A few teachers have the eyes of a Hawk . . . or cat depending on which one you are talking about." Hermione said marginally louder than was necessary so the red-headed male would hear her and perhaps take her words as a hint to not let his 'Lav' do such vile and disgusting things to him while sitting at the Gryffindor table during lunch . . . while simultaneously stuffing his face full of food.

Hermione didn't hear any commotion for the next minute or two and hoped that her warning had been enough for the brash young man as she took a bite out of her sandwich she had made for herself while Seamus and she had spoken. Her hoping, however, was in vain for the moment after she finished with that bite Hermione heard the distinct sound of Ron's voice a seat down from her own.

"You know what Lav? I'm pretty glad that you came along. You really showed me who my real mates are. Most of them would have been happy for me and supportive like you were and wouldn't try to attack me with bloody spells."

Hermione put her food down on her plate her appetite leaving her abruptly as she formed a fist under the table in her lap her back going ramrod straight. She concentrated hard on not saying anything at the moment not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her verbally reacting to his words. Biting her lip to calm down she nevertheless continued to tune into the red head's banter. "I never really cared for all the condescending remarks either that some people gave me from time to time either. I actually have a life outside of the cold books that shelter them right love?"

"Of course my Wonnie-kins. You are the big strong quidditch player with good looks, and plenty of friends." Lavender purred out with a smirk on her face as she leaned more against him.

"It's not like she could get another date if she tried." Ron mentioned once more.

Hermione couldn't take it for another second her mind hastily coming up with a plan. She stood walking over to Ron and stood behind him, her eyes focused on Cormac. "Are you still attending Slughorn's party tonight, Cormac?" She questioned with a dazzling smile on her face as she looked at the teen across from the couple and herself.

"Um, Yeah I guess I am. Is there a reason you're asking Granger?" Cormac asked a smile he must have thought was charming slipping onto his features as he checked her out briefly.

"I was thinking that only the best of the best should attend this party and honestly I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather escort me to the party as my date than you." Hermione threw out acting as if she was falling for his smile and his good looks with her fake smile in place.

"Of course. I'd love to Hermione." The blonde male finished a wider smile replacing the small one on his face.

"I'll see you tonight then." The muggle born said winking at him before turning on her heel leaving knowing that she had left a gawking Harry and a red-faced Ron in her wake as she made her way to study in the Library for the rest of her free time. She was almost positive that Madame Prince would enjoy having her help in replacing the returned books to their spots, and allowing her to take a look at the newest collections that have arrived since the beginning of term.

Hermione lost track of time as she worked diligently within the library catching up on some of her light reading in between helping a few younger years with the books they would need for a few of their classes to understand the full effect of their quarries. Before she knew it, it was time for dinner and since she hadn't eaten more than a bite during lunch the teen was famished. Gathering her things together, she quickly weaved her way through the crowds heading the great hall and made a detour towards the kitchen area seeing as she wasn't in the mood for another confrontation once again with the Weasley boy. Hermione went to the painting hiding the kitchen from view tickling the pear until the portrait swung open and she found herself in the midst of hundreds for House elves scurrying around to get everything to appear as it needed to in the Great Hall.

"Missus Hermione Granger! What is you doing here? Ma'am should be with Harry Potter!" Dobby the free house elf asked as he scampered up to her looking at the woman before him, his whole body covered in an array of different clothing. "Is you sore from the dueling?"

"If it is alright with you Dobby, I'd like to have my food here. I really don't want to run into Ron at the moment." Hermione explained looking at him. "It doesn't have to be anything special and No, I'm perfectly fine thanks."

"Mister Weasley be made you mad? No worries Dobby will get Missus Hermione food anytime she need it." Dobby grinned as he ran off coming back a moment later with a plate full of food that consisted of things that they had prepared for that night's dinner as well as a goblet of Pumpkin juice floating by his head. Snapping his boney fingers a small table appeared before Hermione before he placed her food and drink on the table for her. "Here goes Missus Hermione! If you need anything Dobby be over there!" He said happily walking over to where he pointed smiling a bit.

Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm and ate her food in silence while she watched the elves work happily in their caste system with mild fascination and curiosity. She couldn't understand why they enjoyed working the way that they did and sighed slightly. She had given up on trying to convince any of the elves to take clothing from her – she didn't fancy the scared and apprehensive faces she got because of her seemingly innocent deeds.

Gulping down the rest of her pumpkin juice from her goblet and then eating the last roll upon her plate, Hermione glanced up at the small clock that hung for the House elves sighing knowing she would have to leave her little secluded area to get ready for her – she gulped mentally cursing her mind for its rash decision on switching from taking Neville – date with McLaggen. Getting up from her seat after thanking Dobby once more while promising to get him some new socks for his help, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, then to her section of the room pulling out the wine red dress she had chosen for this night frowning slightly when she remembered why she had chosen that particular dress and color. She knew that Ron had gotten a newer pair of dress robes and that with the color of them and his hair tone; the dress would have gone well with him. Snorting, she pulled her curtain to and started to disrobe down to her knickers silently thanking herself for not just basing it off of Ron but also by the dress itself made her look alluring and beautiful.

Hermione straightened her dress with her palms before spelling her hair into a flattering style before apply a light amount of make up to her face. Slipping on the shoes she had chosen for the event, she sighed resining herself to her fate before placing a fake smile upon her face making her way down to face the music seeing Cormac waiting for her at the base of the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Cormac complemented with a smile on his face as he took her hand in his own.

Hermione allowed him to pull her to his side as he walked seeing Ron and Lavender watching her as they stood together before tugging his arm, "Come on or we will be late for the pictures." She pointed out to him as they made their way from the tower down to Slughorn's office space turned party room. During the time that it took them to get there, Hermione came to the conclusion that she would never again do something without thinking everything through at least twice anymore. The whole trip down, the blonde quidditch player talked about nothing but himself and how perfect he was. The same thing continued when they arrived at the party, continuing for the first thirty to forty minutes in.

Hermione all but ran when she had the chance to leave his side making her way behind one of the drapes trying to hide when she saw Harry standing there as well-looking over the railing. "Great party isn't it?" Hermione said hastily, anything to get the ongoing voice of one Cormac out of her head.

"Are you alright? You look a bit … frazzled." He pointed out looking at her curiously blinking when she took his drink and downed it all in one go.

"Oh, I'm fine…. Just a bit tired of hearing about Perfect Cormac. Honestly Harry I feel like I'm about to go insane. Hell, I may if I have to sit through another one of his boring monologues." Hermione warned as she put the glass down and quickly scanned the area going to high alert when she spotted him making his way over to her location, "Crap! I think he spotted me." Hermione murmured before making a sneaky get away by using Harry as a decoy with some finger food quickly making her hasty get away over to another, more out-of-the-way and secluded than the last, area near the door.

"Finally . . . maybe I can get a breather." She muttered leaning against the wall.

"Hello Hermione. The nargles seem to be particularly fond of you tonight. "Luna Lovegood said coming out from the side the young Gryffindor wasn't looking at making her jump in shock. "You should probably work on calming your emotions."

"Luna you scared me!" Hermione said putting a hand over her heart as if to calm the beat by stroking it with her fingers. "What are you doing all the way over here and not with Harry?"

"I noticed a trail of Nargels this way. I wanted to see who they were attracted to tonight. Normally they are following Harry but tonight I guess they all went to you."

Hermione shook off Luna's babble for the moment gazing out at the scene with Harry, Cormac, and incidentally Snape himself she had left the poor Seeker biting her lip knowing she would be indebted to him once again for dealing with that situation.

"You don't seem to really want to be here with Cormac. I don't blame you. I think you would prefer it if you were near the black. Though I guess they'd rather be Red now a days. I don't understand why they would want to. Black can be such a pretty color sometimes and it doesn't mean you're bad at all. There have been many good Blacks if I do say so myself. Their actions have just been misunderstood either by a mistake, family love, or falling in love. There's no reason they should be seen different. Maybe you can help them become truly black once more without making everything purely black." Luna mused to herself mostly her voice barely registering in Hermione's head since her eyes were locked on the scene before her.

Draco Malfoy, who had been mostly under the radar most of the year stood in the center of the room with Filtch clutching his expensive black clothing in his hands while speaking to Slughorn about the boy wandering around in a deserted corridor this late at night. Hermione's eyes trailed from Harry's to Snape's blinking when she saw mild irritation in Snape's eyes as well as a bit of concern hidden beneath the irritation. It wasn't until after Slughorn excused the boy for being out of bed and trying to crash the party did she take her eyes off of Snape, only because the man before her moved and hastily grabbed Draco's arm dragging him out of the party.

Hermione's mouth twisted up into a frown as she watched them leave and her eyes immediately narrowed when she saw her sneaky best friend following after them at a safe distance. "If he gets in trouble again . . ." She trailed off going back to the party at hand her mind mostly on Harry at the moment as she dodged McLaggen once more during the party.

At the first polite moment, Hermione made her way to Professor Slughorn to excuse herself from the party on the point that she needed to finish some end of term paper and was somehow roped into taking a picture with him instead of leaving immediately like she wanted. Once again, the witch found herself stuck but this time she amazingly enough got his attention on someone else and was able to leave without being seen by Cormac. For the moment the night was a win, although she did find it curious that despite her earlier words, one key Professor seemed to have skipped the party.

Pondering her absence for a moment, Hermione could only shake her head knowing that she could have been caught up in various paperwork and lesson plans for the incoming semester, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at not having her 'saviors' presence around her tonight. She knew that if she had been, Cormac would have been less of a talkative and boisterous youth seeing as that same woman who came to her aid last night thoroughly embarrassed the blonde male during his dueling lessons.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the retelling she had gotten from one of the older girls in Cormac's year about how he had outwardly challenged her to a duel saying that he had improved and that his father had taught him everything about the art of dueling. The teacher in question had brought it upon herself to simply humiliate him by tying a bandana around her eyes as well as binding her legs and her good wand arm behind her back. According to his classmates, Professor Russo had taken him out with one flourish of her wand before he even formed the words to his spell. "I wish I could have seen that in person . . ." Hermione mused as she walked her eyes to the ground watching her steps in her heels.

"I think you would have enjoyed it a little too much, Cupcake." The woman of Hermione's thoughts said from behind her causing Hermione to jump in fright once more. "Did I frighten you? I wasn't aware that I looked that bad without make up." Callisto joked as she looked at the smaller girl from her spot leaning against the wall.

"N-no that's no-not it at all. You just snuck up on me is all . . ." Hermione said quickly as she looked at the woman leaning against the opposite wall now relaxing now.

"You know it's not nice to read other people's thoughts." Hermione pointed out with a blush looking at her Professor, momentarily forgetting that she was speaking to just that, a Professor.

Callisto's eyes sparkled a bit at her tone and her words chuckling a little as a flirtatious smile made its way to her lips, "Awe, afraid that I'll stumble in on one of your memories of you wanking off to me? Don't worry I won't tell." Callisto leaned forward playfully licking her lips in a teasing sort of way, "Besides you wouldn't be the first student who's wanked off to the thought of me."

Hermione began stuttering and stumbling over her words at the accusations her eyes wide and her cheeks redder than Weasley hair.

Callisto couldn't hold back her peals of laughter as she placed one finger on Hermione's lips to hush her for the night. "Calm down. I wouldn't go looking for that. I promise. If I wanted to see you wank off to the thought of me I'd ask you to do it in front of me. Preferably in those heels."

Hermione felt more blood rush to her head at the voice of her Professor and squeaked at her words back peddling a bit to get a little breathing room before she passed out from so much blood in her brain. "You know speaking like that to a student could get you into a lot of trouble, Professor." Hermione said hastily biting her lip looking at her.

"You don't seem to mind it when I talk like this so I don't see any reason to stop." Callisto admitted to the girl with a chuckle on her face while inching back. "Besides, I was given the most awful job of patrolling the hallways to make sure that students go about their business and get to bed. Obviously I'm not doing a very good job but Filtch already took Malfoy to get his chops busted. I kind of wanted to do it me self." She admitted a glint in her eyes for the moment before shrugging it off gazing back at her student. "Besides, I'm not a true Professor. I'm just here to make sure no one gets killed for your lack of . . . teaching in Defense against the Dark Arts and extra protection if needed. I'm just doing it as a favor for Dumbledore and as a last resort by the Ministry." She admitted before pushing off the wall behind her and motioned for the woman to follow her. "Come." She said simply as she walked escorting her through the dark halls.

"We already have a lot of Aurors lurking around the castle already. Why would you need one in the classrooms instead of patrolling with the others? You've said it yourself that you've never been bested in a duel except by two people. . . Actually now that I think about it . . . who has bested you in a duel?" Hermione pondered aloud as she followed the teacher without a word trusting her to lead her where ever.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask. The only person that's ever beaten me in a duel is Albus Dumbledore. It was a close duel as well. I nearly had the old geezer when I got distracted by Minerva shape shifting into her human body. He used a full body bind over me and used the aguamenta spell to wet me and then used another spell to freeze everything but my upper face. I was calling him some right awful names mentally and all he did was laugh at every single one of them before offering me some Every Flavored beans. I made out the victor in that one. I had a Chocolate flavored one while he had a hair ball flavored one I think he swore them off, again, until recently." She pointed out chuckling leading the girl to the Gryffindor Common room.

Hermione just blinked at that before nodding slightly in disbelief. She never could imagine anyone even getting close to having Dumbledore submit to them in a duel. With newfound respect, Hermione looked up at her once more, "When was this?"

"Honestly I don't remember when it was…Probably a few years after I graduated from Hogwarts if I'm not mistaken." Callisto pointed out thinking back with a frown upon her face. "I was a Slytherin if you haven't guessed. Slughorn tried to make me his treasure, I, however, was perfectly content with being Minerva's little favorite and not Slughorn. She allows you to get rewards . . . Slughorn talks to damn much about the past to worry about rewarding those that deserve it. I'm happy to say that his fascination with me has disappeared completely. I think he's a wee bit scared of me."

"You were a Slug Club Trophy? He mentioned all of his earlier members, but I don't recall hearing anything about a Callisto Russo during one of his gloating sprees. He doesn't even have a picture of you." Hermione pointed out tilting her head while also frowning a bit trying to remember exactly when Slughorn had stopped teaching at the school.

"Like I said, he's not that fond of me anymore so he probably removed my picture. Regardless of that, we are at your tower. You should go up and rest up sweet heart." Callisto pointed out winking at the girl from over her shoulder as she walked down another staircase. "Try not to have any wet dreams. I may delve into your head and see it if you do." She teased once more before leaving a gaping Hermione in her wake.

The bushy haired young Gryffindor could do nothing but watch the Auror disappear down the staircases making her way back to her room closer to the dungeon area of the castle, and shook her head somewhat. She couldn't help but think that she had stumbled onto something about the woman who wasn't open knowledge but brushed it off for now. She had bigger things to worry about than the validity of her crazy and inappropriately daring professor, Hermione realized, when she entered the Common room noticing Ron and Lavender were both there sitting on the couch near the fire snogging. Cursing her luck, the young woman tried to quietly make her way past them to her dorm room.

Unfortunately, luck has never been that kind to people with broken hearts, for the moment she moved from the portrait entrance did the two pull away and notice her coming inside alone. "Oi, so I guess you're back for the night eh? You're alone too, big bloody surprise. What did you do scare him off with your big brain?" Ron voiced as he crossed his legs slightly his arm around Lavender's waist. "Or did he finally realize what a nutter you are? You probably had him begging and pleading so he won't have to see you again. Right shame to, seeing as he actually thought he could like you."

Hermione hid her flinch at his words looking at him, "I'll have you know Ronald that Professor Snape detained Cormac for spitting out his food onto his feet while he was getting a drink for me. Regardless of that being any of your business, why don't you get off your arse and do your job as prefect for a night. I am no longer covering your patrols of the upper areas of the castle. I'll only do my own sweep of the lower grounds, I mean, it's not my fault you can't seem to do your homework in a timely fashion now is it?" Hermione basically purred effectively keeping her tears at bay at the moment.

"That being said, it is after hours, Miss. Brown. Would you please get up and head to your dorms so that the head boy can get to his duties." Hermione turned and walked to the dorms pulling the curtain closed around her bed warding it like normal as she changed into her sleep wear hearing the faint curses coming from Ron and finally Lavender slipping into her bed.

Hermione curled under her red blankets her head nearly covered completely except for a small sliver of space to allow cold air to flow into her lungs. She breathed slowly and deeply as she laid there in her ball biting her lip as she though over the things that Ron had said to her. Unconsciously, the young man always knew what the strongest insecurity she had ever since she shrunk her bucked teeth to normal size fourth year, and always seemed to go straight for it. Hermione sniffled to herself clutching herself tighter in her little ball as a dark shadow curled around her. She always feared being alone and with his constant jabs at it and her inability to attract anyone that could become a suitable mate for her made the fear grow tenfold. Mentally being alone would crush her if her first year at Hogwarts was anything to go by.

Hermione snorted as she drifted away into her slumber remembering precisely how she had been hurt by the Weasley's words her first year and ran off to the bathrooms to cry and how she nearly became the newest paint for it if Harry hadn't saved her with Ron's sheer dumb luck adding into the equation.

The next morning came much too quickly for Hermione's liking, hearing the noise coming from around the room as well as the light streaming over her curtain. Mentally reprimanding herself for not making the silencing charm work to keep noise out of her haven as well, Hermione pushed her head out from under the covers and groaned to herself as she looked at the clock. It was Monday morning, the start of the end of term exams. Under normal circumstances she would have jumped out of bed to get a head start on refreshing for her classes, but her weekend emotional stress had her wiped out and exhausted to the point she nearly wanted to forget about her exams. Hermione, however, couldn't do such a thing as that without incurring a full Spanish inquisition like debacle from McGonagall, earning more heart ache and grief than she was willing to endure once more.

Quickly preparing herself for the day, Hermione walked down the stair well moving towards Ginny, Dean, and Neville as they walked out to have breakfast having noticed Harry and Ron speaking in the corner of the Common room. Hermione kept her head down as they sat down in the Hall and picked at her food eating only a bit of it barely listening to the conversations going on around her until she felt the hand belonging to one Ginny Weasley being placed on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hermione are you feeling okay?" She whispered softly as to not let others in on what could be said her eyes shining with worry, "Is Ron still being a git to you?"

"I'm alright Ginny. I'm just busy in my thoughts … exams and all that. You understand right?"

"I would, if that's how you thought about exams. Normally you'd be the loudest person at the table explaining everything in minute detail if anyone even thought a question too loud." Ginny pushed effectively disabling Hermione's lie on that account.

"It's nothing Ginny. If it really bothers you we can talk about it later tonight I promise." She said hastily as she finished with her plate. "Now if you will excuse me. . ." She trailed off getting up from her seat the moment Ron, Lavender, and Harry entered the Great Hall making her way past them without a sideways glance in their direction. Hermione walked towards the Potions dungeon to get to her seat and ready herself for the exam that they were going to have. Getting into the empty classroom, she sat down behind her desk and pulled her potions book out of her charmed bag with a slight sigh, thumbing the well-worn pages to the specific potions they would be working on and the effects and ingredients. Letting her eyes scan over the sheets of paper before her, Hermione could not help but to let her mind drift to what the end of this currently horrible week will entail.

For one, she would be returning home in the muggle world, with her muggle parents, away from everything even remotely magical, and away from the safety Hogwarts offered her. Hermione shivered at the thought of being away from the safe, warm walls of the castle that surrounded her. In her mind, the castle was the largest safe house in the world against the evil outside of its walls, regardless of how many times in her current school term it had been penetrated because no matter how bad things had gotten only one person had died. Even then, Cedric hadn't even been on Hogwarts grounds so one could not hold the school responsible for not having the adequate protection that it normally did. Outside of these walls, Voldemort was at large attacking muggles and wizards alike that opposed him or even breathed the same air as the Dark Lord in some instances. Hermione nearly considered staying in the castle for Christmas break and telling her parents that she had went to the Weasley's instead of heading home like she planned, but she couldn't lie to her parents like that. Not when they could lose each other forever in the next year or so. They deserved the right to see her this winter more than anyone else, Hermione firmly told herself before sighing flipping the page in the book after noticing that she had concentrated on one word for ten minutes.

Ending her inner thoughts for the moment, Hermione actually focused on her quick brush overs as the rest of the class piled into the classroom and took their seats following her example in rereading over past chapters. The only sound in the class room remained the turning of pages and muted talking near the back of the classroom when Slughorn entered with his normal chipper smile on his face while moving behind his desk to remove his outer cloak.

"Good morning class." Slughorn called out with a smile looking over the emotionless faces of his students. He simply brushed it off and then passed out his exam papers with a flick of his wand, "For your exam you will be completing this test and then you will brew two of three potions. One will be the Draught of Living Death, an elixir to induce Euphoria, or the sleeping draught. You have until the end of class to finish everything and place it on my desk. Good luck."

The class moved quickly to get everything ready for their potions, except for Hermione who sat and worked on her paper going over it with a smile on her face noticing that Professor Slughorn had left specific directions from each on the bottom of their tests as she took out her parchment and worked on the long answer questions first.

After the first half hour, students were cursing to themselves at their potions most having not even glanced at their exam paper. The bushy haired Gryffindor, however, was standing now placing her finished potions before her professor along with her written work feeling the disbelieving eyes on her back as she stood before the teacher expectantly.

Slughorn took only a few moments to test each potion nodding in approval at most of them with a smile upon his face before nodding towards her, "Excellent Ms. Granger. If you wish, you are permitted to get a head start to your next class."

Hermione nodded eagerly as she thanked him and turned to her desk grabbing her already packed bag and looked at Harry and moving her eyes swiftly from his and to his paper before turning and leaving the room in a brisk walk.

Classes continued to be the same as always when it came to the exams as they had always been in the classes, even in D.A.D.A. they did routine things that most Professors who had that class had done. Hermione breezed through them all before she faced her last class of the day with a gulp having gotten caught next to Harry on her way to the class, who expressed his thanks for her tip in Potions and his immense relief at not being around the two love birds any longer.

"It won't be that bad will it Harry? She won't kill us right before the holidays." Hermione tried to assure herself looking at the door like most others were doing at this very moment sort of wishing that Fluffy was behind the door and not her dueling instructors class.

"She can't kill us. . . Not allowed by school code." Harry said to soothe her thoughts putting a hand on her shoulder, "But I wonder if she will push it to the point where we would rather be dead."

Hermione groaned at the thought but nodded a bit, "Are you ready to face the music?"

"As ready as I will ever be. . ."

Taking a deep breath she pulled Harry with her to the doors and pushed them open and was surprised when she saw desks for them all lined up and Callisto sitting in her own desk her head bowed over a stack of papers that looked to be of the very sensitive kind.

"You finally gained the courage to enter? Good. I didn't feel like opening the door and making you all enter like I did with my earlier classes. Take a seat everyone and pull out your parchment and quill for the written part of your exam. Your topic had been written on the chalk board to my right. Once you're finished, come up here and turn it in, and you are free to go. Your practical exam will be given Wednesday." Callisto deadpanned unlike her normal self not even looking up at the class as she spoke.

The student's couldn't believe their ears before the soundless took their seats and did as she asked. Only Hermione kept glancing up from her paper getting distracted more than normal as she wrote worried for the demeanor of the woman that normally refused to do paper work within her class and bit her lip as she noticed the dark and depressed aura that surrounded the teacher as well. The book-worm was so distracted that she was far from the first person done with her essay and was so late with her paper compared to normal that Harry nearly finished before she stood to turn it in.

Walking to the teachers oaken desk, Hermione placed her roll of parchment down on the top of the current pile barely catching a glimpse at the folder that lay on the desk seeing a familiar crest on the top of the paper before it was pushed out of view by the owner of the piece of paper.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss. Granger?" Callisto asked in a soft voice laced with stress and weariness that she had never heard the teacher speak with before.

"Oh... oh nothing I'm sorry." Hermione back peddled knowing better than to ask the question that was dancing on the tip of her tongue and excused herself after grabbing her bag heading out of the door with Harry hot on her tail.

"I need to talk to Ron and you later on today. I'd like to do it right after dinner. I haven't told Ron you would be there but I need a private moment to speak about something with you both." Harry said hastily, "I'll get him to agree with not saying anything hurtful as long as you do the same thing, Mione."

"If he can hold his tongue, I won't have anything to say Harry." Hermione said simply as she walked with her friend to the Great hall for dinner noticing his subtle nod before she deviated away from him going to sit beside Ginny and Neville for this meal. As she sat down, she was bombarded by questions about various classes she had shared with other people in her year and happily fell into her yearly routine with helping them all figure out if they put in the right answer or not during their tests. Eating in-between answering, she couldn't help but allow a good mood to take over her whole being as she helped people understand where they went wrong or how they were only slightly off on certain things.

Dinner ended too soon for Hermione's liking as she walked with her new group to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Entering, she bid them all a good evening as she went over to her normal study seat by the window relaxing as she watched the fresh snow fall to the ground for a moment before removing her tome for Transfiguration looking over the material they would be tested on.

The book worm stayed there for hours reading by the fire light while everyone came and went minding their own business for the most part. It wasn't until a bit after most had retired to their respected rooms did Hermione take heed of Harry, who had sat beside her the entire time, and Ron who sat across from them with his arms crossed. Hermione briefly looked at Ron's visage and barely contained a wince when she noticed the dark purple marks that were on his neck from his vicious snogging sessions with one Lavender Brown. Masking her pain by putting her book up, she gave her undivided attention to Harry as he stood from his seat and looked at them.

"Yesterday while we, Hermione and I, were at Slughorn's Christmas party, Draco showed up. I'm sure you remember hearing his excuse for being in the empty part of the castle, Hermione, and how easily Slughorn brushed off his 'gate crashing' attempt with the party and how Snape reacted." Harry started seeing the nod that Hermione gave him and continued on since he had told Ron the gist of the party earlier that day, "I was curious about that and I followed them out of the party down a deserted hallway where Snape pinned Malfoy to the wall and asked him to allow him to aid Draco in whatever he was doing. They argued for a bit before Snape mentioned something called an Unbreakable Bond he shared with the Lady Malfoy."

Hermione blinked at the name of the spell frowning, "Are you sure he spoke of the Unbreakable bond?" She questioned to make sure he was positive.

"Yes, what is it?" Harry questioned as he looked at his more knowledgeable friend and then to the pale Ron.

"The Unbreakable Bond is an oath that Wizards can create between one another. If anyone who was in one of these bonds were to go back on their words, they will die. No exceptions to the rule." Hermione pointed out. "If what you heard was true, then Draco maybe dabbling into something we don't really need him to. Fortunately, we can trust Dumbledore's decision to trust Snape. He is a part of the Order." Hermione restated more so for her mind than anyone else's.

"But what is Snape isn't on our side anymore. It wouldn't be the first time he's switched over." Harry pointed out, "And I doubt that he would make a vow such as this for just anything. It will have to be big, and I know it has something to do with Malfoy being a Death Eater."

"Well, we will be able to tell my Da about your feelings and Lupin too over the holiday so we can see what they say about all of this than." Ron pointed out from his seat speaking for the first time now. "Have you tried telling Dumbledore?"

"I can't get a word in edgewise most times. Half of the time we are in memories, the other half we are discussing the memory I have to magically get from Slughorn that's unaltered like the previous one he gave to Dumbledore." Harry let out a sigh sitting back down after a few minutes of pacing. "Do you guys believe me now when I say he's up to something?"

"I'm not going to say either way, Harry. Not because I don't believe you, but because I trust in Dumbledore's judgment when it comes to those he trusts." Hermione said softly as to not put the man on defensive. "I do think we should be vigilant when it comes to him from now on."

Ron snorted at her statement before he received a look from Harry telling him without words to not say a word to the woman like he promised. "Eh, I guess you're right. I don't think we should worry about Malfoy of all people. He did lose against Hermione in physical strength in class and when she decked him. He's a light weight."

Hermione couldn't help but take slight offense to that but said nothing to be the bigger person for Harry in this moment. "Talk it over with the order, and we will see what they have to say about everything." She advised before taking her wand out from her bag and placing it in her sleeve. "Now if you'd excuse me I have patrolling to do in the lower levels." Hermione gave Harry a light smile and Ron a curt nod before walking out of the portrait and off towards the great hall to take over her duties of scouring the hallways right after curfew to make sure that the students were in bed before doing the same.

Finding only a few upper years that tried to sneak off for private moments and having to break them up, Hermione sighed looking out one of the windows her thirty minuet scouring almost complete with only the lower dungeon area near the Slytherin house. Her eyes, however, stayed glued on the snow that fell and the way that it gave the world an innocent gleam before shaking her head from that thought. The world was far from innocent and she knew this especially with those like Voldemort living on it. Sighing, she walked down the corridor that held her final checkpoint and quickly noted no one was near, but she did notice the dragon that guarded Professor Russo's room sleeping in its normal place smoke rising from its nostrils.

Contemplating on going to the room to find out what was bothering her teacher this morning, Hermione bit her lip with the unfamiliar urge to go forward and speak the password. '_It's late. She's probably asleep or busy patrolling in another part of the castle now._' Hermione tried to reason with herself, but despite her protests she felt her body move towards the dragon and whisper the password to it before it swung open revealing the room to her.

Entering the empty room Hermione couldn't help the little well of disappointment that she felt when she didn't see the teacher within the room. Glancing quickly before turning on her heel to exit the room, she was startled to find herself piercing gaze of one Callisto Russo once more today.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer. At least I'm not alone in this attraction like a feared." Callisto said teasingly to the girl with a weak half-smile on her face as she walked past the girl and practically threw herself on to the silken sheets of her king sized bed.

"I'm sorry if I came at a wrong time. I was just curious if you were in and if you were feeling better than you were earlier this evening." Hermione said quickly her eyes roaming over the sprawled out teacher feeling a bit of warmth travel to her face and a few butterflies forming in her stomach without her permission.

Callisto shook her head a bit without opening her eyes or looking at the girl, "No, I'm fine try not to worry. I just got a bit of disturbing news before class is all. You seem like you have something else on your mind other than my emotional wellbeing." Callisto spoke changing the subject having caught on to Hermione's unease within the bushy haired girls mind.

"It's nothing just something Harry was talking about earlier." Hermione brushed off before stopping to think. "Professor… I mean Callisto, you are a part of the Order correct?"

"Yes, I am. What does that have to do with anything?" Callisto asked looking at her patting the space beside her.

Hermione moved to sit beside the teacher's laying form on the bed, "Harry brought something to my attention not long ago, and we wanted to see what other Order members would say to this." She stopped looking at her and continued only when she got a raised eyebrow, "Harry overheard Snape speaking to Draco about an unbreakable vow he had taken to protect him and help him." She rushed out looking at the teacher memorizing her facial movements.

Callisto, on her end, blinked a bit before nodding a bit as she closed her eyes to allow herself to take in the information, "I believe that conversation could mean one of two things. First, it is well-known to the Order and those affiliated that Severus is an ex-death eater. He changed mid-war and became a spy for Dumbledore. Now that the Dark Lord is back, he could be returning to his post as spy for the old man and had to do such a thing to stay in Voldemort's good graces. He could be working as a puppet for Dumbledore's master plan of things. Or, it could be what you and your friends fear. The only thing I have to say is that you need to trust Dumbledore's decisions and his plans. He is a master tactician and has, and had, so many plans in motion that no one but those involved knows about them for now."

"But what if he has defected truly? What can be done?"

"Leave that to Dumbledore and those he's chosen. I'm positive that they have back up plans for it all." Callisto promised lightly looking up at the girl. "Never doubt the senile old fool. He is as sharp as you will ever be in your prime, and as deadly as I am with his precision and timing."

Hermione nodded a bit wrapping her arms around her torso trying to get her mind off of it but was failing miserably at it. "Is it okay to be afraid of the future?"

"Perfectly okay under the circumstances, only a fool wouldn't be afraid of everything that is happening now in our world. It's entirely possible that the person you've seen every day of your life could be gone forever in the coming days. I've lost my whole family to the Dark Lord, and I know that I'm going to lose more people who are important to me in the coming days. However, I know that if I prepare, that if I fight, that I may be able to save those I care for and maybe I can find a piece of my past that I didn't lose after all of it." Callisto said softly looking at the girl with a serious gaze, "We can only prepare for the worst and trust in those leading us. We have to trust in the only people able to save us in the coming days. That's why I'm giving my all to teach Harry and you, because regardless of everything, I know that you two will be our shining lights to guide us through these dark times, and if I must I will lay down my life to insure that you both are safe."

Hermione looked at her teacher, shocked at her words. She always knew that Harry would be the savior for the Wizarding world, but the fact that a witch of Callisto's caliber was speaking of her in such a light as well had her speechless and blushing. Moving her eyes to gaze into her teachers, she couldn't help, but mimic a fish before a finger pressed against her lips stopping her.

"Without you, Harry will not make it. Without Harry, you will not make it. Everyone else is sacrifice. Remember that. No one else really matters in this war but the two of you, because if either of you dies, everyone's sacrifices will be in vain." Callisto said powerfully looking into the brown eyes of the Gryffindors as she sat up bracing herself on her left arm, the other moving to cup Hermione's face.

Hermione's breathe hitched as she gazed into the dark eyes of her Professor, and then allowed them to move to her parted lips while licking her suddenly dry ones.

The two women sat there close to one another on the silky bed, the dim candle light cast from the bedside table setting the mood for them perfectly at this exact moment. Hermione nervously watched the Professor move marginally closer to her with a simple shift and tilt of her head. Her eyes fluttering Hermione began to edge forward as well.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffy *cough*notreally*cough*. Geeze this cold is everywhere. Anyway, I'm glad that I got so many reviews and responses and I would like to thank all of you for them. I had a few questions from some reviewers so I want to take a moment to reply.**

** NightofMine: Yes, it does seem like this addiction is spreading from Author to Author now-a-days, and that suppliers are limited. I suppose that is why so many people covet those that given them their drug like they are some sort of hero. I am happy to know that this is one of the few Bellamione stories that you will read and actually enjoy enough to give me feedback. I fully agree that magical things can not just be written without a solid theory behind them or you would be wasting your time and those whose given their time to even consider what you've created. I was wondering when someone would notice that I took one of my own names to give to Bellatrix. The people who call me Callisto do so because I remind them of the antagonist, of the same name, in an old tv show, Xena The Warrior Princess. For a time, I never noticed the similarities that the two characters had until one day I was re watching the show to relive old memories while contemplating this story in fact. After creating a Venn diagram of the two comparing and contrasting them and while doing the comparison there were so many things that overlapped for the two but also drastically different that it was as if they were the same insane sides of a coin. I then turned into my inner muse to create a morally good version of Bellatrix and I couldn't resist naming her Callisto. As for the Russo part? Why not change the color to red, Bella seems like she prefers to see that color pouring out of people. Please, continue to ask me question. I'll be able to answer any of them you throw at me and I'll answer them either via PM or here.**

** Sweet Evil Angel: I can not agree more about the Ronald and Hermione thing. I just can not see the two making it in any sense of the word without killing the other a year into it. I mean, as under aged wizards they fought verbally constantly, and we've seen Hermione when she loses control of her actions( hence her punching Draco). I mean, if you were going to put Hermione with someone it would have been sensible to put her with Harry. At least they have things in common and they can actually rely on one another without having to worry about them leaving when the going gets tough. Most parings with Hermione can be hit and miss, but I find myself a bit turned off when its Hermione and basically any Professor (besides our lovely Callisto Russo). I'm glad I got you to check out this story even though you think the pairing to be weird. *takes cookie* The only response I have to say about that is that wizards age extremely slow compared to normal muggles so even when she's as old as she is normally it probably isn't seen as so extreme in their world. They'd probably have more of a problem with the blood purity than muggle problems like age, race, or sex. Ah, Russo is so fun for me to right since she is the exact opposite of Bella that it makes people love her. I can't say how she'll tell 'Mione yet about everything but I'm sure the above chapter had you screaming at me. I've been working diligently on how to explain the Longbottom thing and I think you will be pleased with it come the chapter it's explained. The hardest part of this is exposing Russo to be Bella actually, but I'm slowly zeroing in on the method I want to use. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all. :). I'm just hoping you all are ready for the surprise I have in store for our ladies.**

**Thank you all Anons & Guests, wolvenkite, blackbird, dsrtchick, wild artemis, Rosariolily, SouthernMistfit, char245, DHKroeger, Ulxx, Dragonlord19D, misswitty, and snorbie for your reviews this chapter once again.**

**I'm also in the process finding a Beta any takers? Lol... Anyway,**** until the next update :) . . . Love you guys. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**I'm glad that a lot of you weren't angry with the ending, but I'm thinking about what happens in this chapter that may have you all changing your tune, or not. Anyway on to **

**Chapter 7: Home**

* * *

Hermione felt her teacher's warm breath on her hyper sensitive lips and shivered a bit. A fog began clouding over her mind at the delicious sensations that bombarded her senses for those few seconds. As she leaned in a bit more so she was only a hair length away from Callisto's blood-red lips, her mind cleared completely registering exactly what they were doing this very moment and jumped back to the edge of the bed, a blush staining her skin. Hermione stood hastily, nearly knocking over the books on the bedside table that was on that side of the bed, nervously fidgeted her way towards the door.

"I-I-I-I n-need to g-get ba-bac-back to the Gry-gryffindor t-t-t-tower b-before c-curfew. I'll s-s-see yo-you some othe-other time." Hermione stuttered out, bolting out of the room as quick as she could, taking off in a run towards the Gryffindor tower only stopping her hurried steps when she was alone. When her back was against the wall of the common room, the only sound in their being the popping of the fire, Hermione finally allowed herself to relax from the encounter. _'Oh dear Merlin that did not just happen...' _ Hermione thought as she fought to catch her breath, moving over to the squishy arm chair she normally claimed as her own when in the common room, pulling her legs under her as she tried to calm herself down.

The book-worm brought her hand to her lips, ghosting her fingers over her them still feeling the tingle that just the older woman's breath elected from her body. Hermione thought back, blushing darkly when she thought of the position she was in not even ten minutes ago with the older woman. Her mind drifted off to what it would have felt like if she hadn't freaked out and left the woman on the bed. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the possibilities that could have risen from having the guts to stay with her. _'Oh stop it. You made the right decision. She probably was going to pull back herself and start that obnoxious teasing. She wouldn't risk her job to kiss you. Who would do that?'_ She thought berating herself for even giving her emotions any room for growing. _'She's your senior by more than a few years, and she's a teacher. Everything about that is particularly wrong. Not to mention she's a woman.'_

Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts from everything listening to the crackling of the fire-place to get herself back in complete control. After ten minutes of this quiet and thoughtlessness, Hermione stood up from her squishy arm-chair and made her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Entering the large space, Hermione quietly made her way to her bed and glanced at the occupants of the room, thanking Merlin that everyone was nestled in their beds asleep. Hermione pulled her curtains to when she got to the bed and got into her sleeping clothes she had laid out earlier that morning. Curling into her bed afterwards, the young woman finally relaxed fully, all the stress from the past week leaving her as she drifted off to sleep in her bed.

That night, while she dreamt, the scent of rosemary and spearmint slipped into her mind for an unknown reason, and her reoccurring dream with the dragon, otter, and dog replayed once again through her unconsciousness. This time, however, she was sure that the animals looked a bit more human than in earlier dreams. The dragon had taken on human black eyes that pierced through her soul while the dog seemed to gain the brown eyes filled with hate and anger. When Hermione woke finally she couldn't remember a thing about the dream besides that and sighed to herself as she went about her morning routine. After finishing up and heading downstairs to the common room, Hermione made her way over to Ginny and Neville once more, only slightly surprised to see Harry and Ron with them talking.

"Good morning." She said politely to the group as she shifted her bag onto her other shoulder. Hermione was greeted with various degrees of 'hellos' from the group before her, even from the ever chipper – she sarcastically added in her mind – Ronald Weasley. After the pleasantries were exchanged between everyone, the group made its way out of the tower and to the Great hall as they did every day they were in school. The day progressed as normal as they took their exams within their classes, without anything out of the ordinary except for Ron's more mellow attitude towards her and the lack of Lavender around him while they were together. Things progressed the same way throughout the week for most people, but for Hermione some things were far from what she called normal.

To begin, every other day the brunette was getting different poems from an anonymous sender in various lengths, always with the same general admission of love and words stating that whoever would come to her one day. These notes were beginning to make the young woman feel two conflicting emotions. For one, she was interested in who this mystery person could be and how they had come to feel the things that they did for her. Secondly, she was a bit on edge because of the attention she was getting because of the messages. The thought of someone watching her and not coming to her face to say anything to her had the bushy haired girl a bit wary. For all she knew, it could have been a Slytherin playing a trick on her for a joke. Regardless of that chance, she found herself thinking about the possibilities from time to time in between her classes. One of her first thoughts had been, of course, Ron, but that possibility was short-lived when she remembered the dimwitted red-heads way with words.

Besides the secret admirer letters that she was getting from whomever, Hermione noticed subtle differences with her, now secretly favorite, teacher after their litter encountered the following class. The teacher was less friendly to her students than she was normally, and refused to crack even the littlest jokes at the expense of the less skilled students within her class. Corresponding with the dark woman's attitude, the work and exercise load had seemed to triple in intensity. They were pitted against each other in tournament style duels when they weren't researching and picking apart legendary duels to find each little mistake each wizard made. Callisto drove them to the point of breaking before backing off with an uncaring glance and a faint sadistic smile upon her face when she dismissed the class.

To make it worse for the bushy haired girl, and her best friend, they had to have their private sessions with her for the rest of the week so that they would know what to train themselves in while they were away for the holidays. On the first training day, things began as they normally did with the obstacle course and their teacher watching them from her desk to the far side of the Room of Requirements. That was until they finished their second go around of the course and curses started to fly from every corner of the room, or so it seemed. Both Gryffindor's ran and ducked under cover while trying to pinpoint their attacker with quick glances until the moment when Harry's hair was burnt by a passing curse aimed straight between his eyes. The three fought and hid as they could while never figuring out where the infuriating woman was hiding in the shadows and the result of their labors was always the same. One of the two would end up at the pointy end of her wand while the other could only watched horrified at how easily they were ambushed.

She never spoke a word to either of them before, during, or after each session. The most the dark teacher would do was check if they were harmed, and if so would take delicate care of them until it was mended before leaving them to head to their chambers. There were plenty of times that the Prefect would consider using her privileges to go to the teacher's room and demand an answer as to why she was acting as she was. The only thing stopping her, however, was the possibility that she already knew the answer. The young woman hoped it probably wasn't possible or even feasible that the woman was actually upset over her hasty retreat from her, but it was a definite possibility if she truly thought about it. It wasn't until the morning of the train ride home that a restless Hermione sat in the common room, and tried to justify why the older woman was acting the way she had.

Her mind tried with all of its power to think of a reason other than the older woman being upset over what she had done to her at the beginning of the week. It was slightly obvious, if Hermione allowed her thoughts to stray that way, in the way the woman wouldn't catch her eye for longer than was polite before moving her attention to something else, and then the way her eyes went from emotionless to sad in the blink of an eye if one were to pay close enough attention. Callisto would also seem lost in her thoughts when she wasn't busy watching after the kids in her class room and the way she would mumbled to herself at times, the words unheard by any. Hermione bowed her head as she curled up in her seat alone. She couldn't help but think of the night she had left the dark haired woman, and the way she had rushed out without a single word back to her. If she had been in Callisto's shoes, she would be doing the same thing if she were attracted to women.

That thought, however, sprung up an immediate reaction from the young woman. Her heart rate quickened to an alarming tempo as she quickly thought back to herself and the reactions she had towards the teacher since the beginning of the term when she first laid eyes on her. _'I can't be a lesbian.' _Hermione tried to reassure herself as she placed a hand over her chest. _'I've always been attracted to men. I mean I was attracted to Viktor, sort of. He was cute and showed interest in me, but he got on my nerves when he would start a conversation about . . . anything really. He was more like a child in a grown man's body if I had to be honest.'_

Hermione sighed a bit as she rubbed her temples and drew her knees closer to her body as she thought, _'Alright, maybe Viktor wasn't such a good example of me actually like a boy. There's Ron. I do find him attractive. The way he smiles boyishly when he does or says something ridiculously stupid to me or anyone. There's the way he's always tries to stick up for his friends, namely Harry, in some situations even though a lot of his attempts fall through. He's got a beautiful smile when he lets it out and when I hug him I feel so warm inside.' _ Hermione justified as she closed her eyes to continue her thoughts her eyes burning from the lack of sleep she had gotten from her over active mind. _'I've also fancied a few other boys of our year and a few of the older ones that have graduated. Wood was very attractive to me as well. I've never felt inclined to feel that any girl is attractive to me before. Sure, there are very pretty girls but none of them caused me to ever question if I were attracted to them.' _

Hermione bit her lip once more as she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly time for her to head back up to her bedroom to get dressed and finish packing. Most of the student's would be waking in the near future and Hermione didn't feel like having to prove her current state of dress should they come down before she heads back up to her room. Filing away her thoughts for a later time, Hermione quietly lifted herself up from her chair and stretched with a silent groan falling from her lips. After stretching her tired muscles, Hermione went up the stairs to her year's dorms and went to her bed placing a few parcels that she left on her nightstand into her trunk soundlessly. Grabbing out her muggle attire she had chosen, consisting of a pair of dark jeans, a purple tank top, and a pair of sneakers, Hermione made her way to the showers to wash away her weariness.

When the girl finally made her way out of the showers, everyone seemed to have awakened from their slumber and was chattering happily about being able to go home and what they were expecting this Christmas. Nodding to a few people she passed, Hermione returned to her bed brandishing her wand and giving it a fluid flick, she watched as her things piled neatly together for easy retrieval before double checking behind herself. After she was satisfied that everything was in order, the bushy haired girl made her way down the stair well and to the common room once again, sighing at the emptiness. Ignoring the pang of annoyance at her friends leaving for breakfast without her, Hermione made her way down the stairs without another sound her eyes practically closed as she moved by memory down the enchanted stairs.

It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable voice of one Albus Dumbledore down the hall did the woman open her eyes to see exactly where she was. Hermione moved forward and stayed out of view when she saw the Headmaster in one of the alcoves near the Great hall with none other than Callisto Russo standing with her back to Hermione.

"I must say. You've made quite the impression on the students. I trust that everything is going smoothly? I apologize for my inability to check in on you more often." Dumbledore asked as he looked at the woman he had employed under good faith.

"I'm able to hold my own against the children, Albus. After everything I have gone through up to this point, teaching this little ones how to fight is as easy as breathing. You try Azkaban for a while. I'm sure you'd agree."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit as he nodded his eyes dancing over the woman and appraising her appearance, "I'd rather not have a go at Azkaban. Only those far braver than me can handle such a place. You've done what few others would ever consider, Madame." He pointed out with a soft smile on his face. "However, it has come to my attention that something maybe putting one of the finest teachers I have in my staff in a mood befitting those within those halls. May I ask what is putting you in such a state?"

Callisto scoffed to herself as she crossed her arms in much the same way a petulant child would when asked a question they would rather not answer, "I'm sorry Professor. I'm not sure what you are talking about. I'm perfectly fine mentally and physically. Poppy and Minerva make sure to keep tabs on that as you requested."

"Quite right you are, my dear. However, I am sure you know what I mean. Perhaps it is due to a particular student of yours putting you in such a state? Minerva has noticed a change in you ever since the beginning of the week." Dumbledore prodded slightly while he looked at the woman, "She has also told me that one Miss. Granger has been acting different as well."

Hermione's breath hitched slightly as she listened into the conversation with a blush staining her cheeks at both her eavesdropping and what the Headmaster was insinuating. She hadn't been acting different. As far as she could tell she had acted completely normal regardless of where she had been these past few days. Hermione watched and bit her lip as she watched as her teachers hackles lifted in annoyance at the accusations the older man was throwing at her and waited patiently for the snide remark that would sure pool out of the woman's mouth if given the chance. Hermione was surprised when she relaxed and her posture went from that of the normally strong, unbreakable woman to that of a more distraught and weary older woman that betrayed her clear years.

"I can't keep anything from you or Minerva can I?" Her cool voice called out crossing her arms over her chest in slight irritation. "It's nothing I can't get over, Albus, besides aren't you supposed to condone me even feeling the least bit attracted to a student of mine?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps, but you are not a true teacher at Hogwarts. You are a free woman who is allowed to feel anyway you wish. A word of caution though, my dear. You are traveling a very tricky road if you wish to continue after young Miss. Granger. There are a few issues I'm sure you remember that could be a bridge burner if things come out the wrong way." Albus advised with a twinkle in his eyes looking past the woman and catching Hermione's gaze when she looked behind the statue she was hiding behind. "Miss. Granger is fragile and still figuring things out about herself, as are you, regardless of how you would like to be perceived. If things do develop, complete trust must be given by you both. That is my word of caution to you."

Hermione didn't stay around any longer than she had to after the Headmaster caught her eyes and made her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower in a hurry, and up to her bed biting her lip hard as she her thoughts from earlier were confirmed. What kind of rollercoaster was this going to put her on this time? First, she had to deal with an anonymous admirer, then her feelings for the hard-headed Ronald Weasley, and now she had to deal with the news of one Callisto Russo being attracted to her. Laying back on her bed, Hermione refused to admit to herself how the admission of the woman's feelings had her heart beating wildly in her chest, brushing it of as being a side effect of her run back to her bed.

Hermione stayed within her bedroom until she heard students returning to their rooms once more to get their carry-on bags before the trip back to Kingscross station. The genius pulled herself out of her comforting bed for the second time that morning and grabbed her own bag as she headed back down the stairs.

"Where have you been, Hermione? We missed you at breakfast." Ginny pointed out as she saw her descend the stairs with her bag. "You look horrid by the way. You have bags under your eyes."

"Thanks for that Ginny." Hermione said dryly before looking at the younger girl with a slight glare that she couldn't maintain. "I was resting upstairs. I didn't feel very hungry." She lied giving her a slight smile.

"Are you okay? You've been acting different ever since Tuesday morning." Ginny pointed out, a worried look in her eye for her friend. "Are you overworked? You seem like you're about to drop."

Hermione brushed off her concern with a roll of her eyes and an assurance that she was crashing due to all the studying she had to do for all of her classes. Ignoring her friend's less than believing gaze, Hermione moved to leave and head down to the entrance of the castle to get on the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station, and then to the Hogwarts Express.

She ignored Ginny's prodding on the carriage ride, her eyes straying from the now visible Thestral pulling the cart to the teachers that were escorting them to the station as well as a team of Aurors in the middle of the caravan. Hermione looked over at McGonagall, who sat comfortably with Callisto Russo at her side. Both of the witches were talking quietly to one another, while also keeping their eyes peeled for any movement that would not be natural on the strip of road that they were traveling on. Hermione's eyes stayed on the back of the Professor the entire time of the ride completely zoned out for once in her life that when the carriage came to a halt at the station, Ginny had to shake her friend for a whole minute to get her attention.

Apologizing for her absentmindedness, Hermione got off finally and headed to the station with a smile on her face to get her friend to stop her worried glances and quickly went about procuring a carriage for herself, Ginny, and surprisingly enough Luna who had made her way to beside the three of them after Dean left to hang out with his friend's instead of being with Ginny.

After the train left the station, Hermione sighed a bit relaxing in her chair for at least five minutes just listening to the conversation that Luna and Ginny were having about the Quibbler and it's less than accurate stories. Amused by the banter, Hermione stood after looking at her watch, "I'm going to run my rounds around the train, I won't be long I promise." She said softly to her friends getting two nods before walking off down the section of the train given to Gryffindors. Nearing the end of her section, Hermione smiled hearing Harry and Ron's voices from their compartment and moved towards the door with a faint smile upon her face. That was, until she looked at the glass of the compartment door and the wide eyes of both Harry and Ron.

Written on the foggy glass before her was none other than the iconic heart with Lavender and Ron's initials within it. Pain flashed over her eyes as she gazed at it, her still broken heart feeling stepped on once more. Hermione shook her head as she walked off with hurried steps back to her compartment with Luna and Ginny, shaking her head when they both gave her inquisitive glances. When they didn't receive anything else, the two girls went back to their conversation about if there were Nargels and if so what were their purpose in the Wizarding world.

Hermione joined into the conversations here and there, adding in her opinion on certain points and mostly siding with Ginny on matters such as the creatures that Mr. Lovegood had created. Debating and arguing her point had the bushy haired girl feeling a lot better, and by the time that the train stopped in the station, Hermione was her normal chipper self as she retrieved her things. Hermione gave her two female friends a long hug with a promise of writing them about where she would be vacationing during the break. Going through the entrance of Platform nine and three quarters, and back to the muggle world, Hermione couldn't help but to visibly stiffen. Scanning the area much like she was taught during her dueling lessons with Professor Russo, who she had been desperately trying to avoid thinking of, Hermione finally relaxed as she pushed her cart forward towards the beaming faces of her parents. As she leapt into her father arms, the young woman couldn't help but think that she was home, and although all the evil could get her while she was well away from the walls of Hogwarts, she felt like she could truly relax.

* * *

**Well there's the end of this short chapter. I know, nothing really good happened in this chapter and it's probably below par when it's compared to the normal chapters I deliver. However, this chapter and the next will be needed for Hermione to do a little soul searching and make way for the rising action that will be happening from a few chapters from now. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys to bad with this one, but I can promise a new chapter will be coming to you sooner than normal. **

** Sweet Evil Angel: I used to be the same way with Hermione and Fluer being my favorite pairing. I think once this one is complete I may try my hand with one. There isn't many of either of these pairings that are worth the time to read, so I'm hoping to change that with time. As for the Cliffhangers, I do it to keep you wanting more and more. :P. I have to agree that it is a bit weird when you put it that way. I may have to include a little chit chat between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley now concerning one Bellatrix Lestrange. . .**

** Wolvenkite: Thank you for your advice. I hope this chapter is much better for you **

**Thanks to all of you: Turkey in a suit, Dragolord19D, RainBlueWater, Mai.29393, Fumes34, Wolvenkite, Sweet Evil Angel, Jupitersthunder for reviewing the last chapter *ducks the randomly thrown objects as well as a few well aimed slaps*. I can't promise there won't be more of those cliffies, but I promise they will be worth it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Only Time Will Tell

**Hey guys, I told you I wouldn't leave you waiting for a new chapter for too long! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Onward to…**

**Chapter 8: Only Time will Tell**

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she relaxed in the back seat of her parent's car after exiting the crowded train station moments before. She stroked Crookshanks, who was languidly lounging in her lap, as she waited for her father to finish putting her things in the boot of the car, her eyes closed happily. Her mother sat in the front of passenger seat of the car, and Emma Granger couldn't help but to appraise her child's appearance when she wasn't paying attention. The older Granger couldn't help but let her brow crease in worry of her one and only child's current condition. She looked fatigued and slightly dehydrated by the looks of her. On the good side of it, she noticed that her daughter looked to be more physically fit than she had been the last time she had seen her. "Dear, are you feeling alright? You seem tired." Emma asked softly to test the waters with her daughter looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'm alright, Mum. I think it was all the studying I had to do for my classes this term. I pushed myself way past my limits. It's nothing a week or two of complete relaxation won't cure." Hermione assured with a soft smile at her mother, her hand still rhythmically moving across the part kneazles fur. "Speaking of which, where will we be going this Christmas?" She asked her head tilting slightly curious about where her parents would be taking her this time.

"We'll be going to the cabin for skiing this Christmas. We'll leave tomorrow morning after you've gone through the things you want to take with you and what you want to leave." Emma answered as her husband finally got into the driver's side of the car.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Graham Granger asked with a smile on his slightly stubbly face looking at his wife and his daughter, his pearly white teeth even whiter than when Hermione was home last.

"Yes, Dad." Hermione called out with a smile back at him as the car started, leaning back into her seat once more and closing her eyes to relax on the car ride back to her home.

Emma looked at her husband and gave him a look, and got a tilted head in response before looking back at her daughter. Graham only took a moment as he let his eyes take in the sight of his little girl before nodding, his jovial eyes losing a bit of their sparkle, worried for his daughter now. Driving out of the parking space, the small family was quiet for the majority of the trip back to their home. Graham snuck glances back at his daughter now and then and placed a hand on his wife's knee when he noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in the back of the car.

Placing her own hand on top of her husbands, Emma squeezed it and glanced back at her once more before giving him a reassuring smile as they continued on their thirty minute drive back to their home. Once they were parked in the drive way of their home, Graham turned so he was looking back at his child and with a weak shake of her knee, the youngest of the Grangers jumped to alertness. "Hey sweetie, we're home." He said soothingly to calm her down from her startled state.

Hermione nodded finally as she blinked away the sleepiness that had taken over her during the short drive back to her child hood home. Picking up Crookshanks and putting him into her arms, Hermione got out of the car and then looked at the house in front of her with a slight smile. The house was large and two stories from what outsiders could tell with ivy growing up the side of the house to give it some character. A small koi pond stood to the right of the fenced in property as well as a large willow tree that obscured one of the windows in the top most level of the house. Hermione allowed a slight smile to come onto her face as she took in the sight of her child hood home once more, and after getting the go ahead sign from her father, Hermione was already heading inside.

Sitting Crookshanks down on the floor once they were inside, Hermione removed her outside wear while in the warm and toasty foyer area. Making her way through the entrance way and up the stairs, Hermione nearly threw herself into her bedroom.

The room was much how she had left it when she left in August. There was a double bed lying to the right red wall nearest the window that was covered by the thick vines of the willow tree. To the side of the bed was a mahogany bedside table cluttered neatly with pens, pencils, and parchment pieces with various notes from her summer studies upon them. To the left wall, a tall darkly stained dresser stood, a pin board beside it that was littered with pictures – both muggle and magical – depicting herself with her friends. On the desk nearest the door ,was other office supplies along with various pieces of mail that she had gotten from, what she assumed, where different magical institutions that wanted her to come work for them as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. _'If I ever graduate.'_Lying on her fluffy bed, Hermione stretched happily silently admitting that she enjoyed her bed her much more than she did the one at Hogwarts when it came to comfort. Sighing while laying on her bed, Hermione opened only one eye as her familiar made his presence known once more curling up on her chest with a loud purr in contentment at being with his witch. "Hey there Crookshanks, I'm sorry I haven't been around much." She said softly stroking her furry companions head lightly. "Have you been helping the house elves with the mouse problems?"

Crookshanks seemed to look at her with a sly gleam in his eyes before nuzzling her hand gently, his tail moving ever so slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes ever so slightly at the cat and just scratched behind his ear, making the cat purr louder and begin kneading her in pleasure. "Crookshanks . . . I'm confused." Hermione admitted as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not sure if it's because I'm completely exhausted and key parts of my brain aren't able to decipher the meanings behind things, or if I honestly don't know the answer." She sighed slightly her free arming moving to cover her eyes. "I've gotten myself in to something that I'm not sure how to explain or get out of. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I want to get out of it."

The fat hybrid cat opened one of his eyes and lifted his right paw to bat at his mistress' dangling hand in mild annoyance that she had stopped petting his coat when she began her explanation to him. Hermione couldn't suppress a soft giggle at the cat's antics and moved again, moving her right hand once more against his fur until she heard his purr of encouragement begin once more. Taking that as a sign that the cat would listen to her talk without attacking her hand once more, Hermione began again, "You see, ever since the beginning of the school year things have been very weird. I'm sure you noticed the Aurors around the school during your prowling around the castle, and I know you've listened to the gossip that's been running around the school – even if you don't understand it. Voldemort is back, there's going to be a war, people are dying left and right, Harry and I are going through some sort of warrior boot camp, and to top it all off that infuriating Callisto Russo is invading all of my thoughts!"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down again, starting to scratch his fur lightly to relieve some of her pent-up frustrations. "I'm not sure if you've heard about her, Crookshanks, but she's the ministry appointed dueling instructor. Thankfully, she isn't like the last prat that the imbeciles in the ministry send. She actually does her job, sometimes a little too well." Hermione pointed out wincing when she remembered the pain that she had been in the first few weeks of classes. "She's an excellent duelist, strategist, and is in exquisite shape compared to even our most athletic students. You should see her when she is in a duel against a team of my classmates at one time. She's graceful with every move she makes, but if she lands her mark you're pretty much done for. She's like a snake, I suppose. It would be fitting since she used to be in Slytherin house."

Hermione let her thoughts drift the beautiful woman before cursing herself outwardly, "See? She's taking over my thoughts! I'm not supposed to be thinking, let alone feeling, like this about a Professor and a woman of all things. I like Ronald. I have ever since . . . ever since last year!" She pointed out as she moved the arm off of her face to look at her cat. "Is something wrong with me, Crookshanks?"

The fat cat merely opened one of his eyes before going to ignore his mistress again by stretching out to his full length while still laying on her a yawn escaping him. After finishing his long stretch, Crookshanks moved away from her petting and jumped off the bed heading out of the room his tail straight up as he walked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at him, sitting up when she heard her mother's voice call her from downstairs. Sighing tiredly, Hermione walked out of her safe haven and to the kitchen where her mother had cooked a beautifully plated meal consisting of a roast with basil and rosemary garnish with mashed potatoes and green beans, a bowl of shrimp bisque her mother had made once before, an asparagus salad – consisting of yellow corn, asparagus, spinach, and a light drizzle of spiced caesar dressing –, a lemon pimms sorbet as a palate cleanser, and three crème brulees topped with strawberry, rasberries, and blueberries. "It looks beautiful, Mum." Hermione said smiling at her sitting down, "but why such a big meal?" She questioned as she sat down in her normal seat at the table with a glass of sparkling water in her glass already.

"Since we are going to be at the cabin for the break, we will not have time for such a meal while we are so busy until Christmas day. Besides our little girl came home to us, so its cause for a little celebration." Emma said happily as she kissed her daughter's head softly sitting down her seat with her glass of wine.

Graham smiled a little at his daughter, "I'll drink to that. It's like we never get to see you. You're always off doing god's know what in the magical world, while you leave your boring parents here to twiddle our thumbs." The only male Granger chuckled at the thought of both he and his sitting in the living room twiddling their thumbs through the day instead of working at their dental practice. "You know that might be a good vacation idea, sitting in the living room twiddling our thumbs." Graham joked to his wife as he took his first sip of the wine.

"I'd rather a trip to France, Graham." Emma pointed out with a slight smile upon her face as she began to eat her bisque an amused gleam clear in her brown eyes when she looked at her husband.

"Is that a hint?" Graham chuckled with a smile on his face choosing to eat his salad first as he bantered with his wife.

"Perhaps it is, what do you think?" Emma remarked before looking at her silent daughter, "Hermione, you're being uncharacteristically silent. Talk before I make your father sing. You know we both would hate that."

"HEY!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her parent's antics as she wiped her mouth with her napkin, "We certainly don't." She started playfully. "I'm guessing from the mentioning of Paris that the practice is doing well?"

Conversation continued to be calmingly normal for Hermione that night as she laughed and teased her father when her mother would. It made everything that had bothered her completely absent from her conscious mind. Emma would ask questions some about the classes, then about friends, and finally about potential boyfriends, and Hermione would answer as best she could with a little editing here and there. The discussion about the dueling class was entertaining to say the least. When asked about the teacher they had been given, Hermione couldn't help but blush as she described her to her parents in full detail, and then Hermione quickly changed the subject to the real learning they did while in the class. Emma and Graham were both engrossed in everything their child said about this new class, asking questions here and there about various things about it.

When Hermione finished with her recount of the year, the family had finished their food, cleaned the kitchen, and retired to the sitting room to enjoy hot chocolate by the fireplace. "She sounds like she's preparing you guys for war." Graham pointed out as he blew on his steaming mug of chocolate. "With the hard work outs, the dueling, and then the extracurricular club she hosts . . . What is the Ministry of Magic trying to make you? Warriors?"

Hermione smiled at her father hiding her true thoughts and feelings behind the look, "Of course not. Dueling is a very important sport in the Wizarding World just like Quidditch is. There isn't a lot of hype about it like the sport since some people aren't into the violence that ensues sometimes." Hermione lied through her teeth seeing her father nod while frowning. "They want to get more students involved with it, and besides you never know when it could be useful."

"It shouldn't have to be useful." Emma pointed out with a frown on her face.

"Neither should self-defense classes mother, but they still are." Hermione countered taking a sip of her drink catching her mother's gaze. "

Emma was silent as she looked at her daughter, unable to go against that logic that her daughter had thwarted her with. Sipping her hot chocolate, Emma watched her daughter's posture and the way she held herself at the moment, "You look on edge, Hermione." Emma pointed out in a no nonsense voice as she gazed at her daughter, clearly not happy with her defensiveness. "There's something you're not telling us."

Hermione frowned at her mother as she drained the last of her hot chocolate, "I'm not on edge. I'm tired and exhausted from exams, my duties as prefect, and keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble with those horrid girls around our year." Hermione countered with a level glare towards her mother watching her every move.

"You're jealous." Emma pointed out after a moment a faint smile hidden behind her drink as her husband choked on his hot chocolate, coughing as the liquid traveled down the wrong tube.

"Really, Mum? I'm not jealous of anyone! Harry is like a brother to me and Ron is a prick with a problem accepting apologies." Hermione countered, unknowingly telling her mother exactly what she wanted to know.

"You like this Ron, Hermione, and he's being a regular male. Trying to get you jealous and unable to think of anything but him, am I right?" Emma asked putting her mug down as she looked at her daughter's flushed face as she sat across from her.

"I do not think about him at all times." Hermione huffed as she looked at her mother and then her father, "I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood to discuss Ronald. May I be excused for the night?" Hermione questioned in a slight snippy voice, her blood shot eyes set in a stern glare that obviously came from her mother. Getting a nod after a very tense moment between the family, Hermione took her cup to the kitchen, washing it out in the sink and putting it away in the dishwasher with the other dishes that had been used that night. Leaving the kitchen afterwards, Hermione made her way up the stairs once more, and into her room stopping when she saw her ever faithful cat perched upon her glass desk one paw pressed onto an envelope that was obviously newly acquired.

"What is it this time. . .?" Hermione muttered as she walked over to the envelope and opened it through the wax seal that had kept it together, carefully removing it for when there was something none too nice hidden within it. Frowning even more when only a small note fell out onto the table she edged closer, her wand arm already tensed if she need draw her wand from her pocket – a habit she had picked up more and more due to dueling lessons. Lifting the paper slightly, Hermione couldn't help but to blink a couple of times as she gazed at the words written on it. Shaking her head at the meaning of it, the young Gryffindor simply took the letter and put it away inside of her backpack she would be taking on to the trip with her family.

'_Speaking of trip . . . I need to gather my things.'_ Hermione muttered a little putting the note out of her head before going to the trunk that had gotten into her room during the time between her leaving it now, and she smiled briefly thinking of her father stubbornly bringing it up the stairs without any help. Flipping open the lid to the trunk, Hermione removed some of her more interesting books and placed them upon her bed to be packed away inside of her bags she would be taken.

The Gryffindor continued her sorting and packing for thirty to forty minutes before placing her finished bags near the now locked door. Removing the day's clothing and dressing in only a large t-shirt and shorts within the warm room, Hermione pulled down the covers of her bed and nestled into the slight cool kiss it place upon her skin. Hermione closed her eyes slightly curling up a bit in her bed her hand absently trailing to where Crookshanks now laid nearest her stomach. "Merlin, give me wisdom." She prayed to herself as she stroked her half kneazle until slumber over took her urge to stay awake, the note being the only thing on her mind as she fell to sleep with her faithful companion.

Hours later, Hermione was woken up by her mother gently prodding and shaking to wake her from her dreams. Mumbling out to get her to move, the woman slowly rose from her warm bed going to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. Once she was done and dressed in warm winter clothing, Hermione went down the stairs to the kitchen and noted mentally that her bags, as well as Crookshanks, were sitting in the foyer area. Sitting down at the table, she smiled faintly when she looked at her plate and saw her favorite pancakes set before her. The girl ate with her parents in silence, before going back upstairs to do a once over again to see if there was something else she wanted to take that night.

Biting her lip, Hermione went to her desk and grabbed the photo of Harry, Ron, and herself and stuffed it into her pocket. Nodding at her work, the woman walked back down the stairs and grabbed the kennel that held her familiar. Making her way out of the door and to the car, Hermione put it into the backseat with her and opened the door stroking her kneazles head, "Do you think I should apologize?" She questioned softly to the cat. Only receiving a lick to her fingers, Hermione nodded slightly to the pet and curled up in her seat. "I'll do it when we get to the cabin. You'll love it Crookshanks. There aren't many mice running around, but I'm sure that you'll have fun regardless." Hermione promised, stroking his ear.

Once her parents had finally came to the car and packed it with their stuff along with their daughter's, they both got into their seats – Emma driving this time. Hermione pulled out her dueling book and studied the upcoming sections as she had with her other books muttering to herself as she memorized as much as possible of the book, biting her lip as she read the of the duel between Merlin and Morgana La Fay. Time passed swiftly as she read, the girl drowning out her parent's voices. That was until her cat jumped onto her book from his open kennel and looked up at her with an indignant look and curled up on it. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her picture out of her pocket looking at her two friends within the picture. _'I'll need to take a new one with them someday; second year seems so long ago since this one.' _ Hermione thought to herself with a faint smile looking at the guys she loved like brothers.

'_Brothers. . . They are the closest I've ever had to any siblings. Harry more than Ron any day. He's always been there for me and I for him.' _ Hermione said stroking the waving face of Harry with a look of mild happiness. Letting her brown eyes trail over her own smiling face and to Ron's, her smile faded slowly. _'I miss this Ron. We weren't always fighting, nor were we purposefully trying to hurt each other with our words and actions.'_ Looking at the cat that sat on her open book, she smiled putting the photo down on the book she had read she stroked his head gently, "He never liked you though and you never cared for him either did you?" Hermione questioned her cat in a hushed whisper so her parent's wouldn't over hear her.

Crookshanks opened one eye and yawned a bit before looking at the photo that sat on the book and clawed at the picture of Ron in annoyance, hissing at it lightly. The cat promptly stood and sat on his half of the picture looking up at his mistress with a slightly tilted head. When his owner lowered it slightly to get closer to him, the kneazle lifted a paw to her face, particularly the strand of hair that was on her cheek, and batted at it and her cheek. "Alright, alright I get it you don't like him." Hermione giggled a bit stroking his head again bowing her head when her father gave her a look. "Sorry." She apologized softly before going back to looking at her cat. "You know, Crookshanks, I think you may have been right about him." She whispered as the car stopped in front of the cabin her parents owned.

Putting Crookshanks back into his cage, Hermione got out of the car pulling his kennel with her. Smiling at her parents slightly when she got a nod to just go inside, she walked into the spacious cabin looking around. A fire was already roaring in the living room area, giving the place a warm and homey feel. Smiling already at the Christmas decorations that were already up, she walked off to the back of the cabin where her room was located and let her cat out to scan the room.

After an hour or two the family had finished unpacking their things, the family of three sat with one another gearing up for their first day in the snow. Hermione put out food for her cat and walked out the door as she grabbed her skis for the day. Graham and his daughter raced one another through most of the day playing and having fun under the watchful gaze of Emma, who was pelted by snowballs from time to time by either Hermione or Graham.

For the majority of the time there, the family followed the same basic routine when in the cabin: They would wake up relatively early in the morning and Emma would cook breakfast for them, Graham and Hermione would end up playing with one another and bantering among themselves through the meal, they would head out to do some activity in the snow, return back for lunch, head to the small town that was ten minutes away from the cabin for some sightseeing and shopping, having dinner in one of the restaurants, and return to the cabin for time alone to read or watch some television.

The only real deviation between that was when Christmas day hit. The small family stayed inside the day and opened their presents. After enjoying a Christmas dinner that Graham had worked on this year, with a little help from his daughter, they were all doing their own thing. Graham and Emma were curled up together by the fire in the loveseat basking in the other's presence, while reading a book Hermione had gotten for them a glass of wine in their hands as they relaxed.

Hermione was found sitting at the small wooden desk that was nearest the window reading some letters she had gotten from her friends. From Harry, Hermione received a note retailing how the Minister of Magic had come to him asking for his full support in their endeavors against Voldemort and his decision to decline the offer her got from them. Harry also told her things that he couldn't while at school because of their separation, he clarified to her that the order had said as she had – that Snape should be trusted because Dumbledore trusts him – and that the vow, not bond, was something that Snape could have done to make sure he stayed alive and not what Harry inferred.

There was a mild rant about how he was sure that Snape had said bond instead of vow, and his assumptions of what it could entail. After the long winded explanations he wrote, Harry had gotten back to talking about the break and how much he missed her. He told her how the Weasleys missed her and that even Ron seemed a bit less like himself since they hadn't been around. He compared it to how he was every time Charlie or Bill weren't able to make it to a family gathering. After he questioned her on how she was, and how her holiday was going, Hermione finished on his signature and chuckled to herself. It was just like Harry to tell her everything and then return at the end being the sweet and caring boy she loved.

Glancing at his present, a copy of the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History signed by the author herself and with extra content, Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart swell with brotherly love towards him. Grabbing her next letter, one from Ginny, Hermione learned a few things the twins were able to create and test out on Ron after learning how much of a git he had been this year. She also got a slight eye full about Dean and how stupid Ron was being towards everyone. There was also an update on everyone, even a few sentences about Phlegm, before the letter closed out. Hermione looked at the new quill her friend had sent her, and gave a slight smile. Going through the next letters from the twins – who sent her a premium box of Weasley products –, and a short note from Ron with a hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley accompanying it, Hermione couldn't help but feel the love from the family radiate a bit more. Granted, Ron hadn't taken anytime to get her a gift that he wanted to give her, but she hadn't expected him to since he never did it before.

Making a few quick replies for each person, while also attaching her own gifts to the owls that were waiting patiently, Hermione went to sit on her bed as each owl flew off to the Burrow, her mind on the letters she had received, mainly Harry's. Hermione closed her eyes trying to remember anything on an unbreakable bond, or if she had mistook what Harry meant. She was well aware of the Vow that some people took with another wizard, and what Snape had said – according to Harry – probably fell under that spell. Making a mental note to look up the difference between an Unbreakable Bond and an Unbreakable Vow sometime in the future, Hermione was jarred out of her thoughts by the fluttering of strong wings entering her room. Turning her body, Hermione was greeted by the sight of a large falcon staring at her expectantly with its cold and calculating black eyes standing on a package it had carried. Getting up cautiously, the Gryffindor student walked over to her desk and in front of the huge bird curiosity and fear in her eyes.

The falcon merely watched her before lifting its right leg where a note was attached, balancing perfectly until the brunette took it from his leg. Hermione watched the bird walk across her desk and then make its way onto the perch she had put up earlier that week and waited patiently for her to read and reply to the message.

Seeing that it wouldn't budge until she sat and did as it wanted, Hermione did just that and blushed faintly when she noticed who exactly the letter was from. In elegant calligraphy, the note read simply:

_I wanted to apologize for how I've acted for the last few days before break, Miss. Granger. I was positively childish, and I know that. Perhaps this will be enough to make up for some of the things I've done recently. Hopefully you'll forgive me, because I miss making you blush when I flirt with you. Have a wonderful holiday, and I can't wait to see you back in the castle. Don't worry I know you're protected right now, but I'd rather you be in the castle where I'm watching and protecting you._

_P.S. My falcon's name is Argo. Don't let his appearance fool you, he's a big softy. Give him a treat a couple times, stroke his spine, and you've got him wrapped around your finger. He'll be our line of communication should we ever need it. _

_Yours mi belle, Callisto D. Russo_

Hermione blinked a bit at the note blushing from the protective nature the Professor seemed to have over her and it only grew more and more when she read the letter over and over. Biting her lip as she looked at the salutation, Hermione couldn't help but allow a smile to come over her face before getting the wrapped parcel that the falcon had brought her, and unwrapped it. Inside laid three things. One of them was a book containing information on ancient spell work, and various spells for gifted witches and wizards. Tilting her head, Hermione traced the cover of the book noticing a familiar family seal on it before shrugging it off as something she had seen in a text book somewhere while studying for one of the teacher's written exams. Taking out the second item, a customized wand holster that attached to the owners forearm for quick reach should she ever need it in a pinch, Hermione smiled a bit at the useful and thoughtful gift, knowing she would be making use of it. Taking the third out, Hermione tilted her head looking at the silver chain necklace with a small, yet intricately designed, snake upon it. Looking down into the box everything had been in, Hermione pulled out a small note at the bottom.

_I'm sure you'll put the book and wand holder to use fairly quickly. The necklace, I hope is never used. It has a charm on it that lets me know where you are. All you have to do is hold it and call on me should you need me. I'll always appear._

Blush returning full force, Hermione bit her lip as she watched the snake pendant before putting it around her neck, shivering when she felt the cold metal against her flushed skin. Picking up her new quill and a piece of parchment, Hermione smiled as she began her note to the woman, her heart beating faster as she did.

_I see someone is getting back to their normal self if you are making me blush over a piece of paper, shame on you, Professor. I'm glad to know that I'm being protected while I'm away from the castle. I expected someone would keep somewhat of an eye on my family, like with Harry at the Dursleys, but it's nice to have it confirmed. I'm looking forward to seeing you as well when I return, Professor. Thank you for the gifts. I'll have to repay you one day for these, perhaps I'll even let you chose what you want since you are offering full time protection. Happy Holiday's, Callisto_

_P.s. Regardless of what you say, Argo is intimidating._

_Yours, Hermione_

Hermione quickly signed off on the note and folded it up, giving it to the falcon that had moved back in front of her and smiled as she attached it to her once again. Stroking the bird's head after gathering a bit of courage, Hermione moved back allow the bird to take off into the night once more before she moved back to her bed laying on it. "What a day. . ." She muttered a bit before glancing at the candle on the desk, and sighed, getting back up once more to blow it out and to turn off the light. Making her way to her window, she closed and locked it without a second thought or acknowledging the feeling she was being watched there before going to lay back down under her covers this time. Nuzzling into her pillow, Hermione snuggled into it her fingers touching the foreign piece of metal around her neck.

Hermione woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of a light pop entering her bedroom, her right hand automatically going to her desk while her left clutched the still cold metal of the necklace around her neck. Letting her eyes adjust, Hermione locked eyes with one Callisto Russo's mesmerizing orbs. "Wh… what are you doing here?" Hermione whispered out quickly her eyes glancing over to the clock that blared out 2:30 in large red numbers. "If my parent's find you in here they are going to freak out."

"You called for me, Hermione." Callisto said in an unusually husky voice as she moved closer to the bed, her eyes never moving from Hermione's. "Just what were you dreaming about to have you saying my name so urgently?" She questioned in a tease, getting closer and closer to the woman lying on the soft bed.

Hermione blushed darkly as she looked up at the woman that was now looking down at her from the head of the bed. "I … I don't know what you are talking about! I wasn't dreaming of you." She insisted biting her lip.

"You know you're sexy when you bite your lip like that." Callisto pointed out as she sat down on the bed pushing some hair out of her face with a coy grin upon her face, "Mind if I have a go at what you may have thought about, Granger." She purred out looking at her. Getting a nervous nod from Hermione, Callisto's grin grew to a full Cheshire one, "Well, to begin, your mind was probably envisioning us together, probably a few days ago in my room in Hogwarts. Instead of you pulling away, you came closer to me and pushed your lips to mine. You probably imagined me putting you on your back some way during the kiss, my body pressing more into yours in all the right places." She purred out in a husky voice straight into Hermione's ear causing the younger girl to flush darkly and shiver at the sensations she was getting.

"You probably imagined my lips trailing over your neck in open mouth kisses, and my hands trailing over your sides before settling on your hips, holding them still as I play with your neck with my teeth, claiming you as mine with every mark I make." The Auror ghosted her lips over her ear as she spoke, her hand moving to Hermione's exposed hip stroking the skin, goose bumps appearing. "You arch into me and grind your hips as much as you can against me, trying to get as much friction as you can."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at the woman, who had now positioned herself over her like she had described, her hot breath tickling her neck before trailing over to her lips.

"You lean in and so do I and. . ." Callisto trailed off leaning forward towards Hermione's lips, her body pressing magically close to Hermione's driving the younger girl's senses insane. Hermione's eyes fluttered close leaning up herself. . .

Hermione jolted awake, sweat coating her body, as she turned her head and looked at the window trying to locate the source of either her dream. Looking around with dilated eyes, Hermione fell back onto her back once she noticed that no one had been in the room other than herself. _'What the bloody hell was that! I can't have just. . . I wouldn't have had.' _Hermione started thinking as she calmed her frantic heartbeat letting her hand falling onto her stomach as she relaxed. Curiously, Hermione moved her legs and blushed when her muscles twitched when a certain area seemed a bit more sensitive than normal. Extracting herself from her bed, Hermione made her way into her shower quickly, letting the warm water caress her back.

While allowing the warm water to caress her back, Hermione thought back to the dream and couldn't contain a breathy sigh at the way the dream had gone. It seemed so real, that Hermione couldn't help but to think it may have happened if it weren't for the fact that she would have woken up with the woman on top of her if she had experienced it. Which brought back the question she had fought with for so long, what exactly did she feel , if anything, for her Professor.

Biting her lip, the young woman went through everything she had felt, allowing herself to recognize things she wouldn't before. Hermione put her back to the wall of the shower, ignoring the cold bite it still had as she thought of how her smile, and the almost kiss had affected her so strongly. Slowly, as the water cascaded over her body, Hermione was able to wrap her head around her attraction to the woman, but something else was getting in the way of fully accepting it. Her 'feelings' for Ron, though honestly Hermione could argue against the word feelings here recently. Hermione thought back to earlier that week when she was thinking of her friends, and started listing out everything that could mean that she even truly like him and compared them to what she had begun to feel for the woman.

After a few moments, Hermione slid down the wall of the shower until she was sitting on the floor of it, "I like her…" She admitted out loud for the first time, biting her lip, before she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. Hermione Jean Granger sat in the shower with now cold water pelting her body, and cried until she couldn't any longer. Getting up to turn off the shower, Hermione stumbled out of the shower and donned her attire for the day and looked at herself in the mirror and let out a chocked scoff. She looked at the blood red eyes she had and the weary expression she had on her face, and shook her head, annoyed slightly at what she was seeing in the reflection. "Look at me…. A mess because I . . . I find myself liking another woman." She snorted shaking her head, "You'd think I'd handle it better." Hermione said softly as she finished her morning routine.

Making her way out of her room and into the dining area, Hermione tilted her head slightly as she saw her mother sitting alone at the table reading the newspaper, coffee in hand. "Good Morning Mum, where is dad?" She questioned sitting down in her normal chair and tucked into her breakfast without any complaints.

"There was an emergency call from the office today and instead of both of us going, your father went into handle it. He should be back before the end of the day." Emma answered as she closed, and folded, the paper and put it on the table. "It's a girl's day today."

Hermione nodded a little, smirking at the prospect of spending time with her bossy, and witty, mother for the day. "Anything in particular on the agenda today?"

"Not that I can come up with, so I'm open for suggestions." Emma offered holding her coffee mug in both hands sipping the bitter drink with a grimace, "I hate coffee." She muttered putting the cup down.

Rolling her eyes at her mother, Hermione looked down at her eggs and toast thinking quietly to herself, "we could play scrabble against one another for a little while. I missed our games since I've been going to Hogwarts." Hermione admitted smiling up at her.

Emma's eyes softened a bit as she took in her daughter, "You've gotten to be such a beautiful girl, Hermione." Emma said randomly a faint smile on her face. "Even though you magically altered your teeth, which I'm still a bit miffed about mind you, you've grown naturally into a young woman I know will be someone great. You have it all, my little book worm. You have intelligence, wit, common sense, and beauty – all qualities you've gotten from me." Emma added in with a smile watching her daughter laugh and blush at the compliments.

"I know you won't become a traditional doctor or a dentist like your father and me, and I probably couldn't begin to comprehend what all of those offers you've received from the Wizarding community entail. Regardless, I want you to know that I will do everything that I can to support you in anything you do, be it career or otherwise." Emma said softly reaching over and grabbing her daughter's hand in her own squeezing it. "I know I don't act like it most times, Hermione, but I am behind you one hundred percent. I act as I do to make sure you are thinking things through completely before you jump head first into a situation, something you unfortunately got from your father. You've got a big heart, loyalty, and you become attached quickly and I don't want to see that broken by anyone."

Hermione smiled faintly at her mother, nodding a bit to her words. "I understand. You're hard on dad and me because of our ability to find ourselves in complicated situations. You're just protecting us. I understand that." She said softly, squeezing her mother's hand gently. "I've gotten better at looking before I leap lately though, so you don't have to worry so much."

"I'm going to worry regardless, Pumpkin. You're a part of a totally different world out there that I haven't even begun to fully comprehend. I mean witches, dragons, mermaids, and the like were all fairytale creatures until you received that letter from Hogwarts. You are in a world where neither your father nor I can protect you, or help you in the way the Weasleys can. I like the Weasleys, do not get me wrong, but I'd rather protect you myself." Emma explained as she let her daughter's hand go so she could finish her food. "You are my one and only child."

Hermione nodded a little as she stood and put her plate into the sink. "Do you want to go to the living room? We can continue talking and play scrabble in there." She offered her mother, knowing from experience these types of talks would take a while to finish.

Emma nodded a bit stroking her daughter's head before heading to the living room to set up the game for their girl time. Hermione held back for a little bit, taking her time to clear the table, and then to give the dishes a quick wash. Losing herself in her thoughts, Hermione finished the small chore and automatically made her way to the living room sitting on the loveseat her parents had sat on last night while her mother sat across from her. "You can go first, Mum." Hermione offered as she pulled out her own tiles and arranged them with a twist of her lips.

Emma nodded a bit, picking up six of her pieces and sat them on the board to display her word, "Whinge." Emma said softly sitting back against her chair looking over at her daughter, "You know you can tell me anything, right Hermione?" She questioned her daughter crossing her legs.

Hermione nodded a bit, "Of course. Exhale." Hermione remarked placing her own tiles down. "You've always made it clear that if I ever needed to talk to you that you were available."

Emma nodded rearranging her new tiles and pulled up three of her tiles, "Wand." She said softly looking at her daughter once more her eyes moving from her face down to her neck, "That is a pretty necklace. I never counted you for one who enjoyed snakes, though. Did you get it from one of your friends at school?" Emma asked as her daughter placed down her next word.

"Drawl." Hermione said a blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought about her response pulling out four letters with a bit of her lip thinking to herself. She debated internally for a few moments, before looking into her mother's eyes. "Someone special gave it to me… Or at least I think they are someone special. I'm still slightly confused about everything I'm feeling now." She said softly looking at her mother with a bite of her lip, hoping that telling her mother this wouldn't go down the wrong road.

Emma blinked before nodded towards her daughter finishing Hermione's score and looking at her own letter while trying to wrap her mind around the, someone special, part of her daughter's admittance. "Well, if you are confused, perhaps I can help. I do have experiences that you haven't gotten just yet. What exactly is bothering you?"

"I…. At first, I thought I fancied Ron. I had a crush on him ever since last year, maybe a little earlier if I'm honest with myself. The problem is that we are always fighting and arguing. There isn't much he can do that doesn't grate my nerves. The way he eats, the way he talks, the horrid nickname he started for me at school. I mean 'Mione? Really? He's even gotten Harry to call me that ridiculous name now. Even the way he despises either Harry or I when we do something that outshines him and we leave him behind. Recently, Ron has even started to date someone just to spite me, I assume. I really can't think of anything that he has physically, or mentally that I find attractive anymore." Hermione began as she bit her lip watching her mother place her next word.

"It sounds like you had a lapse in sanity for a little while there darling. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the same boy who you've complained endlessly about his horrible manners, Crookshanks' uttered hatred of him, and his utter stupidity in every type of sense?" Emma asked pulling out her tiles leaning forward in her chair.

"Yes, that is him, though I will say he's not as stupid as I've said. He is mildly intelligent when he needs to be." Hermione defended half-heartedly before rearranging her tiles and taking a moment to think. "I liked him, but then someone else came into the picture this year. They are so sweet, protective, and funny. Granted they have a slight problem watching what they say sometimes which makes me blush, they are generally well spoken and highly intelligent. I haven't gotten the chance to do it yet, but I'm sure they know enough to keep the three of us on our toes during a debate over muggle things. They've watched over me a lot, and protecting me either by covering for me if I'm out to long doing my duties or just simply escorting me from place to place when I randomly crash into them in the hall, literally." Hermione said softly biting her lip, "They were even there for me when Ron broke my heart by dating Lavender. I had ran off aimlessly, and collapsed in a hall. They found me and took care of me through the night."

Emma listened silently, her arms crossing and her brow furrowing slight. "It sounds like you've fallen for this person, sweetie. They are like your knight in shining armor apparently. Or more accurately, your knight in billowing robes." Emma corrected herself with a slight smile. "You don't blush for just anyone, or over anything."

Hermione nodded playing her word, "Zygote. There are problems though, Mum."

"And what are these problems?"

"Well, they are older than me by a few years. I really don't know anything about them other than they used to be a Slytherin – the house that specializes in cunning and other qualities a snake has, and that they've dueled against Headmaster Dumbledore and nearly won. They work for the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore's own organization, and I'm pretty sure they come from a pureblood house. There's also the problem of them being an Auror. They are the first line of defense in the Wizarding world. Sort of like the navy." She said softly looking at her mother.

"I'm sure those things can be easily fixed. Just because someone is raised and placed in a certain environment while a child doesn't necessarily mean that they are going to conform. Age isn't anything but a number sweet heart. Your father is almost a decade younger than I am and you don't see it affecting us. He's still the kid I met during graduate school, and I'm still the sarcastic bitch he had to study under." Emma pointed out smiling faintly. "As for the dangerous job, that's not even an issue. I'm sure any job in your world is dangerous as it is here. There's always a risk in everything you do."

"You're right, but there are a few other things." Hermione said softly biting her lip watching her mother look back at her tiles picking some up.

"Like, dear?"

Hermione bit her lip slightly gathering the courage slowly, ". . . The person that I'm talking about… well, it's a girl." She said in a rush watching her mother's hand still in mid place of her word.

"Ex… excuse me?" Emma said putting the last tile down as she looked back up at her daughter.

"The person I fancy, she's a girl, a woman to be more exact. I… I think I'm a lesbian, Mum." Hermione said softly biting her lip waiting for the reaction her mother would have.

Emma blinked a little bit as she looked at her daughter, her mouth opening and then closing a few times before leaning back in her seat. Her eyes dazed slightly, the fair skinned woman was quiet thinking faintly on what her daughter had told her. "Is it anyone that we know?" Emma questioned looking at her daughter now keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"I may have mentioned her once or twice. Not much." Hermione said honestly still biting her lip lightly.

"Do you honestly feel like you care for her?" Emma asked once morestaring into her daughter's eyes.

"Yes. Trust me it comes as a knife in the chest to me as well, Mum. I even had a lapse while in the shower earlier." Hermione said simply bowing her head ever so slightly. "But, I can feel the attraction, Mum. I have since I laid eyes on her this year. I even think I smelled her scent in the Amortentia potion I had to identify once before."

Not even going to inquire into the specifics of said potion, Emma simply nodded and put her hands in her lap, "Then you should pursue whatever it is you feel for them. You are young, but you shouldn't pass of any chance at being happy. Life is too short, even for wizards."

"You aren't disgusted with me?" Hermione questioned looking at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Shocked, but no I'm not. As long as you are happy, my sweet child, then I'm happy for you and I'm sure your dad feels the same way. Besides, I know they will look after you." Emma said softly getting up to sit beside her daughter pulling her into her arms. "I love you, Pumpkin. Nothing you ever do will change that." She said soothingly kissing the top of her head. "How about I go and make us some hot chocolate from scratch hmm? I'll even put cinnamon and whippedcream in it." She offered and got a watery smile from her daughter.

The mother and daughter spent the rest of the day together, discussing this mysterious woman that Hermione had fallen for. It wasn't until late that night that they stopped, Emma finally knowing everything there was to know about the situation. Emma let her daughter go to bed after she allowed her to have a good cry on her shoulder, before waiting for her husband to get home determined to save her daughter the grief of repeating her story once more. For the last week of the vacation, Graham was questioning his daughter, making sure that the Auror hadn't been forcing her daughter in this, and that a love potion hadn't been used on her. When he was assured of that after a few days of talking, Graham seemed as comfortable as possible with the idea, admitting to his daughter that he would rather her with that woman instead of the red-head.

By the time Hermione was driven back to Kings Cross station with Crookshanks purring in her lap, the Gryffindor was determined to tell her object of her affections about how she felt. She only hoped she kept up the nerve to last till she was able to get to the teacher's bedroom. Only time will tell if she was too late or not to fix what she had done.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas present ****. I know it seemed, to me at least, rushed in a few places but don't worry I plan on slowing things down once more when we return to Hogwarts. I can promise that adventure and action is on the horizon for this story and I'm excited to get to it. I do have a question for you guys though. Should I incorporate the 7****th**** book in this story as well, or make a sequel to this and start it there? Don't worry this story is far from being done I just want your input on it so I can know where to stop planning this story out. I'm leaning in one direction, but what my readers want is more important than what I'm thinking about doing because you guys are the one reading this. **

**I do want to address something that I read in a forum earlier this week. The nickname that Hermione has 'Mione is something a lot of people have a problem with (including me at times, I use it because of things I've researched). I have an explanation to at least one of their ongoing questions – where did it come from. My hypothesis on where it came from is simple, Ron. We are all familiar with the accent Ron has, but as I was watching the shows over again during my free time this past weekend, I listened closely to how he spoke. In all honesty sometimes when he was trying to say Hermione there are a lot of times when it came out sounding as if he was saying 'Mione. I know the nickname is far from attracting, hence why I had Hermione rant about it when she spoke about Ronald. Do you guys have any comments on the nickname? Any other thoughts on how it originate? I'm curious as to what other people think on this subject.**

** NightofMine: I was wondering where your reply was **** I was looking forward to messaging you, and answering your questions. To address one right now, Crookshanks was going to be in this chapter anyway, but your comment made me put him in there more than he would have been. I must admit, I do miss the little fellow in other stories. I do enjoy that someone else likes the push and pull I do with the two of them, and don't fret there will be more to come. I just wanted Hermione to get her feelings in open before I get more drama thrown in. There is a difference in the bond and vow, which Hermione will discover later on. I'm glad that you are going to look up the wonderful show. It's a bit corny these days I must admit, but it was the best of its time back in the day. **

** Turkey in a Suit: Fluer and Hermione used to be my soul addiction as well, but after venturing out to figure out what the hype was about Bella and Hermione . . . I just got hooked like many others.**

**I'd like to thank NightofMine, Trukey in a Suit, Dragolord19D, Sesshomaru's bloody angel, jupitersthunder, Zire-7, The Beautiful Letdown, ChiffonShock, and Greyella for reviewing the last chapter. I hope your holiday season is going well, and if I'm not able to put out another chapter before the end of the year, A very safe and happy new year to you all. I love all of my readers and I would hate for anything bad to happen to any of you over the New Year. Until next time ****.**

**Fenrir**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

**Thank you guys for your reviews and the critique I received from you guys. Onwards to **

**Chapter 9: Gone**

Hermione sighed as she helped her father place her things back on the trolley offered by the station for those who had more luggage than they were able to carry into the loading area. She was anxious to get back to the school, for more reasons than one if she were being honest to herself, yet she still couldn't help but feel the loneliness tug at her heart when she thought of leaving her parents once more. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, less she dwell on them the trip back to Hogwarts and make her mustered up courage all for nothing. Muttering a soft 'Thank you' to her father when he finished loading the trolley, Hermione grabbed hold of the handles of the cart and pushed her way into the station, only faintly aware of the stares she was receiving from a few muggles at her luggage.

After successfully pushing her way through the throng of people who crowded the station after the holidays and to the platforms of nine and ten, Hermione released her white knuckle grip on her cart to turn to face her parents. Without any hesitation, Hermione was swept into her father's strong arms while wrapping her own around his neck enjoying the feeling of him hugging her like he used to when she was a little girl and he was her invincible protector. Nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder and neck, Hermione inhaled the scent of her his cologne and smiled at the feel of the stubble that scratched her face when she returned his embrace. "I love you, Daddy." Hermione said softly pulling back only slightly to look up at him as she was set back on her feet, his grip lessening around her but not letting go just yet.

"I love you too, Pup." Graham returned with a soft expression on his face, his eyes shining with love for his only child. "You have a good year alright? Study hard and don't forget to relax now and then. It's not good for you to work, work, and work. You'll burn yourself out that way. I'm sure there are more ways to be entertained than by burrowing into a textbook from dawn 'til dusk." Graham teased with a hint of seriousness in his voice as he finally removed his arms from around her and then slid them up to cup her face.

Hermione felt herself smile at her dad's actions before nodding in agreement to his request, her cheeks feeling the bite of cold once his warm hands moved from her cheeks.

Graham stepped back slightly giving his wife more room to come and say her goodbyes to their daughter his eyes never leaving his pup, wondering not for the first time where was his little girl he had dropped off here, quite nervously he added, to go off to a school where she would be faced with things he believed to only exist in fairytales.

Emma stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, kissing her cheek as she held her. "I expect a letter at least twice a week when at all possible telling me how the year is going for you. I don't want you to leave out a thing be it good or bad. I'd prefer knowing if something is trying to hurt you than hear about it when the school contacts us saying your petrified again or worse." Emma said in her most commanding tone, stroking her daughter's hair as she spoke directly into her ear. "I also want to be kept in the loop about your little crush or whatever you want to call it. I know that you're still skeptic about telling me exactly who this person is, but I want to tell you that whomever she may be that as long as she makes you happy she has my blessing. All I want for you is to be happy, healthy, and safe." Emma pulled back from her hug and gave her a gentle smile holding her at arm's-length for a moment just looking at her. "Just make sure my threat is heard loud and clear. She hurts you, I don't care if I have to slay a dragon to get to her, she will pay."

Hermione giggled a bit nodding her head to her mother's words smiling at how protective she was being. "I promise to relay the message if anything becomes of it." She vowed as she smiled at her. "I've got to go Mum, Dad. I love you both." She said softly as she looked at them a last time. "I'll see you both before you know it." She promised and then turned taking her cart handles once more with only a quick look in either direction before taking off at a brisk run between the barrier between the two worlds, coming out into the loud and animated magical part of the station. Greeting a few people that she knew along the way, Tonks being one of those few, Hermione made her way to the train and loaded her things into the cargo hold before making her way into the passenger cars of the train.

Hermione smiled faintly to herself as she moved into the first empty compartment she ran into on the train and sat in her favorite spot by the window looking at the various faces of different magical families, idly letting her eyes drift over all the faces. Some were more jovial than others while some looked as if death was upon them already as they clung to their children for dear life. One family in particular caught Hermione's eyes, regardless of how much she wished they didn't. Coming from the platform once more, Hermione made out the regal forms of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy making their way towards the train with the haughty air of their pureblood lineage surrounding them just by the way they walked towards the train. Draco was walking briskly, and a bit nervously, towards the train. His face was pail and slightly gaunt looking but it still had the snarky look upon his face, as well as his perfectly combed platinum blonde hair that was slicked back out of his face. Draco, however, was nothing in comparison to his mother, who walked a few feet ahead of him.

Narcissa Malfoy was one to be reckoned with as she strode across the station as if she owned it, her head held high while looking down at everyone else. Her expensive robes barely moved as she glided across the floor with the confidence that befit her lineage of being a Black, while her perfectly kept hair was balled in the back of her head in a bun. Her posture was straight-backed as she came to a halt at the train and allowed Draco to put his things on the train before walking him to the passenger section of the train. The only time emotion played on her pale face was when she bid her son a good semester; Hermione could see the worry and love shining in her striking brown eyes. As she continued to watch the mother and son, Hermione couldn't help but idly think that she had seen those exact eyes recently. However, before she could really delve into those thoughts, her compartment was opened to reveal a slightly distraught looking Ginny Weasley followed by a silent Luna Lovegood, who had the newest edition to the Quibbler in her hands reading it as she walked.

"You seem stressed." Hermione pointed out when her red-haired friend sat down across from her, Luna sitting at her side. "Hello, Luna."

"Hello to you too…" Ginny muttered darkly before letting her shoulders sag as she looked at her best female friend. "I've had a troubled day so far." She admitted while Luna gave Hermione a soft hello in return.

"I'm assuming from how your acting that it's probably Dean." Hermione guessed looking at the girl in front of her as she received a slight nod in her direction. "What did he do this time?"

"He was being an insensitive jerk, much like Ron actually. He was complaining about us not being able to spend any time together, and then began arguing with me about something trivial I'm sure. I've learned to start ignoring the arguments after they've started. It makes it slightly easier to just move on if I do that." Ginny admitted before rubbing her temples. "I'm beginning to think being with Dean is doing more harm than good."

"Boys tend to be a bit thick on the best of days." Hermione pointed out as she gave her friend a reassuring look. "Sometimes you just have to let the wallow in the bed that they've made before they begin to change."

"Speaking from experience? How goes letting my brother wallow in his own pigsty of a bed?" Ginny questioned as she moved her eyes to her friend tilting her head slightly in question.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him at all besides the forced letter I received for Christmas. I'm expecting him to still be as childish as he was before we left, honestly." Hermione shrugged, not much caring anymore what the red-head would be doing. "Speaking of Christmas, how were your holidays?" She questioned, making a bit of an effort to include Luna, who hardly noticed being left out as she read her paper.

"Mine was alright regardless if we stayed at the Burrow the entire time. I got a newer broom from Dad, Mom gave me her normal hand knitted sweater, Harry got me a new pair of quidditch equipment, I've gotten a few things of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and a necklace from Dean." Ginny said simply shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly as she leaned back heavily in her seat. "Nothing out of the ordinary really, what about you two?"

"Father and I went on a trip to Ireland for the holidays. We went for a bit of research on a few creatures we have heard rumor of while here. Besides that, I received a new book on magical creatures as well as three more pairs of shoes." Luna said airily as she turned the page of her newspaper, reading it diligently. "It was incredibly mundane this year."

Hermione nodded a bit as she let her fingers brush over her necklace tracing the detailed snake absentmindedly, "That sounds like fun at least. My family and I went out to the cabin in the woods to enjoy the snow and spend time away from the city. We mostly stayed outside, had bonding time, but we had time to go out on the town a bit as well. I got more books, a few things of clothes, supplies for school, a wand holster, and something else from someone." Hermione trailed off, hoping that Ginny wouldn't inquire as to whom that someone else was.

Thankfully for her, Ginny just nodded and closed her eyes as she willed away her stress she had endured in the tiny span of time in which she had met up with her boyfriend as she grumbled out an 'About time' as the train finally came to life and pulled out of the station leaving behind their families until the end of the year.

The trip continued to stay remotely quiet and peaceful as they rode the train back towards the castle. Every now and then Ginny or Luna would strike up a conversation while trying to include Hermione, but the brunette wasn't as into talking at the moment as she pulled out a book and placed it upon her lap letting her fingers graze over the blank cover before drawing her knees up and opening the book to the dog-eared page within it. Letting herself drawn into the addicting book, Hermione barely noticed when her passenger mates took turns dressing in their robes only breaking her eye contact with the book when Ginny lightly touched her knee and told her they were getting closer to the castle. Nodding, the older Gryffindor changed into her school uniform without another word.

After she had finished, Ginny turned a worried gaze upon her as she settled back in her seat, "Are you alright, Hermione? You seemed distracted and a bit too engrossed in that book. . ." She trailed off as her friends gaze met her own. "It's not like you to just zone out like that."

Hermione gave her a weak smile shaking her head as she put her book away into her rucksack. "It's nothing, I promise. I'm just really distracted with my thoughts at the moment and combining that with reading, I sometimes can't help but to zone out as much as I just did."

Ginny gave her a skeptical look before she felt the train slow to a stop and the pressure released from the train's engine. Hermione stood as quick as politely possible before making her way out of the compartment, mentally berating herself for allowing her mind to sink into the dark, yet alluring words that were printed in her book. _'I can't believe I let myself get distracted that easy. I didn't even do my duties as Prefect because I was so lost in thought. Get it together, Granger. You have more than just keeping Ginny off of your back. Getting in touch with Callisto is one of our goals now, and you can't very much do that if you are zoning out every few minutes because of this book.' _ She followed the waves of students out of the train out into the crisp Hogsmeade air, making her way to a carriage to sit down in one of the comfy seats, willing herself not to look at the thestral.

Letting her eyes linger over the boarding area for the carriages, Hermione couldn't help but notice a slight shift inside of herself as she turned her head and caught sight of Callisto standing in front of a semicircle of witches and wizards that were obviously Aurors since Tonks was one of the people listening to her orders. Tilting her head slightly, Hermione couldn't help but notice a slight hardness in the normally carefree woman's face as well as the tense way she held herself before the small group of Aurors as her eyes made sure to catch every shadowy movement that happened around the area. Hermione maintained her gaze on the woman, not breaking her gaze from her until Callisto dismissed her squad and turned to face the carriages her eyes locking with Hermione's.

Blushing slightly, Hermione drew on some of her courage to lift her hand slightly and wave at the older witch biting her lip in the process. Her blush only grew when the teacher allowed herself to relax slightly for a moment, her face turning from the hard mask she had placed upon herself to the Callisto that Hermione admittedly liked more than just a little, and gave her a coy wink before waving at her. The darker woman let her eyes travel down Hermione's face and to her neck a triumphant smirk appearing on her face when she noticed the gleam from the charm she gave her, and went back to work securing the area seeming a bit more at ease than she had been a moment earlier.

Smiling at the subtle change, Hermione couldn't help but to feel a slight swell of pride at the fact that she was the reason for it before bracing herself when the carriage began to move towards the school, and she finally realized who all was in the carriage with her. "Good Evening Ronald, Harry, Seamus. I'm assuming that you had a very good break?" She questioned with a bit of an edge to her voice as she spoke the customary greeting as to not be rude.

"It was great 'Mione. How about you?" Harry smiled genuinely at his friend earning himself a genuine smile in return.

"It was fine. My Mum and Dad took us out to the cabin in the woods for the holiday that they own. We had a very nice Christmas skiing and visiting the town now and then." Hermione said softly smiling ever so slightly as she shifted her weight in her chair. "Thank you for the book by the way, Harry. I was hoping to be able to get this copy and you saved me a lot of trouble."

"It's no problem 'Mione." Harry said softly as the carriage finally came to a stop. "I would have gotten you another one but I couldn't think of another book that you haven't already read."

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly as she exited the carriage and made her way up the walk way to the castle surrounded by the boys, mildly surprised at the fact that Ron had stayed mostly silent during the short trip up to the castle. "I haven't read that many books, Harry. I've only depleted the Hogwarts library. There are plenty of other libraries that have more books than Hogwarts could even imagine having." She pointed out, noticing afterwards that the library was pretty extensive here at Hogwarts but brushed it off.

"You're barmy, Hermione. That library has more books in it than should be legal." Ron pointed out in a soft voice, obviously trying not to make her angry.

Hermione twisted her lips ever so slightly before looking at Ron and noticing his soft puppy dog eyes, and couldn't help but let out a slight sigh with a roll of her eyes, "I am not barmy. I just enjoy a good book." Hermione pointed out with a slight smile upon her face and walked to her seat sitting down with a slight smile on her face as she looked at the red-head.

Ron smiled a bit, sitting beside her like he normally did with a boyish smile on his face. "Mum sends her love by the way. She's sorry that I was a git and you couldn't come to the Burrow for the holiday."

"It wasn't her fault so. . ." She said simply winking at him hearing the others chuckle a little at his expense. Ron only rolled his eyes at the jest before turning his attention to the food that appeared before them at Dumbledore's behest. Hermione smiled slightly before turning to dig into her food once more silently listening to everyone's holiday stories, and sharing her own to those who inquired about it. During a particular part of the conversations she wasn't involved in, Hermione allowed her gaze to stray from the students in her house to the staff table looking over the relaxed faces of some teachers, and then to more dismayed ones, before finally allowing her eyes to land on her dueling instructor frowning to herself when she noticed the dark expression the woman had as she spoke to McGonagall and Dumbledore in hushed tones.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the subtle way that she moved her hands as she talked and the way her whole body tensed as she talked to the two heads of the school before finally nodding to something Dumbledore had said. Biting her lip, Hermione knew instinctually that something was going to happen soon by the way McGonagall looked gravely over her students one by one before returning to her food, and by the way that the normally smiling dueling instructor was pushing around the food on her plate with a dark look upon her face. Making a mental note to go and see the professor later in the night, Hermione rejoined the conversations going on around the table as desserts were served to them to finish off the meal that they had.

Twenty minutes passed with idle chit chat as Dumbledore stood up from his chair and made it to the podium with one of his hands hidden within his billowing purple robe, his golden podium's owl moving to spread its wings gaining everyone attention. "Good Evening students, I hope those of you who left had a very restful and rejuvenating holiday away from the castle. I only have a few brief announcements to make before you are free to leave the Great Hall and ready yourself for classes tomorrow. Firstly, tomorrow will begin the start of a new class for those sixth year students of age will begin to learn skill Apparition and gain their licenses. The course will cost 12 galleons which will cover medical attention, supplies, your books, and the license if you are of age. A ministry official will be here for twelve weeks covering the basics, teaching you the safe way to Apparate, and giving you a chance to take your test for an Apparition License." Dumbledore began a slight smile forming on his wrinkled face at the look of horror on the student's faces at the thought of another class added on top of their already heavy work load; even Hermione's face had gone pale.

"Never fret, however, about a conflict within your schedules." Dumbledore eased with a kind voice, his eyes gazing over the slightly less frantic sixth years. "Which leads me to my last announcement, Professor Russo has informed me of an emergency that she is to tend to for a few weeks, and as such dueling classes have been suspended till her return. As such, Apparition lessons have been moved into that time slot for you all. Sixth years will still report to the same hall dueling class takes place. Once Professor Russo has returned, a new plan has been implemented to make sure it molds into your schedule seamlessly."

As he finished his statement, it was evident the amount of relief that washed over everyone's faces at the mention of dueling classes being suspended. The only individuals who seemed only a bit upset at the notion of not having the class were the older male students who fawned over the youngest female teacher on staff and Hermione herself.

"I bid you all a restful evening and a dream filled sleep." Dumbledore ended as he walked away from his podium dismissing the students to enjoy the rest of their free time with one another.

Hermione looked up at the staff table once more as she stood, her heart stopping slightly when she didn't see the Auror in her seat or anywhere near the table. Letting her eyes shift over the throng of people trying to exit the Great Hall, the younger witch barely caught the telltale red and black cloak that the teacher wore exiting through the doors. Feeling that her chance of talking to the teacher about everything she had discovered over the time that she had been away from the school, as well as her chance of just basking in the woman's presence, Hermione began pushing her way through the people determined to see her before she disappeared for two weeks.

After breaking free of the crowd and making her way through the court yard towards the gates of the school, Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest for more than one reason as she came closer and closer towards the teacher, who seemed to be going over something on a note in her hand. A team of Aurors were in front of her preparing to leave, this group different than the one Hermione had seen Callisto with earlier, and seemed not to be paying their team mate any attention as she finally came up behind her and gently tapped her arm.

"I was wondering if you were going to chase me out here, Hermione. Tell me am I just that irresistible?" Callisto asked with her normal playful voice, turning to look down at the shorter woman a hint of a smirk evident on her otherwise stressed face.

"You wish you were." Hermione jabbed in response, "Where are you off to? You can't just leave and neglect your students you know."

Snorting, the taller woman pushed her curls behind her shoulder looking down at the younger witch, "Really? Could have fooled me with how everyone acted with the news of my class being canceled. I think the only thing keeping them from throwing an all-out party was that they still have to go to Severus for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well . . . you still can't just disappear." Hermione tried once more crossing her arms across her chest indignantly allowing her eyes to change from simple looking to a glare in the woman's direction.

"Awe, are you trying to tell me that you'll miss me, Granger?" Callisto teased a bit as she came closer to the woman, invading her personal bubble. "All you have to do is say 'I'll miss you' and want me back in once piece. You don't have to find something else to cover up your feelings."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would however like to talk to you before you leave. It's important." Hermione began with a frown but her voice softened considerably as she finished her sentence feeling her heart pound within her chest as she talked to the woman. "Please." She added as an afterthought her eyes on the ground kicking a bit of snow.

Letting her whole face soften a bit at the way the normally haughty young woman was acting, Callisto lifted her face ever so slightly. "I can't talk now. We're leaving immediately. I've already delayed us enough by having to make sure all the students were present inside of the Great Hall." She began cutting off Hermione's retort with a finger pressing against her lips. "I'm sure whatever you have to say is of the utmost importance, and I would like nothing more than to walk you back to my room where we could talk in private about whatever it is. I can't do that now, not with this big of a mission." Removing her finger from the girl's lips, Callisto couldn't help but to allow a small sad smile tug at her lips, "But seeing as how upset you are at not being able to tell me now will give me incentive to get back sooner so we can discuss it." She vowed silently.

Hermione bit her lip once more nodding not really trusting her voice at the moment at the near she was in with the woman, half of her mind telling her to lean forward and seal that vow with the kiss the older woman should have gotten before. Before more deliberation on that subject could be addressed, Callisto pulled back from being in her personal space clearing her throat as she did.

"Argo will be able to send a few messages back and forth while I'm gone, and you've always got a direct connection to me if you need me." Callisto reminded tapping her own chest where her own identical necklace lay. "I'll come back. We have that discussion to get to." Callisto affirmed with the younger woman as she made her way over to the small spot where all the other Aurors were piling up. "Good evening Miss. Granger. Don't let your muscles turn into mush while I'm gone." She advised finally and a bit formally as she reached the spot and winked before the group disappeared with a popping sound.

Hermione stood their silently, gazing at the spot the teacher had been only seconds before her hand automatically going to clasp the snake necklace she had been given. Taking a deep breathe, Hermione ignored the voice in the back of her head that she probably missed her last chance at telling the woman, but simply shook her head as she made her way back inside of the castle. The bookworm was so lost in the oblivion of her own thoughts; she didn't notice that she had made her way all the way into the deserted girl's dorms and into her night-clothes. Hermione pulled the curtain to while casting a wandless and wordless _muffalto_ spell around her before curling under her covers. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd never be able to tell Callisto what she wanted, and that thought was terrifying to the young woman.

After about an hour of trying to will herself to sleep, Hermione finally achieved it, her dreams empty and void, and that fact once realized, was the scariest thing she to the young Gryffindor. She had been so comforted by the ever present woman within every aspect of her being that her being gone from reality and dreams only made her feel worse in the morning.

**Hello to you guys once more and a Happy New Year to you all. I'm sorry to have made you wait like I did, but vacationing till just a few days ago do make it hard to update. I can't believe this story is almost to a Hundred reviews already. I never believed it would get this many when I first had this little story popped into my head. Anyway, onward to Review replies:**

** Ashley Nicole B: I'm glad that I got someone else hooked on this little story. I've never really read anything that deals with Minerva / Hermione besides mother daughter fics but maybe I'll have to check out the other dynamic those two could possibly have. Who knows you may get me hooked on a new favorite pairing with Hermione.**

** ScOut4It : I really appreciate all of your detailed reviews on every chapter. It makes me happy that someone who wasn't here when I first began this story would take the time to review about ever chapter and point out what you liked and the sentences that you were talking about. I'm in agreement that with options the Grangers have for holidays in this story are pretty awesome and I don't see why Hermione would ever want to go to the burrow, however the draw to magic and seeing it done around you could be a plus. Do not fear I didn't forget about the big black book Hermione is carrying around, Callisto just interrupted her studying of the book because of her rigorous course. I do plan on doing a training chapter soon, and it will be as detailed as I can so I can be ready for the action that will happen when I write the 7****th**** book into this one (Yes, it will be included now. How can I not when so many people enjoy how this story is going?). I'm glad you enjoyed the dynamic between mother and daughter. I couldn't resist the two intellectually dominate woman coming together.**

** NightOfMine: I'm glad you liked the little bit of Crookshanks in the last chapter. I do love that cat and I have a cat similar to him so it was easy to write after I observed how my cat interacted with people and how she is with just me. He won't be popping up a lot but he will make a more regular appearance every now and then for Hermione when he senses she needs him. Thank you for the critique you gave me. I sometimes look over it before I send it to my beta and even she doesn't catch it every time. I do promise to look over it more often to make sure it doesn't happen as frequently as it has been in the past few chapters. I can understand what you mean by having a hard time explaining what you mean, I myself am not originally an English speaker. French was my mother tongue, though I do have a very good grasp of the English language now (or so I hope). I wish you a happy New Year. **

**Now, thank you to Bella-Mimi, DragoLord19D, Zire-7, char245, Dr. Jekkyl, Ulxx, Guest, arlathe, turkey in a suit, BlackBird16, BigBeary, TJK78, rainbow4imagination, twilight hero, Sienna morgan, dsrtchck, and anyone I may have missed.**

**Now I'm curious, which Dumbledore do you picture when you read stories? I will say now that I picture the frail Dumbledore from the first and second movies more often than not (though it does depend highly on how each Dumbledore acts.) When I read a story that has a sweet and kind (ad love sick dumbledore) I picture the first but when he's conniving and uses people to meet his own ends, I think of the second. **

**Also, what animal would you picture Hermione if she could become an animagus? I'm having a hard time coming up with that. If anyone can guess what Bella is I'll give you a cookie!**

**Finally, ten points to which ever house you're in if you can guess what tv show I drew from to create Graham and Emma. **

**Until next time my lovelies,**

**Fenrir. **


	10. Chapter 10: Moth To A Flame

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Here we go to chapter 10.  
Sorry for the long update time. I'm having to type things on my phone now since my laptop is refusing to run properly.**

**Chapter 10: Moth To A Flame**

Hermione sighed dragging herself down to the Great Hall looking thoroughly exhausted for it only being the first day of classes after the holiday. The woman had the worst night's sleep she'd had in a very long time. It was probably right up there with the day after Sirius was killed and the nightmares that plagued her afterwards. Falling into her seat at the table, Hermione ignored mostly everyone as she looked at her plate putting some eggs and toast onto it. The young woman grabbed her fork and attempted to try to eat but the only thing she was able to do was effectively push the eggs around her plate in a mindless haze.

"You look horrid." Ron said as he sat in his seat beside her, Harry sitting down across from her nodding a bit to his friend's statement.

"Thanks. I really needed that confidence boost." Hermione remarked dryly as she pushed her plate away from her, tired of playing with it. "I didn't get any rest last night. I kept tossing and turning." She admitted finally crossing her arms on the table and laying her forehead upon her forearms.

"You should have taken a sleeping draught. I think they keep them in the common room for students who are having trouble sleeping." Harry said softly, speaking from experience in that area. "You needed your rest for today. I heard apparition is pretty difficult even when you're alert."

"Oh come off it, Harry. You know that even if Hermione's half asleep there isn't anything she can't do right." Ron pointed out trying to gain a few more brownie points from his female friend as possible while he looked away from Lavender, who was giving him a dreamy smile. "I bet she won't even get splinched once she gets the instructions and seen how it's done a few times."

"It's a twelve week class for a reason Ron. Even I won't be able to do it flawlessly the first time I do it. Though I wonder how they are going to fit the class in after Professor Russo returns." She pondered out loud a light blush coloring her cheeks at the compliments she was receiving from the red-head.

"Maybe they are canceling dueling. I mean, Russo is an Auror. Maybe she was only temporarily here while the ministry waited to give her some assignments. I wouldn't mind that class being taken off indefinitely. I mean she's a piece of candy to look at but her class makes me want to stay in Defense with Snape." Ron admitted through his mouth full of food swallowing it at the end of his sentence.

"It's always a possibility. I heard that she's one of the first Aurors to head out on so called 'suicide missions'. I think that divisions of the Aurors are nicknamed the Death Seekers or at least that's what my Gran calls them. They take on the high profile cases and serve as our first line of defense." Neville chimed in as he sat down cueing into their conversation while taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione paled even more as she kept her head down listening to what Neville said, her heart sinking to her stomach a queasy feeling overtaking her all of the sudden. "I'm assuming from the name that not a lot of people make it out alive from those missions?" Hermione asked letting her gaze lift to meet Neville's as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Swallowing his food and chasing it down with his morning juice, Neville looked at his friend. "Not really. It normally depends on the team and who they are going after. Before he who must not be named came back, their division was used in top secret missions, or going after the most dangerous of beasts that no one else has the courage to go after. Lately though I think they've been going after the big named Death Eaters." Neville said as an afterthought picking up another piece of bacon and ate it. "No one really knows how many of them die since most of them don't have any families left that can claim the bodies, so the ministry does a small funeral for them and they never speak of them again."

Hermione nodded a bit at the information she received before moving to grab her bag, feeling her stomach churn and a tad claustrophobic sitting in the packed hall. "I think I'm going on ahead to Slughorn's class." She said softly getting up quickly and grabbed her backpack making her way out of the Great hall, feeling a stinging sensation in her eyes the farther she got away from her friends.

Going to the hallway that the Potion class was located, Hermione leaned against the wall closing her eyes as a few tears slipped past the barriers of her eyelids streaming down her face as she thought of the older witch being a part of that division of the Aurors. She couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of dread and nerves that bombarded her last night and at that moment they crashed into her once more with even more power than before. "Get it together, Granger. You haven't even told her you fancy her. Besides, she promised that she'll come back. She doesn't seem like one to break her promises." Hermione said to herself biting her lip ever so softly as she tried to regain her composure.

"You are quite right, Miss. Granger. Callisto Russo is many things, but she never breaks a promise. As she has said since she was a student here, your word is the only true thing you can truly live by. To break her word, especially to someone she holds high regard for such as you Miss Granger, would likely met death." Dumbledore said softly as he walked towards her, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he watched the young woman scramble to compose herself. His amusement only grew as she finally realized who it was talking to her and commenting on something that she had hoped wouldn't be heard by anyone when she vocalized it.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I thought you would be in the Great Hall still." She said quickly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder shifting nervously from foot to foot cursing herself as she wiped her face once more to get rid of the evidence her tears left behind.

"I decided to take a short walk through the dungeons." He said kindly. "Would you mind walking with me, Miss Granger? I'm sure Professor Slughorn will understand if you aren't in class the first day. He is only going to review the potions you brewed for your test which you passed with flying colors." He assured with a gentle smile walking up the steps, pausing only for a moment so that Hermione could break out of her thoughts and join him at his side.

Leading her up the stairs and out onto the grounds of the castle, Dumbledore remained quiet as they trudged through the light snow that littered the ground, enjoying the view of the dormant state the castle grounds was in at the moment. Silence went over them for another few moments before the elderly Headmaster turned to look at her. "I have heard stories about your private training you've been having with Professor Russo and Harry since the beginning of the year. You've been progressing very well according to the notes that she's been sending me from time to time." He began not looking towards her at the moment. "You are truly becoming the woman who will help bring about the changes that the world will need in the near future. Not only against Voldemort but against some of the very laws this magical community stands on to this day."

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione said with a light blush on her cheeks as she took the compliment from the normally elusive man.

"There are a few things I would like to ask you though." Dumbledore began as he looked at her. "What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?"

"We are just friends, Professor. More like siblings than anything else." She assured the older man with a smile upon his face, her face twisting up trying to discern what exactly the older man was

"Mr. Potter needs more friends like you Miss. Granger. I feel relationships that are not of just would hinder him in the days to come. The war is looming, and I fear it will put a strain on all but the most true of relationships." Dumbledore said softly. "That is why I inquired upon your relationship with him."

Hermione blushed a little bit as she looked away at the thought of the older man reading her thoughts because of the answer he gave, and couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint that appeared in his eye as the realization crossed over her face. "I'm glad that you see me as such high council with him, Professor. Though I'm positive that Ron would have a lot more sway over him than I will ever be able to achieve, they are like brothers. Harry would do anything for Ron. . ." She trailed off.

"Ah yes. Mister Potter is very loyal to his friends, but as I'm sure you have noticed over the years, Mister Weasley has faltered on some occasions." Dumbledore pointed out to the girl in a soft voice, "In a truly strenuous situation, Mister Weasley could prove to be less than adequate help in the mission Harry has been tasked with while you, Miss Granger, you are a pivotal piece when it comes to this. Your intellect and magical powers will be irreplaceable."

Dumbledore walked closer to the water's edge as he looked into the black lake, a slight smile overtaking the frown that had been on his face as he noticed the giant squid close to the surface of the water batting off some grindylows with his tentacles, a young merperson hiding behind him. "Which brings me to my next question Miss Granger, I've noticed over the course of the year you have gotten close to Professor Russo. Would you care to explain the nature of such a relationship? Do know that anything you tell me here will be kept in complete confidence." Dumbledore assured turning back to face the young woman whose eyes were wide and was blushing darkly against her minds wishes.

"Professor nothing is going on between us. I promise were are just talking to one ano-"

Dumbledore lifted a hand and looked at her cutting her off, "Miss Granger, I would appreciate honesty in this. As I've said you are telling me this in confidence. I care for Professor Russo as if she were my own child. I am the closest thing to family she has left and as such I find myself curious in the happenings in her life."

"There honestly isn't anything going on . . . we've only talked to each other casually after I run into her, and she's been a tease which is something she is to all of her students. Nothing inappropriate is happening." Hermione said speaking the truth for the most part, although she was sure that the older man could feel the yet dangling at the end of her sentence just as she could.

Dumbledore took a moment to look her over before nodding his acceptance of her words a gleam of what seemed to be disappointment on his face. "That is a pity if I may speak freely, although it could be for the best as Minerva suggests. Madam Russo is not as strong as she seems, and she has a past that haunts her very dreams. I fear if her affections are given to the wrong person it could lead to the true end of our dear Auror. Heartbreak can kill faster than any spell if severe enough." Dumbledore advised before looking at the younger girl.

Hermione was quiet as she thought over the man's words, only lifting her head when she heard the crunching of leaves under foot. Moving to regain her spot beside the Professor as he trekked back to the school, Hermione couldn't think of anything to say in response taking to watching her own feet treading through the snow.

It wasn't until they were at the castle entrance that Hermione lifted her head to a soft, barely audible tone leaving the Headmaster as if he were sharing one of his most prized secrets to her. "Regardless of what you are telling me, Miss Granger, I believe that there is something there, and I believe it could be something of merit. The only question is at this moment is if you can withstand the enormity of the burden our lovely Auror carries upon her shoulders." Giving her a soft look, Dumbledore left her to ponder his words as students piled out of their first classes of the day.

Hermione blinked a bit at that revelation before sighing brushing it off for the moment so she could concentrate on her studies for the day. As she made her way towards her next class, Hermione couldn't fight the empty feeling that invaded her senses with the ever closer Apparition class.  
The closer it got to the hour that she normally spent nursing her wounds while watching Callisto give dueling advice to the students who needed it, the bigger the empty feeling within the pit of her stomach grew. It was nearly written on her face by the time that Apparition class came in that she was missing the curly haired Auror more than she would probably admit out loud.

"Mione? Something wrong? You've been acting weird ever since Dumbledore talked to you … Did something bad happen to you parents?" Harry asked as they made their way into the classroom and sat close beside her, putting on of his hands on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"No, no nothing that horrid. He just wanted to ask me about a ward I developed to help out Hogwarts. He wanted to commend me on my work utilizing the runes into the spell like I did. My energy is just waning from the lack of sleep. Everything's fine, although we need to talk later about what exactly Dumbledore wants you to find out from Slughorn." Hermione said with a soft smile to the boy who was like a brother to her.

Harry took a moment to observe her before nodding a little bit at her request and her explanation, moving slightly in his chair to face forward as the military official, Professor Twycross, came in from what looked to be the office connected to the hallway. Hermione gave him a quick once over before straightening in the desk she sat at, already poised with her quill and parchment to take notes.

"Welcome students. My name is Mr. Wilkie Twycross, but if you feel more comfortable addressing me as Professor that will be acceptable." The slightly large man said as he adjusted his robes on his body and then folded his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth in front of the desk that was situated in front of the students.

"For the next twelve weeks I will be teaching you everything you need to know to Apparate safely and how to avoid getting splinched entirely." The man looked around the class with his green eyes evaluating the students as he paused, watching some take notes while others tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Let's begin this lesson learning the basics of Apparition. To start off with can anyone tell me what exactly Apparition is?"

Hermione's hand went up automatically as did a few more hands from various assorted areas of the class room, the majority of the hands belonging to the Ravenclaw students.

Looking at the list of names that was given to him from the deputy Headmistress earlier that day, Mr. Twycross scanned the names and looked towards them again. "Miss Granger?" He said softly watching as everyone's hands went down.

"Apparition is a form of teleportation in which a witch or wizard using it concentrate on their desired location in their minds and access their magical core to teleport them from one place to another in a matter of seconds." Hermione said softly as she looked at the ministry official as she spoke.

"Correct. Apparition is the most convenient way to get from place to place in our world, though many avoid doing so because of the side affects you have the first few times you do it. Though it is convenient, there are risks to apparating if you are not of sound mental state. You can easily splinch yourself or if you are with someone else they could get splinched. For those of you who are not aware of what Splinching is, it is when the apparator loses focus in one of the three D's and leaves behind something. That something can range from a fingernail, eyebrow, or in more extreme cases limbs and other extremities therefore it is exceedingly important that you listen to everything I'm going to be teaching you these coming weeks." Mr. Twycross began before he moved behind his desk where a chalk board brandishing his wand and waved it over the board. Once he did the chalk calm alive and began writing down three large d's upon the board.

"In Apparation there are three D's. The first D is Destination. To correctly Apparate one needs to know the place in which you are going to apparate to. If you don't there is a chance you could get splinched horribly. Your main focus has to be that exact place and you mind should be clear and calm. Emotions can distort an area you transport to because you cannot think clearly about it." Twycross explained as the chalk filled in the first 'D' upon the board with the word destination and the importance of it. "In this class, once we get to that step, we will be apparating in this room into hoops that will be placed upon the floor. You will be tasked with remembering that spot and then apparating inside of the hoop without splinching yourself a total of ten times before you are issued your license. The distance of the hoop will vary as time passes, and it will be increasingly difficult to get to it with each try.  
"Now the second D of Apparation is Determination. You have to have confidence in yourself and determined to get to the point in which you are focusing on. You have to want to go there with your whole being, or if you are preforming side along apparition, to get both of you there in one piece. Be firm within yourself and you shall succeed at apparating effectively. Now for the last, but certainly not least, of the three d's, deliberation. You have to be deliberate when you are going to apparate, not hasty. Hastiness can only lead to splinching. You have to consider everything before you perform this and then move forward." Twycross pointed out as the chalk finished writing on the board, looking at the ashen faces of a few of the students. "I understand how this can seem overwhelming but I assure you once you get the hang of this it will be second nature." He tried to assure as he looked at the children. "Now, are there any questions?"

The whole class stayed still at his question causing him to nod after waiting a few moments, "Now before class is over, I am going to show you what it looks like to do such a thing. I will disapparate from this spot and appear behind you at the doors. Please pay attention." Seeing the nods, the man closed his eyes speaking the whole time. "Most wizards and witches prefer to do this with their eyes closed since it lessens the feelings you get from dissappart. Another key thing with Apparition is that you have to have your wand to perform it." He took out his wand. "Preform a turn, and if you are successful . . ." He trailed of turning on the spot disapparating from in front of the makeshift classroom with a soft pop, "you will be at your destination like you were always there." He finished watching as the heads turned to look at him from the doorway. "It would appear our time is up for the day. I wish you a safe evening, and do please remember to study the notes you've taken on the three D's of Apparation. You will have a small quiz on it when you return."

Hermione and her group of friends quickly moved to get their things back into their packs and headed off to dinner, the young woman noticing with slight amusement that some of her classmates who praised the fact that their normal instructor was gone with various shades of paleness at the things they would have to do just to apparate. One in particular was the red head walking behind her speaking about his ineptness when it came to being completely sure on a destination, especially when the stakes of doing so could be drastically high. "I take back what I said earlier, compared to the stakes in apparation class; I'd rather go with dueling. She'd never make us lose a limb." Ron remarked as they made their way into the Great hall, meeting up with Ginny and the rest of their friends at the table.

Taking their normal seats at the table, Hermione looked over her friends with a slight half smile upon her tired face before noticing a look that Ginny was sending her. Tilting her head at her friend, she noticed the gleam in her eye that normally signified a 'we need to talk' look and sighed softly to herself nodding in response as she pushed her mashed potatoes around on her plate like she did to her breakfast and lunch only eating enough to keep questions at bay regarding her food intake. Hermione kept her eyes on her food, not feeling a reason to join the conversation going on around her as she patiently waited till it was perfect time to excuse herself from the table, coming up with an excuse of having to go to the library to help Madame Pince with returning library books. The bushy haired girl was not surprised when Ginny offered to go with her under the guise that she needed to look up things for her transfiguration essay in the library.

Walking in silence together to the library, Hermione fortified herself as she walked to the library, unsure of what kind of onslaught she was going to have to deal with once they reached Hermione's secluded spot within her haven. Stealing herself when they walked in, only getting a slight half smile from the librarian in acknowledgement, Hermione magically summoned two stacks of books towards her person as she continued to walk grabbing the first and sending it magically into its assigned place, "Yes, Ginny, is something wrong?" She questioned not turning to look at her red-headed shadow.

"What's wrong with you 'Mione?" Ginny asked outright watching the normally bustling brunette work at a lethargic, yet steady, pace.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the question she had received from everyone since that morning after her walk with Dumbledore, "Nothing is wrong, I just didn't get any rest last night. Is that a crime?" Hermione shot back with more venom in her statement that she originally meant, her frustration from the whole day coming to the forefront of her being.

Ginny glared at her friend's answer and the way she said it crossing her arms as Hermione allowed another book to return to its proper place while they walked down the aisles between the bookcases, "Its more than just not having rest, you've had worse days than this and you've never been this much of a bloody arse. There is something else at play here. Is it Ron? The bullock of a brother is a right git, and you know that Hermione but you can't let him get to you with his little trollop and her friends. He isn't worth losing sleep over or being this upset that you're taking it out on me and the others." Ginny pointed out as she followed the older witch with a frown.

"Ron hasn't been anything but respectful and apologetic all day." Hermione snapped back in Ron's defense despite her previous annoyance with him before the break. "Besides I'm not annoyed or angry at any one. I just need to get some rest." She continued turning to face the taller witch, her voice softening considerably when she realized the worry and shock on her friends face at the way she snapped at her. "Okay maybe I am irritable, but it has been a pretty crazy day." Hermione admitted falling into an empty chair in her spot looking at her friend who sat down beside her.

"Get on with it." Ginny urged looking at her tired friend who slumped in her seat.

"It's silly, Ginny. I'm sure it will pass as the day goes on." She said softly closing her eyes as she put her head back on the chair.

"Bullocks. You just tore me a new one defending Ron after her was a right git to you."

"He has been trying to make up for it, honestly."

"Regardless 'Mione -"

". . . It's only a conversation that I had with my family that really put things in prospective for me before I came back to Hogwarts." Hermione muttered softly, "And something I promised myself I was going to do yesterday, and nearly accomplished if it hadn't been for something." Hermione muttered evasively as she thought back to the day before, a bit of irritation returning to her voice.

"It can't be anything truly small if you're talking about with this amount of emotion behind it." Ginny pointed out and took her friends hand, "You can tell me anything, Hermione. Come on. . . You look like you need to get it off of your chest before it eats you alive."

Before she could stop herself, or rather before she could talk herself out of trusting her best girlfriend, Hermione spoke in a rushed tone, "I have a crush on Callisto and I was going to tell her before she left. Now she's on a suicide mission and all I can think about is not being able to tell her. The only memory she'd have the two of us is the near kiss." Closing her eyes tightly for a moment, Hermione waited on baited breathe after her admission.

Silence was the only thing she heard, so she tentatively opened her eyes to look at the broken red-head before her, who only mimicked a fish as she stared blankly at her. "Please say something Gin. . ." Hermione said softly in a moment of weakness, the normally fiery witch allowing herself to show a weakness she hadn't shown since her crying incident first year.

After another moment of silence, Ginny finally snapped out of it and spoke, "Well that was. . . unexpected. I wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth. Rather something about my git brother and your crush from him . . . what about your crush on him?"

"I think it was a phase. . . He showed his true colors to me already and I can't forget that no matter how hard I try." Hermione whispered softly as she put her face into her hands for a moment before running her fingers through her mane.

"And now you've moved on to liking Russo? At least now I can say you have good tastes. My brother isn't the best thing to fancy out there. Only weirdo's like Lavender have the lack of brain cells to deal with him most days." Ginny pointed out as she watched her friend. "So, you nearly kissed her? How did that go?" She said excitedly in the same quiet tone.

"Frightening, really." Hermione pointed out as she looked at her. "Completely and utterly frightening, and I ended up stuttering out some excuse to leave her room and run back to the common room."

"Wait, you were in her room?! Are you daft? You should have taken the chance. I know I would have. . ." Ginny trailed off for a moment seeing her older friend blush darkly at the thought.

Hermione shook her head looking at her friend with a slight smile coming upon her face, a weight lifting off of her shoulders now. "You are horrid." She pointed out lightly.

Ginny smiled and shrugged a little bit before tilting her head a bit, "There is something I have to ask though, Hermione. She's a professor here at the school." She said in a hushed tone. "Granted the woman is gorgeous, but she's still authority over us. I don't think telling her you fancy her is a good idea while she's in that sort of position. You both could get in an arse load of trouble."

"I know that Gin. . . I just, she just . . . I can't help it. I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame." Hermione said softly a sadness appearing in her eyes once more, "Though now that I missed my chance when I came back, I don't think I'll have the courage to tell her if she comes back."

"When she comes back, and if you really want to tell her I'll help you and keep it a secret, but only if you are one hundred percent sure this is what you want. If something like this gets out it she could get in a lot of trouble."  
"I'm well aware of the implications that could arise, and that she's a female but that's a risk I am willing to take if she is." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, the female part isn't the issue… abuse of authority is." Ginny said softly before her eyes widened "wait this morning when you were called out by Dumbledore …

Hermione got a sullen expression upon her face, not saying a word and by doing so told the younger woman everything she needed to know.

"Alright, enough beating around the bush, Hermione, you're telling me everything now!" Ginny insisted looking at her friend.

The bushy haired Gryffindor nodded taking in a deep breath as she began at the beginning.

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys for all of the reviews and support you are giving this story. I never imagined it would have gotten this many reviews when it's not even at the better parts of the story. You guys rock!  
Bella-Mimi: I'm glad to know someone was thinking about this story, and you're very welcome. It was my pleasure. Yes, you assumption is correct, and soon I assure you. I'm getting antsy with wanting to use her true identity, at least with Hermione. I'm glad there are more people who think the same way I do with Dumbledore.  
The Beautiful Letdown: Patience is a virtue I promise. It will pay off in the end with our two leading ladies.  
NightofMine: I always await your reviews when they come. I will say it won't take too much longer for Hermione to find out who exactly she's falling for. Patience is a virtue, or so some people say. I've been drawing it out for as long as I can, but even I am getting impatient for the truth to be revealed.  
I am also a fan of the sweet Ron unless it's because of his love of Hermione, though I don't personally like Ron himself. I am not sure how she thought of the two together in the first place. I was always sure that it was going to be Harry and Hermione instead. I'm not a big fan of Ginny and Harry together either, but it is tolerable. I can promise you that I will always complete the fics that people actively say they are interested in. I dislike unfinished fanfictions just as much as the next person you have my word .  
I have been doing a copious amount of research on Hermione and dissecting her character from every book jotting down her strengths and weaknesses as she ages and I've seen that she could possibly be a number of things. I do plan on Hermione being illegal as well once I've written it into the story and I plan to keep it that way. I do have a response between the correlation between patronus and animagus forms due to research I have done on various sites, and I've noted that while it is highly possible for them to be the same animal because it is still the expression of the witch or wizard that utilizes which ever spell. There is a debate that the Animagus form determines the patronus of the user in the beginning when they are born, if you are under the belief that everyone has a sort of spirit guide they are given when they come into this word, but as they live through their life it is totally possible for the patronus to change with whom they are with, what they are feeling, or what time period they are in their lives. The only drastic changes that could affect the inner animal of a person is a physical trait or distinguishing mark (Peter Petegrews balding head, Minerva's and Skeeter's Spectacles, the shaggy haired of an unkempt Sirius). That is at least what I have gotten from my own research and as such it is my own opinion.  
Otter is an animal I'm not keen on using in this story simply because I have no use for a water creature within this story, and a cat isn't something that I find as being unique like Hermione is. I have also had the fox in my pool of possibilities, one of the highest, after I went on a shamanism site to look at the qualities they said a fox had. Some of which are: Cleverness, observational skills, cunning, stealth, camouflage, feminine courage, invisibility, ability to observe unseen, persistence, gentleness, swiftness, and a loyalty to ones mate and children. As for the actual animal qualities that the animal has, I agree with what you said completely. Another one of my choices is the Wolf, which isn't really a very obvious choice for some. I say the wolf simply because the spiritual qualities of a wolf are: Guidance in dreams and meditations, instincts linked with intelligence, social and familial values, outwitting enemies, ability to pass unseen, steadfastness, skill in protection of self and family, taking advantage of change, and facing the end of one's cycle with dignity and courage. The physical animal qualities that I see that remind me of Hermione are: they have a strong sense of 'pack' and know family, they are playful, adapt to various situations, cunning, caring until challenged or threatened, and highly intelligent. My last choice is a balk eagle whose spiritual wisdom includes: Strength, courage, wisdom, illumination of spirit, knowledge of magick, rising above material to see the spiritual, connection to spirit guides and teachers, ability to see the overall pattern, great power and balance, dignity with grace, ability to see the 'big picture', creation, connection with higher truths, intuitive and creative spirit, grace achieved through knowledge and hard work, and respect for the boundaries of the regions. All three are pretty close to having Hermione pinned if she is to be a regular animal and not a mythical one. If, though I'm not considering a mythical one for Hermione (Bella on the other hand) would either be a phoenix or a kneazle.**

**My options for Bellatrix are pretty simple when it's a true animal: wolf, snake, or Black Panther for sure. As for Magical . . . well I still have plenty to go through but I know it will end up being a tossup between two of my favorite things.**

**Your review has probably tipped me closer in favor to one of the land based choices I had for her. Either way it will be interesting. I suppose we will have to wait and see just what exactly I chose for them both.**

** karibqueen5 -. It's refering to the war before the golden trio were born. Also the name for Bella was inspired by XENA antagonist Callisto and the last name is the color red which paired well since her last name was black at one point.  
Thank you to Anon, Kotamae, Greyella, wild artemis, Nicolette, BadJuJu1987,dsrtchck, Hawkie81, arlathe, Herbella, and those I may have not remembered in this post for the support as well and your feedback to my questions. For those who answered my trivia question, yes it is Once Upon a Time that influenced Hermione's parents. I'm more a Swan Queen fan, which will be my next fic alongside this one, but I do appreciate HuntSwan as well since they are cute together. If you haven't checked the show out you should (I know I know bad Fenrir for advertising a tv show, but it amazing in my opinion.)**


	11. Chapter 11: No One Can Save You Now

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews**

**Onwards to our newest chapter …**

**Chapter 11**:

Hermione sighed as she walked up the stairs to the dorms, having left Ginny in the library so she could actually study for her transfiguration work. Biting her lip slightly as she walked into the common room. Hermione was lost in her thoughts until she heard the telltale sounds of Harry muttering to himself in his normal chair.

Smiling faintly at the normality of him just being frustrated with whatever he was doing, Hermione couldn't help but forgo sleep, which was the exact opposite her female ginger haired friend had advised her to do. Making her way to Harry, "Someone seems like they are having trouble." She said softly as to not startle him. "Anything I can help with?"

"Oh, hey 'Mione, I was just muttering to myself about what I have to figure out…" Harry mumbled trailing off at the end leaning back against the squishy red cushion. "It's the only time I've been able to think about everything since we got back. Everyone's busy with work or in Ron's case busy with Lavender somewhere."

Hermione tried to keep her face passive and must have achieved her goal when Harry remained focused on his thoughts, "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She questioned, poised to get up before he shook his head no in her direction.

"No, you asked and I may need you to help me to come up with something or another." Harry said softly as he looked at his friend with a slight smile, "That is if you want to know and you're willing to give me a little help here and there."

"Of course, Harry. You know I'm always going to be here to help you with whatever it is you need." Hermione said quickly and neared automatically as she moved so her body angled towards her friend once more, all fatigue forgotten for the moment. "Well, get on with it." She pressed after the boy went into his head again.

Harry fumbled a little, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that 'Mione. Dumbledore called me to his office yesterday before curfew for my next session with him and like all the other times he showed me a memory he had collected about Voldemort when he was still going to school here and I saw his death eaters. A lot of the faces I can't place as someone I know today, but that's beside the point of this memory. Tom started to research where he came from and the first person he began with was his father, but instead of finding a pure blooded wizard he found out that his father was a muggle. He's a half blood Hermione…. Just like me and no better than anyone he says non-purebloods should be purged from their schools and murdered."

Pausing, Harry allowed Hermione to digest the information before continuing after a moment of silence, "Dumbledore had a memory from Morfin Gaunt, his grandfather, and it told us that his mother had to use a love potion to get his father to be with her. When he learned this, he went into a fit of rage and killed his father's entire family before framing everything on Morfin. I'm guessing after that we jumped into a memory that Dumbledore had retrieved from Slughorn while Tom was still a student here and it was about him asking about what Horcruxes are. There was this grey fog and then Slughorn just started yelling at Tom for even asking about such a thing. Dumbledore said that the memory was tainted and that my newest objective would be to get the memory from Slughorn because he trusts me. I tried getting answers this morning but Slughorn figured out that Dumbledore set me up and has been avoiding me ever since."

"So you need help getting information from Slughorn?" Hermione asked tilting her head, digesting the information as quickly as possible still a bit hung up on the fact that Voldemort was in fact a half blood, despite his hatred of them. "Well, there's always working diligently with gaining his trust all over again, but there may be other ways." Hermione thought for a second, "But those should be last resort." She said quickly before her friend could inquire about it. "Do you think he would have his true memory hidden away somewhere? So he will be able to revisit it if he ever needed to? If we could figure out a way to get into his room without getting caught we could look for it."

"Yeah that would be the best solution, but think about it . . . how difficult would that be? Even with my invisibility cloak I'd have to figure out how to get inside his room and his wards are geared against humans trying to get into it. He was exceedingly paranoid when I went to fetch him this year with Professor Dumbledore." Harry pointed out to his best friend, putting his face into his hands.

Hermione bit her lip as she waited a moment and then looked at her friend, "I may have a way to do that but I've never tried to do it actively before. I want to see if I can research what exactly Horcruxes are by myself in the library to see if we don't have to go all the way back to Slughorn. I mean, Voldemort had to find out about them from some book, so I'm curious if it could still be there. I'll have to ask Madam Pince if I can access the restricted section, but it shouldn't be too hard if I tell her I need a book on a duel that I know is listed back there."

Harry nodded as he leaned back in his seat, "What kind of magic could that be. . ." he pondered "if it has Slughorn so scared to even tell the truth about it in a memory."

"Whatever it is, Harry, it could have something to do with how he was able to come back. Dark magic like that can do things like that especially if it's a really old form of it." Hermione said softly thinking the same thing if she were honest with herself before shaking her head. "Try to get some rest Harry and don't worry about it. When has the library ever failed us?" Hermione said with a smile upon her face as she bid her friend a tired goodnight and went to her bed.

As she made her way up to the empty dorms, something she was mildly surprised about, Hermione heard the distinct sound of tapping and tilted her head slightly as she made her way sluggishly to the window and opened it. Before her stood Argo with a message tied to his leg and snow starting to form on his feathers and once she noticed she immediately brought the bird into the warm room. "Hey there boy, what are you doing here?" She questioned softly as she stroked the birds head removing a bit of snow that was on it before she had to move it away when he shook himself free of the snow on the rest of his body.

Watching curiously, Hermione waited until the bird was okay with his appearance and his eyes trained back onto her lifting his leg in offering where Hermione noticed a small sheet of parchment tied to it. Blinking, the bookworm removed it from the bird and unfolded the small sheet unable to keep the smile off of her face when she read the words on the paper.

'_I'm safe. I'll be back for that conversation by Sunday, latest Monday.'_

Finally allowing herself to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Hermione sat down on her bed as all of the worry she had left her with that one little note. "Thank you Argo for delivering this. I know you just got here but would you be willing to deliver one back to her?" Hermione asked the bird,only receiving a tilted head in response. Taking that as an okay to write, Hermione pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and a muggle pen jotting down a quick note to the woman and folded it up. Turning back to the bird she was pleasantly surprised to see that his leg was already up waiting for her to secure the message onto it and she quickly did so as to not take the birds kindness for granted. Allowing him to perch on her arm, Hermione walked back over to the window and smiled at him, "Be safe Argo and when you get back I'll have some treats for you." She promised stroking his feathers one more time before allowing him to take off from her arm and out the now opened window.

Making her way back to the bed and under the covers, Hermione pulled the small note close and put it under her pillow finally able to get a restful sleep with it safely tucked away.

"I don't know what it is Harry, but there is absolutely no reference to that bloody word anywhere in the entire Hogwarts Library! I've checked every single book through the whole week and still nothing!" Hermione ranted a few days later after her last fruitless search of the Hogwart's library on anything pertaining to Horcurxes or even referencing to what they could possibly be. The book worm paced in front of her friend in the common room after dinner, her hair wilder than ever as she tried to process how the library had failed her in her search, not able to mentally comprehend how such a thing could be physically possible. "It didn't even hint at what book I would have to find that contains information on such a spell." She raved once more running her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"I think she's broken, mate." Ron said softly as he watched his friend go back and forth in front of him and the boy who lived, his fingers absently returning to his forehead where his left eyebrow should be mumbling incoherently when he was met with a bald spot.

Hermione sent him a withering glare that quieted him immediately before she fell into her seat in pure exhaustion even though she physically looked fine, "I just don't see how it's possible not to even reference. I mean, the Philosopher's stone was referenced multiple times in the forbidden section and that was supposed to be one of the best guarded secrets of our millennia." Hermione pointed back leaning back in the squishy arm chair.

"We will just have to come up with some other plan? I thought you had a backup you've been practicing." Harry pointed out looking at her expectantly.

"I. . . I may have another solution, but you'd have to give me a little time to figure out how to exactly execute it before I go and retrieve the memory. Which, might I add, might not even be in the room if he does have the real memory locked away." Hermione said softly going back deep in thought for a second.

"Alright, and in the mean time I'll try to win my way back into his good graces." Harry said softly giving her an appreciative look when she met his eyes.

Smiling a bit at it, Hermione stood up quickly, "Well, since I need to concentrate on what I may need to do while you play, I am going to head up to my bed and research that method a little more." Only receiving the two nods, Hermione made her way to the empty dorms and to her bed her wand out as she got herself comfortable. Flicking her wrist in the correct movements, the young witch casted a few different spells to make sure that she was secure and if someone was coming to disturb her she would know. Once she was thoroughly pleased with her work, Hermione reached over to her nightstand and opened the second drawer fighting a smile as she looked at the few notes that were short and simple, assuring her that the dueling Professor was indeed alive and breathing, and then allowed herself to look at the poetic notes she had received from the beginning of the year. She was nearly positive that Callisto was the one responsible for them, seeing at they stopped coming in the same time that the woman left and just the thought of that had her blushing faintly.

Going back to the task at hand, Hermione grabbed the nameless book that she had put away from prying eyes and opened up to the first index page allowing her finger to drag over every word she saw. Checking every section twice, Hermione glared ever so slightly at the book, "I can find spells to do horrible things to people but I try to look for one little reference and there is nothing." She muttered annoyed before allowing a sigh to leave her body while she counted to ten really slowly. Hermione nodded as she felt herself return to normal stress level, opening the book up to the dog eared section she had been studying – or at least looking into – since her third year at Hogwarts. Sliding her finger over the title of the section she bit her lip lightly muttering the title to herself in a fascinated voice, "_The Forbidden Art of Blood Magic."_

Quietly, she started to read the page smiling to herself as she read the first page of the lengthy chapter once more.

_The most common belief behind the origin of magic is that it's found in the blood. This belief is one of the major points thatare used to support the pure blood theory. That they are superior to others because their lineage is completely magical. However, despite that there have been an equal number of pure blooded blood mages as there have been non pure. Blood magic, first and foremost, is the practice of using blood—life itself—as a potent fuel for casting spells. This life may be supplied by either the witch, wizard, or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. As such, the use of blood magic often allows a mage to cast spells that would otherwise be beyond the abilities of any mage._

_As such, the usage of it is forbidden in nearly every country of the world for over a thousand years ever since the tyranny of Morgana Le Fay and her use of the magic to rule over the vast country that had been under Arthur Pendragon's control. It took all of Merlin's power to destroy the witch's magical hold on the knights and the subjects she had ensnared. Since then,only a select few families even remember the art form that is blood magic. Besides control over one person or another, blood magic can be used to reanimate the dead, destroy a being that is possessing another, cause mental instability, give someone the ability to kill silently, and can even give someone the ability to slip into someone's consciousness without the use of a common spell that could be detected and countered._

_Common wisdom holds that there is no way to use blood magic with good intentions. Inevitably, even blood mages who tap their own blood find a need for the power of others, or find a need to control life itself. However, for those talented enough to realize the limitations of human existence and that power is not to be expected without a price, it is reasonable to say that the art of blood magic could be controlled._

_Some spells that can be learned only by using blood magic are as followed: SACRIFICIUM, SANGUINOLENTIA, SANGUIS SERVUS, SANGUIS VULNERE, and CIRCUMRETIO. The descriptions of each are located further on in this chapter. _

Hermione continued to read up on the deadly art of blood magic, taking notes here and there on her parchment with a look of concentration on her face. After finishing the chapter, Hermione looked down at her notes biting her lip a bit and started formulating a plan of action silently in case it came down to that with Slughorn. "I only need to find a place to practice the other part of the plan..." She trailed off looking at the clock that was at her bedside table, "Nearly lunch time..." She mused before her eyes lightened a bit as an idea came to her, "that's it!"

Smiling a little bit, she put the book away and pocketed the notes she had written. Removing her spells from around her bed, Hermione moved the curtain away and walked out of the dorms to the now barren common room. Making her way towards the exit, a slight sound stopped her from leaving immediately. Turning back around Hermione walked over to the fire place where the sound originated from.

Looking at the hot coals for a moment as the heat ebbed away, Hermione shook her head thinking that whatever it was had been a figment of her imagination. Turning away, Hermione heard the crunch of paper under her foot. Tilting her head slightly, she bent down and picked up the slightly burned piece of paper off of the floor her eyes widening as she looked at it, her name written in plain English over the top of it. Biting her lip ever so slightly, she gingerly opened the piece of paper brushing away some spot that was on it and read the words on it quietly.

_There isn't a day I don't ponder your taste,_

_When I don't imagine your skin against mine,_

_When I imagine your heart thundering for me,_

_I can barely contain the monster within._

_I'm coming for you._

_Like a thief in the night_

_I will whisk you away._

_Come to me..._

Hermione's face was red with a blush as she finished the letter a slight smile upon her face. Her heart fluttered with the possibility that she would be able to see her sweet admirer, who she knew to be her Professor.

Nodding to herself, she put the letter away with a smile on her face thinking about the woman and her way with words her hand absent mindlessly stroking the necklace. Hermione walked out of the common room with the smile still upon her face headingtowards the Great Hall. Passing the other house tables and going to the other Gryffindors, Hermione sat in her chair between Harry and Ron and smiled in a slight way of greeting to her other friends that sat around them.

"Looking forward to Hogsmeade in a bit, Mione?" Ron questioned as he swallowed his food for once before talking.

"Slightly. I'm going to be busy in the bookstore through most of our time. I want to see if I can find some useful reference books that I could use later on." Hermione said softly, lying easily towards them hiding her smile behind a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I'm assuming you will be in the Three Broomsticks all afternoon?"

"Probably. Or we will be at the new quidditch shop they've opened up there." Harry muttered a bit stretching his back before returning to his food. "I guess we won't be near each other much today."

"Unless you want to be in the bookstore..." Hermione chuckled a little bit with a smile upon her face at the boy's expression of repulsion at the offer. "Thought so." Hermione laughed eating her turkey sandwich still. "Don't worry I'll meet up with you when we are about to leave."

"Sounds like a plan, right Harry?" Ron smiled out after taking a drink of his juice.

Harry nodded a little bit his mouth full with food before swallowing. Hermione relaxed a little bit at the nods and finished her food waiting with her friends until they finished. Standing with her group of friends, she smiled as they joked around with one another before they made their way from the hall to the main gate of the school where McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Snape, and Hooch all stood waiting on the students to make their way to the small town. Falling into step with the older witches and wizards, the Golden Trio walked down the road with a smile on their faces until they split up in the Main Street of the town.

Hermione waved to her friends as they headed to the pub and she feigned going to the bookstore until the Professors were out of sight doing their own thing before making her way towards the wooded area of the town going closer towards the Shrieking Shack and pulling out a blade she had purchased some time ago. Closing her eyes, Hermione rolled her shoulders as she thought back to the book she had read kneeling down on the snow covered leaves. Rolling up her right sleeve, Hermione quietly began mumbling a spell bringing the tip of the ritual knife to the center of her wrist biting her lip before stopping as she heard a sound of crunching leaves and snapping sticks.

Putting the athame behind her back and into her back pocket, Hermione stood fully looking around for a moment, "Hello?" She questioned from the piercing silence that now permeated the forest around her her body rigid before swiftly turning one hundred and eighty degrees when the sound appeared behind her, "Callisto? Is that you? This isn't funny if you are trying to play some kind of hide and seek game." Hermione called out her voice breaking half way through her statement her fingers brushing the wand holster attached to her wrist.

Waiting for a moment, Hermione watched the area around her before she noticed a shape flittering by out of the corner of her eye and by the large mass of the particular thing she was hit with the realization that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't theslender Auror. As that finally registered in her mind a half second later, Hermione hit the release button for her wand holster gripping it in her hand as she took an involuntary step back.

Things were silent for a moment for a moment longer before a deep, raspy chuckle made its way from everywhere around the muggle-born or so it seemed, the very sound of it making a chill run down the back of her neck. It only took one more fleeting glimpse of the hulking figure for Hermione's flight or fight instincts to finally decide on the one she would be doing as she quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction of the figure her adrenaline pumping faster when she heard a loud guttural laugh coming from behind her.

Fighting her way past dead plants, clumps of snow that were obstacles to get past in some section, Hermione felt the fear that many smaller creatures felt when running from their predator, though that they at least knew what was chasing them she argued mentally as she bolted over a larger rock formation and landed on her feet clumsily.

Gaining her footing once more the witch picked up the pace with her running again as the maniacal laughter persisted, and somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione could have sworn she had heard it before as she continued to run as fast as her legs could take her. As she ran through the snow and felt branches scratching at her body she couldn't help but ponder if this would be the end of her. Her persistence in breaking the rules to learn things she should never attempted to learn just to help destroy Voldemort, whose own pawn was probably hunting her down, toying with her. Crying out, Hermione tripped on a fallen tree limb landing on the snow roughly with a wince as she put a hand to her bleeding forearm cradling it as she forced herself back onto her shaky legs clutching her wand in her pale hand once more looking around for a moment to see if she could find her hunter.

Hearing snapping twigs to her right, she turned raising her wand in a defensive stance only to have it blown out of her hand by a silently disarming charm. Looking to her empty hand, Hermione swallowed roughly before allowing her eyes to shift to the figure that stood not ten feet from her. He was a hulking, shaggy looking man with broad shoulders as he looked down at the shorter woman with a stare. That stare, Hermione realized, would haunt her for the rest of her life, for however long that was, as she locked eyes with the one person whom she had feared since her third year at Hogwarts. Backing up a step, Hermione shook in mild fear as Fenrir Greyback smiled darkly at her his wand gripped loosely in his hand as he looked down at her.

"Hello there, My Sweet Little Gryffindor." He purred out taking a menacing step forward, his voice dripping with a sickeningly sweet veil over them.

Hermione's body froze at the nickname he used for her andstared wide eyes into the face of the werewolf as he came even closer to her.

"Come now, my Angel. Were you not expecting me to be your arduous admirer." Fenrir growled out from deep in his throat, his honeyed words coming out akin to acid as he stood before the frozen witch, his hot rancid breath tickling her skin making it crawl. "Did you expect it would be that Weasley boy you fancy?" He growled loudly in her ear a smile on his face as if there was some kind of joke she didn't yet realize, "I'd rip him apart before he would have the guts to confess his feelings to my mate."

Hermione whimpered at his voice dropping lower with that confession, backing up until her back was pressed against something that dug into her bringing a hand behind herself to feel the bark of a tree. Hermione watched him sniff the air, pleased with her fear as he started to move closer to her.

"I've been watching you ever since I caught your delicious scent in Knockturn Alley, mate. My wolf yearned for me to watch you at every chance I could, to court you with honeyed words, but I just couldn't stand being without you any longer. Not when you have been so receptive." Fenrir chuckled as he came closer to her nearly pressing into her as he inhaled her scent with a grunt his whole body shivering.

"You're insane if you think that I'm anything to you. Nothing could make me want you..." Hermione said in the strongest voice she could manage pressing more into the tree to get away from the male above her.

"The only mates worth having make you fight for them." Fenrir chuckled as he lifted her face. "You won't be complaining much. I'll turn you and then make you my personal bitch every full moon. Just think of the pups you will bring me." Fenrir muttered as he leaned his face close to her neck his tongue ghosting over her quivering flesh, tasting the fear and anxiety upon her.

Hermione bit back a panicked whimper, and with as much will power as she could she pushed him back with the hand that was in front of her body, stuttering as she spoke. "Stay away from me!" She screamed her body shaking as she watched him laugh at her feeble attempt at pushing him away.

"You are quite strong willed." Fenrir purred with deep lust coating his words as he straightened. "It just makes me want you more." He roared out lunging towards her with glee evident in his amber colored eyes.

Hermione reacted as quick as possible, pulling her athame from her back pocket and slashed the werewolves face with the sharp blade, damaging one of his eyes and making him howl in pain stumbling beside her. Before he could recover, Hermione slammed the blade into his right shoulder as hard as possible, and quickly rushed to the area her wand had landed scooping it up before taking off in the fastest run she had ever done, the roar of rage coming from the man behind her fueling her already achy legs.

Hermione heard the sound of his feet beating down on the snow behind her and turned firing rapid curses wordlessly from her wand, not taking the time to check and see if they were landing. Dodging some curses he sent her way Hermione pushed herself harder as she sent a volley of hexes over her shoulder, her mind racing as she fought for anything that could save her at the moment from the angry werewolf. Drawing only one conclusion, Hermione threw caution to the wind, and sending an impedimenta curse over her shoulder that she was nearly positive hit its mark if the stumble and crash was anything to go by. Clearing her mind and gripping her wand tightly, Hermione envisioned herself within her mind searching for the light within connecting herself to it in an unbreakable bond, and vaulted over a fallen oak tree as she felt magic course through her veins and over her skin, pulling, shrinking, and stretching it. It wasn't until she landed did Hermione falter in her running for a moment. Looking around herself and at her smaller disposition, she inwardly applauded herself before taking off at a faster pace than her human legs could ever carry her weaving expertly through the brush and snow until she found a log buried under the snow bounding over towards it and nestled within.

Breathing rapidly, Hermione listened for any sounds coming from outside of her haven relaxing only after ten minutes passed. Relaxing her muscles, Hermione took a second to look down at her paws flexing them slightly enjoying the feeling of her claws and the pads under her feet. Looking over her shoulder to her fluffy red, black, and white tail, Hermione flicked it experimentally before curling it around herself slightly as she laid down watching the mouth of her haven. Looking at her wounded forearm she immediately started licking it slightly to clean it as best she could for the moment closing her eyes for a second to regain her energy once more.

The second she tried, a powerful hand crashed through the roof of her haven a clawed, yellowed hand gripping her body tightly causing her to yowl in pain. Hermione whimpered as she looked into the angry eyes of Fenrir Greyback who threw her into the nearest rock, her body landing in it with a crack before slumping down.

The world spun for Hermione as she lay on the snow, one second she was in her animagus form and the next she laid as a human with her wand three feet from her in the snow. Trying to reach for it, Hermione cried out in pain as the man's booted foot stomped down into her hand stopping her as he growled.

"You were a very bad mate." Fenrir roared at her, "It seems I'll have to make you submit now rather than later." He growled pulling out his wand and waving it over her body so her clothes ripped off of her and landed to her side. Waving his wand over her again he bound her legs, still standing on her hand as he removed his large jacket letting it fall to the snow covered ground.

Hermione cried as she bit her lip, the biting cold from the snow against her naked skin, the pain in her head, the weight breaking her bones in her hand, and the exhaustion she already felt fogging her mind. Hearing him fiddling with his belt for a moment, Hermione lifted her hand to her neck tracing the snake pendant that was there and clutched it in her fingers her voice coming out weakly "Callisto . . . I need you, please. Save me." She whimpered softly into the pendant as she felt the man's pants fall onto her arm.

"No one is going to save you, mate." Fenrir muttered as he forced her arms down and looked at her bruised body with a wild gleam in his eyes running his claws over her stomach drawing blood.

**A/N: I'm expecting you all to hate me for this, but I'm sure that none of you expected this to happen eh? It was all a necessary evil I promise. This chapter set up for the rest of them and my slight deviation when I get to the seventh book. I plan to update as soon as possible now that I have a better typing app for my phone. Now (dodges your thrown objects) on to reviews.**

** kapuis - I have that interaction between the sisters to happen in the seventh book :).**

** sweet evil angel - ah, I've been looking around for your review. I've missed you :). I understand your feelings on Ginny because I've seen the same yet I think Ginny would not be as crazy as other fics portray because it just doesn't seem organic to me.**

**I hope you like my choice in her animagus form :). I got the idea from a previous reviewer.**

**Thank all of you for your reviews I hold them all dear to my heart. I'm sorry my answer section is shorter than ever before but I'll make it up to you guys next time I promise. Until then...**

**Rose Russo - formally Fenrir The Alpha Silver Wolf.**


	12. Chapter 12: How Do You Say

**Thank you guys for your reviews with the last chapter.**

**Chapter 12: How Do You Say ...**

Hermione shuddered as she felt his hot, rancid breath tickling her face as he pressed his larger body onto hers in the most intimate of ways. His greasy blonde hair touched the skin of her face as he leaned down to her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and hair.

"You smell amazing, mate. The fear, the sweat, the blood ... All of it is making me hard for you. I crave to have you wrapped around me." Fenrir growled out darkly as he moved his face away from her neck, licking his sharp jagged teeth, gazing down at the small witch. He allowed his amber eyes to trail over her pinned body, smiling a little bit as he put his strong hands on her thighs spreading them apart. "Pretty, delicate and untouched. Exactly how I like them."

Hermione whimpered a little bit as she felt his claws dig into her already damaged legs as he grunted moving himself between her knees. Struggling helplessly, the Gryffindor tried to scream out for help as tears welled into her eyes, blurring her vision. "Please don't do this! Please, please, please." She cried as she fought the magical bindings around her wrists moving her head in time with her straining. "Please, I'll do anything please!" She cried only to hear him chuckle at her distress.

"All I want is for you to shut up and let me claim what is mine." Fenrir said huskily, a smile upon his face as she continued to thrash and fight against them inadvertently rubbing her body against his. "Mmm you are only making this more enjoyable..." He trailed off digging his nails deeper into her thighs licking his lips watching the blood pooling from her wounds. The werewolf let out a growl of pleasure when he felt his body react accordingly to the pain evident on her face, pressing it against her thigh unconsciously.

Hermione went rigid at the feeling of the head of his member pressing into her thigh, unconsciously trying to close her legs to get him from between them and away from her vagina. Hermione's eyes frantically searched around for something or someone to help her escape from the man above her. Thrashing harder, the witch worked herself into a panic when she felt him position himself at her lower lips, his right hand keeping himself propped up above her while his left moved to position his head at her most intimate spot. Tensing and bracing her body for the intrusion she feared would happen, the witch screamed, "CALLISTO!"

Fenrir just laughed at her scream, moving his hands to her supple hips as his muscles tightened in his lower back, readying for his first thrust inside of his so called mate. As he prepared to move inside of her, the large male was thrown back with a blood red hex casted into his exposed rib cage and caused him to collide into a large tree ten feet away.

Hermione turned her head quickly just in time to see the billowing robes of one Callisto Russo fluttering past her, wand drawn and face displaying utter anger as a flurry of hexes, most the younger woman had never heard before, coming from her lips as she aimed for the now up and running werewolf. She shook watching her savior land a particularly nasty curse straight on the werewolf's exposed back, who had been trying to make his way to his discarded clothes where his wand lay within the pocket.

"You!" Callisto growled in a tone that was somewhat akin to a banshees wail angrily as she walked back to the downed werewolf before her, who was trying to recover from the spell she had casted, his attempts only furthering his sprawled out position on the floor grunting in pain. Hissing at him for even attempting to move away from the position her spell placed him, the powerful witch kicked his rib cage with her steel toed boot, a satisfying crunch coming from him making him fall onto his back. "How dare you." She growled out in a voice that caused Hermione to shake in mild fear of the woman for the first time. Callisto moved around him a little bit, slamming her foot down on his face hissing angrily as she put all of her weight on that foot. "How dare you touch her?!" She growled lowly as she looked down at him.

Fenrir growled as his face was smashed between the sole of her boot and the cold hard ground his eyes flashing as he struggled still. "She's my mate, wench. So why don't you leave so I can finish claiming her. I can't wait to have that tightness around me." He said as angrily as possible his voice dripping with lust, working to get the woman's weight off of him.

Callisto slammed her foot into his face again for his smart mouth, her body shaking with rage as she stepped off of him her wand pointed straight at his face. She shook until he lifted his bleeding face from the ground, her voice coming out softly, "How dare you even fatham a claim over her..." Her voice gained in strength with every word as her body steeling as her head snapped up her eyes carrying a crazed gleam. "YOU FILTHY FLEA BITTEN MONGREL!" She screeched flicking her wrist as quickly as possible in his direction, "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" She screamed out the spell with all of her will as his eyes widened and caught hers before the pain had his body bending in an unusual angle and the whites of his eyes coming on display as he strained against the spell.

Hermione tensed as she watched the scene unfold, hearing the words she spoke outwardly, but also within her mind, a similar scene played out in much the same way. The way the two voices screeched in such a similar way, the stance that they both shared as they stared down at someone lower than them, the madness that swirled in her eyes as she sent the curse onto the werewolf, and most of all she noticed the familiarity that the older woman used with the unforgivable spell. Thoughts like that, caused the younger witch to whimper and cry out in fear. The soft sounds from the girl seemed to snap the older witch out of evil haze, the spell dying as she turned her attention to her forgetting about the werewolf as she kneeled before her. "Hermione?" She murmured reaching a hand out to caress the girls cheek ever so lightly. Callisto stopped only when Hermione looked at her with fear and a questioning gaze biting her lip.

The older witch stared into her student's eyes that were filled with questions that she couldn't answer biting her lip a little bit, "Hermione..." She started softly about to try and charm her way out of the questions and fears she already heard within the girls mind. That was until she heard a dark laugh coming from behind her, cursing herself mentally for her lapse of judgment on his recovery time. Muttering a release spell for the bindings on the younger Gryffindor, Callisto stood slowly and turned her wand on the still naked male glaring at him as she stood before him. "I knew you were dumb, but to stick around after you had the chance to get past me? I think you are stupid and suicidal now." Callisto hissed tightening her grip on the wand in her hand barely registering that Hermione was slowly shuffling away towards her clothes and wand.

"Heh, I'm not as stupid as you might think." Fenrir growled with a smug smile on his face as he spit out a glob of blood. "I thought you smelled familiar when you first showed up, wench. That disgusting rosemary, spearmint, and earthy tones always made my nose itch." He growled twisting his wrist a little bit to loosen it up as he tensed his body. "But now that I've seen your face? I know exactly who you are." He laughed darkly avoiding a curse sent towards him by ducking behind a tree.

Callisto growled as she stood her ground staying vigilant over the younger Gryffindor who had pulled on a shirt to cover her modesty as much as possible. "You must remember me from my patrols in Azkaban, hmm?" She taunted keeping her eyes ever vigilant as she used a protego spell to deflect a impedimenta, sending her own flagrante curse towards the area his curse originated from.

A rustle of feet was heard not far from the two witches, a growl coming from every direction as his voice wafted towards them, "Bullocks, you traitor. You can keep your lies from those idiots who can't remember when you were decent looking, but not from me. No, not when your scent was the one always clinging to the Dark Lord. Not when your cackle was the only thing to send shivers down pure-blood males spines, and be the bane of my species existence." A long howl was let out from the left hand side of them, the darker witch turning in that direction but stayed in plain sight.

Hermione blinked past the haze that was forming in her mind as her numb fingers dug through the discolored snow around her body searching for her wand in the darkening woods, desperate not to feel as helpless as she did right now. Even her animagus form wouldn't be much help to her at this moment; she idly commented in her dazed mind that she wished she had gotten the stereotypical large feline animagus the book had speculated she could have been. Hermione flinched at every movement while she listened to the man's voice accuse her would be savior, wincing inwardly as she felt herself believing every word he said. She couldn't help but agree with what he pointed out regardless of his status as her would be rapist. Shivering she waited patiently for the teacher to disclaim his accusations.

"What are you yammering about, wolf. Don't tell me stomping your head in harmed your memory?" Callisto hissed out taking a step back to put herself closer to the injured witch behind her, who she noticed was currently helpless as she searched for her wand in the snow. Sparing one glance back at her, Callisto tensed seeing the unhealthy color her skin was turning as well as the large gashes that were still bleeding out. She knew that she didn't have long before the younger witch would succumb to the cold and blood loss.

"Well that's something I never expected to see. You're actually caring for someone else's well being. Don't worry. She will be fine." The growl like voice teased in mild irritation. "Is she the reason you became so pretty once more? Is she why you're desperately clinging to this facade that you've made? Or are you no better than Snape? A lap dog for Dumbledore?"

Callisto deflected another stunner type curse with her wand frowning as she noticed the crunch of snow and leaves seemed to growl in every direction cursing lightly as she lifted a hand to her cloaks clasp letting it fall at Hermione's feet, "calling your pack because you can't beat me yourself? Coward." She scoffed maintaining her air of arrogance as she wordlessly casted a patronus charm. As the beam of light began to form from the tip of her wand, six different shadows were seen in the darkened woods before the pale blue light became too bright for anyone to withstand. A dragon, resembling a Hungarian horn tail, snapped its jaws at the darkness as Callisto spoke rapidly "Go find help and tell them that Fenrir Greyback is in the forest. He's attacked a student, and that I'm currently the only line of defense." She hissed softly as the dragon nodded, taking off with a flap of its wings.

"That was unfair, wench. All we want to do is save the Dark Lord the trouble of ripping you apart." Fenrir growled from somewhere in the forest. "You know for someone who preached blood supremacy and how pure your blood is, you've fallen even farther than that cousin of yours you killed."

Callisto seemed to flinch and freeze up at the mention of that, and that seemed to be all the werewolf was waiting for. Fenrir growled from behind the two witches as a volley of spells came from his pack from the front. The werewolf lunged from the treetops he had placed himself in to gain the perfect leverage against her.

Callisto turned the last second she could grunting as the large werewolf collided with her front knocking her wand from her hand, wincing as his nails embedded into her shoulders, her forearm against his throat being the only thing keeping his salivating mouth and jagged teeth from embedding into her throat. Flinching, she used all of her strength to keep him up grunting as she wrestled with the werewolf head butting him to gain a bit of leverage, but quickly losing it as they rolled on the ground. They both struggled for dominance using every dirty trick they could both come up with ranging from head butts, groin shots, tangling legs, and everything else.

Hermione kept low to the ground as more spells joined the fray from where she presumed the town was located and looked at her savior pinned below the mad man. Reacting instinctively, Hermione grabbed Callisto's wand pointing it at Fenrir a curse at her lips before a rogue spell hit her in her chest sending her back her head slamming into the trunk of the tree.

Callisto watched in slow motion as the younger witch was thrown back from the force of the spell, and growled in pure rage flipping the man off of her with a burst of strength wandlessly casting patrificus totalis on the man pushing off of him as a group of her Aurors rushed past after the other wolves. "Be glad I can't kill you now, Fenrir." She muttered into his ear reaching over taking her wand into her hand bringing it to his face muttering an obliviate curse removing his memory of her from his mind before moving quickly over to Hermione. Callisto gingerly wrapped her up in her cloak seeing her eyes open before rolling in the back of her head. "You are going to fine." She whispered to the barely conscious woman's ear as she picked her up looking over at Tonks, who popped up behind her. "Get him to Azkaban." She ordered looking at the younger woman before she could say anything else.

"Is that Hermione?" Tonks asked coming up looking at the bundled up girl, removing her own cloak when she saw how blue her lips were wrapping it around her. "Did he bite her?"

"No, he didn't. I got here in time to stop him from doing everything he planned." Callisto muttered starting to make her way quickly from the forest. "I need you to get the medical witch to get ready for her." She growled only sparing a glance back to see Greyback being taken by her crew. "Now!"

Hermione blinked barely as she watched Callisto run through the forest with her in her arms. She winced in pain with every jostle that she felt, blood blurring her vision as she tried look around her surroundings. Groaning lightly she lifted her head from the arm that was supporting her, until she heard the soft lulling voice of the professor telling her to lay back. Hermione nodded lying down in her arms again losing consciousness in the safety of them.

Hermione groaned a little bit as she opened her eyes, her vision blurry hearing hushed voices.

"Is she going to be okay?" A frantic female questioned

"The wounds she suffered aren't as bad as they looked before I assure you." A man's voice soothed.

"What about the lycanthropy?"

"We tested for it and luckily his saliva didn't get into any of her wounds. She's perfectly fine. Poppy has done everything possible to make sure she is healthy and will heal correctly."

"So, her memory?" The female muttered quietly.

"She will remember everything." The man muttered

"She heard him ... She will know."

Hermione's head swam after that falling back into the realm of comforting darkness.

Light flitted through the blinds to the right of Hermione's bed, tickling her eye lids and coaxing her to open them. Groaning out in pain, Hermione sat up in her bed with a wince rubbing her eyes with her right hand. "Where..." She muttered before opening her eyes finally looking around noticing that she was in the infirmary, biting her lip as she tried to wrap her mind around why she was in there. Putting her hands on her head, Hermione began thinking about the last time she had been conscious.

"It seems you've decided to return to the land of awareness, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice called out from the foot of her bed, a grave but pleased gleam apparent on his face as he stood, arms crossed before him. "I do say, you must have been more exhausted than we realized initially."

Hermione removed her hand from her forehead, and bringing the bandaged appendage down to her rest on her covered stomach, "Professor? What am I doing here?"

"From what we have gathered from various people, you were within the forest right outside of Hogsmeade when you were ambushed by one Fenrir Greyback. The madman proceeded to tell you of his werewolf's potential claim over you and there was sign of a struggle. Before he could assert his claim over you, Professor Russo saved you." Dumbledore explained the day to the best of his ability watching as the young Gryffindor soaked in this information, her memory returning to her slowly. "I do not know why you were out there nor if the attack upon you was premeditated ..."

"It was ... I ... He had been sending me letters, all of them in elegant script and composed in poetic ways. I didn't know they were his." Hermione said softly tears welling in her eyes. "I never replied to them, mostly keeping them just in case they were a prank and to re-read every now and then to see if I could discern who wrote it. I couldn't but then ... I assumed they were from Calli-" Hermione started before her eyes widened as her mind threw back all of the information into her face that Greyback had accused Callisto of.

Seeing the look of panic on her face, Dumbledore cast a quick glance to the hospital office before making his way to the side of her bed and sitting on it. "Miss. Granger?" He said as soothingly as possible to gain her attention, barely letting his eyes flicker over to McGonagall as she pulled the curtain around them and casting various charms with the flick of her wand to give them the upmost privacy.

Hermione stopped hyperventilating long enough to look at the two Professors, both of whom seemed to be in various levels of dishevelment. "Is it true?" She whispered in fear of the answer.

"You will have to be more specific, Miss. Granger. Is what true?" Dumbledore pressed as he looked down at her, not noticing the glare McGonagall gave him for pressing her favorite student.

"The things he said. He, he pointed out so many things that I, I can't disprove not matter how insane everything sounds. I mean her, her demeanor when ... When torturing is exactly what I've read and seen ... The way she upholds herself like a pure-blood even though there isn't a lineage with the last name Russo." Hermione rambled, "Then there are things I've noticed and that she's let slip. She was a student of Slughorn, but he left the year she was to be a first year here. Her eyes they look so much like _**her**_ sisters'. The fear I see with some of the Professors. Her stance when fighting . . . They all point to one thing. One wildly bullocks point ... Right Professor?"

Receiving nothing from both of the adults around her, the bushy haired woman felt her heart beat quicken at the same time as she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces, "Is she ... Is Callisto ... She can't be ... It's preposterous."

"Professor Russo is and is not the person you fear." Dumbledore said gently as he looked at the young woman. "Yes, you are correct in thinking that she is not the woman she introduced herself as. You are wrong in thinking she is Bellatrix LeStrange: notorious Death Eater, muggle hating, loyal follower of Voldemort, a blood purist, murderer." He soothed the child's fears a bit with his calm voice, "Although I will not lie, Miss Granger, those without knowledge privy to only the most trusted would think the same."

"I... I don't understand Professor..."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who gently rubbed the back of her favorite student's back. Waiting for a moment he nodded to her slightly, training his eyes back on the young girl. "Before the first war, when Voldemort was just beginning to gain followers in the pure blooded community, I asked a brilliant young woman to come see me in my office. This woman was the brightest witch in Hogwarts history before you. She was prefect every year, a slug club member, head girl the year she graduated, Qudditch Captain, an advocate for equal treatment of all regardless of blood, but yet still remained the perfect display of Pure-blood elegance just as her sisters. This young woman came at my behest and learned of a plan I brewed just in case. A plan that would essential cause the woman to reinvent herself and become her polar opposite. A plan that would turn her into the one thing she vowed never to be. A plan that if executed perfectly, would save the lives of hundreds magical and non-magical alike. That woman agreed and became a monster in the eyes of her old friends, a symbol for the evil fostered within the hearts of others, and the terror of many young people's nightmare. Bellatrix Black became the evil that was Bellatrix Lestrange. For her flawless infiltration and loyalty to our side, she was rewarded with a new lease on life once I deemed it necessary for her to return."

"How? It's supposed to be impossible to do such a thing Professor... Reversing time is a dangerous ..."

"Miss Granger I assure you that everything was Ministry approved and provided. The Department of Mysterious did not just harbor prophecies." McGonagall pointed out kindly as she gave her hand a squeeze.

"What if she is the woman she pretended to be now?"

"If that were true, I assure you I would know." Dumbledore said gently "The only affiliations she has left with that side are her memories, her mark, and her family."

Hermione slowly nodded taking in the information she had just gained biting her lip somewhat.

"You need to rest; Poppy wants to keep you here for a few days just as precaution. I'm sure your friends will bring in your school work. We have not released the incident to the public, and we would all appreciate you not telling anyone of what you've learned today." Dumbledore said softly standing up from his seat with McGonagall.

Hermione nodded chewing on her bottom lip as she rubbed her temples.

As the deputy headmistress left the wing, the elderly headmaster turned to look at her, speaking in a soft tone. "You have met the real her, and now you know her greatest secret. She trusts you with this knowledge if she did not you would know nothing. How do you say... Ah yes. The quaffel is in your court now, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched the older man leave her and sighed to herself once the door closed leaning back in her bed to think missing the shadowy figure follow the headmaster out of the room.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys ii hope you liked this new chapter of Why Me. I was tempted to have the rape commence buuuuuut I have plans for Greyback and the others later on :-) this wont be lithe last of him you will see. **

**thank you all for the reviews with this story:). It hey fuel my fire to write for you guys:). Sooooooo if you want more chapters reviews will make the come faster :). **


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews for the last chapter, I must say I'm glad that the cat is out of the bag because its just made the story finally get into the roll it was intended to be on :). Anyway onwards to ...**

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

Hermione continued to stare up into the ceiling of the infirmary, her earlier talk with the headmaster ringing throughout her mind as she slowly processed everything. She could hardly believe anything that came out of his mouth regarding the flirty woman that she had come to regard as a teacher, a friend, and what could have been more; not the blood thirsty, maniacal, psychotic pure blood enthusiast who apparently was a double agent for the light side that he claimed her to be. It made no sense at all to the bushy haired genius how they could be one in the same. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Hermione turned her head towards the now opening doors of the infirmary seeing her best male friends making their way past Madam Pomfrey and towards her bed.

Putting on a fake smile, Hermione watched as they both stopped their hurried run before her, the girl mentally counting down from five in her head as she waited for one of the males to begin their onslaught of questions. She was hardly disappointed when Ron began sputtering out a question at the end of her count down.

"Blimey Hermione, you look like death on toast. What happened to you?"

"Thank you Ronald. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear after they barely lived through the weekend." Hermione retorted acidly as she gazed at the ginger easily evading the question for now.

"What? It is the truth." Ron held up his hands defensively as he looked at the girl, his own quip held back excusing her anger due to her probable pain. "Would you rather I say you look better than ever?!"

Hermione ignored them looking at the clock, "Aren't you both supposed to be at Quiddich practice? You didn't have to come see me."

"Bullocks Hermione. You are my best friend and I can cancel practice if I want to. Now answer our question. What happened to you? The only thing we know is that you were ambushed in the forest - which you weren't supposed to be in- and the Aurors barely got there in time to save you from becoming werewolf food or worse." Harry questioned without an ounce of hesitance, his voice a bit strained due to his emotions conflicting with the annoyance she brought about with her question dodging.

Hermione quieted for a moment, her eyes darkening a little as she thought about the reason she was out there and everything that occurred afterwards. The night replayed before her eyes before she shook her head, casting it aside for the moment. "I thought I saw a student wandering through the woods, I feared they were enchanted like Katie was so I followed in the direction I thought they went." Hermione lied softly, looking at neither boy as she did. "I suppose I lost track of them and where exactly I was because the next minute I found myself running from Fenrir Greyback."

"Bloody hell!"

"Shut it, Ron." Harry muttered motioning for Hermione to continue on.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I guess by running from him I got further from the town and that's why no one heard me. He caught me a few times, I managed to get away until he slammed down on me from on top of my hiding place. It was there that he tried to do the worst, make me a werewolf as well as other things..." Hermione trailed off from her story pulling her covers tighter around herself shivering in fear as the look in his eyes popped into her mind.

"Is it true that Professor Russo is the one that saved you? Along with her team of Aurors?" Ron questioned after a moment, not noticing her slight shudder at her words.

Hermione blinked contemplating the woman she had viewed as Professor and thought of telling the boys what she learned, but as soon as she thought about it her heart betrayed her logical side, "She did. She hexed him off of me and after a small battle with more wolves surrounding us she took care of him. I don't remember much during or after that, I really only remember waking up a few hours ago,"

Ron sat down in the bed beside her, "Bloody hell. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse. Did they check you for ... Do you know if you're a..?"

"As far as I know I'm completely human still." Hermione assured softly sighing a bit. "Thankfully."

"Yeah, if you weren't, the ministry would have kicked you out, or at least tried to by now." Ron said spitefully as he crossed his arms furrowing his brow.

Hermione looked away from the ginger after giving him a nod in agreement letting her eyes drift to the silent Harry. She observed his look of guilt and grabbed his hand squeezing it to get his attention. "I'm fine, Harry. It could have been anyone and you know that. Even if either of you had been there it could have happened, and the outcome worse. One of us could have died. I much rather this than that."

Harry sighed nodding as he tightened his grip on her hand, not about to argue with his friend as he got comfortable beside her staying in companionable silence for the time being, looking over his friends visible bandages with a sad expression.

Hermione watched Harry before nudging him after about five minutes. "Please tell me you brought homework from class? I need distractions if I'm going to be in here." She asked pleadingly towards them both.

Ron nodded going into his bag dropping down her books and writing equipment on the bedside table, "I wrote down the homework on the first sheet of parchment." He informed after a moment with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said softly giving him a thankful smile. "I appreciate it."

Ron flushed a little as he looked at the time, "I promised Lav that I would meet her at the Great Hall for dinner..." He trailed off gathering his bag and squeezing her hand. "I'll come back to see you later, promise." Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at this but nodded her acceptance over it. Giving her a last smile, he made his way from her bedside and out of the infirmary.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the Great Hall as well Harry? I'll be fine here with the homework to keep me busy."

"You were trying to help me get to Slughorn weren't you? When you were in the woods. You were testing something." Harry accused lolling at her with a broken look in his eyes, blaming himself already.

"Harry..." She trailed off before sighing, "I was testing out magic, yes, but not just for you... It's been an obsession of mine for a while now, well... Both things have been an obsession of mine. I wasn't able to do one ... If I had, things would have been very different." She mused with a sigh but put herself back on subject as she interlaced her fingers with Harry's, gaining his attention again. "I was doing it for myself more. I just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't blame yourself for my lack of judgement in that area." She pleaded, begging him with her eyes allowing a small smile to appear on her face when he nodded his agreement to her statement.

"Go on to the Great Hall." She urged removing her hands from his at his nod. "Have a good night, Harry." She said softly towards the quiet male as he gave her a smile before leaving her alone in the deserted infirmary.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione sat up a bit more in bed as she pulled the parchment towards her reading the homework she was given. There was an essay in potions about the controversies of using unicorn parts in potions, herbology was an essay concerning a plant they were working with currently, Defense was as hefty as usual with a four parchment long explanation on the ways to defend yourself against possession. Hermione stopped herself as she looked at Dueling homework her emotions conflicted as she gazed at it as if the words, written in Ron's horrid script, would spell out what she would do now.

"Wotcher Hermione." A voice broke her from her thoughts. "That parchment hasn't done anything that terrible to warrant that bad of a stare has it?"

Hermione tore her eyes away from the parchment giving her a slight smile, "Hello, Tonks."

Tonks gave her a soft smile as she sat in the chair Harry had been in. "If you were anyone else that paper would have been like a death sentence. Snape isn't relenting a bit is he? Wanker." Tonks muttered pushing her pink hair back gesturing to the parchment she was currently holding.

"Never." Hermione giggled at the older Auror a smile on her face now. "What brings you here?"

"My patrol is in this area. That and I wanted to check in on you. I was a part of the squad that came to your rescue. I have no clue how Russo got to you so fast though. One minute she's screaming orders to go into the forest near the shrieking shack, the next she was gone and by your side I imagine." Tonks mused as she sat back looking at the ceiling of the infirmary. "Never seen her look so scared before. Not even in those suicide missions she's gone on."

"I suppose it had to do with Fenrir. He is pretty frightening." Hermione pointed out as she looked back down at the parchment in her hands.

"No, he was the one she was looking for when she left a week or so ago. He had been heard to have been in muggle Ireland and she was going to go get him. It was just a ruse though so he could slip to Hogsmeade to find someone to kill or change I wager." Tonks informed crossing her arms a little, "Which is kinda why I am here as well besides just checking in on you."

Hermione furrowed her brow a bit tilting her head ever so slightly as she did, "What do you mean?"

"When bringing Greyback into custody he kept referring to you as 'mate'. I asked Callisto about it last night and she told me about habits werewolves used when doing their so called courting. Tell me did he contact you in any way before this attack?" Tonks questioned gently her hair swirling to a hot pink color.

"He... I started receiving letters from a secret admirer some weeks into the first term... I thought nothing of them to begin with but as time progressed I began thinking that they were from a slytherin that was trying to mess with me. My idea only changed when the writing became more intimate and my crus-" Hermione cut herself off with a shudder of fear once more before looking up at the Auror.

"I'm sure if it was Harry it wouldn't have been that planned out... He wouldn't have used owls." Tonks joked softly as Hermione sputtered and blushed at her guess. "I get why you didn't tell anyone but be on the safe side and show us next time. If not the big bad scary Aurors, then show'em to me. I'm not just an Auror. I'm also a friend who you can talk to if you need it."

"Thank you, Tonks. I know that now." Hermione gave a brief half smile. She wasn't really in the mood to argue or even begin the conversation about it not being Harry she believed fancied her. "How long will you be here at the castle?"

"I'm one of the few that Russo wants to keep here at all times. She trusts me a good bit apparently." Tonks smiled a bit. "Though honestly it's because she confides in me when she needs it, and I'm good at lifting people's spirits." She winked playfully before clearing her throat, "Now back on subject... Did he say anything regarding He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No, nothing really. I think he mentioned making me a werewolf to keep me from being harmed." Hermione mused to herself trying to think back to that point of the attack. "He was more concerned on making me... His." She shook at that.

Tonks nodded looking the girl over, "there's one thing we can't really figure out though. We saw the struggle area... The knife, your wand, your clothes... But the distance and lack of footsteps for at least five meters..."

Hermione blanched a little bit and opened her mouth to try and explain herself out of that question, but stopped herself when she saw the infirmary doors open and the one person she didn't want to see again step in.

Callisto looked worse for wear as she walked up with her normal confident swagger about her as she came towards them. Her eyes were rimmed with dark shadows making her more akin to a raccoon than a witch at the moment, her skin was pale and spotty in places, and her hair in a messy disarray. From this current look, Hermione wasn't sure how she had missed the resemblance before. 'Though thirteen years in Azkaban was enough time for many to grow into something no one would resemble any longer.' Hermione mused as she unconsciously tensed when the woman looked at her biting her bottom lip.

"Wotcher Callisto." Tonks greeted with a smile on her face. "I just came by to check on our survivor and ask her those questions the ministry needed to know."

"Good morning to you Tonks." Callisto said gently looking over Hermione as to make sure she was intact. "Thank you for promptly starting the questioning, but I'm sure that Hermione would like a bit of time to come to grips with everything before she has to relive it."

Tonks pursed her lips a bit before nodding faintly, " 'Pose so..." She trailed before standing up lazily. "Any news?"

"They are disregarding my concerns and sending him to Azkaban immediately. Bastard is going to be broken out before you can say wolfsbane."

Tonks glowered a bit at that "Are they not thinking what could happen?" Tonks chances a look at Hermione, "Do they want a repeat?"

Callisto snorted taking a seat across from Hermione's bed not looking at her, "They said I took things to far and that my opinion is null. Apparently, despite being apart of our squad, doesn't give us the power to harm them to incapacitation." She rubbed her temples, "and no, they obviously don't care so we will have to tighten up security and scans."

Hermione watched slightly amused and slightly shocked as Tonk's hair took on a fiery red color along with her face, cursing the stupid heads of the Ministry.

"What did Kingsly say?"

"That I need to do the best I can while here at Hogwarts. And use the resources available to the best of my ability." Callisto quoted but shook her head sitting back in the seat finally looking at Hermione again. "You can see if you yelling will work though..."

Tonks nodded storming out of the medical wing with a frown on her normally happy face.

Hermione was silent not looking over at the woman and twitched a bit after a few silent minutes. Hearing the shifting coming from the older woman's direction, the book worm couldn't help but to look at her finally seeing her standing now with her back facing her.

"You are scared of me now? Or has it progressed to hate and disgust?" The woman asked after a moment looking out the window.

Hermione remained deathly still as she watched Callisto ... no Bellatrix stay their with her back towards her. She didn't know what to say nor did she feel like she could. Her feelings and emotions were everywhere at the moment, the only thing she truly felt was betrayal.

"Am I not even worthy a response?" Bellatrix questioned a hard tone coming into her voice as she remained statuesque before the window over looking the grounds.

"You lied to me all this time." Hermione said finally looking at her.

"I never lied." Bellatrix said simply, "You never asked if I was Bellatrix Black."

"That's not the point! You have a photo of yourself in there under dangerous inmates of Azkaban. You said you think 'she's' still out. You could have told me then!" Hermione exclaimed wincing when Bellatrix turned to look at her not really registering the soft look she had on her face looking down.

Bellatrix looked down at her with a pained look, fighting the urge to come closer. "You are right. I could have, but you didn't trust me. Apparently you still do not." She mused seeing her wince a she pulled out a wand. "I retrieved you're wand after the attack." Bellatrix put it down on the bedside table without looking at her. "You did amazingly well in the situation despite what you think. I'm proud of what you accomplished." Bellatrix said softly and moved away from the girls bed. "You will be released soon. All the teachers have agreed to let you have a few more days off if needed."

"It would be highly appreciated by many if you wouldn't mention the discovery you have made about me to anyone. Regardless of your feelings, I'm still a valuable teacher and aid here at Hogwarts while security is still lax." Bellatrix said in a deep tone looking at her sadly.

Hermione said nothing but nodded looking away from the teacher, her heart clenching as she sided with her brain and her fear. She only looked up when the teacher began walking away from the bed and to the infirmary exit.

The bookworm nearly opened her mouth to say something to her before shaking her head, holding herself tighter with every step the woman she reluctantly still felt a connection with moved away and seemingly felt as if it was out of her life.

The only thing she heard after the door closed was Dumbledore's words before he too walked out to the main part of the castle. Hermione couldn't help but feel the she had already let him down on that aspect, a single tear trailing down her face as she bowed her head becoming lost in her mind.

**A/N: ah so many mixed feelings about the last chapter, and I fear those feelings are just going to get worse as the next few installments are published. Alas do not fear for our ladies, tis always darkest before dawn. Thank you for so many reviews they keep me going especially now with all the stress of real life.**

**dont forget to breathe: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :). I was sure people would start to hate me for what I nearly did to our sweet Hermione. I'm glad I caught you off guard with the love letters. I assumed it was going to be a good little twist when I had the brain blast about it. The drama between our ladies will be major, spanning a few chapters before I decided what will happen between them. Perhaps a first kiss is on the horizon? Perhaps Bella is found out by Voldemort and has to leave before the reconcile? Who knows ;).**

**Daretodream92: I'm so glad that you liked this story :). I love to entertain and I'm glad I can grab your attention with this little gem. I hope I do not lose your interest in the future.**

**.insomniac: I take it you were fully pleased with the The last chapter?**

**turkey in a suit: it was a toss up between two other scenes and this one. This one helps me more in the end but perhaps ill let you guys in on my other scenes if I get asked ;).**

**Greyella: my my I love that exclamation. I'm so glad you enjoy this so much :). I promise the hell for them only gets worse as we progress, but it will be worth it.**

**karibqueen5: I had to surprise people. Besides it makes sense that Hermione would try to become an animagus to me, even if it was never addressed. Especially after learning that Sirius, James, and Peter became animagi while in school, she is the over achiever even when it comes to troublemaking.**

**BrionnaRain14: Haha those would have motivated me to write faster ;). Oh trust me you haven't seen the last of him yet. This is only the beginning.**

**kept -in-the-dark: ah, then i'll feed your addiction more and more now then. ;).**

**dragonlord19D: heh, we shall see**

**Thank you Anon, TJK78, Selena, Alex1966, Guests, The Beautiful Letdown, arlathe, , hollowwind, bella-Mimi, loveSKINS94, me, and chillrend. Please keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: Maybe I Should

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter lovelies. I needed all of those reviews to lift my spirits :). We are getting close to 200 reviews now! I'm so excited! I'm sorry that its taken so long to get this one out but finals had taken control of my life for a while there. Anyway, I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta for checking this over and not giving up on me While I was MIA.**

**Chapter 14: Maybe I should...**

* * *

Hermione was finally let out of the infirmary two days later by a worried Madam Pomfrey, who kept reminding her that she needed to check in on her every now and then for at least a week to make sure she was fine and able to function normally through the day. With that news, the young Gryffindor took her leave quietly, her bad mood evident as she walked through the halls.

She had gotten plenty of visitors over the time she was forced to stay in bed due to the nurses orders, but none of them took her mind off of the last time she had seen the dark, and still insanely alluring, Professor she had fallen for before her secret was cast into light. Her heart ached with the knowledge, weighing heavily on her mind as well, but her fear kept her from telling her best friends and also from seeking out Bellatrix. The closest she had gotten in the latter was when she asked her friends how the classes had gone since she had been within the medical wing.

From her friends' words, she learned that she was mostly standoffish and quiet, a stark contrast to how she had been before. She barely said anything in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class she supervised every now and then, even when Snape was being horrid towards the Gryffindors, something she normally stopped when it got too far. During her actual class, or so they said, she was even quieter and only focused on book work more than practicing actual magic in the class.

No one really could find out what was truly wrong with her, not since the story on how she heroically saved Hermione had made its way around the school. That didn't mean there weren't there fair share of rumors going around about what it could be. Some people speculated that she was feeling so guilty for not finding Hermione faster that she was putting herself into a depression. There were other more far fetched ideas that the girl heard as she walked with Ginny down to the Great Hall.

"So, I heard some seventh years speculating that she's so weird right now because while she saved you she was bitten by that mad wolf. She's trying to keep it under wraps so she doesn't lose her jobs." Ginny said softly as the walked through the double doors with her trying to justify the claim. "It makes sense. She's an Auror and being a werewolf would destroy her career. What do you think Hermione? Did you see her get bit?" She asked a bit too excited about the prospect for some reason.

"No, she wasn't wounded by him." Hermione answered softly her head bowed as she lowered her face some more. "I was wounded far worse." She mused faintly closing her eyes as she fell into her seat at the Gryffindor table ignoring the food before her.

"Speaking of that, are you sure you are well enough to go to class today Hermione? You do have a little longer you can take off..." Harry questioned his friend with a frown worry clearly seen in his eyes overhearing the last bit of the conversation.

Hermione nodded a little bit, "Yes I am. I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing. It's driving me insane." She smiled faintly to reassure him that she was well enough.

Harry and Ginny nodded at her sentence quietly, both paying attention to how she was holding herself together. The two of them were aware of the witches bad mood that she had been in since the first day it began. Sharing a look with one another before looking at the brilliant witch, who for her part was sitting down and looking at Ron, who was currently snogging with Lavender as he does every morning since they had started dating.

Hermione sighed tearing her eyes from that and to the staff table seeing the empty space by Snape as if it were a huge chasm and then at the headmaster who caught her gaze offering her only a sad sort of smile his eyes not holding the sparkle they normally did. Losing her appetite, she pulled her gaze away from the head table eating a small piece of toast and drinking some pumpkin juice. "I'm going to head on to class..." She whispered getting up and hefting her bag onto her shoulders.

She left feeling multiple pairs of eyes on her from various parts of the room bowing her head as she made her way down to the potions dungeon in slow strides after she left the Great Hall. It wasn't like she did not have plenty of time to get there before everyone else. Hermione bit her lip at the end of the stairwell looking down the empty hallway outside the dungeon door half dreading and half hoping that she would catch a glimpse of the one person who plagues her thoughts. After allowing a few minutes to pass she silently made her way into the empty classroom sitting down while pulling out her book, parchment, ink, and quill. Jotting down the date and time at the top of the paper, Hermione crossed her arms and put her head down on them to wait, her thoughts going back to the research she had taken upon herself as of late.

Her bed side table in the hospital wing had been covered in articles and clippings about the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange and her menagerie of crimes against her during her tenure with the Death Eaters. Hermione had acquired some school related articles she had somehow gotten her friends to find during her confinement within the watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey, under the guise that she was studying the dark witches technique for the dueling class' wizard study portion. She had every accusation, allegation, and testimony ever put against her and the girl poured over every detail till late in the night after she made sure that the medi-witch had thought her to be sleeping. Hermione wouldn't admit to anyone else but she was becoming slightly obsessed with finding anything that would point to Bellatrix being innocent in doing any of the horrible things she was accused of, like the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress claimed. One of the most horrible thing she had found in the list of crimes she was accused of admitting had been the torture of the Longbottoms. There were testimonies from med-witches and wizards who described in great length what types of torture that they had to go through to lose their minds as thoroughly as they had. Everything pointed towards Bellatrix being an incurable evil as an adult, but people who knew her from school remarked that she had never shown animosity towards anyone of lesser blood status than her unless provoked to that point. No one, not even the most skilled therapist in the ministries arsenal, could figure out what made it manifest itself as drastically as it had once Bellatrix had become an adult - though there were a few people who pointed the finger towards the Black family, her marriage to that insufferable Lestrange boy, and the Dark Lord himself.

Hermione sighed lifting her head a bit as she heard people walking into the classroom soon followed by the normal clamor that came with the professor as he boasted on and on with another uninterested student. The rest of the class went without incident after Slughorn gushed upon having his favorite student back, seeing as Harry had lowered on the scale while trying to spy for Dumbledore. They had a relatively simple lesson concerning the use of different plants commonly found in the most harsh places of the world, one such ingredient being found in central Africa and was mostly coveted by Manticores. By the end of the lesson, they were walking out of the class in fairly good moods without any homework thanks to Hermione stunning Slughorn to an awed silence with her knowledge on different species of plants and the conditions they needed to been foraged in to be of any use in a potion.

"Blimey Hermione you were supposed to rest in the hospital. Not read the entire potions book." Ron said with a teasing smile as he walked ahead with Lavender to go to their next class hoping to come out just as lucky as he did with potions.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, actually managing to smile to herself going threw most of her classes in the same way as Potions until they found themselves walking towards their dueling class. Snape had been kinder today with the absence of Professor Russo in the classroom. "Maybe Snape was pissed because of Russo." Harry said tilting his head. "What do you think?"

"I don't think that was what happened." Hermione frowned as they made their way to the dueling class that was dark. There wasn't any light at all before everyone piled together lighting the tips of their wands with a quickly cast lumos as the door shut after the final student entered.

"Good evening class," Bellatrix's voice echoed through out the room, there wasn't a trace of emotion evident in her tone to imply it was a good anything. "Our lesson today is practical. In light of resent events it's time we actually have a lesson that is practical, but in a controlled setting." Hermione shivered at the cold tone of her voice. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger you are working against each other. Harry your team has a red band around their wrists. Miss Granger your team has a gold band upon their arms." Pausing in her instructions, the students looked at their arms or wrists to see who they would be defending, before making their way behind their captains for the assignment. Hermione couldn't stop the feeling of dread that creeped into her bones with this assignment.

"The object of the game is to capture the other teams captain and bring them to me. The winner of this game will be given high marks and exempt from homework and the loser will have a five page report due on my desk by next weak on the importance of protect one of your own when dueling in groups. Begin." Bella voiced after allowing the students to think about their positions.

The room was then bathed in dim light from the charmed ceiling, resembled the starry night sky. The class was able to see that the large room had been redesigned to give them the most amount of hideaways and cover without seeming unrealistic. In the very front of the class, Bellatrix sat in a simple chair a quill and a sheet of parchment on her lap waiting. Without wasting a moment, Hermione rushed behind the nearest blockade she could get to her heart racing as she fought back the flashbacks from a few nights past. 'Leave it to a fellow Death Eater to try and make me freak out. So much for being caring.' Hermione frowned a bit to herself pushing those thoughts away looking at her chosen team. It consisted of mostly Gryffindors that Hermione knew well, and that fact alone made her smile some. At least she didn't have to fight with mostly Slytherins on her team like Harry was.

Drawing a deep breathe to steady herself, Hermione kneeled down closer to them and spoke lightly to her team carefully devising a starting strategy with those closest to her. Without much argument from her team, the look out and barrage leader, who just happened to be Lavender Brown, peered over the edge of her upturned desk signaling her half of the team to follow. Hermione looked at her remaining portion that consisted of Romilda Vayne, Seamus, and unfortunately Blaize Zabini and waited.

"You really think this is going to work? Potter isn't that stupid to think that you wouldn't do this is he?" Blaize frowned at her, not at all pleased about having to take orders from a 'filthy mudblood'.

"Harry rushes head first into things. He isn't a strategist." Hermione answered him uncaring about the venom he used with every word waiting and listening to the silent classroom. She wouldn't admit it but she was slightly worried that her plan, which was to have Lavender and her team move in behind where they determined Harry and his team to be and wait for her signal. Once Hermione sent up a flare they would attack the groups unprotected -she hoped- back leaving her team to rush them from the front. If she wasn't mistaken she was sure she heard the name of this type of attack as a reverse pincer move in one if Professor Binns lessons. Waiting one more minute Hermione nodded to her team mates and sent up a red spark from her wand. It didn't take long for them to hear the telltale signs of jinxes being cast at the other half of the class.

Hermione abandoned her hiding spot and ran to a closer one as the others rushed in looking for Harry in the fray. She held her wand tightly scanning the area before slowly sneaking behind another upturned desk biting her lip when she didn't see her best friend anywhere. As she continued her searching and creeping, Hermione heard the faintest of movements behind her and quickly moved out of sight and turned sending a stunner towards the area she heard it originate, tensing when she saw Ron laying there stunned. Letting out a relieved breathe at not being caught from behind, Hermione carefully moved again her eyes straining to see in the darker areas while also evading the stray stunners from the war zone not far from her.

Hermione froze seeing Harry sagged behind the barricade beside her own little shelter, breathing hard from what was possibly exertion and closing his eyes for a second to think of a plan of action. Smiling at this opportunity, the Gryffindor girl brought her wand level with her face muttering the incantation for the invisible ropes her wand pointed at Harry as she did. As he felt the ropes tighten around him, Harry let out a stunned yelp before the rope gagged him effectively keeping him from calling for help or wiggling free. "Sorry Harry." Hermione muttered as she pointed her wand at him again and levitated him above the barricade and deposited him in front of the teacher. The others in the class stopped when they saw this, some watching with annoyed eyes that it was already done with.

The young Gryffindor made her way from her hiding spot and towards the teacher with a neutral expression on her face, though inwardly she was shivering in anticipation over being able to see the teacher up close.

"Very good I suppose." The fair skinned teacher mused softly looking into Harry's eyes before looking to her classroom with a wave of her hand. Before them all of the barricades that they had been using returned to their correct positions within the spacious room. Once it was clear the only thing that riddled the floor were those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of a jinx or stunner, each with a varied array of expressions. "Interesting ..." Bellatrix muttered writing something down on her piece of parchment. When she finished writing what she needed to, the Auror released everyone from their bindings or removed the jinxes they had suffered from. "Team Granger wins this round. Now those of you who lost I suggest you get to perusing the books I have here to help you with your essay. Those of you who are in the winning team, congratulations on your victory but never let a victory get to your head. You never know if that could be the last mistake you ever make." Bellatrix mused lazily her tone remaining as cold as ice, barely paying any mind to the students' collective nods.

Hermione took a moment to look the darker woman over for the first time since her release from the hospital wing as she spoke to the now unbound Harry in a quiet tone. On the surface she seemed to be perfectly fine, though her body language suggested that she was bored out of her mind. However, upon closer inspection Hermione could see the tense muscles of her jaw as she spoke with Harry, the tautness of her posture despite the otherwise lax position, the way her eyes scanned the area quickly taking in every detail while she engaged in conversation. Losing herself in her observation, Hermione was startled back into the real world when her eyes met the smoldering black irises of her subject. "Yes Professor?" She managed to get out without her voice betraying her rattled state.

Bellatrix didn't answer right off, rather she took her time to take in the younger woman obviously repaying Hermione for her previous scrutiny. "I did not assume you would be back today, Miss Granger. If I had know the practical part of the class would not have been today." She finally said, her voice soft but still just as emotionless. "I do apologize if you suffered any residual trauma from our activity."

"I'm alright, Professor. Nothing in this situation struck too close. It ended too fast for me to feel like... To feel as if I was someone's prey." Hermione answered truthfully a slight shiver shooting down her spine, the memory of being chased tried to fight its way back into her mind.

Bellatrix nodded slightly, "I'm glad it did then. I'd hate for McGonagal to come and claw my face off over a lesson I doubted you'd be attending." Pausing for a moment, the darker woman allowed a slight smirk to slip onto her face, "though the mental image of that is nearly worth it."

Hermione couldn't help but allow a smile to grave her face for a moment or two. Picturing the always prim and proper Professor leaping towards someone with her claws extended was an amusing thought, but her leaping at the woman in front of her in such a way was the icing on to the cake. Her amusement lasted only a few moment before reality came back with blinding clarity. She was smiling at something Bellatrix Lestrange, notorious blood supremacist and murderer, had said to her. Hermione grimaced at the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she backed up a few paces. "If that was all you needed... Professor."

Bellatrix hid the sting her words caused, her concerns for the girl dying in her throat, and allowed her a small nod instead. The darker woman watched sadly as the younger woman turned tail and nearly ran from her presence, immersing herself in her group of friends near the back of the class. Clearing her throat after a moment, the Auror spoke with no emotion once more, "Seeing as our activity for the day is completed already and those of you who have homework have access to the library... Class is dismissed for the evening."

Before anyone could say anything on the matter, the Professor stood from her chair rolling up her piece of parchment before making her way out of the classroom.

"Bloody hell... That woman has mood swings out the arse... Not complaining or anything this time... But you'd think she'd be a little more stable." Ron muttered putting his supplies away into his bag and standing, Lavender not two steps behind him.

"She just returned from a mission... Then the misadventure with Greyback..." Harry countered standing up himself before looking at Hermione, "Congratulations by the way." He smiled faintly at her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione gave him a soft smile, hoisting her bag into her shoulder before making her way out the door, not much for conversation right now. She didn't even wait for her two friends to catch up to her before making her way to the library where she hoped to find solace from the outside world.

After making her obligatory greetings with the librarian, the bookworm traveled to the farthest part of the unrestricted section of the library and sat down in one of the old wooden chairs a breathe she did not know she was holding escaping her bosom. 'You'd think I'd be able to deal with odd situations better than this.' Hermione mused inwardly as she pulled out one of her books that held information concerning the raven haired woman.

'Lets see... Where did I stop earlier? ... Oh here. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the first and the easiest of the Death Eaters to find and incarcerate. One of the Aurors who apprehended her was Alistair Moody, who commented that she was the picture of pure insanity when found, devastated by the dark lords downfall. He said she was laughing and crying all at the same time while screaming at the top of her lungs about He who must not be named returning one day while they dragged her to the ministry for questioning.' Hermione looked down at the picture of Bellatrix after her incarceration, shivering as her beady eyes stared back at her while fighting against her chains. Her hair was in disarray, her body sunken and sickly, all traces of the woman Hermione knew as her teacher absent from the woman in the picture. 'She still had that dangerous beauty about her ... Though its more feral.'

"You know it's not healthy to look at other Death Eaters after nearly being the victim of one."

Hermione jumped in her seat, clutching her chest as she looked at the slightly amused face of one Nymphadora Tonks. "You scared me." She accused taking a deep breath to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry but I tried to get your attention before that. You were busy reading up on my aunt." Tonks pointed out flopping down into a seat beside her taking a look at the book, "scary one ain't she? It's hard to believe that I'm related to someone like that."

Hermione could only nod as she watched the woman scream and thrash in her bindings some more. "Do you think she was always crazy?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

"Nah, my mum grew up with her. Said that Bella was the perfect older sister, always protectin' her an' the Malfoy from anyone who would cause her harm. Mum said the resemblance between them was uncanny and because of that they would sometimes play tricks on people but that's about the worst she did back then." Tonks recounted crossing her arms looking at the ceiling of the library where a couple ghosts flew. "Mum was the most surprised out of anyone that she turned evil. Never would tell me why it was such a surprise when I heard stories about how my Grandfather treated them as kids."

"Was Cygnus Black really that terrible of a man? I know he was a pure blood supremacist but..."

"Oi, from what mum said he could make Malfoy senior look like Author Weasley. He never touched Narcissa and her much, but Bellatrix always was the one he beat. She was the eldest Black and apparently she had to be the one all the burdens would fall on because they couldn't get a son to carry on the main families line." Tonks informed sitting back putting her booted feet onto the table in front of her. "Mum used to tell me how Bellatrix would hide them in her room and take the beatings that should have been theirs if they had done something wrong. Their mother would come get them and take them to the guest room where she would be recovering."

Hermione nodded a little bit worrying her lip as she thought of the eldest child dealing with such a parent. "That's awful.."

"Aye, makes you wonder doesn't it?" Tonks mused to herself. "Mum cried herself to hysteria when the prophet article came out about 'er. Said despite disowning her when she met my Dad, she always looked after 'er."

Hermione nodded a little bit as she watched Tonks take a look at her aunts picture within the book.

"Odd though. When I was a babe I used to get these random gifts here and there with little notes. They were always signed with a number rather than a letter. Showed it to mum and she swears they were from her older sister. I always wondered, but I'm sure they weren't. Most were sent while she was incarcerated."

"That is odd." Hermione agreed and looked at the pink haired woman curiously, "how are you Tonks?"

"I'm okay Just busy. Haven't had much time to see Remus since I was stationed here." Tonks sighed her hair going a bit duller at the thought of Remus. "I miss him more than I initially thought I would ... I kinda regret making such a hasty decision before I really thought this through."

"I'm sure he would have talked you into coming here..."

"He would have. Said its safer if I was here than in the field. That and he's still trying to convince me that I need to stay away from him." Tonks rolled her eyes at that statement. "Bollucks I say." Shifting her eyes to Hermione, the Auror smiled at her. "How's your love life goin?"

Hermione flushed at the sudden change is subject shaking her head, "I don't have one." She muttered softly.

"Don't see why not." Tonks mused "You should be fighting boys off with a stick. I'm honestly surprised you and Harry aren't snogging."

Wrinkling her nose at the thought, Hermione closed her book, "That's a disturbing thought. That would be like kissing my brother."

"What about Ron?"

"Not interested, but even if I was he's with Lavender." Hermione muttered a little bit her voice taking on an annoyed tone when she thought of the girl.

Tonks raised an eyebrow at her shaking her head lightly at the girl. She wasn't the best liar in the world, but she let her get away with it this once. "So if there aren't any boys you're interested in what about any girls?"

Hermione couldn't hide the dark blush that covered her cheeks at the thought of one person in particular, but quickly tried to hide the reaction from the older woman. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side any longer today, because as soon as she chanced a look at Tonks she was met with an amused gleam in the woman's eyes with a cheshire grin to boot.

"So you like the softer things in life huh?" Tonks teased her, "don't be so flustered, it isn't uncommon in the wizarding world like it is in the muggle world. I use to exclusively date girls till I met Remus. Now, spill who's this girl?"

Hermione flushed darker now at the thought of Tonks with another girl, biting her bottom lip. "Um, it's ... I can't say. It's complicated and it's not like anything will come from it."

"Ya never know Hermione. Could be something if you stop being so closed off." Tonks reminded. "Now spill. Ya don't have to say her name but I wanna know about her and the reason you don't think you two will work."

Hermione paused for a moment before sighing a little bit. "She's older than me... Funny, smart, charismatic, sarcastic, caring, compassionate... She's beautiful too... But that was before ... Before I knew about who she really is..."

"Whatcha mean?"

"She... She has a past that is less than savory. She's done a lot of bad things and had been involved with some people that would rather see me dead than where I am right now. She used to be one of those types or so her reputation says."

"Does she give you any reason to doubt she isn't those things you believed her to be?" Tonks questioned "No word of mouth, have you actually seen her do those things?"

"No, not yet..." Hermione mused biting her lip slightly thinking. "All the stuff I know about her were things that happened before I met her."

"Then how do you really know it was her doing? You don't know what people have to do to survive." Tonks pointed out. "Look at me... I've had to do bad things, doesn't mean I like doing them. It's just my lease on life."

Hermione shook her head a little bit, "She told me before that she did those things for the greater good... But I don't know..."

"Then maybe you should talk it out with her. You won't know everything until you ask her for the full story. Judging her only on one side of the story makes you no better than a muggle hater." Tonks said sagely standing up. "I've got to get back to my patrols. I'll see you later Hermione." She winked at her before leaving the library.

Hermione sat there for another ten minutes thinking over what Tonks said and shook her head, 'Maybe I should talk to her...' She thought to herself with a sigh but shook her head. 'If Tonks knew who she really was... She wouldn't think twice about hearing her out.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**here we are at the end out my newest installment of Why Me?. I'm sorry for the lack of anything of substance from our leading ladies. Things will get marginally better soon between them. **

** Greyella- I'm glad you enjoyed that dear. Thieggs will get better... Maybe. ;)**

** mereel belladaire- Hermione is a common red fox. I'm curious about what you think Bella is ... Care to share? **

** turkey in a suit- ah you are right Bella would rather go for a tea party with Fenrir and Voldemort before giving up on our beautiful Gryffindor. She is a Black and they are know for taking things they want. **

** Bella Mimi - most of the order knows but because of her connection to Andy, Tonks is out of the loop for now. Grey back will be making more appearances... By the end to assure you that you'll hate him along with calling him the biggest creep you know. **

**thank you reverting else who has read and review that I haven't mentioned in this part of the A/N. Please read and review :)!**


	15. Chapter 15: Him or Her

**Good day lovelies. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well without further interruptions lets proceed to ...**

Chapter 15: Him or Her

* * *

A few days had passed since the conversation with Tonks in the library, and obviously the young woman had not given anything that was said much thought since. If asked she would blame the lack of thought on the amount of homework she had been given from her professors, which was true seeing as they all were all preparing their student for their upcoming exams. The large load of homework was the exact reason that the young woman was up at dawn on a Saturday, dressed in her standard issued Hogwarts uniform, putting the finishing touches on her essay for her Apparition class. Looking over at the clock and calendar that sat on the wall her eyes widened exponentially when she realized what the date meant exactly. It was March 1st, Ron's birthday, and she had completely forgotten about it with all the stress she had been under the last few weeks.

After calming herself from her mild panic over forgetting and ignoring the nagging guilt that pulled at her chest, the young Gryffindor began drumming her finger against the wood of the coffee table frantically trying to come up with a last minute gift only relaxing completely when a solution came to her a second later. _'I'll just write a letter to the quidditch store in town, order him a broom care kit, and they should be able to deliver it before the match against Slytherin today_.' Hermione smiled faintly at the plan reaching over and procuring a blank piece of parchment and her quill scribbling out her request.

Sealing the note away with more than enough galleons to cover the cost and delivery fee, Hermione stood up grabbing the winter cloak she had the sense to bring down with her after leaving her dormitory. _'Quick stop to the Owlery, and then the Great Hall should be just opening by the time I get there._' Hermione planned grabbing her charmed school bag and the envelope making her way out of the warm common room and into the cooler tower.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her body, Hermione quickened her pace down the silent corridor and three flights of stairs away from the Gryffindor tower her legs moving of their own accord. _'I should really write something in regard to the girls school uniforms. Who in their right minds wants to dress in a skirt in this weather?'_ She complained mentally, a cold rush of air hitting her as she carefully walked up the stairs and into the Owlery, smiling as she was immediately bombarded and forced to pet the beautiful snowy head of Harry's owl, Headwig. "Hello there, girl." She stroked her beak and giggling slightly when she got a soft nip in return. "Do you think Harry would mind if you dropped off a letter for me in Hogsmeade?" She questioned lightly, receiving only a raised leg as an answer. Tying it to the outstretched leg, Hermione watched as the snowy owl expanded her wings and took off into the early morning light.

Hermione gazed after her for a few moments before a rogue gust of icy wind made its way under her heavy cloak sending shivers up her spine, and promptly making her pivot in place descending from the tower while mentally cursing herself for choosing a uniform to wear of all things. The brunette, losing herself in her mental rantings and in her instinctual attempts to remain warm, once again moved with her body on autopilot. That was until the young witch was pulled out of her thoughts hearing the distinct sounds of footsteps and voices that seemed to be coming towards her location. Instinctually, Hermione stopped walking and moved out of sight once she recognized the sound of Draco Malfoy's nasally voice whispering to his companion.

"I've already told you that you don't need to worry about what I'm doing, Pansy. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself as I complete my task." He hissed to the girl mindful of how loud he was. "Why is it that everyone thinks that I need to have a baby sitter?!"

"It's not that I don't think that you aren't more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just know you better than to believe that something like this is you. You aren't you're father and you're definitely not your late aunt." Pansy chimed back in a similar hiss, yet her own was muddled with more emotion. "I know that if you aren't one hundred percent into what you are tasked you will make mistakes. We can't afford any mistakes."

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as her mind worked to figure out what they were arguing about, biting her lip she pressed more into the side of the castle ensuring that she wouldn't be seen as the duo passed by her in silence. Hermione held her breath watching as Draco balled up his fists and for a moment there she believed the young man would actually strike his fellow pure blood. Thankfully, the young man allowed his fist to relax as he turned his head more towards his companion.

"It doesn't matter. I was given this task personally, and I will fulfill it." Draco muttered, only barely loud enough for Hermione to hear as they began to turn a corner. "I have Crabbe as a look out when I'm working on it... You shouldn't worry."

Hermione couldn't hear anything else as they disappeared completely, but she didn't dare move from her spot for the next ten minutes regardless. After she assured herself that enough time had elapsed since she had heard them, the visibly frazzled girl let out a shaky breath, moved out of her hiding place and all but ran down the corridor hoping that she would run into one of her friends on her way.

Turning the corner of next hallway, Hermione pulled herself to a complete stop when she once again found herself nearly running headlong into another private conversation. _'I really need to find more friends who actually obey school rules... Eavesdropping is becoming a nasty little habit.' _Hermione backed up a few steps noticing that she had made her way towards Dumbledore's office in her haste to put distance between herself and Draco's. It wasn't until her eyes finally caught sight of just whom she nearly found herself interrupting for the second time that she stopped completely forgoing her attempt at leaving. Before her, Bellatrix stood in all her beautiful glory wearing garbs the color of deaths own cloak offset only by various crimson adornments and make up, each article of clothing clinging to its owner as if it were a second skin. All in all she was sinfully distracting, especially to Hermione who had to visibly swallow the saliva that had gathered in her mouth the moment she caught sight of the ex death eater. Taking a moment to gather herself, Hermione pried her eyes away from the ever distracting form of the older witch and to the brightly dressed headmaster, who was smiling faintly at his dark counterpart.

"I assure you, Miss. Black, things are set in order. You should not worry yourself." The old man eased his frowning companion with a gentle smile. "As I promised you, all those years ago, you will be fine."

"Does it look like I care about myself at the moment, old man? I'm more inclined to worry over this decidedly stupid plan of yours. By Merlin, I think you've lost all of your marbles this time." Bellatrix growled but kept herself away from the old man, fearing that she would actually try to throttle him if she got too close to him. "You haven't the faintest idea of what you're up against either. You should heed what I've told you. Honestly you'd think I'd be a bigger player on your little board game considering everything I've done for you and yours or have you forgotten?"

"Ah, do not doubt your role, my dear, for you're still very much a key player and I will never forget the years you sacrificed for the good of us all." Dumbledore eased again in an even softer voice hoping to calm the increasingly annoyed Auror while looking down at the slightly shorter woman through his signature half moon spectacles. "You're information on what you assume to be another one of his artifacts is undeniably useful, but speculation on what it maybe is no longer a valid option at this poi-"

"How is it speculation when he asked me personally to seal it away in my vault? A vault only I can access?" Bellatrix glared cutting him off before he could change the subject, standing up straighter as she locked eyes with the older man. "He told me that my life, his most trusted, was fully dedicated to protecting that damned trophy more than anything else. Even himself." She finished with a low tone her eyes locked with the headmasters' still.

"The speculation will remain until I have solid information... Information that only one other person besides Tom himself has. Once I have what I need from Horace, we will revisit the topic of that item you were tasked in guarding for him." Dumbledore said with an air of finality around him, watching as the cold fire remained in the woman's eyes as she forced herself to comply with his demands, if only for the moment. "It will not be too much longer. Not with whom I have enlisted to retrieve the information."

Bellatrix scoffed to herself as she leaned against the column behind her crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "Itty bitty Potter? You're madder than people say I am. He doesn't have an ounce of Slytherin in him, defiantly not more than Horace himself. You're better off forcing yourself into his mind."

Dumbledore's mischievous twinkle returned to his eyes as he listened to the ex-death eater casually moving his gaze over her shoulder, "Ah, but those closest to him have proved to be quite the opposite despite popular belief. I am quite sure that with that assistance, should he not have another way, we will have what we need soon."

Bellatrix visibly twitched at the eluding, her eyes hardening for a split second before she proceeded to take a few deep breathes. Taking a moment to control herself, the dueling instructor felt her shoulders slump ever so slightly, "... About what we discussed earlier... When will they all know?" She questioned in a soft voice obviously lost in her memory at the moment.

"Those that matter know everything there is, with copies of both of our memories. I have informed the necessary people to slowly allow the information to reach past the inner circle of the Order, and I'm sure it will not be too much longer until the person you are referring to knows the truth. It's already strenuous for one person in particular to keep the information from his love." Dumbledore answered softly as he moved forward placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "Now, let us make our way to the Great Hall. Poppy has noticed that you haven't been eating since Miss Granger's incident, and I am under strict orders to make sure you are well taken care of."

Without much resistance, Bellatrix pushed off of the wall and proceeded to walk with the headmaster out of sight and towards the Great Hall.

Hermione slumped against the side of the castle letting out a relieved breath, her heart still hammering in her chest when she had locked eyes with the Headmaster. _'I really need better friends.'_ Rubbing her temples, the witch filed away everything she had heard go on between the two for later inspection. Picking herself up from her slumped position Hermione began to walk once more, a bit more in control of herself as she made her way down the stairs. '_Obviously there is something more going on here than what meets the eye. Draco is up to no good, just as Harry suspected... He's going to rub that in my face when I tell him.' _Hermione grumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs to the ground floor. '_Then it seems that whatever Slughorn has locked away in his mind is more important than we initially thought. I'll have to get together with Harry to see what exactly he has been doing to get it.'  
_  
Sighing to herself, Hermione finally made her way into the Great Hall looking around spotting Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender at the Gryffindor table and made her way towards them. "Good Morning." She said softly as she took her seat between Harry and Neville directly across from Ron, who was wearing his new sweater from his Mum. "Happy Birthday Ron." She finished, catching the boy's eye as she settled down only vaguely surprised when he smiled and blushed at her words.

"Thanks 'Mione. Hope it stays, with that match against Slytherin today. If we win all we have to do is keep our lead and the cup is ours again." Ron muttered poking at the food in front of him, obviously too worried to eat which was obviously not a good sign with the red-head.

"Oh don't get so glum, we will do fine." Ginny rolled her eyes nudging her brother's side with her elbow. "Eat, you won't be any good to us if you pass out from hunger during the game today."

Hermione nodded in agreement, ignoring the look that Lavender was giving her as she reached over squeezing Ron's hand reassuringly, "Ginny is right, besides you've beaten them once, you shouldn't have a problem beating then again."

Ron blushed darkly at that giving her a nod before quickly moved his hand out from under hers, actually starting to eat the breakfast laid out before him without another word.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his reaction and moved her hand back to her own personal space, making note of the way Lavender had taken his free hand in hers in an obvious attempt to state her claim. Rolling her eyes to herself, the young woman made her breakfast plate without another word. Waiting a good amount of time so people would be too engrossed with her food and idle chatter to bother listening into her conversation, Hermione shifted her body closer to Harry speaking in a hushed whisper, nudging him subtly with her elbow to gain his attention. "I need to talk to you soon... I overheard something important earlier."

Harry gave her a slight look before nodding a little bit at her words. "We can talk after breakfast. I need to go make sure that the pitch is clear anyway." He whispered back to her watching her nod from the corner of his eye before returning to his bacon.

The remainder of breakfast was as uneventful as it ever was, besides the occasional Happy Birthdays from various people as they passed the red headed male of the Golden Trio. The only oddity that Hermione noticed as they finished up was the way that Ron seemed to be pulling away from Lavender, making up an excuse of going to the lavatory to get away from her which caused the clingy girl to huff and go to her other friends vent her frustration about Ron.

Giving Harry a curious look about the odd behavior, she only received a grimace from him before they both stood saying their goodbyes to their remaining friends heading out of the Great Hall. Once sufficient distance had passed and the noise from the hall muffled, Hermione turned her gaze to her best friend her curiosity returning.

Noting the look, Harry sighed running a hand through his wild hair, "Ron has been trying to avoid her for some reason lately. She's been suffocating him and she's caused a lot of spats between Ginny and Ron. He's tried to tell her they need a breather, but as you can tell that didn't work."

Hermione nodded at the simple explanation, it had been obvious to her from the start that it was only a matter of time before Ron would begin to feel suffocated by the ever present girl. "It took him long enough..." Hermione mused only surprised it had taken this long.

Harry nodded a little as they made it through the snow towards the quidditch pitch, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He questioned his curiosity getting the best of him.

Hesitating for a moment, Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her small frame, "There are two things actually..." She started trying to decide which one to begin with. "You have to promise me not to say 'I told you so' okay?"

Seeing him nod, Hermione drew in a deep breath and began to tell him everything that had happened that morning from borrowing Headwig and to what she had heard Dumbledore discussing with Bellatrix, though she obviously left out anything that mentioned the Professor's past or true identity. By the time she had finished with her tale, they were within the quidditch pitch and leaning against the wall of the stadium.

Chancing a look at her friend, Hermione watched as he digested the information slowly rolling it around in his mind. "Harry?" She questioned slowly as time ticked by, snow slowly beginning to lightly fall from the dark clouds.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry offered her a faint smile before turning his gaze up at the sky. "He's been disappearing off the Marauders' map every now and then... I haven't gotten the chance to follow him but I'll make it a point to now. He's definitely up to something bad if Parkinson is worried." Harry said swiping away the wetness that was left as the snowflakes melted against his face. "The pitch looks fine... Come on... We can stop by to see Hagrid before I have to go back to the castle." Turning, the boy who lived made his way out of the pitch the same way they came, not waiting for her to follow his lead as he walked towards the small cabin not to far away.

Hermione frowned at this but moved quickly to reach Harry's side once more not sure if she should push him to speak about the memory he was supposed to procure. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for her questioned to be answered.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore the night before. He wasn't thrilled that I hadn't made any real progress getting close to Slughorn. He's been on edge ever since I started to question him, even more so after that poison incident." Harry explained putting his hands deep into his pocket to warm them. "I'm running out of ideas. He won't tell me anything that I need to know. It's bloody frustrating!" He exclaimed finally, his irritation with the whole thing rising to the surface.

Moving close to him, Hermione placed an arm around his waist to pull him closer, feeling slightly to blame herself for his frustrations. If she hasn't been so careless during their last visit to Hogsmeade she was sure that they would have had that memory from him by now. _'I don't even have my athame any longer.'_ She thought ruefully as she squeezed Harry, offering him some comfort as they walked. "We don't give up remember... We'll get the memory one way or another." She assured softly releasing his waist after getting a nod from the boy and noticing that they were at Hagrid's door. 'Note to self, work on observational skills.' She mused as she knocked on the door, hearing the sounds of Fang barking just beyond the door.

"Blimey if it ain't you two." Hagrid grinned as he opened the door moving out of the way to allow them fully into his house. "Come in, come in. Alright there, Hermione? I'm sorry I ain't been 'ter see you since... Well y'know." He said softly looking a bit down as he closed the door to his hut making his way over to his fire place, "Can I get ya anythin'? Tea, rock cakes?" He offered looking at the two who sat down after shrugging off their cloaks thankful to be in the warm hut.

"It's alright, Hagrid. I'm perfectly fine." Hermione answered his first question with a slight half smile in her face as she looked at the gentle half giant. "We are still full from breakfast, so don't trouble yourself." Hermione urged, not really in the mood to deal with the aptly named rock cakes that the half giant was infamous for.

"Hermione is right. Don't trouble yourself." Harry smiled towards him as well, visibly relaxing in the man's presence.

Hagrid nodded a little bit as he sat back down in his seat across from them a pint of meade in his hand. "So how yer been?"

After that, conversation progressed smoothly between the three friends the topics ranging from Hagrid's newest escapade with the giants, to classes with Snape, to dueling lessons - a topic in particular that Hagrid found immensely interesting claiming that his dad was a duelist before he died, to Ron, and they even breeched the topic of Slughorn and Harry's confrontations.

"Dunno what's gotten inta people lately. I even saw Dumbledore and Snape arguin' not to long ago. 'Course they stopped when they noticed me, but still." Hagrid mused crossing his arms with a slight frown on his face, something that was barely seen past his wild hair. "No idea what 'ad them at each oth'r throats, but whatever it was Snape was not happy."

Hermione and Harry both shared a look with one another at this new piece of information before they both took a look at the clock that hung up in the hut. "It's nearly time for lunch... We best be getting back to the castle. I need to get my gear and head to the pitch for a quick practice round." Harry announced standing up from his seat already working on put his cloak around his shoulders.

"Harry is right, but we will see you at the game right Hagrid?" Hermione asked standing herself and fastening her winter cloak back onto her shoulders.

"What kind of question is that?! A'course I will be. Wouldn't miss da game for nuffin" Hagrid smiled standing and walking them to the door hugging the two sixth years tightly as they said their goodbyes leaving the warmth of his cabin for the cold leading up to the castle.

The walk to the castle was filled with light chatter concerning what they had learned about the said argument between the two professors. By the time they entered the main hall, they were both filled with more questions than answers, bidding each other goodbye as they went their separate ways for the time being. Harry on his way towards Gryffindor tower to dress for the game and to review strategies while his female counterpart made her way into the Great hall to pass the time with her other friends until the game.

Hermione sat at the table saying her hellos to her friends and quickly immersed herself in the conversation about their upcoming test in Apparation. As she added a few little sentences here and there, Hermione couldn't help for her eyes to wander a bit before they locked with the main person who had been on her mind since she saw her that morning. Bellatrix held the gaze for what seemed like forever and Hermione shifted uncomfortable as the gaze stirred up the emotions she had hoped previously would have died away by now as well as summoning up Tonks' words of wisdom.

It was only when Ginny, who had shown up in her gear proclaiming that she was excused from the warm up, nudged her did she break contact with the woman, answering the question that had been asked and chanced a sideways glance back to the teachers table, a mixed feeling creeping into her stomach when she noticed that the woman had left in that brief amount of time. Sighing, the girl noticed that the other students were making their way from the hall, and decided to follow their lead standing up, her friends joining her as conversation switched from academics to the Quidditch team.

Once at the entrance to the stadium, Hermione stopped walking looking at the red-headed Weasley girl who also stood just before the stands. "I've got to head on to the dugout... Oh, and Hermione? Ron loved the gift he blushed and everything we the owl delivered it." Ginny mused giving her a playful wink before taking off in a run,her scarlet robes billowing out behind her as she ran to the meeting area.

Hermione couldn't help the blush at the way the decidedly annoying girl said the word love, but quickly pushed those thoughts away as she made her way to her usual seat in the stadium awaiting the start of the game. Cheering the Gryffindor team when they came onto the field, Hermione couldn't help but notice something a little off when Cormac flew in with them and proceeded to take Ron's place at the goals. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she watched and waited for any sign that the male Weasley anywhere in the stands or on the bench. Seeing none, she made sure to file the question away for Harry after the game.

Gryffindor was leading by sixty point and Harry had faked seeing the snitch already twice by the first hour of the game. The winds had picked up considerably as had the snow that fell around them making the game even more dangerous than it normally was. Hermione bit her lip as she squinted to watch Harry and Draco flying high above everyone else in search of the snitch to end the game.

Both seekers dived down suddenly apparently they had seen the golden snitch and they both were determined to catch it or so she gathered. Hermione stood watching both agile men fly after the golden ball cheering on Harry before they both had to pull out of their dive, losing the snitch to avoid both bludgers coming after them. Hermione watched as Harry moved closer to their teams goal posts to keep an eye out for the snitch there, while Draco flew higher up closer to the middle of the field. Taking her eyes off of the game for a moment, Hermione looked down at her backpack beginning to rummage through it for a second before being jostled from her search by a collective intake of breathe from all around her. Snapping her head up, the only thing she saw was Harry plummeting to the ground, bleeding and obviously unconscious. Standing from her seat she rushed from the stadium, catching up with McGonagal and Bellatrix as they both made their way over to the downed boy none of them paying much attention to Madam Hooch, who flew above them to halt the game.

Bellatrix knelt down beside the boy checking his body with a quick spell and relaxed slightly "Only a cracked skull and some bruises. We need to get him to Poppy right away, regardless." She muttered looking at Hermione then McGonagal who had a dark look in her eyes as she gazed up at the flying teams above her.

Noticing that the head of the house was more inclined to dish out punishments than anything else at the moment, the dueling instructor quickly cast a feather weight charm as well as a levitation charm on the boy making her way out of the stadium with Hermione hot on her heels.

Hermione remained silent as she followed the witch to the hospital wing, biting her lip as she noticed that not only was Harry in the infirmary but Ron was in there as well.

"Oh my, what happened now?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she had the teacher lower the injured male down onto the bed beside his best friend.

"A student on his own team hit him with a beaters bat. Probably the same one who set the bludger on Mr. Weasley during their warm ups." Bellatrix informed as she removed the charms on the boy with a quick finite. "I ran a quick scan over him before I brought him up. I only detected a fracture in his skull, with no damage to his brain."

"He's a lucky one then. He'd be in for more than just a rough few days of headaches. Mr. Weasley won't be as lucky. I've got more bones to repair not to mention deal with his internal bleeding." Madam Pomfrey ranted shaking her head. "I will never understand the appeal of Quidditch."

Hermione bit her lip listening to them and watched the nurse scurry off to find something to help mend Harry's scull. Moving to sit at the edge of Ron's bed, Hermione waited patiently her hands on her lap her eyes switch between her two friends. She was mildly surprised when she felt a hand take her own. Looking down, Hermione met the dazed gaze of Ron's, offering him a relieved smile seeing that he could at least wake up. "Hey.." She said squeezing his hand, "some birthday huh?" She whispered mindful to the fact that he could be sensitive to sounds.

Ron groaned at the thought of it wincing a little bit at the sound he had made nodding slightly instead of verbally answering.

Hermione squeezed his hand again before turning her head to the side hearing the approaching footsteps before her attention was taken aback by the taller male squeezing her hand. "What is it?" She questioned lightly stroking the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb.

Ron winced and slowly looked at her putting a lot of effort into what he was trying to say his eyes rolling as he fought sleep. "I... loved... you..." He trailed off closing his eyes succumbing to unconsciousness, unable to finish his sentence.

Hermione blushed darkly at his words, as hard as they were to hear even for her. Before she could even process anything other than her shock, the brunette jumped seeing a crying Lavender storm out of the room exclaiming that her and Ron where over. Startled and confused, Hermione looked across from the bed where Bellatrix rigidly stood and opened her mouth to begin explaining what she hoped he meant by the words..

Once again her effort was thwarted when Ginny pulled her into a big hug from behind. "By Merlin he said he loved you!" She squeezed like the teenaged girl she was, nearly forgetting why she was there until she looked at Harry.

"Wait no" Hermione said dumbly blushing and blinking a little as she looked at Ginny her eyes as wide as saucers, before glancing at the trembling back of Bellatrix Black.

"He just said he loved you! I knew that he did! Git just has horrible timing." Ginny pointed out moving beside Hermione now her gaze locked on Harry's still form. "So are you going to tell him that you fancy him as well?" She teased lightly to lighten up the tensed air around them, but only seemed to add to it.

Before Hermione could clarify anything, she had to bearwitness to the shaking shoulders of the Auror that had transported her best friend up from the Quidditch pitch and then follow her retreating back as she left without a single word. Turning her glare to Ginny, she was met with a mischievous smile from the red head. "What in the bloody hell was that?! You of all people know ... " she trailed off with a blush her glare still in place.

Ginny shrugged moving off the bed and to the chair by Harry's side taking his hand in hers. "That's besides the point." She said softly keeping her voice level low now that they were the only ones in the room awake. "I'm tired of seeing you fight your attraction to my brother. No matter what you say you still like him even if he get on your nerves. I'm also tired of seeing you fight how you feel towards Callisto. I watch you every day pining after them like a little lost puppy so now you have to make a choice. Her or him. Leading them on is not an option."

Hermione's jaw dropped at her friends words and stood up from her seat. She couldn't believe that the girl in front of her was actually being serious. "What gives you the right to tell me I have to choose right now? It should be something I decide not you." She seethed her glare growing colder as she gazed at the girl.

"You'll thank me for this one day." Was all Ginny said before ignoring the increasingly irritated Gryffindor girl.

Hermione glared at her back before turning swiftly and leaving the hospital wing. She couldn't deal with the youngest of the Weasley clan right now, not without ripping her apart - if only verbally. '_How could she think that doing that was a good idea? Honestly what kind of friend does something like that? Especially when she doesn't know anything about what has been going on.'_Hermione seethed within her head as she turned a corner feeling her irritation grow even more as she thought about what the girl had done.

Flexing her fingers, the young witch looked both ways to gauge where exactly she was and took a deep breathe to calm herself. When that failed to work in the way that she wanted, the girl huffed in frustration leaning against the wall of the deserted hallway for a second. _'I need an escape._'

Hermione took a deep breathe, debating for only a second before she allowed her body to access her magical center and bring forth her inner self. After a moment she reopened her eyes seeing the world from a smaller prospective and grinned to herself as she looked at her red bushy tail. Pleased that her transformation worked seamlessly, the girl that was now a fox trotted through the dark shadows of the hallway stretching out her new body to relieve some of her stress. The animagus slowly made her way from area to area wandering aimlessly before she spotted the familiar sight of Crookshanks walking not far ahead of of her.

Curious about where her familiar went when she let him out of the dorms to roam, the girl followed behind him going up the stairs behind him and rounding the next corner. Following him around the corner she ran headlong into her quarry letting out a startled little yelp at being caught. Staring into his eye, Hermione saw recognition pass over the half kneazles before he turned once more continuing to lead the way for his mistress.

Hermione blinked a little bit at her cat but remember how Sirius had said Crookshanks had helped him during their third year and conceded, trotting up beside her familiar now. They both continued their stroll together down another hallway before Crookshanks stopped in front of a particular wall and lifted himself onto his back paws scratching at the wall a few times. Hermione glared at her pet, about to attempt to stop his scratching when the portrait above them swung open revealing an open entry way the two could enter. Pleased, the cat hopped up and into the room without a second thought, pausing only to look over his shoulder at her as if telling her to come on before moving out of sight. Flicking her tail a bit, Hermione sighed and moved to follow her pet inside the dark room failing to notice the dragon portrait close behind her.

Looking around the room, Hermione got the vague sense that she had been in the room once before as she followed her familiar around the room watching as he languidly made his way up onto a bed without so much as a flick of his tail. Frowning at her familiars behavior, Hermione tensed her back legs and sprung up onto the bed as well losing her balance after realize she had just landed on the bed.

Gulping slightly, Hermione moved her head towards where she assumed the head of the bed to be noticing her cat curled up onto the pillow not far from her. Looking up, Hermione cursed her familiar and any of his descendants when she was met with the same intense eyes that have haunted her all year. They were, though, slightly different. Unlike normal they had a faint red hue to them, something that Hermione was not keen to admit scared her for she never assumed the woman before her had any true emotions. Not after finding out exactly who she was at least.

"What else did you drag in cat? I swear first it was that annoying elf with a million socks and now you bring a fox? You're definitely a weird gift giver. What happened to cats leaving dead mice or bugs?" Bellatrix joked shooting Crookshanks an amused glare that only made the cat flick its tail from side to side. Glancing down at the fox standing on her thighs, she couldn't help but let out a slight scoff at its deer in the headlights expression. "Surprised?" She questioned softly lifting a hand to allow the animal to smell it.

Hermione for her part was more shocked than she was surprised at this turn of events, but didn't dare move when the hand approach her. Though after a moment of hesitance, the Gryffindor gave into her instincts and padded a bit closer sniffing the offered hand.'Honeysuckles, rosemary, and old parchment...' Hermione mused in her head as she allowed the smell to permeate her senses.

"Seems your friend likes me, cat." Bellatrix managed a half smile slowly moved her hand to start stroking the fox's soft fur. "At least I know I've got attracting animals down." She muttered falling back onto her pillow the hand that was petting Hermione now on her covered stomach.

Hermione opened her closed eyes at the loss of touch between her and the woman, flicking her tail a little bit before moving slowly up her body until she was standing on the witch's stomach. The young animagus couldn't really help herself from paying attention to the hardened plains she walked upon inwardly causing a shiver to course through her. Nudging the still hand slightly, Hermione was rewarded with a soft chuckle and the hand moving so it was now caressing her once more. Mewling at her success, Hermione couldn't control herself as she lowered her body to rest on her stomach her face placed between the woman's breasts._ 'If I'm going to take advantage... I might as well do it all the way.'_ She muttered knowing that if she could she'd be blushing profusely.

"Needy little thing aren't you... Or are you just feeding off of my emotions?" The darker woman questioned out loud with a slight sigh as she scratched the area behind her ear, chuckling when the fox leaned into her touch. "Either way I won't complain. I need the affection."

Hermione barely listened to anything the older woman said as she was pampered with gentle scratches and pets. She could see why animals enjoyed it so much when they were petted. Leaning more into the offered hand as the petting continued, Hermione opened one eye to gaze up at the woman once and odd scent filled her nose and stilled completely when she saw tears collecting in her red rimmed eyes.

Paying no mind to the animal laying upon her, Bellatrix gazed up at the ceiling to try and keep her emotions in check as she spoke, "I don't even know why I am being so emotional." She murmured as she stroked down the fox's back sighing sadly. "I think it's everything I've been holding back lately..." She tried to justify closing her eyes allowing the tears to fall from her face once angrily. "Damn that girl for making me break." She whispered to herself her hand falling to the bed as tears continued to fall down her face. "Damn her for being in my thoughts... Damn him for falling in love with her after all... Damn Dumbledore for making me believe him."

Hermione looked up at her quiet as she listened to her curse her, Ron, and Dumbledore, still slightly caught off guard with everything that was happening. _'She's truly upset... Over nothing_?' She questioned but could hear Ginny's voice in the back of her mind telling her it was obviously something. '_We weren't anything... Maybe friends but that's all... Even if I wanted more._' Flicking her tail in mild annoyance with her own thoughts, the girl took in a deep breathe as she moved up her body carefully and licked away the tears that had made their way down earning a chuckle from the woman who opened one eye.

"You're cute." She muttered before moving the fox off of her so she could sit up. "Be good, I need a shower." She moved out of the bed and into the bathroom without a glance over her shoulder at the two animals.

Looking at the spot that was occupied by the older woman seconds ago, Hermione couldn't help but move to lay in the warmest part, taking comfort in the residual body heat. _'... She was truly upset about the Ron thing. I don't understand it. She's not supposed to be capable of feeling love. She's a murderess, a psychopath, and...'_ Hermione sighed at her own thoughts knowing how weak they sounded even to herself. _'I don't know what to believe about her.' _Hermione admitted to herself as she listened to the water from the shower to soothe her mind or at least attempt to. Once again she heard the nagging voice in the back of her mind begging her to listen and talk to the woman instead of backing away.

Hermione laid there for countless moments arguing back and forth with herself until she finally conceded to the nagging voice. _'I'll let her talk and explain...' _she finally pulled herself out of her thoughts enough to hear the shower water stop finally. Sitting up and closing her eyes, she felt her body shift and change back to normal waiting as she heard the telltale sound of the handle being jostled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there lovelies. I can see that I was missed during my impromptu hiatus. It warms my heart to know that there are still people out there who are still reading this little gem of mine. I can promise you truthfully, and my beta can back me up, that I have plenty if chapters lined up ready to be posted so there wont be any significant wait between chapters if all goes well. Anyway, without further wait lets get on with answering some of my reviewers**

** turkey in a suit: I agree, holding back anything from the ones you love would not merit a good relationship at all. It's best to get everything out in the open, air out your dirty laundry so to speak.**

** Silvara rivara: Having McGonagal know could be something of a kink. Seeing as Minerva is a stickler for rules, she would want her to register herself with the Ministry since the punishment for not doing so is quite harsh from what we know. Though I can see your point, as an older animagus she could impart a lot of wisdom to her young pupil but alas out little fox will just be learning by herself ... Or will she?**

** Greyella: yes I'm back and ready to get this story moving. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be to your liking :)**

** Scout4it: its been a while since I've seen one of your reviews :). I'm glad to know that you are back from your MIA status. Now lets see where to begin with your reviews.**

**I'm sorry that that one sentence was unclear, I probably had overlooked how odd it sounded during my read over. It was meant to say that any relationship that wasn't of platonic nature would just prove to hinder his growth as the warrior Dumbledore wants to make him. Harry also knew already because yes he is a sneak.**

**Dumbledore is a manipulative prat at times isn't he? Even after his death he had everyone in the palm of his hand controlling everything from his coffin.**

**I can see that you are in a slight mood :). It's alright though I've had my own moods and have taken them out on various characters during my writings. Ginny is just looking after her friend, because she knows how conflicted emotions can lead you to pain if you don't choose carefully. I mean look at what she is going through with Dean.**

**Also on the rape note,I considered it and I have a theory. In Pure blood societies they want to keep themselves higher than anything and as such higher than rape. If a rape were to occur say... Within Bellatrix's house that yes they would be tossed out like yesterday's trash and looked at as if they brought it upon themselves. Now if it would have happened to a person that a Black owned so to speak, it would depend on the person. I can see Bella (or at least my Bella) raising hell destroying and losing herself to the darkness that resides inside of her eradicating the person who harmed her person. After allowing herself to feed the darkness I can see her claiming the person as hers once more before doing everything in her immense power to leave her mark on the person not stopping until her territory is claimed and visibly marked.**

**Hermione does seem a bit of a dunce sometimes doesn't she? Ah well brilliance can only cover so many things. She has to be slow on the uptake on some things and for me the area is her feelings towards people.**

** Rebecca M Mesercher: now now let's not kill Hermione just yet dear! I promise things are in a roll for Hermione now.**

** Terrorize: It's good to see you reviewing my story when I hold so much respect for yours :).**

**Thank you Dawson, chillrend, LoveSKINS94, TJK78, Guesty, and everyone else I may have overlooked when trying to thank for not giving up on this story of mine.**

**Once again reviews make me update so please leave one for this poor little addict.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Past Is The Past

**Wow, I'm shocked with the amount of reception I received from the last chapter :). I'm also exceeding pleased with the fact that I'm currently with 200+ reviews for a story that is far from done. Thank you guys soooo much for all the support.**

**Anyway...**

**This is... Well... Lets just say this particular chapter is a necessary evil my dear readers... Tread carefully for there could be triggers for some... remember though there is always a light at the end of every darkness...**

**Chapter 16: The Past ... Is The Past**

* * *

Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe as she looked towards the bathroom door, the impending confrontation between herself and the woman who has plagued her thoughts constantly made her heart hammer in her chest. Taking a deep breathe to try and calm herself, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that Crookshanks had made his way from the pillow to her lap nuzzling into her hand in a show of affection. Destracted by the show of comfort, Hermione didn't see the door opening until she heard a startled gasp come from the entry way.

Without looking up, the young woman scratched Crookshanks lightly between his shoulder blades, her tone of voice unwavering despite the nervousness she felt. "I always wondered where Crookshanks went when he wasn't with me. So when i ran into him I figured following him around while trying to clear my mind of other things was a good idea at the time. I never thought he would lead me here." Hermione mused softly stroking her cats ear affectionately as her voice gained some strength. "He's always been intuitive and tries to sort out problems, I'll have to regale you how he helped Sirius our third year one day."

"You're the fox?" Was the only intelligent answer she received from the woman.

Chuckling to herself at the answer she kept her eyes locked with her familiars not daring to look up yet. "I started learning how to become an animagus at the end of my third year after I met Sirius. He helped me out whenever he could before he died, mostly when I didn't understand something in the books. I never transformed before that night I ran from Greyback and tonight was only my second. I honestly doubted I could do it again for a while."

"I take it you are an unregistered animagus then... That explains why we couldn't find your tracks for a bit there when we examined the area." Bellatrix said after a moment of silence had permeated the area.

Hermione lifted her head from watching her familiar, her breathe hitching in her throat as she looked at the woman before her. Bellatrix's wet curls clung to her skin framing her face even more than it does dry, rogue droplets of water trailed from the tips of her curls and down her nose before falling to her lips. That sight alone had a fluttering feeling settle in Hermione's stomach as she traced the shape of the woman's full pouty lips with her eyes. Breaking herself from continuing to ogle at her lips, Hermione took in the rest of the woman biting her bottom lip slightly at the vision that greeted her.

The ex death eater was clad in a black tank top that clung to her ample bosom clearly showing off the fact that the woman was not wearing a bra, her long hair soaking portion of the material along with the slight chill that permeated the air in the room caused her nipples to harden under the restricting material. Blushing, Hermione quickly cast her eyes lower and immediately part of her automatically wished she hadn't. Bellatrix was wearing a pair of small boy shorts that looked as if they barely covered the majority of her ass, which by proxy left a copious amount of smooth alabaster colored legs on display. _'I never would have expected her to wear such muggle attire even to bed' _Hermione managed to think her blush darkening as she forced her eyes back to Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix smirked faintly at the blush coating the girls face before schooling her her expression back into the emotionless mask she had honed to perfection over the years. She couldn't let the girl worm her way back into her good graces with just a blush, she was a Black and had a reputation to uphold. Besides, she had already shown enough grief over the girl before her shower and that alone was reason enough for her to close herself off with what little dignity she had left. "Other than to satiate your curiosity, is there a reason you are in my room?" Bella questioned staring down the young witch with her piercing black eyes.

Taking a deep breathe, Hermione turned her eyes back down to her lap not having the courage to look at the darker woman right then, the weight of her glare being more than she could bare. "... I... We need to talk." Hermione whispered stroking Crookshanks' ear absently. "I need... I need to know everything and I know I have some explaining to do myself."

The duelist quietly observed the girl as she mulled over the idea in her mind. There was a large part of her that wanted to hear her out and to help her get to know the real her, but there was also another small part of her that wanted to lash out at her for everything she had dealt with since her secret had been revealed. Shaking that thought from her head, the older woman let her arms fall to her side and moved to the unoccupied section of her bed. Crossing her legs, Bellatrix casually leaned back against the headboard of the bed a pillow propped up behind her. "Then start asking."

Raising her head in mild shock at how easily she had persuaded the woman to give her a chance, Hermione's mind began to flood with different subjects that she wanted to know the truth about. Unsure of exactly where to start at first the girl began to worry her bottom lip for a few moments deciding to breech the most difficult and obvious question of all first. "You are Bellatrix Lestrange..." Hermione stated slowly stroking her cat's back. "You were Voldemort's right hand, his lieutenant, his most trusted ... And it was all a lie? How can you expect anyone to believe that you were on the Order's side all along?"

Bellatrix shrugged a little bit at the question, obviously not caring that it was a little far-fetched to believe. It was more so a testament to how effective she had been with her acting. "Apparently Dumbledore has always had an eye for those he wants to groom into his personal pawns. Apparently I caught his attention my first year when I took it upon myself to protect two muggle born girls from some upper class men. They didn't take me seriously, not that I blame them. I was only a child in their eyes and they obviously didn't know of my surname. That lasted only until I hexed them both with curses I shouldn't have known till my fourth year. To put icing on the cake, they nearly pissed themselves when McGonagal came rounding the corner blurting out my name in that exasperated voice of hers. I imagine most of her grey hairs she received back then were my fault."

"What do you mean Dumbledore groomed you to be his personal pawn?" Hermione questioned truly having no idea what she meant, and a bit confused to how this was relevant to her initial question.

"I thought you were the smartest witch of your age? Apparently the standards have lowered since I graduated." Bellatrix jabbed coolly, ignoring the glare she received in return. "Dumbledore is very smart, and very manipulative, you know. He's as manipulative as Voldemort, perhaps even more so, seeing as he doesn't have to threaten people to follow him. Think about it, Granger. Have you ever speculated why things happened the way they did? Have you ever found yourself conveniently placed in a situation where you unknowingly did something and then looked up into his eyes to see that all knowing bloody twinkle?" Seeing recognition dawn on the girl's face she allowed a slight smile. "I see that you do. Well, from that day forward my life wasn't mine to live as I pleased. Unknowingly to me, during my many adventures around this castle and near misses of expulsion by some stroke of luck- or so I thought at the time, I was being molded into his perfect little pawn. There is a running joke between a few of us that this upcoming war is just a game of wizards chess between Voldemort and Dumbledore and each of us having our own role to play as one of their pieces."

Hermione was silent as she digested the information she was being told, her eyes locked with those of the duelist. She tried to search for anything that would tell her that she was being deceived, but found nothing to support it. She quietly gestured for the woman to continue with her tale, concentrating on every word.

"It wasn't until after I had graduated from Hogwarts that Dumbledore decided to really begin his plan to involving me though. I was called into his office under the guise the he was offering me a position here at Hogwarts, an internship so to speak, and when I arrived he explained his past interest in me, flattering me so I would be more inclined to accept or so I assume. He offered me a position within his newly formed Order, and explained the plan he had created. He knew my family had already met with the Dark Lord, as had most other pure blood families that supported his cause. He also knew that despite me being a female, Voldemort took a very special interest in me from the beginning and tried using my betrothed's connection to him to get me to consider joining. Dumbledore also knew that I detested the very thought of being associated with anyone who had those disgusting values my father preached about. Don't give me that look. I always had a problem with the pure blood mentality my father had, the only reason I never left was because of Narcissa and Andromeda, though by that time Andy was about to run off with Ted. I was the only thing protecting both of them from that vile man we called a father.

"Anyway, Dumbledore gave me the option to be the saving grace of the wizarding world and offered me full amnesty for any crimes I had to commit while I was behind enemy lines should I agree. He promised me that I would be compensated for my time should it exceed a certain length. He even gave me the option to revert to the very age I was then if I wanted so it would be as if nothing changed, physically at least. How foolish I was then to think that I wouldn't need it. Dumbledore began creating the oath between us that sealed the deal with him as my secret keeper. Alistor Moody and the Minister of Magic at the time were brought in to agree to the same oath afterwards. We all agreed that the ongoings of that meeting should only be passed on to those that truly need to know, until recently that is." Bellatrix closed her eyes as she leaning her head back against the top of the headboard. "After that day I left behind the person I had strived to be all of my life and became the person that my parents were proud of and Voldemort coveted, all the while meeting with various Order members to divulge only the things Voldemort trusted to his inner circle."

Hermione opened her mouth and then promptly shut it once again thinking about everything she had said, testing the validity of everything said with what she pieced together from her conversation with Dumbledore. "... So what everyone said about you before you turned evil..?"

"Depends on the person. Mostly they were all somewhat true, but there were some minor embellishments. I was far from an angel during my time here, but I never was anything like Rod or, Merlin forbid, Malfoy. I did my best to help those that needed it, even if I had to throw my name around or cast a few hexes."

"And ... What about your stint in Azkaban?"

All the color drained from the already pale woman's face as she heard the name of the one place she dreaded most. "... I served some of the sentence. It was self-imposed mostly for all the guilt that I felt for things that I had been apart of and we had to keep up the facade just in case. The other part I had to assume the identity of Callisto Russo, via poly juice potion, because Dumbledore feared Voldemort would return so my true name couldn't be cleared just yet. I thought him insane and going back on our oath until your first year when we truly knew he would be returning. Nevertheless, I had to be there every day regardless of being completely incarcerated or not ... It's not a place that I want to think about ever again."

Hermione nodded her acceptance of the answer her hand stilling on her cats warm fur. "How did you become a death eater?"

Bellatrix went rigid for a second as if bombarded by memories and ghosts of her past. Everything was silent for the moment before she opened her now dull eyes to look at the muggle born witch. "Despite his attraction to my power, getting access to his inner circle wasn't going to be an easy feat. I had to submit myself to doing things that I never truly wanted to do. I had vowed never to kill anyone, and I expressed my dislike of death to Voldemort... Though obviously not in those words. It's why my signature spells were torture based. I thought that it was a better alternative than the finality that is death. You can't come back from that, not like you can from being tortured.

"I never took pleasure from it. It ate away at me every time, especially when it was friends that I had during school under my wand begging me to stop ... To show mercy. I couldn't stop though, I knew I was being watched and for the greater good I continued my reign of terror everywhere I was ordered to go. It wasn't long before I was promoted though, apparently my acting was superb enough for everyone - even my sweet Narcissa- to believe that I had truly embraced the darkness and become just like my father. To commemorate it... Voldemort gave me the option of how I was to receive my mark. I either had to torture Narcissa... Or kill.

"Obviously I chose to kill... I couldn't harm my sister, neither of them. He knew I would choose that option and brought forth the person he wanted me to eradicate. Wouldn't you know that the person who stumbled in was none other than my bastard father?" Bellatrix snorted dryly obviously remembering some vile memories of the man. "I think that was the first and only time I enjoyed being in his service... Seeing my father on his knees before me as I torture him for hours upon hours until his throat began to bleed from his screams was exhilarating. Finishing him off with the killing curse was so anti-climactic afterwards, but I did receive the Dark Lords full blessing and my mark immediately afterwards."

"He made you kill your own father?!" Hermione exclaimed causing her cat to flick his tail angrily at her for disturbing his sleep. The girl muttered her apologies to the cat scratching his head lightly before looking back at the dark woman. She couldn't fathom having to do that to her own parents. It would have destroyed her.

"There wasn't any love lost in that situation. I hated him. Hated him enough that the killing curse obliterated his body the moment it struck him." Bellatrix muttered a dark smirk playing upon her face, reliving her father's torture behind her closed eyelids. "He used to beat me as a child over any little thing because I wasn't the boy he wanted to carry on the family name. Daughters are worthless to the Black family you see, they are only good for marrying off to further the survival of another man's house. The beatings only worsened as Andy was conceived and then Narcissa. I had to grow up quickly to take care of them my mother cared more for her social standings and father would have rather whip us than spend time caring for us.

"I vividly remember a time that it was particularly bad. Father was giving us our lessons on what was expected of us as pure blood women, which was to be subservient to the pure blood males. He had been drinking that day as per usual and pulled my mother into the office where the three of us were waiting to see what horrors we'd have to endure. I couldn't have been more than eleven so that would have put Andy at about nine and Cissa at seven when we saw this. He made mother stand beside him as he explained to us that we were simply possessions of the men in our life and that we should never go against their orders. He turned to my mother, slurring and full of hate ordering her not to make a sound before he lashed out grasping the back of her head. She must have been caught off guard because she tensed and let out a soft whimper in pain before she could stop herself. Cygnus was furious that she disobeyed letting go of her hair just in time to slap my mother as hard as he could sending her the floor in front of us, and he didn't stop there. He brought his foot down on her ribs pressing harder and harder asking her if she was going to disobey him again. Of course she couldn't answer... She could barely breathe. I couldn't stand to see it any longer so I rushed forward and tried to pull him off of her before he could break her ribs. The moment he realized what I was attempting to do he turned from my mother and sent me flying across the room crashing into the wall. He turned to look at my sisters and told them they were truly going to see what a real man would do to insubordinate females that he owned.

"He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me his eyes filled with pure rage and anger before yelling out _crucio_. That was the first time I had experienced the cruciatus curse. Fitting, seeing that it would be my calling card one day... The pain was unbearable; he continued to send the curse over and over for nearly an hour before he let me go. I think the only reason he stopped was because he thought I was dead. I don't blame him. I would have to if I had seen me laying there, my body contorted in odd ways that told or broken bones and my skin had ripped apart in places so I lay in a pool of my own blood. After father left the room to return to his study, Mother summoned an elf to heal my wounds; she didn't even bother to check on me herself. She just looked at me and left the room once she knew I was alive, forbidding the elf to take me to a proper hospital." Bellatrix absently rubbed her covered midriff thinking of the day.

"We had a system that continued after that. We would have our lessons, I would take the brunt of the punishments my father dealt out regardless of the reason, my mother would get an elf to tend to my wounds be it broken bones or what have you, then after I recovered enough I would go put Narcissa to bed with Andy where we would both indulge her with stories until she fell asleep. Andy and I would retire to our separate rooms for an hour or two at most before they both would slip into my room and into my bed where we would actually rest until an elf brought us breakfast.

"The routine lasted for years, until Andy ran away and I was forced to share a bed with Rod and Cissa with Malfoy." Bellatrix explained shifting slightly to stretch out her legs from the crossed position they had been in. "So yes, I had no qualms at all with killing him. I'd do it again if I had to."

"What about the other things you did... After you received the mark?" Hermione asked looking at the woman once more feeling horrid for her earlier outburst now that she knew some of what Cygnus Black had done.

"After the mark? I did what I had to. As far as I know I never killed anyone else during the first war. Most people that crossed my path I honed my skills with the cruciatus curse on if I wasn't using some other torture method. Granted I drew blood on many occasions and caused quite a bit of damage every now and then but death wasn't what I handed out. I'm sure that people begged for it but I couldn't deliver." Bellatrix caught Hermione's eyes before her face took on a slight sad smile. "From your expression though... I assume you want me to elaborate on what happened with the Longbottoms."

Timidly, the young animagus nodded. That was the one, other than Sirius of course, death that dealt with anyone that mattered in her life. Neville may not be the closet friend to her but he was always there if she needed him and vice versa.

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix closed her eyes recounting the day that it happened. "The Dark Lord had heard about a prophecy about a child that would kill him one day. According to the contacts that we had at the time it could have been one of two children, Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. Of course with Peter Pettigrew mooching off of the Dark Lord he assured Voldemort that the Potters were the ones who had the child of the prophecy. I swear it took all my strength not to kill him where he stood that night, I was friends with Lilly back in school. She and Severus being one of the near constant people I protected and stood up for when needed. James and I had a civil relationship with one another after he was informed of my mission. I was also a friend of the Longbottoms ... While in school of course and being a part of the Order they too knew of my mission...

"I tried to coax Voldemort out of believing a silly little prophecy regarding a child, saying that believing in a prophecy created by a crackpot old fool was beneath him. It did not work in my favor, however, seeing as he left that night to find the Potters while ordering Rod, Barty, Rab, and me to find the Longbottoms and take care of them." Bellatrix shook her head slightly as she rubbed her temples her frustration evident still. "It didn't take us long to find them, they were holed up in a safe house that Peter had mentioned might contain them before he scurried away to hide while the fighting commenced. When they saw the four of us, I could feel that things were going to get out of control if I wasn't careful. While the three chased them up the stairs I sent a patronus to Dumbledore telling him that the Longbottoms need to be saved along with the Potters."

Bellatrix swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat before continuing. "... I managed to catch up to them before they noticed I had disappeared. Barty and Rab had Neville suspended in front of them, Rab mocking the chubby little thing and how the killer of our lord couldn't possibly have been born from such spineless blood traitors. Alice was screaming to not harm her baby fighting to get over to him but Rod blocked her path his wand pressed into the side of her husband's neck to her her to stop moving. Rod made fun of her as he whispered into Frank's ear being sure to tell him what he was planning to do to Alice... That her pleading was making him feel a bit stiff.

"Rod had always had a sick side to him... There were many instances when he would rape his victims in front of their partner for the sheer pleasure of seeing their faces etched in horror. He'd get off on their pleading and the way they fought him. It's why I never entered his bed but the once where we had to consummate our relationship after the marriage." Bellatrix's eyes were dark as she recounted the event. "Frank began to fight, and struggle against Rod which only served to make him even more ... Aroused. He called his brother over, allowing Barty full control over the baby, and made Rab restrain Frank at wand point while he moved over to Alice kneeling down in front of her.

"I still remember him cupping her face as her pleas for her child lessened in volume, the way he spoke softly to her making her think he wasnt going to harm her child. 'You poor, sweet, innocent thing. Dry your eyes.' He kept repeating in a sugary sweet voice. It was sickening to watch him play on her fear for her child, soothing her until she let her guard down falling for his charm. He grabbed her around her throat until she was struggling to breathe. Rod kept going until she was barely conscious and pulled out his cock with his free hand, the yelling and thrashing behind him from Frank only proving to spur him on. He let go of her throat watching her as she gasped for breathe before forcing her mouth on his cock choking once more.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it so I turned my attention to Barty, who at least had the decency to shield the child from seeing his mother being violated. I was about to make my way over to him, when I heard a cry of pain. I turned back around to watch Rod cupping his bleeding manhood in his hand with Alice laying on the floor her nose obviously broken. He called her every colorful word he knew before he forced on her back, prying her legs open. He moved plunging inside of her without remorse, and I believe Frank lost control of his magic because the next moment Rab had been thrown across the room disarmed of his wand. Rod was being held at wand point now as Alice moved herself off and away from him, he was screaming at us to do something.

"Barty reacted before I could and threatened Neville at wand point effectively stopping anything Frank was going to do. As soon at Rab's wand was dropped Rod stood up with pure rage apparent on his face and I knew that the only way that they would live is if I intervened... Perhaps drag out a torture session until Dumbledore and his people made it there. I moved in and told them all that it was my turn for a little fun with the blood traitors seeing as they couldn't do their jobs correctly. I tried to avoid the crutiatus curse as best I could, but they kept fighting me... Especially Frank. It was an unspoken rule between everyone that knew to not fight my curses, that it would work out better if they played weak and passed out. They weren't thinking correctly, not that I blame them with their child in danger, and because the brothers thought I was mocking them with my crucio Rod and Rab offered up their own ... The three spells being cast at different levels of intensity was too much and before I knew what happened they were as they are today."

Hermione was considerably paler than she had been before the tale was told. Her eyes were wide and she had both of her hands covering her mouth at such a horrid tale. She never expected any of that had happened, and she was glad that Neville didn't know it either. He already had enough demons he didn't need the images of that night as well.

Bellatrix went quiet as she waited for the girl to recover, moving off her bed and going over to her liquor cabinet getting two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. Setting them down on the table she poured a generous amount in each one and capped her bottle. Grabbing the two full glasses she gave one to the pale girl before returning to her previous spot on the bed taking a drink. "Drink up... It helps."

Hermione looked at the amber colored drink and took a tentative sip from her glass wrinkling her nose at the taste that invaded her mouth.

Letting a little chuckle escape her, Bellatrix took another sip of her drink amused, "I never said it would taste good." She added with a slight wink to ease the tension and gloom in the room if only marginally before continuing. "The only other crime I have is 'breaking out' of Azkaban, breaking into the Ministry, and ..." She winced visibly. "Sirius' death. He was an accident. I was trying to petrify him and get him out of harm's way as I had Tonks but the fool had to move like the idiot he is and fell into the veil." Her voice trailed off throwing back the rest of her drink her hand shaking slightly.

"You really cared for him..." Hermione pointed out slightly taken back, seeing the way the woman seemed to grieve over him with her small tremors. It was hard to believe seeing as Sirius used to tell horrible stories about her.

"He was an idiot but he was my cousin. I cared for him. He used to keep an eye on Andy for me and would pass on my gifts to her whenever I had them."

Hermione nodded looking down at her glass, swirling the liquid before taking another drink. She felt slightly better than she had after the tale of the Longbottoms came to light. Worrying her lip with her teeth, Hermione waited for a second choosing her next question carefully needing a break from the darker stories for now. "How many people know about you?"

Bellatrix stood going back to her bottle of fire whiskey and poured another glass for herself and topped Hermione off. Putting the bottle away she stood leaning against it thinking to herself before speaking, "Only counting those that are still alive... Well lets see. Most of the Professors are aware, sans Hagrid. He isn't the best at keeping secrets. Lupin, Molly, Arthur, their oldest two sons, Kingsley, the Minister, Moody, a few of my Aurors, you, and soon Tonks and Andromeda. More are added everyday... But most are under the secrecy oath. Only Dumbledore, Kingsley, and I can tell anyone of my true identity - we modified it after I was taken from Voldemort's ranks."

"Why did you choose to come here to Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow looking at her, "What, not pleased that I'm here?" She scoffed playfully "Mainly? I'm here because Dumbledore says I'll be needed before the year ends. I've learned to trust his predictions. It's also easier for me to remain undiscovered if I'm here."

Hermione nodded familiar with the way Dumbledore tended to allude to things. "... I can't think of anything else at the moment..." She muttered still looking at her glass.

Bellatrix looked at her crossing her arms tapping the glass of her glass before choosing to speak. "I have my own questions for you then." She said carefully watching the girl's reaction closely.

The bookworm nodded her acceptance. She had no choice in her eyes, seeing as the woman before her answered everything that she asked, "Fire away."

Bellatrix watched the girl curious for a second, "Are you with Ron?"

"Merlin, No." Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly taking a drink. "I wanted to be once but that ship has sailed..."

"And the hospital wing?" She pressed

"Ginny was just being difficult. She knows I don't fancy Ron any longer. I don't care if he proposes... I'm not interested." Hermione defended herself not liking the fact that she was being pressed about Ron of all people.

Bellatrix nodded a little bit taking another sip from her glass before moving to sit directly across from the girl. "Why didn't you summon me faster?"

Hermione tensed a little bit at the question, one she had asked herself a few times before but could never really come up with a suitable answer. "I thought I could get away or someone would hear me. That and during the heat of the moment I honestly didn't remember."

Looking less than pleased with that answer, Bellatrix kept herself from reprimanding the younger girl tapping her glass once more. "Those notes..."

Hermione blushed a little bit closing her eyes and taking another sip of the fire whiskey, "I thought they were all from you. They started around the time that we started ... flirting I suppose." She admitted with a blush on her face.

Bellatrix smiled a little despite herself and finished off her drink and putting the glass on the bedside table. "What was it that you wanted to tell me before I left?" She said softly looking at the girl to catch her face if she looked up.

Hermione stilled completely as she thought back to that time a blush coloring her cheeks. About to try and get out of the question the Gryffindor was caught by the woman's pleading gaze. She felt her heart rate spike as she kept the gaze with her and then finally pulled away only to gulp down the remainder of the whiskey. Handing the glass to the other woman to put away, Hermione relished the burn as it traveled down her throat and into her stomach quelling some of the butterflies that had stirred once again.

Steeling herself she lifted her gaze, deciding to start from the beginning. "I had a long talk with my parents over the holiday, and I told them everything I knew back then." She started with a slight sigh before locking gazes with the instructor. "I told them ... Merlin this is difficult." She muttered.

Bellatrix shook her head a little but at that statement. "It's only as difficult as you are willing to make it."

Hermione looked up at the woman contemplating her words for a moment. She was right ultimately. She was making this far harder than it needed to be. She had already wasted enough time being hung up on Bellatrix's past and she wouldn't make the same mistake of letting time get in the way of what she was about to do.

Hermione opened her mouth to begin again, and once again she didn't know where to start. "Bollucks..." She muttered to herself before her eyes lowered to the deliciously red lips only a foot away from her. Her mind raced with all the things she had wanted to say since the Christmas holiday, but couldn't or more aptly wouldn't because of the revelation. A large part of her felt ashamed for even thinking that the woman before her wasn't genuine in her new life considering everything that she was forced to endure for the greater good. "... I don't think I can..." She muttered more to herself than to the other occupant of the room.

Bellatrix leaned forward lifting the young woman's face to be level with her own. Stroking her chin with the pad of her thumb, she spoke softly and reassuringly, "You can. The past is the past Hermione. Don't let it hinder you in the future."

Feeling her eyes sting with unshared tears, Hermione felt a shift happen in the air around them the moment they were closer. 'She's right... The Past is simply that... The past.' Hermione thought in a moment of clarity before her mind hazed over, images that Hermione dared not think of since before her attack assaulting her now that she had accepted everything once more. Feeling the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks, Hermione couldn't help but renew her gaze upon Bellatrix's full lips her own tongue peaking out to dampen her own.

Hearing a low growl, Hermione looked up and had to suppress her own sound when met with the same intense eyes that she had fallen for in the first place. 'Merlin's beard... I've really got myself in this one ... And the bad thing is I don't mind' She thought finally, before letting go and closing the distance between them. When she was only a hairs width apart from her lips, Hermione whispered huskily, "I want you and I want to give this thing between us a try." The young witch felt a smirk pull at her face when her breath caused the older witch to shiver slightly in anticipation. "I've wanted that ... This since our near kiss before." Hermione continued torturing them both as her lips ghosted against Bellatrix's while she spoke.

"Then why don't we seal the deal?" Bellatrix muttered, her patience running out as the hand that had been on the girls chin moved slowly, her nails dragging against her skin until they found the back of her neck. Not waiting for an answer, she closed the distance between them bringing then into a soul searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we are. :). I hope it wasn't a huge disappointment with this chapter. I've felt iffy about it since I wrote it, though its one of my favorites. Anyway I want to thank everyone who helped me get to my benchmark goal of 200 reviews and I hope that you guys continue to help me get even higher. **

** Drunknmunky85: I feel ecstatic knowing that one of my favorite Bellamione authors has taken the time to actually review my story. You have no idea how positively giddy it made me lol. The reason being, your story was one of the two that actually got me interested in Bellamione pairing in the first place - I had been a Fluer x Hermione lover before that. I suppose i should stop gushing before I turn into a hopeless fan girl :). Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying the struggle. I can promise they have plenty more hurtles to deal with before the end of this. **

** Mereel Belladaire: ah, I can see that as being a valid assumption. I suppose you will just have to wait and see if your prediction is right. **

** LadyBlack13- I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. As for Bella's dark side I can guarantee that it will make appearances, because despite what she told Hermione its impossible to do all those things without gaining one. It's just my Bella is a bit more adept at controlling it than regular Bella I suppose. **

** Silvara Rivana: it was a necessary evil with the boys and Bella. Anyway, I agree Hermione could pull off having a dual form or a magical creature as her animagus. I was seriously tempted to make her a Kitsune/kyubi like creature so she would still be a fox but also a magical creature... I still may do it. I'm not too sure yet.**

** ScOut4it: Hermione doesn't seem the type to hold grudges for very long do she will probably forgive Ginny in due time. I mean she's forgiven Ron for almost everything he's ever done and he's been a prat to her since book one. **

**Knowing Hermione, I'm sure the petting feels like a full body caress but she's been blocking everything so much that she hasn't realized that they skipped a base lol. I really don't count a lick such as that as anything more than the equivalent to a kiss on the cheek. If the lick had been somewhere other than her cheek I probably would have counted it as a kiss though. **

**I'm glad that you enjoyed my persecution of that and you are right, stories are meant to invoke an emotion and sometimes we just want to throw things at the author when they don't go the way we would have liked. **

** Rebecca M Mesecher: I hope the ending made you a bit happy :). I won't promise Hermione won't be a dunce every now and then but I can assure you that Bella or somebody will get her back on track eventually. **

** wolvenkite: He normally would not refer to her as Ms. Black out in the open, but having him do so eluded to the fact that things are changing. The Oath, which I will be having come up word for word will address his flippant use of her name in public soon. **

** GalleonAddict: I'm glad that you reviewed. It's nice to see people who are still with me from the beginning. It makes me happy that others find this enjoyable enough to have stuck around for this long. **

** Turkey in a suit: I was tempted to have her know, but having Bellatrix stunned is something that I couldn't pass up seeing as its a rare occurrence**

**I want to also thank Boomerang(x2), chillrend, TJK78, Guest, loveSKINS94, gnurd, maddimastermind, BellatrixBlack-Granger, Guesty, Jemjo storys and everyone who has favorited/followed this story. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me how much you loved/hated/or whatever. I love reading them and it makes me update a bit faster.**


	17. Chapter 17: Looking Up For Once

**Chapter 17: Looking Up For Once**

Hermione couldn't put into sensible words, the feel of the older woman's lips against her own. It was overwhelming how soft and warm her lips were against her own, the rush of heat that shot from her chest and down her spine to pool between her legs caught her mildly off guard, but still eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat. Tentatively, Hermione parted her lips and slowly traced her partner's bottom lip enjoying the faint trace of fire whiskey and spearmint that lingered there.

Parting her lips for the girl, Bellatrix gently let her own tongue escape the confines of her mouth to caress Hermione's, letting a soft hum escape her throat appreciating the taste that greeted her. Bellatrix gained a bit more confidence as she dug her nails into the soft skin at the back of the younger witch's neck and slowly eased her back onto the bed, effectively causing the feline to abandon his mistress's lap, pressing her body against hers careful not to startle the girl under her. The last thing the ex death eater wanted to do was frighten the girl after all the trouble it had been to get there.

For her part, Hermione couldn't feel more alive than she did at that exact moment. Every nerve ending in her body was alight and all too aware of Bellatrix's body settling on top of her own. Her hands worked of their own accord slipping from their limp position at her sides to carefully moving up until they found the lean woman's hips. The younger girl was pleasantly surprised to note that her partners shirt had rode up enough to allow her fingers the chance to feel the silky smooth skin of her stomach and lower back. While taking her time to allow her finger tips to memorize the exposed skin, the Gryffindor ran her tongue lightly over her companion's teeth exploring the unfamiliar territory, intent on memorizing it before the need to breath became paramount.

Hermione's hands exploring the exposed bits of flesh that were revealed as they moved to get closer to one another while Bellatrix positioned herself closer to the girl straddling her thigh, an involuntary shiver shooting down her spine as the Hogwarts issued skirt bunched around the younger girls hips leaving the skin of her thighs to press against her own. The unexpected contact between the undeniably aroused women was enough to make them end pull away from the kiss, their breathing labored.

Pressing her forehead against her tan counterparts, Bellatrix offered her a cheeky grin. "Now don't you feel better that we stopped avoiding each other?" She whispered teasingly before lowering her face rubbing her nose against the other woman's affectionately.

Hermione managed to roll her eyes while slowly caught her breath and slowed her heart rate down a touch. "Hush." She muttered good-naturedly returning the show of affection. "It doesn't feel much different."

"You must think I'm barking mad or something, Cupcake." Bellatrix mused with a raised eyebrow using one of her hands prop her upper body up so she could stare down the girl. "I know for a fact that you feel tremendously better."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione challenged moving her hands reluctantly from the small of the older woman's back to brace herself as well keeping the distance between them barely non-existent.

Grinning mischievously, Bellatrix moved so her lips were against the brunette's ear, nipping the lobe before whispering. "Mostly? I'm sure because I can feel how much I'm affecting you." She muttered lightly proving a point by moving her thigh against the skirt that blocked the girl's underwear from view relishing in the warmth that radiated from the teen's sex.

Hermione lost all semblance of thought when she felt the muscled thigh between her legs press into her losing all her strength. Her arms shook from the exertion of keeping herself up so she simply fell back onto the bed, her face flushed darkly. "You are evil." Hermione managed to groan out with a blush.

"I prefer 'alternative form of morality'. Bellatrix began, "and if I'm evil you are Morgan Le Fay herself."

Furrowing her brow, Hermione looked up at her questioning the comparison.

"Do you know how fucking awful it is to see you parading around in these dreadfully teasing skirts? Especially in my class when you're running back and forth dodging spells and such? Honestly I have to have the patience of a saint dealing with you and your teasing, be it intentional or not."

Hermione couldn't help but let her laughter escape her now. She could relate on the teasing note, seeing as Bellatrix almost always paraded about in a corset that allowed her to show off her ample breasts. '_Speaking of breasts_.' Hermione thought turning her attention upwards her eyes glued to the deliciously pale breasts that hung from her chest just barely concealed by the tank top. '_I could get very used to this view..._' She admitted to herself her eyes greedily taking in the sight before her.

Looking down at the younger girl, Bellatrix's normal cocky grin slipped onto her face amused and perhaps a tad bit aroused that she had the girl completely enraptured by the sight of her covered breasts. "Distracted dear?" She questioned coyly watching in rapt amusement as Hermione blushed even darker, the color surpassing even Ron's red hair, but did not remove her eyes.

"Quite." Hermione admitted watching fascinated by the sway of her breasts when the older witch laughed. "They are distracting from afar... But they are hypnotizing up close." She explained before looking up towards the woman's face offering her a smile.

Rolling her eyes, the older witch decided to end that particular torture, moving off of the girl and onto the empty side of the bed. "We still have things to discuss." Bellatrix mused ignoring the pout she received from the younger one. "Like what you meant by mentioning your parents..."

Flushing, Hermione stayed in her laying position but turned on her side so she was facing her. "My Mum and Dad know about my feelings toward you. They are one of the ones who talked me into telling you in the first place. Before you ask, yes they are aware that you are older than me - though not as drastically as I now know, they also know that you are an Auror ... They basically know everything I knew about you before that incident with that man. My mother has referred to you as 'My knight in billowing robes." Hermione admitted, the last part of her sentence causing the blush that had started to fade to come back somewhat while Bellatrix let out another laugh.

"Obviously they approve." Bellatrix managed through her chuckles shaking her head somewhat. "What about here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione thought to herself propping her head up on her hand. "Ginny knows, but from the way she acted tonight I assume she thought I was getting feelings for Ron again. Harry probably speculates that I have a crush. Dumbledore has been an advocate for me to pursue you since the day he found out about my crush. He's referenced that Professor McGonagal knows but I am unsure exactly how she feels about it."

"She disapproves because I am a professor of sorts. Other than that she's mildly okay with the idea of me courting you." Bellatrix elaborated moving to lay on her side facing the girl propping her head up as well mimicking the girl before her. "So here's a more difficult question. What do you want with me? Truly?"

The teen stilled as she looked into the eyes of the woman years her senior contemplating what her answer should be. Obviously she wanted the older woman as more than just a simple acquaintance or friend. The kiss was enough evidence for that at least. Then there was the way her body reacted to just being in the same proximity as the teacher. The answer was plain as day to the woman as she leaned forward giving Bellatrix a light kiss on her lips, pulling back before things got too heated between them. "Clearly I want more than to be a friend, and I'd very much like to be something closer akin to a girlfriend or partner..." Hermione managed out her free hand coming up to stroke her cheek lightly.

Bellatrix caught the girl's eye as she spoke and couldn't help the smile that broke out upon her face at the idea. Leaning in she accepted the answer with the gentlest of kisses against her lips. Hermione reciprocated kissing the woman back just as deeply as she had initiated. Both women had the same unconscious thought that they could get very used to this closeness with one another.

Minutes passed by as the newly formed couple lightly kissed getting to know each other slightly better by firing off mundane questions between make out sessions. Questions that ranged from their favorite activity to their favorite color to even comparing their achievements as students to the other's current record. Things remained light and casual between them until Hermione pulled back after a longer make out session a question that she had forgotten earlier pulling on her subconscious, "Bellatrix?"

"Bella... Bellatrix sounds like I'm about to get scolded." She instructed rubbing small circles onto the exposed skin of Hermione's side.

"Bella... How exactly we're you able to... Return to what you look like now?" Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the small circles that were being drawn on her skin.

Bella smiled at her reaction widening the amount of skin she caressed. "In the Department of Mysteries there are more things than just prophecy and brains as I'm sure you gathered." Leaning forward she kissed her forehead. "There's old magic said to have been created by Morgana Le Fay. It's a potion and an incantation she used to keep her beauty and youth for years until Merlin defeated her. The scroll with the ingredients passed through generations of Morgana's blood line while Merlin's blood line apparently kept the incantation so that no one else could use it. Both were stolen during by the ministry from the Black family a few centuries ago, and we never had hard evidence to prosecute them. Since I am the last of my house it rightfully belongs to me as an heirloom, so Dumbledore managed to hold it over their heads that they would have to face me if they didn't allow me access to it and once they did viola. There I stood as young as I was when I took the oath."

Hermione blinked at the thought of such a potion until her mind backtracked to a previous statement she had made. "So, you are telling me that... Your house descends from Morgana Le Fay and Merlin?"

"We aren't the most noble, ancient, and feared house in all of the Northern Hemisphere for naught." Bellatrix smirked, her pride circling around her lineage obvious. "I will have to take you to the Black castle one day. We have a portrait of the two. It's amusing to watch them bicker and I'm sure they would love to have a fresh audience."

Hermione nodded quickly her mind overflowing with the possible things that she could learn just by stepping foot into the home in which Bellatrix owned. "So the potion... It did all this and removed the dark mark as well?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah... I'm not at liberty to discuss exactly what was in the potion but one ingredient in it was the blood of a phoenix. Tricky substance to get seeing as it's temperamental and will turn to ash or worse if not kept in perfect conditions." She ran a finger over Hermione's throat her nail digging into the skin. "Believe me when I say that I would have rather drank the blood from an unwilling unicorn rather than take the potion. Even mixed together with everything else it felt as if I was swallowing lava."

Hermione grimaced at the thought before leaning closer and kissing the witch's throat smirking when she felt her swallow loudly. Moving back, the younger witch moved her arm to allow her head to fall back onto the pillow lying on her back once more. "How do we go about this... Us being together?"

"We just proceed on like we use to except I'll be a degree or two more flirty and I will possibly have you stay after class." Bella began scooting closer and ghosting her lips over the girl's ear. "Where I will promptly spell my room before putting you on my desk and kissing you with a fiery passion." She kissed behind her ear making her way to her neck smiling when Hermione didn't resist. "I also plan to bump into you randomly throughout the day and show you how wonderful some of the broom closets and empty classrooms are." She found her pulse point with her lips smiling faintly when she felt it pick up under her lips. "Then whenever classes are done or it's the weekend I'll continue to court you as much as my time allows. I will not have you going around saying that a Black hasn't made an honest attempt to woo you."

"And pray tell how are you going to woo me?" She questioned her mind fighting to stay focused on something other than those talented lips on her throat.

Bella opened her mouth enough to ghost her teeth over the flesh of her neck teasingly. "Why should I ruin the surprise?" She mused letting the tip of her tongue drag across the skin testing her limits.

Gasping at the unexpected contact Hermione felt her eyes flutter closed her mind slowly becoming hazy her nerves picking up even the slightest contact between them.

Pulling away, Bella chuckled at the light whimper of protest that bubbled up from her girlfriend's throat. She knew that if she had continued with what she wanted they would end up somewhere they both weren't ready to be at right now. Not without getting everything out in the open with one another. With that in mind, the older woman got out of the bed and walked over to her dresser looking around in one of the drawers.

"Bella?" Hermione questioned sitting up slightly when she felt the woman leave the bed her eyes full of curiosity.

"I have another important question I wanted to ask you." Bella said after a moment her back still turned towards Hermione. "What exactly were you doing way out there that day Greyback found you?"

'_I should have known this questioned would pop up sooner or later.'_ Hermione looked down trying to formulate some type of answer that would get the older woman to drop the subject. She honestly didn't want to tell her the truth. '_But with her abilities I'm sure she'd see through my lies.'_

"Good call now could you tell me the truth?"

"You really need to stop reading my mind..." Hermione frowned at the woman's back seeing her shoulders move as she chuckled.

"If you'd fess up and stop screaming your thoughts, maybe I would."

Rolling her eyes at the woman, Hermione took in a deep breathe '_here goes..._' "I was going to try and practice blood magic out there. I figured that I would be able to help Harry find out information about the Horcruxes easier if I used it. From what I've read it had the possibility of adding us." Hermione watched as Bella turned around, her face even more pale than it had been before as she stopped her rummaging.

"Please tell me that you weren't able to..."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "He attacked before I could even start the ritual."

Bella visibly relaxed turning around as she handed Hermione the holster she had gotten for Christmas. "I found this when I went back to the scene. I repaired it." She muttered before she looked back at her. "You do realize how stupid resorting to blood magic is right? Voldemort doesn't even dabble in such arts and that is saying something. Do you know you could have died the moment you tried to use it?"

Hermione winced at the tone of voice the teacher used towards her drawing her legs up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. She wasn't a fan of being scolded. "I had read about the possible outcomes..."

Bella's anger flared at that statement looking at her, "Then why the hell would you even consider doing it? There are other damn ways to help Harry and killing yourself isn't one of them!" She looked at her girlfriend her gaze softening when she saw tears brimming in her eyes from her shouts. Taking in a calming breath she spoke again, this time her voice soft and gentle. "I told you before Hermione ... You are too important to lose. Without you and Harry we might as well hand over our freedom to the dark side. Everyone is expendable but you two." Reaching over she wiped the tear from her face. "I am sorry for snapping but blood magic... It truly scares me."

Hermione nodded slowly accepting that before moving out of her personal cocoon leaning her face into her hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Bella was about to reply when a soft knock was heard from her door. "Bloody Hell.." She muttered to herself. "One moment." Standing from her bed she gave Hermione a look before going into her bathroom putting on her Slytherin style robe. Tightening the silver belt around her waist to keep unwanted eyes away, the duelist turned making her way back to the bedroom smiling faintly when she saw the red fox instead of Hermione curled up with the fat half kneazle on the foot of the bed.

Opening the door to her room, Bellatrix was greeted to the sight of both Dumbledore and her young niece, who looked as forlorn and ragged as ever since Sirius death. "Something you need from me, Professor?" She questioned her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two.

"Did we catch you at a bad time Professor Russo?" Dumbledore questioned sincerely taking in her state of dress.

"No, you simply caught me between my afternoon shower and getting ready to head out for patrol duty." Bella eased her expression still blank as she took in the two before her. "To what do I owe this visit to?"

"If it is no trouble to you may we come in? There is a matter that I would like to discuss with you and Miss. Tonks." Dumbledore offering only a smile towards her as she moved out of the doorway allowing them in.

"Don't mind the mess. I haven't had time to tidy up." Bellatrix turned walking in to her abode. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" She questioned walking towards her liquor cabinet.

"A scotch if you will, Callisto." Dumbledore sat in a squish arm chair nearest her fireplace while motioning for Tonks to sit down beside him.

"Fire whiskey for myself."

Bella nodded taking two glasses down from the top shelf and pouring the requested liquids her eyes glancing over to her bed to see both familiar and mistress watching her curiously. Subtly motioning for the exit she picked up the two glasses and carried them over to her guests. "What can I do for you two this fine evening?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak before turning his attention towards the two animals that had made their way to the portrait from the bed mostly unnoticed. "Quite odd to see a fox within the castle." Dumbledore pointed out as both of the animals stopped and looked at him one with curiosity the other without a true care. "And if I'm not mistaken that is Miss Granger's familiar."

Bella turned her gaze lazily to the two animals nodding. "The cat tends to make its way up here every now and then. I heard from McGonagal during one of ny sessions that he comes and visits her as well. Though I wasn't aware that it belonged to Granger." She nodded towards the fox as she magicked her glass to her hands filling it with whisky, "I found that thing on my way through the forbidden forest one evening during patrols. I saved it from one of those nasty acromantulas that thrive in the forest and it's been following me ever since."

"It's a pretty little thing. Those marking around its neck looks kind of like a necklace doesn't it." Tonks pointed out softly observing the animal as it pressed against the wall. "I've always had a fascination with foxes ever since I went on a mission in Japan..."

"Quite. Nature is quite remarkable with how it marks its creatures don't you agree?" Dumbledore watched knowingly as the two animals began walking to the portrait again the half kneazle standing up on its back legs to activate it enough to open up for him. "Kneazles in particular are fascinating."

Hermione made her way out after her pet and quickly ran as fast as her four legs could carry her to the Gryffindor tower, her cat dead on her heels. It wasn't until she was safely tucked away in a corner right before reaching the tower did the teenaged witch return to her true form, her breathing labored. _'Well that was a work out. I wonder ... What types of sessions she's having..._' Exiting the dark corner, she picked up her kneazle walking towards the fat lady "We are seriously going to have to talk about you and your knack for meddling." Hermione teased the cat speaking the password and going into the Gryffindor common room pushing the questions back into the far reaches of her mind. She had enough to sleep on already.

****

Sunday morning found Hermione sitting at the edge of Harry's bed listening to his newfound knowledge. "So Draco is using the room of requirements?" Hermione frowned to herself. If he was indeed using the room there was no telling what he could be doing. "Did they hear him say anything that could hint at what he's using the room for?"

Harry shook his head slowly mindful against creating another headache. "Kreacher and Dobby only saw him summon the room and go into it. Various people are down the hallway a bit presumably keeping watch for him until he comes back through."

"Did they see him carry anything in?"

"They both only saw him take an apple inside and leave without it." Harry muttered frustratedly. Nothing made sense with what they had seen. Why would Malfoy need the Room of Requirements to eat an apple of all things. He hoped that Hermione would have some idea that eluded him, but he wasn't holding his breath.

"We'll that's not helpful at all." Hermione sighed giving the answer Harry dreaded but expected. Even with her knowledge and ability to work out problems she wasn't all knowing despite what others claimed. "And without that knowledge we won't know how to summon the room we need."

Harry begrudgingly nodded leaning back in his bed already itching to get out of bed though he knew better than to push his luck with the medi witch. She wasn't above restraining a student if need be.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione questioned after a moment waiting to hear what her companion had come up with.

"... I'm still going to try and come up with something that can get me into the Room of Requirements that Draco is using. Other than that... I need to a way to get that memory from Slughorn. Dumbledore is desperate for it. So am I if I'm being honest." Harry sighed a little bit rubbing his temples he was nearly ready to give up on Slughorn.

Hermione nodded understanding her friend's agitation over it and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. "We will come up with something. Maybe there is something we are forgetting that could help us." She muttered softly to herself unsure exactly what it could be that they were overlooking. Slughorn wasn't that difficult to coerce normally. He would eat out of anyone's hand if the situation was perfect. "I'll see what I can find out from... A reliable source." She blushed thinking of the instructor, who she hadn't seen since their talk.

Harry furrowed his brow at that clearly in the dark about whomit was she was referencing. The look on its own was enough to cause Hermione to let out a soft giggle. "What is that reliable source?"

Hermione smiled a little bit, "An old Slug Club member that I'm sure wouldn't mind passing along a few pointers in getting him to do whatever you wish." Hermione was saved the trouble of explaining exactly who as Madam Pomfrey made her way into the room and shooed her out. It was time for their morning exams so Harry could be released and she wouldn't do it if there were visitors. Promising Harry that she would find him later hopefully with a solution, Hermione left the hospital wing and descending the stairs her thoughts on the newest task she had given herself.

Making the familiar trek down the stairs and to the main hallway, Hermione caught sight of her witch heading towards what seemed to be the Forbidden Forest._ 'I could get used to calling her that._' Hermione abandoned her quest to the Great Hall and proceeded to take on following the older woman instead. Following her out past the courtyard, she pulled her cloak tighter against her as the wind blew past her. Hurrying along the path that she was beginning to wonder if she hadn't imagined seeing the woman and was filling someone else's tracks entirely. It wasn't until she heard the telltale sound of crunching snow did she lift her gaze from her feet.

Blinking a little bit, Hermione was met with the sight she would not soon forget. Before her Bellatrix stood wearing only a corset like shirt that laced up in the front her arms exposed to the chill of the early morning, and tight dragon hide pants that were glistening threateningly in the light. Her hair was wildly curly falling on and around her face as she stood in her normal dueling pose her wand held gingerly in her right hand. From her position, Hermione could see the dark delight shining in her chocolate orbs.

Across from her stood a disheveled looking Tonks, her hair was a dark crimson and spiked up to keep out of her face. She was panting and shivering at the same time, even though she was covered from head to toe in warm winter garb. She was holding her wand tightly in her hand as she looked to be sizing up her aunt. 'Something tells me Tonks knows... And didn't take the news well ...' Hermione tore her gaze away from the woman when she looked to her side seeing McGonagal standing there. "Oh, Good morning Professor."

"Good Morning Miss Granger." McGonagal looked at her star pupil with a faint look of adoration before returning her gaze back towards the two dueling woman, pursing her lips disapprovingly. "This whole thing is ridiculous." She voiced after Tonks began to try and attack Bellatix.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked confused as to why the two were dueling.

"After certain things came to light, Nymphadora took it upon herself to challenge our Dueling Professor to a duel." McGonagal looked on disapproval visible in her eyes as Tonks was forced to go on the defensive. "It would seem that Nymphadora wants to avenge Sirius. Professor Russo agreed to humor her."

Hermione frowned at that and moved her eyes to pay attention to the women fighting before her. It was painfully obvious that Tonks was outclassed by the more skilled woman, but she never stayed down longer than a few seconds her rage building up with every spell. Hermione could see the pain and the look for revenge plastered on the normally cheerful woman's face. It worried her and she could tell by the way the transfiguration professor stood that she had the same worries, a hand carefully holding her wand. Wordless spells were cast with increasing intensity, mostly remaining harmless on Bella's end while Tonks cast hexes and jinxs towards the woman becoming sloppier and sloppier the angrier she became, once Hermione could have swore that she saw tears in Tonks eyes. It wasn't much longer until Tonks' wand came flying towards them and Bellatrix stood over her with an air of intimidation surrounding her as she pointed towards her chest. The sight her caused her heart to clench in fear the memory of the death eater coming yo the forefront of her mind, and she obviously wasn't the only one seeing as McGonagall had tensed even more so her wand raised. The fear was unwarranted because as soon as Bella receive a nod from Tonks did she smirk and put her wand away and offer her niece her hand in a gesture of peace.

Letting out a breathe she had been holding, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the image of the two family members as Tonks took the offered hand in her own after a moments hesitation. Watching as Bella lead the younger witch over to them, speaking softly on how well she as done and giving her a few tips, Hermione could tell things were looking up if only marginally.

* * *

**A/n: thank you guys for the continued support with this story :). It means a lot to hear what you guys think. **

** Thank you Maverick66, Kigo stories, Terrorize, kapuis, Ani C, Turkey in a Suit, Zire-7, LadyBlack 13, beforeyouspeak, galleonaddict, drunknmunky85, Silvara Rivana, gothic Phoenix, wolvenkite, Dawsen. and char245. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't reply individually to you guys but I will answer your questions either pm or in the next chapter. Until then :). **

**Please review its like coffee for my muse.**


	18. Chapter 18: You Can't Fancy Girls

**Here you go with chapter 18, loves.**

**Chapter 18: You Can't Fancy Girls**

* * *

As soon as they made it to Hermione and McGonagall, the two relatives stopped walking, the youngest of the two gazing into Hermione's eyes accusingly. "You know then?" Was the only greeting Hermione received instead of the customary 'Wotcher'.

A bit put off by the greeting, Hermione allowed a slight frown to etch upon her face. "I do." Looking up into the metamorphamagus' eyes she saw hurt and betrayal shine through her eyes at the revelation before she looked at Bellatrix letting out a sigh her shoulders sagging slightly. "Tonks... I just found out myself, and I couldn't have told you regardless." Hermione said in her defense at her friend's irritation, stooping for a second to pick up Tonks' wand offering it to its owner.

"Aye. I know." Tonks sighed running a hand through her now scruffy blonde locks. "I'm sorry." The young Auror murmured taking the offered tool. "It's just a lot to take in... I haven't even scratched the surface on what I want to know with Callis... I mean Bellatrix."

Bella frowned at the use of her first name, but chose to let it go for the moment. "I told you... I'm an open book should you have any questions." Turning her gaze towards her secret girlfriend, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence? I understand Minerva's reasoning's but you shouldn't have known about our little duel. As a matter of fact shouldn't you be eating breakfast with the rest of the school?"

Hermione blushed under her gaze rolling her eyes a little in an over dramatic way at her tone, "I saw you heading this way while I was on my way to breakfast. I needed to ask you something important before I took my test this afternoon. I also need to study some upcoming sections in my books."

"What might that question be, my dear?" Bellatrix purred out moving from her niece's side to Hermione's looking down at the slightly shorter witch.

Hermione fought her blush from worsening and elbowed the woman subtly. "I need advice on Slughorn. You were one of his students so I thought you might have a little insight on how to approach him."

Bella pursed her lips at the thought looking at McGonagall curiously "I think that is a discussion better discussed where others cannot hear. Minerva, would you allow me to be a little late for our session? It shouldn't take long to tell her what needs to be told."

Hermione watched as her favorite teacher thought over the request, seemingly gauging how Bellatrix held herself. It wasn't for another long moment that McGonagall nodded slightly, "You may, however I do not want to be kept waiting long. I do have other matters to attend to." With that said, she walked off back towards the castle her back ramrod straight.

Bellatrix grinned before letting her eyes move back to her shuffling niece, her gaze softening. "Walk with us, Tonks. We have things to discuss as well and I'm sure we won't have to worry about you leaking information."

Tonks bit back her automatic response of a no before shrugging her shoulders and nodding, "I won't be able to stay long. I have to return to my post." Seeing the nod of acceptance from the older Auror, Tonks started following them at least five paces from Bellatrix.

Hermione bit her lip as she cast a few glances back at the oddly depressed woman, she could literally see the pain eating away at her consciousness once again. Moving her gaze back towards the woman walking beside her she saw the same worry reflected in her own black eyes. Giving her a weak half smile, Hermione moved forward and opened the door to Bella's office, going inside automatically sitting on the armchair in front of her desk.

Bella followed in after her, flicking her wand at the windows making the blinds fall and the door slam shut behind Tonks. Turning to face the door fully, she moved her wand elegantly whispering a soft "_Muffliato_".

Hermione blinked at the spell she cast as recognition passed over her eyes. That spell was the same one that Harry had found within that potions book of his. Filing that information away, the woman turned her attention back towards the two relatives,keeping her mouth shut for now seeing the look in Bellatrix's eyes.

Bellatrix crossed her arms as she stood in front of her niece, her gaze contemplative yet determined. "You can let it out you know Tonks? You don't have to keep it all bottled up now. Hermione won't say anything, so we are as alone as we're going to get." She reasoned not taking her eyes off the now still woman. "I'm not going to let it go, and I'll keep bugging you until you do something. Yell at me, attack me, do something instead of just standing there feeling sorry for yourself!"

Tonks stiffened at her words, her fist clenched but she didn't move, although both other occupants could see her slight tremble. Other than that, she made no sign of registering anything that was said to her.

Bella frowned moving more into her personal space looking down at her. "Aren't you furious with me that I hurt you to the extent you had to go to St. Mungos? Aren't you livid that I made you look like a defenseless child in a matter of moments in front of your precious Mutt? Or perhaps you're more upset over the fact that I know about your tryst with that werewolf while getting over that idiot Sir-"

Before Bellatrix could finish her sentence, Tonks lashed out her fist flying from her side and slammed into her aunt's face with as much power as possible. The attacked woman stumbled back a few paces but did not fall, her tongue peeking out to lap at her bleeding bottom lip a hand extending out behind her to halt Hermione. "Did I strike a nerve mentioning the wolf? You'd be surprised the things he's done as a mole for Dumbledore. Has he not told you?" Bella goaded once more watching as Tonks came forward her magic crackling around her and hit her again this time aiming for her stomach.

Hermione watched with a white knuckle grip on the chair as Bellatrix was hit repeatedly by the increasingly emotional Auror. An unbridled fury was settling inside of her towards Tonks every time she dared to hit her lover, and it was only because of Bellatrix's motion to stay still that she remained motionless. _'Damn you woman...' _She thought acidly before returning her mind to the women before her, blinking when she saw Bellatrix holding her sobbing niece tightly in her arms whispering in her ear.

The older woman's hand moved through her nieces shaggy locks as her fists weakly pounding against her chest and side, not registering the slight sting of pain that her abrasions caused focusing solely on comforting the crying woman. She said nothing as Tonks repeatedly sobbed out jumbled words pertaining to Sirius' murder and her fear of losing Lupin before she even had him. The only verbal words she spoke were soothing coos and words to help settle her down.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Tonks to finally get ahold ofherself enough to stop her crying, though she did not move out of the protective cocoon that Bellatrix's arms made. Sniffling the young Auror leaned her head hesitantly on her collar closing her eyes. "It's him. Thinks he's not good enough. Always has,always will. I can't... I can't do anything now. I haven't been able to change my appearance, but once during our duel today and that took me being so... angry..." She whispered only loud enough for her aunt to hear, shutting her eyes to stop the tears from restarting.

Bellatrix nodded a little but looking down at her, keeping her voice just as soft and whispery. "No one is good enough for you... But I can tell... I can feel how much you care for him. Perhaps you just need to give him time. He's stubborn and set in his ways... But gentle pushes and keeping the possibility alive that it is possible..." She chanced a sidling glance at Hermione from the corner if her eye, "... can work out in the end. I speak from experience."

Tonks lifted her head slightly confused for a second or two before following her Aunt's line of sight. Recognition slowly dawned on the young woman's face seeing the same glimmer in Bellatrix's eyes that she saw her mother give her father. "You ... And Hermione? Bloody hell. I helped push Hermione into your arms?"

Bellatrix raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at the girl in her arms, "Regretting?" She questioned curiously gauging her reaction.

Tonks sniffled making a slight face before shaking her head no, "Who am I to judge... I'm in love with a werewolf." She whispered again before moving herself out of her arms reluctantly. Once she managed to do so she visibly winced, her eyes moving to Bellatrix's face, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean..."

Bellatrix waved off her concern as she allowed a smile to appear on her face, only wincing slightly at the sting the action caused. "I've had much worse. Now.." The dark witch trailed off looking over her niece again her arms crossed under her bosom inspecting her. "You look better at least... So if you need to head to Hogsmeade you may leave." She finished , dismissing her as she moved to sit on her desk leaning back provocatively her hands propping up her torso, and her legs crossed.

Tonks nodded silently thankful for the chance to escape before looking towards Hermione giving her a look that obviously meant that they would be talking soon. Turning she moved towards the door her hand on the handle, "... Are you going to tell my mother?"

Bellatrix looked towards her niece's back, "Dumbledore will be telling her before the week is out, if my recollection is precise." She brought one hand up to brush a stray curl from her face, "I expect her to have a go at me as well once she's brought on site. Though, I'm more afraid of her punch than yours."

Tonks let out a strangled chuckle before nodding, not saying another word as she slipped out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Flicking her wand towards the door Bellatrix locked it and recast the muffling charm upon it, watching bemused as Hermione nearly flung herself out of the chair and in front of her checking her face. "I'm quite alright Hermione. As I said I've clearly had worse done to me." She tried to sooth, kissing the fingers that ghosted over her split lip. "Although I won't complain if you wish to give me a full body exam." She purred, grinning cheshirely when she received a dark blush in return.

Hermione pulled out her wand, wordlessly casting a scrougify charm on Bellatrix to clean the blood from her face and corset,"You are the most difficult woman I have ever met." She muttered hesitating only a moment before kissing her gently pulling back when Bella tried to deepen it.

Whimpering her disproval at her for moving, Bellatrix uncrossed her legs so she could shift Hermione between them. "Oh come on. I'm wounded. I deserve a little tender care." She muttered good-naturedly leaning forward to capture the girl's lips once more.

Allowing only the briefest of contacts between them, Hermione placed a finger on her lips to stop her from protesting again. "As much as I enjoy snogging with you, I really do have some questions to ask you before I go finish studying for tomorrow." She explained, smirking faintly at the disappointed face Bellatrix had, and cast a quick healing spell on the woman.

"Here I thought you just wanted to continue were we left off... I got all excited about having you on my desk, though in my dreams you're wearing the Hogwarts skirt instead of those muggle ... Jeans I think. Much easier access in my mind don't you agree?"

Hermione blushed tomato red as her mind assaulted her with its own various scenarios involving Bellatrix's desk, and quickly shook the thought out of her head. "You are horrid." She murmured huskily before clearing her throat, "Anyway, I need to know how Harry can get on Slughorn's good side. He needs something from him desperately and we have exhausted all of our ideas."

"Way to ruin the mood, love. Mention the dirty old man." Bellatrix murmured with a slight roll of her eyes and sat up straight on her desk, making no attempt to allow the younger of the two to move from between her legs. "I suppose you've tried buttering him up?" Watching her witch nod she continued. "What about appealing to his sense of greed? Though doing that will resort in you having to be damn lucky to find something of enough value to barter with him."

"...lucky?" She muttered to herself forgetting about the woman who had her trapped between her knees. That one word stood out to her above all others. Before she could grasp it fully, Bellatrix's fingers were making progress over her sides trying to get under her shirt. Slapping the wandering appendages, Hermione frowned at her, "Can't you behave?" She murmured in the most annoyed voice she could muster.

Bellatrix winked a bit at her, "I'm only making up for lost time, kit." She explained. "Besides, I'm repaying you for postponing that dreadful meetings with Minerva."

Hermione pursed her lips curious, "I've been meaning to ask you what that's all about... The meetings..."

Bellatrix smirked a little bit moving closer to the younger woman until her lips were at her ear. "Minerva is worried I'll go dark, insane, torturous, evil in the blink of an eye... She fears that I have become the Bella I created and it's only repressed right now." Bella whispered not missing the shiver that went down her spine at the words. "So to ease her suspicions I go to a council session with her and Poppy a few times a week."

"S-s-she worries for you." Hermione managed to say after a moment trying to remain in control of herself.

"For good reason. I can feel the darkness just below the surface. It's seduction is oh so tempting sometimes that I just want to give into it."

Hermione sobered up quickly at that and took a few steps away from her. "You won't will you?" She started a tinge of worry in her voice.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened a little to hide the hurt Hermione caused from the untrusting way she said that and nodded. "I won't go around killing innocents or crucio someone just for fun. The darkness is just a part of me now, and honestly it always has been." Bellatrix moved off of her desk crossing her arms behind it now. "I've detained you too long ... I'll be in touch with you later."

Hermione opened her mouth and then abruptly shut it looking at her girlfriend catching sight of the sad look in her eyes. "... Bella... I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She tried to reconcile looking at her pleadingly.

Bella looked up at her frowning and nodded faintly, "Never the less I need to get to Minerva. I will speak to you later." She didn't say another word as she waved her hand removing the spells from around the door opening it. Hermione frowned looking at the now opened door and left feeling like she imagined Ron did when he was being a git.

Checking the time, she walked to the common room pondering her reaction to her girlfriend's problem and sighed out the password for the Fat Lady. Once she revealed the Common Room, Hermione moved to sit down beside Harry and Ron watching them slave away on their homework like a few other students in their year.

"Hey 'Mione. Did you read the notice about our Apparition exam?" Ron asked looking at her curiously. "Part of its going to be before lunch the other half afterwards. McGonagall told us during Breakfast... Where were you anyway?"

Hermione flushed a bit and took out her arithmancy book. "I was in a meeting with Professor Russo. Being a member of the Order and Ministry I thought she would have some clue as to how and help Harry get what he needed. She was also a Slug Club member when she went to Hogwarts."

Harry tilted his head. "She went to Hogwarts? She looks like a Durmstrang..."

"Durmstrang is primarily a male school." Hermione corrected and crossed her legs. "No, she was a Slytherin." She smiled a little bit and caught herself before they noticed. Not being able to be honest with her friends was going to be difficult. 'Do they need to know though?' Hermione asked herself but brushed it off. She would leave that up to Bellatrix and Dumbledore to decide. It wasn't something she could tell anyways.

"What did she say?" Harry asked hopefully.

"To appeal to his greed. It will take some luck though to find out what he would like." Hermione said softly rubbing her temples a little bit. "She didn't tell me anything we could use though."

Harry nodded and began his new parchment for his potions essay due the next day. The three were silent as they did their work, Hermione breaking the silence only when she told Ron that they needed to head to Hogsmeade a quarter till noon.

Bidding Harry a goodbye, the two friends made their way out of the common room in a tense sort of silence. "Hey Hermione?" Ron started softly as he moved closer to her while they made their way down the moving staircase.

"Yes?" She answered not taking her eyes off of the route before them. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

Ron was flushed a little looking at her. "About the other day when I... you know. I meant it." He muttered awkwardly.

"This isn't the place to start this conversation." Hermione said quickly as they neared the main hall. She really didn't want to get on his bad side once again right after just becoming a friend again.

Ron frowned at that looking at her slightly confused, "Why not? I fancy you, Hermione." He grabbed her wrist stopping her and caught her eyes with his own .

Hermione glared at him a bit her temper escaping her at being detained, "I don't... I'm seeing someone right now." She admitted despite her better judgement. "I haven't told you before because it's fairly new and you were being a git while dating Lavender." She stretched the truth a bit. She wasn't going to mention she only got in the relationship the night before. That would only lead to more problems that she didn't need at the moment.

They shared a tense, quiet moment together as Ron held her wrist tighter, nearly hard enough to cause some discomfort. "Well who is it? Is it Viktor again?" He broke the silence with his hate tinged words.

"Of course not. Viktor and I are only friends. Nothing more." Hermione frowned. "Though honestly it's none of your business who I am dating. I'm not your sister."

Ron turned even more scarlet as he glared at her. "Just bloody tell me who this bloke is!"

"For your information, Ronald I'm not dating a 'bloke'." Hermione glared at him speaking before she could stop herself. Her own anger was rising up more at his jealous nature.

Ron blinked staring at her. "You're seriously with a girl? That's bloody crazy. You can't fancy girls."

Hermione opened her mouth to allow more scathing remarks to leave her, but she was stopped when a familiar hand grabbed Ron's shoulder tightly causing the boy to jump.

"Something wrong here, Mr. Weasley?" Bellatrix said dangerously looking at the slightly taller male. Her eyes were dark daring him to say something that would make her lash out.

Ron shook his head slowly letting Hermione go his fear of the older witch apparent, "No ma'am. Just heading to Hogsmeade." He muttered giving Hermione a glare for a second.

Bella smirked coldly. "Then head on. McGonagall is leading people ahead as we speak. I have a quick thing to discuss with Miss. Granger before I escort her down."

Ron nodded leaving after a second glance at Hermione, heading towards his other friends, and avoiding Lavender's piercing gaze.

Bella waited a moment before gingerly taking Hermione's wrist. "Are you alright?" She questioned softly looking at the slightly bruised skin. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell to heal the rapidly forming bruise.

"I'm alright." She said softly smiling at her show of softness after what happened earlier. "Thank you... That conversation wasn't going the way I had hoped it would." She muttered looking down as she took her wrist back from the older witch.

Bella nodded and moved close to her. "I heard most of it. Don't feel bad. Some pure blooded families aren't open to the homosexual tendencies. I'm not surprised by the Weasley's after a Prewitt married in ... Molly has always been against things that aren't normal. I heard it's because Fluer is a Veela that she hates the idea of Bill marrying her. Tried setting him up with Tonks or so I've gathered." She moved ahead going towards Hogsmeade with Hermione at her side.

Hermione was biting her lip at the news and nodded a little silent. She wasn't the happiest with that new information. "There goes Ron's family accepting me dating you..."

"I'm sure most will be okay with it." Bellatrix eased before looking down at her. "Planning on telling people then?" She questioned curiously not sounding upset as she led her on.

Hermione bit her lip, "I haven't kept anything from Harry ever. I wasn't going to actually tell him until I got the okay from you." She hurried to say looking at her gauging her reaction.

Bellatrix nodded pulling her cloak tighter around her as they walked. "I don't care. Harry will know who I am soon, and by proxy so will Ron. Them knowing I'm with you will be icing on the cake." She kissed her cheek after making sure no one was around. "Just let it come out slowly if at all possible."

Hermione nodded a bit as they made it to the testing area seeing all of the protection around the small town. "Wow." She muttered at the security detail around them.

"After what happened to you... We had to tighten security." She mused and pushed Hermione towards the crowd with a smile on her face while moving herself towards her security detail, making sure her Aurors were being vigilant.

Hermione watched her leave, but noticed that she was being watched by someone in the crown but ignored it, her mind thinking only of apparition once she looked towards the ministry teacher.

The testing flew by and before she knew it they were all heading back to the castle, her spirit high. And if she was being mean and a bit smug it was because Ron had had a rough first test. She walked beside him going to the Great hall for lunch. It wasn't for another twenty minutes that Harry joined them.

"How did it go?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I overshot a bit... Splinched a bit of my eyebrow." He grumbled a little bit. "Hermione was perfect... Surprised he didn't pop the question to her."

Hermione rolled her eyes a little bit. "Honestly... Anyway have you been stalking the Room of Requirements?"

"Yea... I ran into Tonks while I was there too."

"Tonks?" The two friends said together a bit surprised at that.

"Yeah she was going to speak to Dumbledore."

"If you ask me, she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry. " Ron said between bites of food.

Hermione frowned at him a bit, but played dumb for now. "It's a bit odd. She's supposed to be guarding Hogsmeade. Why she's suddenly abandoned her post to come see Dumbledore when he's not here..."

They all looked contemplative for a bit before they left the subject alone and finished their meals. They had other things to preoccupy themselves with on this increasingly hectic day.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hoped you liked this filler chapter as much as Lessersunshine and me did. **

** Turkey in a Suit: Tonks definitely didn't take the news well. I wouldn't take it well either, even if my mother told me about her child hood with someone like Bella. I'm sure that Dumbledore knows as well. There isn't much the old codger doesn't know already.**

** Silvara Rivana: I'm glad you enjoyed them working things out. They still have a long way to go but I have faith in them. As for Tonks... She is having a difficult time isn't she?**

**Thank you Terrorize, cangel007, Randy87m, Lord Nemesis, DrunknMunky85, Kapuis, Guest, Kigo stories, TJK78, Boomerang, Wolvenkite, LoveSKIN94, kawagirl1993, and BrionnaRain14 for also reviewing my story. **

**Please read and review. It makes my muse give me inspiration to write.**


	19. Chapter 19: From Dusk

**Here we go for chapter 19 :)**

**Chapter 19: From Dusk ...**

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy!" Hermione said firmly glaring at Harry from her spot in the sun. After they had finished lunch they had retired outside to the sunniest area they could find, clutching her Apparition pamphlet in her hands. "Oh for the love of... It's not Lavender!" She yelled for the third time seeing Ron flinch as a girl came towards them and hid behind Harry.

"Harry Potter?" The girl said softly looking curiously at the irritated bookworm. "I was asked to give you this." She handed him some parchment nodding her head as Harry mentioned his thanks.

"Dumbledore said we wouldn't be meeting again till I got the memory..." Harry mumbled a bit forgetting about Draco once more his heart sinking.

"Perhaps he wants to check on your progress." Hermione suggested, as Harry unrolled the parchment; but unlike the normal near scrawl of Dumbledore's they noticed an untidy hardly legible sprawl with large blotchy spots where ink had run.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd slip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid_

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." Hermione scanned the note rolling her eyes at Hagrid. "Honestly he can't expect us to really go with the tight security."

"He's mental! That thing told his family to eat us! How can he expect us to want to come cry over that things horrible dead body."

Harry took the note back from Ron and stared at it. Hermione knew that look anywhere and it caused her to frown even more. "Harry you can't be thinking about going its a pointless thing to get detention over."

"Coming from the girl who gets back well after curfew for the past few days." Harry retorted not noticing Ron's glare towards Hermione.

Hermione blushed darkly at that, never having thought someone would have caught her sneaking in. "That's beside the point." She hissed softly glaring at the boy to get him to leave it be.

"How is it not? You are the one who doesn't have an invisibility cloak to use." He pointed out again. "Where are you going at night anyway?" He questioned to get the heat off of him.

"Probably sneaking out to an abandoned classroom to snog her girlfriend." Ron seethed turning away from Hermione a frown on his face watching Harry's face.

Hermione glared a little at Ron not looking at Harry just yet. "Unlike someone I do take my duties seriously as head girl. And if you must know. Yes, I do go to see her since we don't get time to socialize during the day. I can assure you though, we aren't snogging each others faces off like someone does. We can actually hold conversations and get to know each other better." Her words were heated and caused a slight blush to sweep over her cheeks in anger.

Harry blinked a little before stopping his opening and closing mouth. "... When did this happen?" He questioned blinking. He never would have pegged Hermione as the type to fall for another girl.

Hermione looked away for a second thinking she was going to be scorned by the boy who lived as well. "It happened mostly over the Christmas break." She admitted softly not necessarily lying completely. "Though we only made it official a bit ago."

Harry nodded a bit thinking for a moment on who it could be before dropping it. "... I'm happy for you Mione..." He said genuinely before tilting his head. "Is it someone we know?"

Hermione found herself nodding, her shoulders relaxing as Harry adjusted to the news far better than she could have hoped. "You could say you know of her reputation. Though her reputation isn't the best I'll admit." Hermione mused a bit unsure of how to answer. "You've both met her."

Before Harry could say anything helpful, Ron turned giving Harry an incredulous look. "How can you accept that she likes girls for Merlin's sake! It's not natural!"

"Witches and wizards have always accepted same sex couples Ronald. Even most pure blooded families endorsed these relations. It is natural in our world." Hermione spat back glaring a bit her hand clenched.

"Since when do you care what pure bloods think and do?" Ron spat back glaring at her.

Harry frowned at the two jumping in before things got worse, "First off I don't care who Hermione is with as long as she's happy and loved. You should want that too, Ron. Secondly her dating another witch isn't a big deal. It might be a bit unexpected but nothing is wrong with it." He gave his friend a glare to shut him up from saying something else stupid. "Now just drop it, Ron. You can't help who you fancy." He muttered looking at Hermione now who gave him a knowing look. "So when do we get to meet her officially?" He questioned curiously.

"Soon hopefully." Hermione mentioned before deciding to change subjects. "Hagrid will have to bury Arogog without us. Potions will be empty so that other students who need to take the second part of the apparition exam. You should try to soften up Slughorn then."

Harry frowned at the change, "Fifty-seventh times the lucky one huh..."

Ron frowned a bit before deciding to ignore Hermione's revelation to help his other friend. "Lucky huh..." His eyes widened "Harry that its get lucky!"

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned a little bit not catching what he meant.

Hermione raised an eyebrow curious before her eyes widened thinking about what Bellatrix said and Ron's revelation "Of course! How come I didn't think of that sooner? Use your liquid luck!"

"Are you sure? I was thinking of saving it..." He muttered getting lost in his thoughts now.

Recognizing the look in his eye, Hermione nudged him. "Harry focus! It's the only way you can get the memory from him. You need to use it." She pressured with a look only backing down when he nodded conceding to her plan. "Then it's decided." Hermione got to her feet doing a graceful pirouette. "Remember destination, determination, deliberation." She muttered coolly hearing Ron's groan of displeasure.

The bell rang overhead signaling the time, and Hermione looked at Harry, "Good luck... We need to go for the second part of the exam." She explained looking forward to testing her ability to side along apparate and go longer distances.

"You too, I'm sure you'll both do fine." He assured his friends as he also stood making his way to his potions class while they went towards the large crowd of students.

Hermione said nothing to Ron as they merged into the group of students going to the village. She barely registered his presence when she felt a brush against her hand, looking to her side,she offered Bellatrix a smile. "You're clingy." Hermione whispered a bit so only she would hear, letting the group lead them by five paces.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm only walking with you to make sure you and your friend aren't about to kill one another." Bellatrix mused to herself a coy smile on her face. "It's also my way of apologizing."

Hermione furrowed her brow looking at her curiously.

"For earlier... I shouldn't have basically thrown you out. It was a legitimate question and I over reacted." Bella whispered her eyes looking around before settling on the town not far from them. "So I suppose I am being a bit clingy."

"Told you." Hermione said cockily only to get pushed gently by the older woman giggling to herself. "Very mature pushing me around. Bully."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "I'll show you a bully." She threatened weakly before they reached the testing area. "Think you can handle the mile long Apparation test?" She teased with a smile.

"I'll do perfectly." She sighed a bit nervous. "It can't be that hard."

"You're right. Trying not to splinch your passenger is the hard part. Too bad for you that if I'm splinched during our journey you won't hear the end of it." Bellatrix grinned seeing Hermione tense.

"I'm taking you?"

Bella smirked, "Mhm, you nearly got Tonks but apparently I intimidate everyone but you. So... She traded with me." She motioned with her head over to her Niece who was by a slightly over weight hufflepuff boy who looked about ready to faint. "I almost feel sorry for her."

Hermione tuned out her words as she listened to their instructions and began reciting her mantra over and over again about the three D's. it wasn't till she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder did she spring back into reality.

"Don't over think things. Trust me it doesn't help. Now come on. It's time to apparate." Bella soothed guiding her towards the front of the group. "Relax yourself."

Hermione took in a deep breath looking at the expectant faces of the instructors, and couldn't help the fear prick at her senses. Closing her eyes she tuned everything out and took Bellatrix's hand for support and preparation. Focusing, the bookworm activated her wands holster so it was now in her hand pirouetting on the spot. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach began, but as soon as it did it disappeared. Opening her eyes she looked around finding herself perfectly intact and then turned her attention to the woman beside her finding her perfectly intact as well as she smiled at her proudly.

"Now ..." Bellatrix smiled. "Nice work." She winked squeezing her hand. "Take us back."

Hermione nodded her smile plastered on her face as she copied her movement from before finding herself surrounded by clapping teachers.

"Excellent, excellent! Perfectly centered in the area we wanted and not even a hair missing from your passenger." Twycross said happily leasing Hermione away from the spot to allow another student to attempt the test. "May I see your wand?" He asked smiling happily once they approached the table he set up that had a weird little contraption upon it.

Hesitantly she gave up her wand to the man watching as he put it into the machine and tapped it with his own wand. It made a soft sound before he removed it handing it back to her. "Here you go. You are now fully certified to apparate. Congratulations, Ms. Granger. It was a pleasure teaching you." He said honestly before going back to observe.

"Someone is smitten... And dear ... You should let my hand go before McGonagall curses us both to Oblivion."

Hermione dropped her hand as if she had been bitten and blushed looking at the woman she had forgotten was holding her hand. "I'm sorry it's just ... I didn't notice I was still holding your hand." She mumbled softly putting her wand up.

"Oh I don't mind, I enjoyed it." She flirted. "I would have let if remain if I wasn't receiving a death glare."

Hermione nodded a little bit at the news and looked back at her transfiguration teacher seeing her hard gaze on them. "Sorry." She said softly before sighing walking to stand near the less crowded area. "I began telling Harry and Ron about us. But I want them to know everything if that's okay with you."

Bellatrix shrugged, "I told you I don't care." She murmured "If I could I'd be all over you now but I can't. Teacher and all." She waved a hand. "I think Dumbledore plans to make the subject common knowledge soon so Harry will know before long."

Hermione nodded a little bit at that and leaned back against the building, silence enveloping them as people passed and failed. Hermione even felt slightly bad when Ron failed once more his companion losing a lock of hair.

All in all it only took an hour for them to finish with their tests, no one seriously splinching themselves but no one had done their test as flawless as Hermione, according to Twycross. Bella even looked remotely annoyed at the man's obsession over her.

"He's about to cross a very fine line. I'd hate to have to hex him for flirting with what's mine."

Hermione blushed darkly bowing her head, following the students back to the castle. "He isn't being that horrible." She retorted weakly her hands in her pockets.

A scoff was her only answer, as the older woman focused on the road before her. Hermione was quiet as well, her mind on her friends.

"Has Harry come up with anything for Slughorn?" Bella questioned lightly looking at her kicking a rock from her path.

Hermione smiled faintly to herself, "He's going to be very lucky." She eluded once they made it to the gates.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she moved forward to help open the gates with her wand work, and much to Hermione's displeasure stayed behind with the other Aurors to reseal it. Huffing a bit, the bookworm made her way to the common room with her other fellow Gryffindors her mood brightening upon seeing Harry. "I passed!" She told him before he could ask, hugging him close.

"Brilliant! What about Ron?" Harry asked

Hermione winced as she saw Ron come into the room his shoulders slouched, "He failed... It's really unlucky, tiny thing. The passenger lost a few strands of hair and decides to bring it up... How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy." Harry mumbled before giving Ron a soft look. "Better luck next time, mate. We can take it together and pass next time."

"I s'pose" Ron muttered "Why the bloody hell did she throw a fit like her arm was missing or something."

Hermione winced her voice taking on a soothing quality, "It does seem a bit harsh..." She admitted trying to help as much as she could. The clock chimed within the room signaling that dinner was approaching, and with that the three friends rose to head down there.

The trio spent most of the trip to dinner abusing the Apparition examiner, and by the time they were finished with their food Ron looked marginally more cheerful leading them back to the common room.

"So Harry ... You are going to use the potion?" Hermione changed the subject casting her glance towards her friend to watch his answer.

"I s'pose I'd better. I don't recon I'll need all of it, not twenty four hours' worth. I'll take enough for two or three hours at the most." Said Harry, moving through the portrait hole.

"It's a great feeling when you take it." Ron mused dreamily. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione giggled at his expression. "You've never taken any."

"Yeah but I thought I had." Ron countered as if stating the obvious, "same difference really."

Hermione rolled her eyes a little bit as Harry went up to the dorms to retrieve the potion pulling out one of her school books. Rereading the chapter in her charms book, the bookworm was quiet as her friends talked amongst one another until it was time for Harry to head out. She watched almost jealously as he took a gulp from the vial before watching him curiously. "How do you feel?"

Harry smiled widely as he looked at them "Great! I'm going to go down to visit Hagrid. I'll see you in a bit." He rushed not giving them time to react as he put his invisibility cloak on and made his way out of the room.

Hermione blinked a little at his rashness watching as Ginny came in with Dean arguing with each other after Dean supposedly pushed her. 'I wonder if Felix is influencing that as well' Hermione questioned herself before shaking her head returning to her book to try and finish the chapter. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't what others had planned.

Ginny had walked towards her, her face red from her fight with Dean, "He's such a git." She grumbled looking at him. "So how are you two?" She asked boldly to get her mind off of her problems, a sly smile upon her face.

Hermione pointedly ignored her as she turned the page in her book barely registering the fact that Ron had grumbled out some sort of answer. Before she could immerse herself, her book was tugged out of her hand. Glaring she looked up into Ginny's expectant eyes as if she deserved to have herself answered.

"Well" she pressed looking at her, her hands holding Hermione's book close to her chest.

"There isn't anything to tell, Ginerva. Now if you could be so kind as to give me my book back." Hermione said coldly her hand outstretched to receive her book.

Ginny blinked, having not expected the reaction her friend had given to her. "What the hell Hermione?"

Before she could give a correct answer to the question, a soft scream echoed from the girls dormitory. Whipping her head to the stairs she was about to rise when a familiar shape flew down the stairwell and landed solidly onto the table before her. Hermione had to bite her lip to stifle the laugh threatening to break through as Ginny leapt back in fear of Argo, who looked at her with his piercing eyes.

"Hello Argo." Hermione said after a moment, reaching her hand out to pet his head smiling a little as he leaned into her touch. "Do you have something for me?" She questioned as he nipped her fingertips lightly.

The bird lifted its right leg, offering her the note wrapped around it.

Gingerly reaching down she untied the note from its leg, and opened it.

_Come see me? I could use a bit of downtime with you. If you're able I'm available now. Just so you know thou Argo has been ordered to make you come anyway, soooo it's in your best interest to come quickly._

_Love,_

_B._

Hermione rolled her eyes at the note. 'She's so nice giving me a choice, its not like I'd say no anyway...' She stroked Argo's head lightly, "Go on and tell her that I'm on my way, Argo." She whispered stroking his head affectionately as he nodded his head extending his large wings and took off back up the stairs earning himself more squeals.

Hermione chuckled a bit before it turned to a scowl, Ginny having snatched her note from her hand. "Give it back!" She glared at her.

"Love B? Who's B?" Ginny asked a little thrown off at the initial.

"Probably her girlfriend." Ron grunted out, not the happiest once he saw the letter himself. "You can't be thinking of going, it's nearly curfew."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his sentence never expecting something like that from him especially. She reached forward snatching her note and book from the red headed girl and stuffed them both into her bag. "It's not your concern who it is, but yes it is my girlfriend. Secondly, it's none of your business if I decide to go see her Ronald." She glared at him shouldering her bag with a huff and stood, her irritation with the youngest Weasley's reaching it's peak. She didn't look back as she exited the common room, until she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"You can't be out past curfew Hermione." Ron glared at her tightening his hold on her shoulder.

"And just what do you plan on doing to stop me Ron? This doesn't concern you."

"You're my friend so it does concern me!" He glared a little bit at her. "I'm also a prefect! I have the ability to stop you if I have to!"

Hermione's glare turned to ice as she looked at him jerking her shoulder from his grasp. "You are not being a friend Ron! You're just being a jealous git like you were when I was dating Viktor. What can't stand it when I'm actually happy and with someone who treats me with respect? Or is it because I'm actually with someone and you aren't?" She glared at him backing away, "And seeing as I'm a prefect as well, your threat is moot. Good evening Ronald and don't wait up." She turned and rushed off cursing the young man under her breath as tears stung at her eyes as she made her way to the dragon portrait. Speaking the password in a hushed whisper she went inside, and shut it behind her hearing the soft curse a few seconds later signifying that she had been followed.

Hermione flung her bag to the floor beside Bellatrix's desk and went to the adjoining bedroom falling onto the bed sniffling. She felt the bed dip slightly and her body being pulled into a tight hug by strong arms. Turning into the embrace, she nuzzled into the soft slightly exposed flesh of Bellatrix's breasts. She opened her mind to her lover letting her see the interactions, and felt her arms tighten once more around her.

"He's a git." Bella soothed stroking her head lightly. "Apparently he's still outside the portrait." She said simply kissing her neck lightly. "Don't worry too much about him. He'll leave you alone soon enough."

Hermione snuggled nodding a little bit as she looked up at her. "How was your day?" She attempted to change the subject.

"Annoying, I had to escort Twycross off of Hogwarts property after I left you. He was still gushing about you by the way. He nearly meet the business end of my wand, a langlock hex of course." Bella explained stroking her head.

'There's another Prince curse...' Hermione thought frowning. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about a Half Blood Prince?" She questioned softly her brow furrowing.

Bellatrix tilted her head a bit, "Not that I remember... There wasn't anyone that went by that name while I was at school. Only out there names were Moony, PadFoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Why do you ask?"

Hermione frowned a little bit before sighing telling her of Harry's book he received for potions and the different foot notes that he left in the book here and there. She mentioned her frustrations and her dislike of the book in question. She detested the book more than any piece of literature she had the displeasure of seeing.

Bellatrix nodded a little bit. "I can understand that... But you have to remember spells go in and out of style. They could have just been old spells the Prince found and wanted to remember by writing it in his favorite book. The two I mentioned were popular for a few of my years here at Hogwarts but they faded out quickly."

"So he never came up with the spells he wrote?"

Bella shook her head, "It's hard creating a new spell so its unlikely that he did unless he was as bright as us... And perhaps a few more classmates I had."

Hermione nodded at the knowledge taking Bella's hand in her as she kissed her knuckles relaxing more, her frustration all but gone now. "Alright. I was only curious." She sighed a little bit stilling her lips on her largest knuckle, rubbing her palm on her slightly calloused wand hand. "You know I'm surprised you haven't continued with our private sessions ... In the Room of Requirements I mean." Hermione blushed at the mixed meaning behind her words.

Bellatrix laughed a bit, "Well we've had a stressful few weeks... Besides Dumbledore implored that we give Harry a break so he could focus. I could, however, give you a special private lesson." She insinuated, wiggling her eyebrows and kissed her neck lightly.

"Maybe later." She giggled a little bit settling her head comfortably on her boob. "There's something that's been bugging me lately, if you don't mind me asking you another question pertaining to... Well who you really are."

"If I had a problem with questions or answers I wouldn't be attracted to you, my know it all," teased Bella, "go ahead and ask babe. I'm an open book."

Hermione nodded a little after nudging her slightly. "Why did Dumbledore come for you before Voldemort's defeat... Or at least before the war officially started."

Bellatrix huffed a bit and turned to lay on her back. "Honestly I haven't the faintest idea. I never expected to be leaving Voldemort's side until he was defeated, but all I know is that he came to get me and we staged my death with the papers and the other Deatheater. He said something about turning his pawn into the new queen, and his dark knight taking my place. I have no clue what he was insinuating, and I know he said it that way to piss me off."

Hermione frowned a little bit and shook her head. She had no clue who, or what, his plan was about this time. "I only hope that it works out in the end." Hermione muttered before glancing up from her resting place catching sight of her lips and leaned up kissing her deeply, needing to feel her lips against hers.

Bella reciprocated the kiss, she weaved her long fingers into the bookworms mane of hair with a moan of satisfaction. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip none to gently making the older woman open her mouth in a silent gasp. Her tongue soothed the spot she had bit before moving to explore the increasingly familiar territory. Bella explored as well her tongue caressing Hermione's every now and then, fighting her to establish her dominance. Their mini battle ended as Hermione conceded, moaning happily as Bella rewarded her with a soft touch to her covered chest.

Hermione flushed darkly breaking the kiss now as she looked down at her hand.

"Is this alright 'Mione?" Bellatrix asked softly her hand still on her breast squeezing it lightly to test her boundaries. She wasn't disappointed when she was rewarded with a low moan and an arch of her back. She leaned down kissing her neck again and gave her boob a hard squeeze.

Hermione felt the flush of her skin getting worse reaching behind her girlfriend to dig her nails into her mostly covered back. The feeling of Bellatrix's hand on even her covered breast had her mind fogging in pleasure, a jolt shooting down to her core as she squeezed again her lips closing around her pulse point sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Bellatrix moved herself more atop the girl, once more settling herself between her legs, her lips still dancing across the flesh of her neck. She slid her hand down lower snaking it under her shirt slightly waiting a few moments before allowing her her fingers to explore the smooth taut skin of her muscles. "Mmm see what hard work in my class can do for you?" She purred a bit pleased with the amount of muscles she found.

Hermione blushed a little, "I'm glad you approve." She said breathlessly before kissing her once more threading her own fingers into her curls. Hermione pulled her closer about to urge her hands to explore more when a flame appeared on the side of the bed.

Bellatrix barely jumped moving her head back looking at the Phoenix watching them. "Do you mind, Fawkes?" She grumbled and watched as the bird left dropping a note beside her.

Lifting up into her knees she grabbed the note, reading it then sighing. "Greaaat..." she muttered passing the note to Hermione who read it to herself.

_Bellatrix,_

_I need you to report to my office immediately. Please, feel free to bring Miss. Granger with you."_

_Albus_

"What could he want?" Hermione questioned flushed at the fact that he knew she was there.

"I haven't the faintest... Best not to keep him waiting though ..." Bellatrix sighed making herself appear less like she had been having a snogging session and more as if she were patrolling, as fruitless as that could be.

Hermione was doing the same; her only thought being what could the headmaster want with them.

**A/N:**

**I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the last chapter.**

** Boomerang: I have various reasons why Molly could be completely close minded but my main one is because of how she treated Fluer. It was my main indication that she didn't like abnormalities so to speak.**

** Neslim: Thank you for finding my little story here so interesting that you were compelled to review. I'm honored. :). I'm glad that you like how I've weaves this fanfic around the story and I promise not to disappoint in the future as I continue to weave the two around one another. **

** I am the Awesomeness: I must say this review in particular made me blush and feel humbled all at once. I never considered this story to be anything but ordinary from the start. To hear such praise really makes me motivated to get the story completed for you all with enough action and adventure to suite everyone's desires. I do promise you that there will be plenty of action to come and more than thirty chapters if I have my way, and I will ;). Thank you so much for your review and I hope I continue to write on the level you expect of me :). I'd hate to let you down. **

**Thanks Randy87m, guest, TJK78, CaraCersi, kapuis, Kigo stories, loveSKINS94, Terrorize, zire-7, Jessa Nichole, Greyella, silvara rivara, cangel007, and to everyone else who has read and reviewed this story :). **


	20. Chapter 20: You!

**Disclaimer: JK own all rights to HP, I just like to meddle in their affairs.**

**Chapter 20: You!**

Dumbledore waited only a moment for Harry's head to draw out of his pensive, his eyes watching as his phoenix reappeared on his perch, a musical sound coming from him confirming that his message had been sent to his second most vital player. His darkened eyes swept over the room seeing the other headmasters in their portraits listening intently. "Well, Harry, I am sure you understand the significance of what we just heard. At the same age as you are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing everything he could to find a way to make himself immortal."

"You think he succeeded then, sir?" Harry asked a worried gleam in his eye. "He made a Horcrux? And that's why he didn't die when he attacked me? He had a Horcrux hidden somewhere? A bit of his soul was safe?"

Dumbledore's face darkened a little bit at the last question, "A bit... Or more. You heard Tom. What he particularly wanted from Horace was an opinion on what would happen if a wizard created more than one Horcrux, what would happen to the wizard so determined to evade death that he would be prepared to murder many times, rip his soul repeatedly, so as to store it in many, separate concealed Horcruxes. No book would have given him that information. As far as I know - as far, I am sure, as Voldemort knew - no wizard had ever done more than tear his soul in two."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, allowing the young man the chance to let things sink in. "Four years ago, I received what I consider certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul."

Harry snapped his eyes towards the Professor at that knowledge. "Where?! How?!"

"You handed it to me, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "The diary, Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry looked confused at first looking at the Headmaster, "I'm confused, Sir."

Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile explaining, "Although I did not have the displeasure of seeing the young Tom emerge from the diary, I had never in my years heard anything like it. A memory cannot think or start to act for itself. I figured that something dark had come to live in the book. The diary had played host to a piece of his soul. What intrigued and alarmed me more was that the diary was meant more as a weapon rather than a safeguard."

Harry looked at him still lost, he silently wished Hermione was with him so she could make everything make more sense. "I'm sorry sir but I'm still not fully comprehending where you are going with this."

"The Horcrux worked as it was supposed to, preventing the death of its owner. However, there is no doubt in my mind that Riddle wanted someone inside Hogwarts to receive the diary to unleash the Basalisk once more."

"He didn't want his hard work wasted. He wanted people to remember that he was the heir of Slytherin, to take credit for the kills the basilisk could have made unlike the first time."

Dumbledore nodded at his words frowning to himself continuing with his previous thought, "Don't you see though Harry? He intended the diary to be passed to, or at the least planted on, a Hogwarts student. He was being remarkably blasé about that precious fragment of his soul. As we know the ultimate goal of a Horcrux, the careless way he handled the fragment worried me. It insinuated that he indeed did or planned to create more Horcruxes so the loss of one was not as detrimental to his cause."

Dumbledore paused yet again to let out a weary sigh, "Two years later, the statement he made to you was most illuminating and alarming , 'I, who have gone farther than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.' I thought I knew what it meant at the time, though the Death Eaters did not - not even his most loyal. He was referring to having made multiple Horcruxes."

"So he made himself immortal by killing others? Why couldn't he make the Sorcerer's stone or steal one if he was so keen on immortality?"

"Tom did not like to depend on anything, not even a potion, and that is what he would have been reduced to if he relied solely on it. It would have been intolerable to the young man, even when he was a child. Nevertheless, with this information you have procured from Horace we are a few steps closer to finishing Lord Voldemort than anyone has ever been before. You remember: 'Wouldnt it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces . . . Isn't seven the most powerful magical number . . .'. Yes, I think the idea of a seven part soul would greatly appeal to Tom."

"He made seven?!" Harry exclaimed loudly, his face paled considerably, his shout joined by many other portraits. "They could be anywhere in the world, hidden, or buried, even invisible."

Dumbledore looked at him calmly, "I am glad the full magnitude of this situation has sunk in. But, no, not seven. He made six. The seventh part remains inside his body. That part is the last piece to destroy if anyone wishes to kill him."

"There are still six of them though Professor. How are we supposed to find them?"

"You are forgetting that you have destroyed one piece, and I have destroyed one as well."

Harry blinked a bit. "You have?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore raised his blackened hand. "The ring, Harry. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse was upon it too. Had it not been - forgive my immodesty- my own prodigious skill, and Professor Snape's timely action when I returned to Hogwarts I might not have been alive to tell the tale. However a withered hand does not seem an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

Harry nodded a little bit, "But what about the others."

"As we know, Voldemort preferred trophies, important things he came to possess."

"But the diary was not important... It was only a book."

Dumbledore smiled at him faintly, "It was proof that he was heir of the great house of Salazar Slytherin. I would say it was stupendously important to him."

Harry nodded a little bit, "But the other Horcruxes? Do you think you know what they are, sir?"

"I can only guess. The artifacts we search for we're of significant importance to him during some point of his life, and those particular things would have disappeared around him or kept near him at all times."

Harry's eyes widened, "The Locket and Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Very good. I would bet, perhaps not my other hand, that they became Horcrux three and four. The remaining two are more of a problem. Voldemort would have wanted the entire set of founders, and I must say most relics of Gryffindor are safely with me. Ravenclaw would be easier to come to possess."

"That still leaves the sixth..."

"Which I believe is his precious serpent, Nagini." Dumbledore answered. "It is inadvisable to make living things into Horcrux's because to confuse your soul to something that can think and move for itself is very risky business. However, if my calculations are correct he was still one Horcrux short of his goal of six.

"He seemed to reserve the process of making a Horcrux for particularly significant deaths. He would have had that after killing you. I'm sure he intended making his final Horcrux with your death.

"As we know, he failed. After an interval of years he used Nagini to murder an old Muggle man, and it might then have occurred to him to make his final Horcrux. She underlines his connection to Slytherin. I believe he is as fond of her as he can be fond of anything; He certainly likes to keep her close., and he seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth."

Harry nodded a bit at the older man, frowning a little bit after a moment of deep thought, "So in other words the diary and ring are gone. The cup, the locket, and the snake are intact. The last Horcrux is either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor connected. We also have no clue where any of those things are, save for the snake that is at it's master's side."

Dumbledore smiled a bit. "Correct for the most part, Harry. There have been changes as of late that I have become aware of." He put his wand to the pensive and drew out Slughorn's memory putting it up before pulling a memory from his mind with a slight frown. "This memory contains three specific events linked together. I must ask you to restrain yourself after you finish these. Everything will be answered promptly if you do."

Harry frowned a little bit but nodded, unsure if he truly wanted to see what the memory offered. He walked back over to it looking at the swirling mist before plunging his face in its depths.

"For the last bloody time Hermione. You do not look like you were being groped anymore. A bit like you got into a tiff with someone perhaps but nothing non McGonagall-y." Bellatrix sighed as she looked at her girlfriend, who was standing In front of her full length mirror. Pulling her boots on and pushing her wand into its arm holster she stood grabbing her cloak for good measure. "Are you coming? I'm not opposed to leaving you and making Fawkes peck you till you stand outside the headmasters door."

Hermione glared at her, "Excuse me if I don't want to look like I was snogging my girlfriend all night."

"Like he cares. He was playing Cupid. Which might I add scared me at first... He does nothing like that for no reason. He helped Lily and James get together and stay together or so I'm lead to believe." Bellatrix pointed out walking out without a look back at her companion, although she smirked when she heard the girl rush to match her stride.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter, I don't want him to actually see me in such a state." She sighed out looking up at the older woman. "Miss Bedhead."

Bellatrix's snorted a bit, "I prefer sex hair... He's lucky I didn't march in there in my skivvies. That would have gotten a rise out of him one way or another."

Hermione gagged, hitting Bella in her ribs hard, "That's disgusting. I can't believe you just said that!" She held back the urge to gag once more just giving her the evilest glare she could conjure upon seeing the cheshire grin upon her face.

"I was only joking." She maintained the smile however, stroking her abused ribs. "Beside's he'd probably only offer me a sweet without batting an eye." She grumbled something unintelligible about the Headmaster that seemed more like calling him the biggest closeted arse she ever met.

Shaking her head to leave that alone, Hermione walked silently next to the Duelist pondering what the Headmaster wanted of them. She had never been to the Headmaster's chambers before even when she knew he had questions for her. He normally got McGonagall to call upon her to pass along messages.

Bellatrix looked down at her muggle-born and couldn't help the grin that spread out upon her face once she noticed something on her neck. 'She's going to murder me for that if I let her go into his office with it exposed.' Bellatrix mused but didn't make any motion to tell her as they walked up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's sleeping quarters. "Ah, here we are... Now what was that password?" She muttered to herself tapping her chin lightly with one long and thin finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes a bit before looking at her curiously as she muttered password after password under her breath. It took the woman a few moments to remember the particular sweet name that opened the staircase for them.

"After you m'lady." Bellatrix smiled with a wink chuckling when Hermione rolled her eyes but took the offer. Stepping up two steps after her she relaxed until they reached the little niche before the door. Reaching out she knocked on the oaken door.

Hermione moved to Bella's side when they walked inside of the Headmaster's office her eyes widening at what it looked like, and the vast amount of books on the wall. Tearing her eyes from the vast amounts of knowledge stored within this room, she brought her gaze to Harry, who was still inside the pensieve, and the wizened Headmaster who regarded them both with a smile, dressed in his sleeping attire.

"Hello Bellatrix, Miss Granger. I take it you are fairing well? I do apologize for the late request. I hope I did not interrupt anything?"

Hermione blushed darkly at the Headmasters words dropping her gaze to the desk quickly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes a bit, "Evening was going marvelously before Fawkes popped in," She mused, "and though it isn't any of your business we are perfect thank you. Was there a real reason you called us here or am I to dispose of Potter's body after you drowned him in a memory of yours?"

Dumbledore didn't bat an eye at the rude tone, though he did smile when Hermione elbowed her partner in the side with her sharp elbow. "I am glad you both are well after such a long time coming. Once again I am sorry that I interrupted your bonding time." He smiled knowingly causing Hermione to flush even darker, while not affecting the older of the two.

Bella recovered from the jab quickly before crossing her arms. "So abusive..."

"Then stop being such a..."

"Such a what, kit?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention from the beginning of a small argument. "I did not bring you both here on the spur of the moment. Young Mr. Potter was able to retrieve the real memory from Horace this evening. In light of those developments it is imperative to allow him into the true background of you, Ms. Black. I assumed that having Miss Granger would help us to get through to him... And perhaps allow you both to tell him the extent of your relationship."

"Wait what news do you have from Slughorn? If its about that damn cup I'm not going to let you live it down, old man." Bellatrix pointed out hastily, her whole body snapping to attention.

Before Dumbledore was able to answer, Harry had stumbled back from the memory his eyes focusing and then narrowing to slits upon seeing Bellatrix. "YOU!" He roared grabbing his wand.

**A/N: Two chapters for you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Before the Dawn

**Chapter 21: ... Before Dawn**

* * *

Hermione looked at the seething face of her best friend sing the pure rage on his face after seeing Bellatrix. 'Crap.' She thought to herself as Harry moved quickly grasping his wand in his hand, a look she had never seen before coming unto his face. Before she could blink, Bellatrix was pushing her away from her side causing her to stumble into Dumbledore's desk.

The moment after she pushed her away, Harry opened his mouth and before almost anyone could blink, yelling out the words that Bellatrix uttered hundreds of times, "Crucio!" Everyone was quiet the mili second after he spoke the curses name, Dumbledore looked for once completely confounded and at a loss, while Hermione looked wide eyed towards the boy she looked to as a little brother. Bellatrix had a blank look upon her face as the spell struck her and caused her knees to buckle and her body to tense through the immeasurable pain the curse could inflict. It was over seconds after it began, the eldest Black sibling standing back at her full height and staring down at him, her eyes as dark as her name fighting off the pain.

"I've told you before itty bitty baby Potter. If you are going to cast an unforgivable you must mean it." Bellatrix growled looking him in the eye, but made no attempt at going to her wand. The boy before her shook with rage, similar to how he did after Sirius' death.

"You killed Sirius! You killed him and you're saying she's good?!" He yelled loudly looking at the now recovered Headmaster with anguish in his eyes before turning towards his female best friend, realization striking him as he saw the worry over that woman, and the guilt that fell onto her face after she noticed him looking. "You knew too Mione?!" His voice shook his eyes watering unsure of how to react to one of his confidants siding with her.

Hermione winced at his tone, "Harry I know this is a lot," she reasoned, her voice light, "I didn't believe anything either when I was told. You just have to hear them out. Please just put your wand down."

Harry shook looking at his friend incredulously, "She killed Sirius! She deserves to be punished, she deserves to die." He shook, his eyes moving back to Bellatrix's .

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at that and got up from his chair, his voice booming and commanding. "Put down your wand this instant. You are threatening an Auror, a teacher, and most of all the bravest person of all the Order Members alive or dead!" The older wizard watched as Harry shot him a confused glare before lowering his wand slowly. "If you dare say another unforgivable curse I will give out punishment accordingly. Now give us a few moments to answer your questions."

Harry shook still but lowered his wand to his hip glaring at the two women, watching how Hermione fussed over the elder witch to see if she was okay and only getting brushed off. "What is going on here?!"

Bellatrix moved her girlfriends concern away but still took her hand and squeezed it to assure her that she was alright. "Perhaps we should sit down to talk about this. I'm quite sure this is going to be a very long night." She mused ignoring the glare she received from Harry when she moved to sit in one of the seats by his desk taking Hermione with her.

Dumbledore nodded a little bit as he steepled his fingers, the burned ones standing out against his healthy ones. "I believe that to be true. Now Harry if you would kindly sit down and put your wand completely away. I would prefer not to have to punish you for attacking a teacher once more." He gestured to the seat to Harry's side waiting on him to move.

Harry frowned as he moved his eyes finally from Bellatrix to the Headmaster grumbling to himself, the rage still evident in his eyes. It took him a few more minutes to actually make his body move to sit down, putting his wand into his pocket. The need for answers finally trumping his desire to kill the woman for now.

Dumbledore waited another moment looking at Harry, then at the newest couple that sat close to one another. Bellatrix was as relaxed and aloof as per usual her eyes looking around the room hungrily at the knowledge kept inside of it. Hermione, surprisingly, was more focused on Harry and Bellatrix, her loyalties torn ever so slightly between the two. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore began, "The memories I showed Harry, are from the day we made the vow and the secret keeper oath regarding Miss. Black's mission and intentions, the day that I introduced her to the original Order of the Phoenix, and the night I retrieved her from the Malfoy Manor." He informed Bellatrix before moving on. "To answer one of your earlier questions, yes Miss Granger is fully aware of Miss Black's history and her past for the most part. She knew after her incident with Greyback, and I must say she barely handled it better than you. I believe that her attitude towards Miss Black only recently changed to what you see here, if their closeness isn't already an indicator for you."

Hermione winced at how he said closeness, she really didn't want Harry to find out this way about her dating the dark witch. She hoped that the inner dunce within Harry wouldn't catch the double meaning behind his words. She wasn't that lucky, however, as Harry bristled his gaze turning towards his friend, "SHE'S THE ONE YOU ARE SHACKING UP WITH?! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! SHE MURDERED SIRIUS, WHO WAS OUR FRIEND AND MY GOD FATHER! HE WAS THE ONLY REAL FAMILY I HAD LEFT!"

Hermione winced at his tone and at what he said towards her. She never was the target for his rage before, and she had to admit that it scared her just as bad as the death eater part of Bellatrix had. She was about to open her mouth to speak but the woman beside her stopped her from saying anything as she spoke.

"First off, Potter, if you ever raise your voice, or worse your wand, at Hermione again I swear on the blood of my ancestors that I will make sure your family line ends with you," hissed Bellatrix, her voice as cold as ice, "Secondly, Yes I am the person Hermione is 'shacking up with' as you crudely put it. Get used to it because it won't be changing. Lastly, I did not intend to kill Sirius. That was the farthest thing from my mind. It wasn't even a killing curse that I casted at him, and if he'd not been trying to duel Lucius as well he would have just ended up unconscious like Tonks."

Harry glared standing up to tower over the woman, "We are supposed to believe the words of a liar?! You threatened all of us that night and hurt Neville! Sirius hated you with a passion, and he said you would have rather seen him dead when I saw you on the tapestry, so why should I believe anything you say?!"

Dumbledore intervened before Bellatrix could say anything, "Please return to your seat Harry. This is the final time I will say this." Dumbledore warned his voice terse while watching the boy comply slowly biting his tongue from lashing out. "Miss Black has risked her life for you and your God father more times than I found necessary myself. She was the one to inform us of Voldemort's attempt at using your connection to get you to do his bidding. She was the one who implored me to teach you occlumency personally, which I regret to say I did not listen and allowed Severus to do it instead. She informed us that Voldemort was going to act that day at the Department of Mysteries. While she was there Severus appeared giving us your message while you were in the company of that dreadful woman. As I recall, Bellatrix and Sirius had a serious disagreement concerning him getting involved in this before Voldemort summoned her back to his side."

Bellatrix nodded little bit as she lost herself in the memory, "I pleaded with Snape and you to talk him out of going so I wouldn't have to worry about him ending up hurt. Apparently my request was ignored once more as the Order appeared to battle us." Bellatrix added looking at Dumbledore accusingly, "I am still of the opinion that you are a foolish old man to trust Snape."

Harry blinked a bit at the accusation his anger still visible within his eyes but a bit of happiness at someone agreeing that Snape was a bad guy was visible, at least to Hermione. He said nothing however, as he thought over the information he was given, trying to be rational for once.

"My trust in Severus is well earned on his part, Bellatrix. It is not up for discussion." Dumbledore said quickly before turning his attention back to Harry. "Miss Black has been an asset to us in many ways that it has canceled out the wrongs she has done in his name. She will continue being a pivotal person in the war once it truly begins again."

Harry still looked angrily at the woman and glared at his supposed best friend. "So we are just going to forget what she did to Neville's parents, what she did to him, and what she did to Sirius?" He hissed out looking Dumbledore in the eye now.

Sighing, the older man looked at the younger one his exhaustion on the subject clearly showing. "I had hoped we would be able to rationally talk about this Harry... But if we must show you everything I shall. Your complete trust in Miss Black is of upmost importance in the coming days." He stood from his desk going to the specific place where he kept the memories of people and pulled one labeled Sirius out and walking back to his pensieve. "This memory is one Sirius gave to me upon my request should people doubt the credibility of my own memory of Miss Black. There are others as well from every order member, including your and Mr. Longbottom's parents, Harry." He uses his wand to restore his memory back into his mind and put the newest one into the basin.

Bellatrix stayed rooted to her spot not willing to move at the moment. She had been present at many of the memory gatherings, but she had never heard what Sirius's was about. She squeezed Hermione's hand as Dumbledore motioned for them to move forward, standing to come to a side of the basin.

"Miss Granger, you and Harry head into the memory first. Miss Black and I will be right behind you." Dumbledore eased with a soft smile towards her.

Hermione hesitated only a moment before letting go of Bellatrix's hand and followed Harry's lead into the memory, having no clue what to expect. After her body settled she found herself standing in very beautiful living room. Looking around she felt two others join her in the memory and looked to her side seeing Dumbledore and Bellatrix looking forward.

Returning her eyes to the area before her she saw a younger and much more handsome version of Sirius sitting in front of the roaring fire, a cup of fire whiskey clutched in his hand. Everything was silent before a man, who she recognized as James Potter, came in the room. Blinking she compared father and son with a wide eyed look. They did have an uncanny resemblance to one another.

"How are you feeling Sirius?" James asked, his voice gentle as he gazed at his friend leaning against the wall beside the fire place. "You haven't spoken much since Dumbledore gave us the news of your ... Cousin." He said carefully unsure of how to approach his friend.

Sirius said nothing, only bringing his cup to his lips taking a large gulp of the strong liquid. He allowed the silence to stretch before speaking, "When I was a child... Bella, Andy, Cissy, and I were thick as thieves. We would always go on adventures near my parents estate or when I was there at the Black castle we would sneak around learning all the secret hiding places. I was the youngest as you know, and by then Bella was already in school. Immensely popular too if I remember correctly." Sirius sighed a little bit closing his eyes. "I remember one time when we were at the castle I accidentally broke something. I knew Cygnus would be angry and I started to cry. Bella found me and took me into her arms comforting me before pulling back, told me a Black should never cry, and that she would always protect me. She gave me a sad smile before hiding me behind a suit of armor."

Sirius lowered his head into his free hand. "Her father came by then and saw what happened. He didn't ask her anything. He just started to torture her with magic. I watched for thirty minutes before he left her in a heap . She didn't scream or cry during the hole thing... Even when I went to her she comforted me while I cried for her." Sirius sighed closing his eyes before shaking his head removing his head from his hand downing the rest of his drink. "That day has been on my mind since the meeting."

James waited, just as the viewers of the memory did, for the man to continue.

"She's always looked out for everyone despite what harm comes to her..." He said angrily. "She did that for us and now ... Now she's thrown herself into the serpents den to save the wizarding world." He threw his glass in the fire watching it shatter and cause the fire to grow. "And she will only get persecuted for it!"

James moved over to his best friend, "Padfoot we will make sure she doesn't get persecuted. As long as we are here... and the rest of the Order, her name will be cleared and she will be a hero. The greatest of them all."

Sirius hid his face in his hands listening to his friends words. "I love Bellatrix. I just can't help but feel that I'm going to lose her... Especially now that she's marrying that filth Lestrange. She's too good for him... Too good to follow Dumbledore's plan. Why couldn't he choose someone else?! There are others that would have jumped at an opportunity like this."

Hermione watched as James hugged his friend close squeezing his shoulders, stunned at the revelation. Looking around she saw the shock on both Harry and Bellatrix's faces as well.

"But no one is better than Bellatrix, and everyone knows that. Don't worry. She will always be our Bella ok?" James soothed as Sirius nodded slightly as the memory faded back to nothing.

Everyone within the headmasters office was silent as they all organized their thoughts. Hermione looked over at her girlfriend seeing tears streaking down her face silently and moved to embrace her a little bit, offering her as much comfort as she could. Hermione felt the woman lead her back to their seats, but instead of Hermione going to her own Bellatrix made her sit on her lap, her face buried in her neck to conceal her tears.

"As you can see... Sirius did not hate Miss Black at all. I'd wager if he had been older and had been like his older brother, Sirius would have been inclined to ask Cygnus for Bellatrix's hand." Dumbledore said gently as he removed the memory and placed it into its vial. "There is an even more recent memory he bequeathed to me in accordance to his beloved cousin. It is more so a will and testament in case he died before Bellatrix was received. He wished for Miss Black here to watch over you as if she were your God mother, Harry."

Dumbledore waved his wand summoning the vial he mentioned while sending the other away to be stored. "Shall we?" He asked "same way as last time please."

Once again they moved towards the desk and found themselves going into the pensieve after the memory was poured into it. Once the memory sharpened they recognized the room they were in as Grimmwald place with the Sirius that they all knew sitting in his chair cursing Kreacher out of the room to look at Dumbledore. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at the older man.

"She needs to come home, Dumbledore. It's been nearly sixteen years! She has done as you've requested and more!" Sirius bellowed towards the man across from him, both Hermione and Harry never seeing him that angry especially at Dumbledore. "The longer she's there and Severus is an untrustworthy git then she is not safe!"

"Is that all you wished to yell at me about Sirius? Nothing about the house arrest or the fact that I'm allowing Umbridge control over my school more and more each day?" Dumbledore asked calmly looking at her. "I must say I am surprised. You have never spoke so strongly over this before."

Sirius glared at the older man and ignored what he said, "She needs to be returned to our side Dumbledore." He repeated with a frown on his face, "her stint in Azkaban was enough."

"She volunteered to go to the prison for some of her sentence. I do say that perhaps I did leave her isolated on the island for longer than I should have, but as you can see it was good I did. Voldemort was expecting her to be there waiting his return." Dumbledore reasoned. "Her time there is nearly up, I assure you Sirius."

The animagus closed his eyes to collect himself before turning his face towards the tapestry with Bellatrix's face upon it. "Good. I miss her. Once she's back I want to see if Harry will accept her as his God parent as well. The boy needs more than just me." He closed his eyes, "I have a bad feeling about what is to come Albus. I fear that I won't make it out alive this time. I don't want the boy to be left with those muggles as his only family if that's the case."

Dumbledore nodded a bit bridging his fingers upon his lap. "Your fear is unwarranted, though I can understand it. This is a war and we will lose many dear to us."

Sirius nodded thinking of his best friends that had died during the first war. "The true reason I wanted you here is to be the witness to my will, I would have asked someone else but they are busy doing as you asked for the order." He mentioned bitterly closing his eyes at the fact that he was stuck in the house.

Dumbledore agreed with a nod watching Sirius holding his wand conjuring up the magical paper and quill that would serve as his will. The magic only took a few moments to settle before he returned his gaze to Sirius.

The younger of the two men began reciting the customary beginning of a will before finally reaching the part of bequeathing things. "It is my will that this house, and all things that reside in it be given to Harry James Potter upon my death, as well as all my accounts and holdings given to him. I wish for my dear cousin, Andromeda to inherit the land my father owned to use as she saw fit. It is my final wish that Bellatrix Black be given the land my family owns on the isles, and that she honor me with the peace of mind that she will take care of Harry Potter should he need it, and we know he will." He closed his eyes, "and I ask my witness to show this memory, which I will be giving him afterwards, to my god son in hopes that he believes me when I say that Bellatrix is a good woman, who I trust with even your life. She is to be trusted, even more so than Dumbledore if I may be so frank." He said not looking at the smile on Dumbledore's face.

Sirius looked directly towards Harry oddly enough, "I love you Harry. You have always made me so proud, and you always will."

They were pulled from the memory after those heartfelt words, Hermione looked towards her friend curiously watching how conflicting feelings coursed through him regarding everything he saw and heard in the memory. She watched as tears fell from his eyes while she was being held still by her girlfriend. "Harry." She said softly watching him sit down to pull himself back together.

Harry ignored her for now closing his eyes to stop crying. He opened them a few minutes later to look at Dumbledore then at Bellatrix nodding a little bit before quietly sitting there. He had to much emotion coursing through him to say anything verbally.

Dumbledore nodded at his silent show of pacifism and relaxed in his seat. "Now that the most unpleasant part of our conversation is over let us move on to why I truly called you here?" He said in a slight questioning tone getting a nod from all of them. "Good then." He smiled a bit and watched them. "As I said while Harry was still in the memory, we have at last figured out what the Horcruxes truly are."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to meet Bellatrix and nodded towards her dark look. "It is as we feared, they are the reason Lord Voldemort is pseudo-immortal. He has split his soul into seven pieces to gain a sense of never dying. Nevertheless, Harry and I deduced what the Horcruxes most likely are. The Slytherin Locket, the Guant family ring, an heirloom of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw houses, Tom Riddle's Diary, his snake Nagini, and last -"

"Helga Hufflepuff's chalice." Bellatrix finished as if guessing, though Hermione knew better from her overheard conversation. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Then you are aware that its impossible to reach at present."

Dumbledore nodded once more before looking at the curious faces of the two students. "A long time ago, Voldemort in trusted two items to the two families who supported him unconditionally. Those two items as I now am aware, were both Horcruxes. The Diary was given to the Malfoy family to plant on a Hogwarts student. The other, the Cup, was given to Miss Black to store away in the greatest place to store ones property."

"Gringotts. A place that is impossible to break into and escape in one piece. Even the accounts of the dead are guarded with everything they can muster, if they are old enough. They are completely sealed with no hope of reopening." Bellatrix informed crossing her arms with a frown. "Which my vault is because I'm supposedly dead."

"So it's impossible to get the cup?" Hermione asked, thinking of the warning she read her first time she'd seen the wizarding bank.

"Not impossible," said Dumbledore, "for I have taken the liberty of visiting Gringotts in Miss Black's steed to reopen her account because she is very much alive."

Bellatrix narrows her eyes a little bit, "You trusted a goblin with my identity?" She hissed coldly. "We will be lucky if they aren't spewing my name everywhere by tomorrow."

"Your true identity will be revealed regardless, Miss Black. As we well know the more who know, the weaker the oath of the secret keeper, it is only a matter of time before the word spreads to Voldemort. Though he will not believe it at first of course, I want to be a step ahead of him for when he does. By contacting a goblin and having a confidentiality meeting under contract about opening your account I'm sure no one knows. They value contracts more than gold and silver." Dumbledore closed his eyes, "it will take months before your account is back to being fully accessible and I want to get the process started as soon as possible."

Bellatrix sighed nodding her head a little, "So I assume as soon as it is possible to access my account I need to do so, remove the chalice, and get it to you?"

Dumbledore shook his head no, "It must be neutralized immediately. I trust that you can preform the spells needed to do so upon acquiring it." He smiled when she nodded her head in understanding. "Please remember Bellatrix, that you are the only adult wizard I trust this information to. No one else can know of what we discussed here. Of course that excludes Mr Weasley." He added upon seeing the classmates' faces.

"Understood, I'll do what I can to support their cause." Bellatrix vowed her arm tightening around Hermione. "Even if my life is on the line."

"I am sure your life will be on the line, as will every body else's, before too long." Dumbledore looked at them quietly.

"Are their any other locations that a Horcrux could be that we know of?" Hermione questioned, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"Besides Nagini, no there is not another that we know of. However, I have received information where one may be located. I wondered if Harry would like to join me on this excursion once I receive more information."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest immediately but was cut off by Harry's happy exclamation of yes and Dumbledore's quick agreement with an 'end of discussion' air about him. Bellatrix clenched her jaw and inhaled slowly annoyed but not going to argue with him yet.

Dumbledore looked at the time blinking "Goodness, look at the time. You must be off to bed immediately. We all should. Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to leave with Mister Potter and return to your dormitories?" He smiled reassuringly. "I just need to have a quick word with Miss Black before we too retire."

Hermione nodded a little bit and rose with a subtle hand squeeze and walked out of the headmaster's room with her quiet best friend. "Harry? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. It was the secret keeper oath that bound me to not say anything." She said softly looking at her feet as they exited out behind the gargoyle statue.

Harry nodded not saying anything to her as they stealthily made it back to the common room and slipped inside, after rousing the fat lady once more.

Hermione looked at him desperately once they were inside the deserted room, "Please say something Harry."

Harry frowned a bit looking up from his shoes, "I need time to digest the information, Hermione. I need some sleep." He turned to go up the stairs "By the way... Nice Lovebite." He mused disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione felt all the blood drain out of her face as she hurried quickly and quietly to her bed and pulling the curtains to. Disrobing and getting into her night clothes Hermione brought up a mirror looking at her neck with a growl, 'Bellatrix is going to get it.'

* * *

**a/n- sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of things pop up lately :). Next chapter is already in the works.**


End file.
